Le vampire gardien
by Serleena
Summary: On a tous nos petits secrets. Certains plus gros que d'autres, comme celui de Shinya par exemple, qui un beau jour a décidé de prendre son destin en main. Pour ça, il va devoir changer qui il est.
1. Le pacte

**Bonjour à tous ! L'inspiration revient, aussi je vous propose cette nouvelle fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Attention spoils si vous n'avez pas lu les romans sur Guren.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _Huf huf huf …_

La vue du jeune garçon commençait à se brouiller. Alors c'était fini ? Ça y est il allait mourir, ici, seul et abandonné ? Sa respiration était saccadée. En-dessous de lui il sentait la chaleur de son propre sang qui se répandait sur le sol. Cela le réchauffait ironiquement. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis une dizaine de minutes. Cette maudite pluie qui lui avait coûté la victoire et accessoirement, la vie. Voilà, son entraînement était terminé. Il n'avait pas survécu. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il trouvait cela totalement absurde. Choisir des garçons aux capacités spéciales, les acheter à leurs parents puis les entraîner à la magie et au combat … seul le meilleur survivrait, avec pour récompense une fiancée et une place dans une prestigieuse famille.

Jusque-là, il avait fait partie des meilleurs. Au début il en était fier. On le félicitait souvent. Et puis, on lui en avait demandé plus. Toujours plus. Sauf qu'à force de demander toujours plus, venait un moment où l'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas satisfaire la demande. Comme présentement. Il avait froid maintenant. Et il se sentait faible, si faible. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, et se teintait de noir à présent. Il crut soudain entendre un cliquetis. Oui, c'était bien ça. Quelqu'un approchait-il ? Pourrait … pourrait-il être sauvé en fin de compte ? Non. La blessure était trop grave, et il avait perdu trop de sang. Le cliquetis se rapprocha. Finalement, deux pieds nus apparurent dans son maigre champ de vision. Deux bracelets d'or ornaient une cheville. Le cliquetis qu'il avait entendu.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle être dans un sale état, gamin. »

Une voix féminine.

« … »

Il vit qu'elle s'accroupissait. Une main écarta des mèches qui cachait son visage. Puis avec douceur, il fut mis sur le dos, la tête calée sur des genoux. Là, il aperçut un visage. Avec…

« ! »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Des yeux rouge sang avec la pupille verticale le fixait. Des mèches d'or encadrait un visage aux traits délicats. Les anges n'ont pas les yeux rouges si ?

« Tu as reçu un coup de poignard dirait-on. Si jeune et déjà bagarreur. Bon, voyons si tu mérites que je te sauve. » reprit l'inconnue.

Soudain, l'enfant la sentit entrer dans sa tête. Littéralement. Elle fouillait dans son esprit, dans sa mémoire et il sentait même une sorte de contact au niveau du cœur. Mais enfin que se passait-il ? Des images, des souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux. Finalement, tout refoula.

« Eh bien, quelle vie de chien. »

 _Non sans blague ?_

« Tu me parais convenir. J'ai une proposition pour toi. Il te faut du pouvoir pour survivre, et j'en ai plus que tu ne pourrais en obtenir. Ton cœur est toujours pur en dépit de que tu subis. Si tu acceptes de passer un pacte avec moi, je te donne ce pouvoir dont tu as besoin. Tu pourras ainsi décider toi-même de ta vie. La seule condition est que tu devras garder le monde. » dit-elle ensuite.

Garder le monde ? Comment ça ? Il prit une inspiration. Douloureuse bien sûr.

« Qui … »

« Éole. Je suis un vampire, mais avec une tâche bien précise. Empêcher que les portes des enfers et du ciel ne s'ouvrent, ici ou ailleurs. Et toi, tu t'appelles Shinya c'est bien ça ? » répondit-elle, anticipant sa question.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il.

« Mon pauvre Shinya. J'ai vu ton avenir. Il sera triste. Tiens, vois par toi-même. » continua Éole.

Soudain, des images envahirent son esprit. Il se vit bien portant, attendant quelque chose. Il était excité. Il avait gagné.

 _Comment ? Mais je suis mourant !_

Une jolie petite fille aux longs cheveux violets venait à sa rencontre. La fameuse fiancée qu'on leur promettait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Shinya entendit sa voix. L'enfant déclarait que son cœur était déjà pris.

 _Mais alors … quelle sera ma place ?_

Une couverture. Pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas. C'était tout. Il vit aussi les autres membres de la famille, les Hiiragi. Leur mépris envers lui. Il se vit ensuite plus âgé. Un adolescent. Une école. Et puis … du sang. Beaucoup de sang, de la peur, des cris, des morts. Une fois. Deux fois. Un monstre dans un zoo. Et d'autres combats, d'autres morts, encore du sang. Puis, l'apocalypse. Des monstres gigantesques, des centaines de morts, des vampires.

« Voilà ton avenir. Passe un pacte avec moi, accepte de me recevoir et tu changeras tout. » conclut Éole.

Shinya serra les dents. Il avait non seulement vu, mais aussi ressenti. Sa solitude, son impuissance, sa haine. C'était donc ça qui l'attendait s'il survivait ? Une vie dans le froid et le noir ?

« Veux pas … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Futur. »

Le vampire sourit. Elle leva une main, ouvrit la bouche dévoilant ainsi une paire de crocs. Elle s'entailla la paume avec l'un d'eux.

« Alors deviens moi. Accepte le pacte. »

Shinya observa le sang couler. Du pouvoir. De la force. La survie, la possibilité de choisir. Un autre futur.

« Oui. »

Éole déplaça sa main et la posa sur la plaie au niveau de son ventre. Les sangs se mélangèrent. Une onde de choc traversa le corps de Shinya, qui se cabra. Un torrent furieux qui se déverse.

« AH … »

Une poussière commença à émerger du corps d'Éole. Elle s'effaçait, et les particules composant son corps entrèrent dans celui de Shinya. Par sa blessure, par son nez, ses oreilles et sa bouche.

« GAH OUAAAAAAH ! »

Il allait exploser ! Non il brûlait, il brûlait de l'intérieur. Ou bien est-ce qu'on l'électrocutait ? Il ne savait pas. En revanche, jamais Shinya n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à cette transformation ! Il sentit vaguement autre chose entrer en lui. Le sang sur le sol qui rentrait au bercail. L'enfant se tordait sur le sol, hurlant à plein poumons. Et puis … plus rien. Le silence total. Shinya gisait sur le sol, le corps raide comme du bois, les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte.

* * *

« Huuuuf ! »

Il se redressa en sursaut, haletant. La pluie tombait toujours. Aussitôt, il porta la main à son ventre. Rien. Il souleva son sweat-shirt. Aucune cicatrice. La blessure avait disparu. Shinya se releva d'un bond. Plus aucune trace de sang sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait guéri. Les pouvoirs du vampire ?

« _Bien sûr quoi d'autre ?_ » entendit-il dans sa tête.

Shinya sursauta.

« Qui ? »

« _Éole. Le vampire avec qui tu as pactisé y'a deux minutes, tu te souviens ?_ »

Un vampire. Il y avait un vampire dans son corps. Là-dedans. Tout lui revint, surtout les visions du futur. Si on pouvait appeler ça un futur. Son regard s'assombrit. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être le jouet de qui que ce soit. Ni un outil qu'on élève. C'était terminé. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin choisir. Il le sentait. Cette force qui évoluait en lui. Shinya regarda ses mains, puis les referma.

« _Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?_ » interrogea Éole.

« Rentrer. Et en chemin, tu vas me dire qui tu es en détails. »

Shinya se mit à marcher.

« _Bien sûr._ »

Il sentait Éole sourire. Elle lui fit savoir pour commencer qu'il pouvait lui parler mentalement. Une bonne chose, songea le jeune. La base où il vivait apparut en contrebas d'un sentier. Shinya la contempla d'un œil neuf. Les choses allaient changer là-dedans, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Éole venait de lui détailler ses pouvoirs, et il comptait bien en utiliser un. Shinya ouvrit la porte à la volée. Les adultes en blouse blanche s'interrompirent.

« Tiens mais qui voilà ! Notre petit Shinya. Ton camarade Suichiro vient de m'annoncer ton décès. Je dois dire que j'étais déçu, tu semblais si prometteur. » dit un homme.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Je l'avais tué ! » s'exclama Suichiro.

« Eh bien il a raté son coup. » répondit calmement Shinya, qui avançait toujours.

« Pourtant ton sweat-shirt porte la trace d'une blessure, et mortelle à première vue. »

L'homme s'approcha. Shinya sentit une envie d'attaquer poindre. Mais il devait se montrer patient. Il se laissa docilement examiner.

« Étrange, il n'y a aucune trace de blessure. Comment est-ce possible ? » continua l'homme, en regardant Shinya.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du petit l'effraya. Son regard saphir avait pris une teinte si sombre, une teinte meurtrière. Une aura agressive s'éleva.

« Et alors ? » demanda Shinya, glacial.

« Euh … eh bien c'est embêtant. Il ne devait en rester qu'un seul. Suichiro a échoué, il nous faut donc vous départager. »

« Pas de problème. » conclut Shinya.

Il alla se positionner face à son condisciple, les mains dans les poches. Durant un instant, personne ne bougea.

« T'attends quoi ? On n'a pas la journée. Ou t'as la trouille ? » lança Shinya.

Suichiro serra les dents. Très bien, il allait lui montrer à ce petit prétentieux. Il s'avança et se mit en garde. Shinya le regardait faire, l'air paisible. Il laissa son adversaire lui porter le premier coup, écartant simplement la tête. Un deuxième coup de poing, sans plus de succès. Shinya recula, esquivant les coups portés à sa tête. Son opposant s'excita, accélérant la cadence. Puis finalement il se retourna. Suichiro, emporté par son élan, continua.

« _Maintenant, Éole._ »

Shinya leva le pied, et frappa dans le dos. Si fort qu'un craquement retentit. Suichiro vola dans les airs, à une distance anormale. Il retomba sur le ventre, inerte. Un adulte alla vérifier au bout de quelques secondes, puis le déclara mort. Shinya ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Suichiro l'avait toujours détesté. Il était son rival le plus acharné ici. Tout à l'heure, il s'était allié avec d'autres pour tendre une embuscade à Shinya. Deux étaient tombés des arbres, et lui avait emprisonnés les bras. Le jeune avait résisté : écrasant leurs pieds il s'était libéré et en avait flanqué un à terre. Mais il avait dérapé sur le sol détrempé, quand deux autres avaient jailli des buissons. Les deux premiers lui immobilisèrent les pieds pendant que les deux autres maintenaient les bras. Suichiro s'était précipité pour achever le travail. Tout s'était passé si vite. Shinya n'avait eu que le temps que comprendre que c'était la fin pour lui.

« Impressionnant Shinya. » entendit-il.

Le concerné jeta un bref regard à l'homme qui l'avait examiné, puis quitta la salle. Dans le dortoir, il retrouva d'autres garçons de son âge. Ils avaient dix ans seulement, et déjà les mains pleines de sang. Tous avaient déjà un air dépressif. Shinya regagna son lit. Dix ans seulement, et une vie brisée.

* * *

Mais cela allait changer. Il lui fallait déterminer un plan maintenant. Que faire ? Selon la vision d'Éole, sa fiancée ne voudrait pas de lui. Devait-il donc rester ici et perdre son temps? Non, il avait une meilleure idée. Tout cette cruelle mascarade allait cesser, un point c'est tout. En attendant, les garçons durent retourner à leurs études. La journée s'acheva normalement. Tous allèrent se coucher, épuisés comme toujours. Mais pas Shinya. Il sentait une telle énergie remuer en lui. Il repensa à toute sa vie, depuis ses cinq ans où on l'avait choisi pour être un candidat à marier une des filles Hiiragi. Apprendre des sorts, vite, puis apprendre à se battre et à tuer. Se faire des amis pour les voir disparaître. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau requis, parce qu'il fallait se battre contre. Tous les jours, se battre pour sa survie. Quelle merveilleuse enfance.

Il attendit. Attendit que les respirations autour de lui se fassent plus profondes. Il sentit un petit titillement au niveau de ses yeux. Comme tout à l'heure pendant le combat. Ah, et ses dents … oui, les canines avaient poussé. Il se redressa.

Sa vue lui permit de tout distinguer autour de lui quasiment aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Il entendit des battements réguliers autour de lui. Tournant la tête vers un de ses camarades, Shinya distingua la carotide de son coup qui battait. Il déglutit. Non, pas encore. Pas lui, pas tout de suite. Le jeune se leva. Il sortit en silence du dortoir. Il ne perçut pas un bruit dehors. Par contre, diverses odeurs l'assaillirent.

« _Étonnant, ces sens vampiriques. Je sens les odeurs des enfants, et celle des adultes, plus mature._ » pensa-t-il.

Shinya avança dans les couloirs. En principe, quelques adultes restaient debout pour compiler et analyser les résultats des enfants. Shinya perçut une respiration depuis la porte. Il sourit. Phase 1, enclenchée. L'enfant ouvrit tranquillement la porte, entra.

« Shinya ? Mais que fais-tu ici et encore debout ? » l'accueillit-on.

Shinya referma la porte, yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'homme en face sursauta.

« Mais que … »

En un éclair Shinya fut sur lui. Il le renversa de son tabouret, atterrissant à califourchon sur lui. L'adulte voulut l'écarter mais le garçon arrêta son bras.

« Je suis simplement venu apporter un peu de changement ici. Rassurez-vous, ça va vous plaire. » sourit l'enfant.

Ce faisant, il dévoila une paire de canines anormalement longues. Avant que l'adulte ne puisse réagir, Shinya planta ses crocs dans son poignet sans cesser de le regarder. Le sang se déversa dans sa bouche. Sa première réaction fut le dégoût, mais très vite cette sensation disparut. Éole, le vampire qu'il possédait avait pris le dessus et elle, elle aimait le goût du sang. Ses sens primaient sur ceux du petit. L'adulte pour sa part, afficha une drôle d'expression. La surprise et la peur disparurent, pour faire place à ce qui semblait être de l'acceptation. Shinya retira ses dents. Avec un sourire, il s'adressa à l'adulte.

« Alors, qui est ton maître maintenant ? »

« Vous, Shinya. »

« En effet. Tu vas jeter tes résultats à la poubelle. Plus aucun test à partir de maintenant. Compris ? »

« Oui maître. »

« Parfait. Et ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

« Oui maître. »

Shinya se releva et s'en alla. Mais il ne retourna pas se coucher. À la place, il se rendit dehors. D'un bond, il arriva sur le toit. La nuit était douce, la lune dégagée quoique parcourue de nuages de temps à autre. Le garçon resta là un moment les yeux dans le vague. Bien. Il inspira, puis fonça. Il fut au sol en une seconde, et fonça dans la nuit. Shinya avait décidé de tester un peu sa nouvelle force. Le vent lui cinglait le visage, mais cela ne lui faisait rien. La vitesse qu'il atteignait amena un sourire sur son visage. Un vrai sourire, pas le faux qu'il avait appris à constamment montrer pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'enfer quotidien. C'était phénoménal. Avisant soudain un arbre, le jeune bifurqua puis frappa le tronc d'un coup de poing expérimenté. L'écorce explosa pendant que sa main entrait dans le tronc. L'onde de choc se répandit dans le tronc qui se retrouva ainsi sectionné.

Shinya retira sa main, fit le tour et retint le végétal dans sa chute. Il souleva l'arbre sans effort d'une main, émerveillé. Avec ça, personne ne pourrait plus lui tendre de piège. Il pourrait triompher de tous ses ennemis. Shinya laissa le tronc tomber au sol. Il repartit en courant. Soudain, il fusa dans les airs. Il arriva très au-dessus des arbres.

« Woow ! »

Il arriva bientôt aux abord d'une ville. Celle-ci grouillait de gens en dépit de l'heure tardive. Shinya demanda à Éole de passer au second plan. Inutile que l'on remarque ses yeux rouges. Il marcha ainsi parmi la foule. Avisant soudain un porte-monnaie dans une poche arrière, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas le voler.

« _Non, je ne suis pas un voleur._ » se sermonna-t-il.

« _Pourquoi pas ? T'es déjà un tueur tu n'es plus à ça près._ » intervint Éole.

« _Tu m'as choisi car j'avais le cœur pur. Je n'entends pas devenir un criminel._ »

« _C'est toi qui vois, gamin._ »

Soudain, Shinya sentit une main sur son épaule. Il retint ses réflexes. Se retournant, il découvrit un policier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul à cette heure petit ? T'as fugué ? »

Shinya plissa les yeux. Il les ferma puis …

« Grrrrrr ! » gronda-t-il, les canines à l'air et les yeux rouges.

L'adulte ôta vivement sa main avec un son de peur. Shinya lui tourna le dos dans un geste de mépris et poursuivit sa route. Passant près d'un marchand de glace, il s'arrêta. Une glace … quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il y avait goûté ? Quand il avait quatre ans, lui semblait-il. Il saliva. Il n'avait pas d'argent pour en acheter une. Mais … il avait autre chose. Il entra dans le magasin. La vendeuse sembla surprise de voir un enfant de son âge tout seul. Shinya ne prit pas la peine de la saluer. Il lui fonça dessus, puis lui planta les crocs dans le cou durant la chute.

« Un cornet vanille, s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Oui maître. »

La femme se releva et le servit aussitôt. Shinya prit son cornet entreprit de sortir.

« Vous partez déjà maître ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Attendez, je peux vous servir autre chose. » proposa la vendeuse.

« Non merci. »

« Mais … »

« Au revoir. »

Shinya sortit. Il lécha sa glace. Le goût sucré envahit sa langue. C'était si agréable. Il se sentit soudain plein de joie.

« _Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu mords et pourquoi._ » fit Éole.

« _Pour quelle raison ?_ »

« _Ainsi que je te l'ai expliqué, ma morsure asservit. Mais elle créée aussi une relation de dépendance vis-à-vis de toi. Une dépendance qui si elle n'est pas satisfaite peut conduire au suicide de la victime._ »

Shinya se figea, la langue sur la vanille. Il la retira doucement. Zut, il avait oublié ce détail. Voilà pourquoi la vendeuse avait tenté de le retenir. Il l'avait rendue dépendante de lui. Il se retourna. Personne ne le suivait.

« _Mince, et comment je peux défaire ça ?_ » demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

« _Tu ne peux pas. Sauf en tuant tes mordus. Rappelle-toi qu'ils deviennent tes serviteurs par la suite. Alors ne mords pas n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi._ »

« _Mais et cette femme alors ? Que va-t-elle devenir ?_ » s'enquit Shinya.

« _Ça, tu le sauras dans quelques jours._ »

* * *

Shinya décida de rentrer. Il n'avait toujours pas sommeil.

« Maître Shinya vous revoilà ! »

« WAH ! »

La première personne qu'il avait mordue. Ni plus ni moins que le directeur de l'endroit. L'homme paraissait soulagé de le voir.

« J'étais inquiet maître Shinya. Sortir seul ainsi … il vous faudrait une escorte la prochaine fois. Je vous accompagnerais. » dit-il.

« I … inutile. Je sais me défendre tout seul. » reprit Shinya, se remettant de sa crise cardiaque.

« Mais si aviez besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux vous être utile, j'en suis certain. » reprit le directeur.

Il le suivait à présent. Shinya soupira. Une relation de dépendance hein ? Le directeur lui proposa un chocolat chaud.

« Vous avez du chocolat ici ? » s'étonna l'enfant en se retournant.

« Bien sûr. Je vous apporte une tasse immédiatement, maître. »

Le directeur fila. Shinya soupira de nouveau. Évidemment qu'ils avaient du chocolat. Les enfants n'y avaient juste pas accès, c'est tout. En attendant, il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Le directeur revint avec une tasse, qu'il servit avec déférence. Shinya savoura l'arôme.

« Cela vous plaît-il maître ? »

« Oui merci. »

Shinya vit alors l'homme afficher une expression de pure joie. Il écarta sa tasse, étonné. Le fait d'avoir remercié l'homme paraissait le combler.

« _Hé Éole ? Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cet asservissement vampirique ?_ »

« _C'est très simple : une morsure suffit comme tu l'as constaté. Les mordus deviennent ainsi tes Serviteurs, qui n'auront plus qu'un seul but : te satisfaire._ » commença la vampire.

« _Voilà qui me parait fort intéressant._ » commenta Shinya.

« _Certes, mais il y a un inconvénient : ils veulent absolument être dans tes parages. Sans quoi ils en deviennent malheureux. Au point que cela entraîne un manque terrible, qui peut les faire sombrer dans la dépression puis la mort._ » précisa Éole.

« _Attends : ça veut dire que je vais le traîner partout avec moi ?_ » s'étonna Shinya.

Ah non merci. Il n'avait mordu ce type que pour introduire le changement, pas pour qu'il le colle. Surtout pas lui qui les forçait tous à s'entretuer.

« _C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de faire attention. Tu peux leur ordonner de t'attendre évidemment, mais tu ne dois pas t'absenter trop longtemps sans donner de nouvelles._ »

« _Je vois._ »

D'ailleurs le directeur restait planté là, à l'affût du moindre ordre. Shinya vida sa tasse.

« Vous avez des livres ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai plusieurs romans. »

« Alors allez les chercher. »

« À vos ordres maître ! » claironna le directeur.

Shinya choisit ensuite un livre, puis congédia l'homme, lui ordonnant d'aller dormir. Le directeur accepta sans broncher. Il ajouta alors qu'il atteignait la porte, de leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner demain, avec chocolat et viennoiseries. L'homme accepta avec joie. Shinya sourit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les enfants eurent la surprise de découvrir une table bien garnie. Les autres adultes commentèrent, étonnés. Shinya avait regagné le dortoir juste avant le réveil. Il n'avait pas dormi. Aux questions qu'on lui posa, le directeur répondit qu'on ne discutait pas ses ordres. Comme d'habitude certes, mais enfin … Shinya se servit en premier, les autres suivirent. Le directeur fut aux anges de recevoir un discret signe de tête du jeune. Plus tard, ce fut les cours qui étonnèrent. Ils furent consacrés à des matières ordinaires qu'apprenaient les jeunes de leur âge. Les protestations furent ignorées. Les enfants eurent droit à une récréation, dont ils ne surent que faire. Shinya leur suggéra de jouer.

« Jouer ? »

« Ben oui, comme tous les enfants. »

« Mais … on n'a jamais joué. Pas depuis cinq ans au moins. »

« Eh bien faites un effort. »

Mais ils regardèrent sans savoir que faire. Shinya soupira. Le changement n'allait pas être si simple. Peu importe, ils s'y feraient bien. La nuit suivante en tout cas, le jeune alla mordre un autre adulte. Le directeur accueillit ce nouveau serviteur comme s'il venait d'entrer au paradis. Shinya chargea le nouveau d'aller acheter des jouets. Le directeur approuva comme si le garçon avait eu un éclair de génie.

« _Me demande combien de temps je vais supporter ce genre d'attitude._ » songea-t-il les yeux en bille.

Le lendemain, les enfants découvrirent leurs présents. Shinya les observa examiner les jouets, puis tenter de s'en servir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il vit des sourires se dessiner. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit à son tour. Voilà qui était mieux. La nuit d'après, un autre Serviteur fut créé. Et un pique-nique commandé. Shinya alla voir la vendeuse de glace, qui l'accueillit avec des larmes de joies, le suppliant de la laisser le servir. Devinant une réaction excessive, Shinya avait attendu que les clients précédents partent.

« Relevez-vous enfin, ce n'est pas digne d'un serviteur de maître Shinya ! » sermonna le dernier serviteur en date.

« Oui, pardon maître. » fit la vendeuse en lâchant ses genoux.

Shinya commanda des glaces pour tout le monde. Nouvelle joie pour ses condisciples. Petit à petit, le jeune garçon mordit tous les adultes. La vie changea radicalement à la base. Les enfants retrouvaient le sourire, apprenaient des choses utiles pour leur futur. Un beau jour cependant, l'instructeur des Hiiragi vint leur rendre visite.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Shinya.

« Un homme des Hiiragi maître. Il vient choisir le fiancé de la jeune Mahiru. » répondit un serviteur.

« Ah. Cachez les autres, et annoncez-moi comme le vainqueur. »

« Tout de suite maître. »

Shinya se montra lorsqu'il fut informé que tout était ok. L'instructeur le reçut, annonçant qu'il avait réussi. Shinya joua la comédie, s'avouant soulagé que tout soit terminé. Après quoi, il fut annoncé que Mahiru avait demandé à le rencontrer. L'instructeur les laissa seuls. Shinya découvrit une ravissante fillette venir à lui.

« Alors, tu es donc le survivant destiné à se marier avec moi ? » dit-elle de but en blanc.

« _Quelle entrée en matière._ Il parait oui. »

Mahiru l'étudia. Shinya avait gagné en assurance ces derniers jours, et il émanait de lui une confiance en soi et une force qui la surprirent.

« Ton nom ? »

« Shinya. »

Écrit avec les mots pour former le mot nuit.

« Bon. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Aujourd'hui, je suis simplement venue te dire que j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Tu ne m'intéresses pas et je ne peux pas t'accepter. » reprit-elle.

« Ça tombe bien, tu ne m'intéresses pas non plus. » avoua franchement Shinya avec un sourire.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Mahiru.

« Non. Il y a quelques jours peut-être, mais j'ai d'autres projets depuis. »

Mahiru cligna des yeux. Elle savait qu'on lui avait choisir un fiancé selon des critères très spécifiques. Elle croyait que le vainqueur n'attendait qu'une chose : la rencontrer. Elle pensait s'en servir comme d'un substitut, une couverture pour cacher son secret.

« Quels projets ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça me regarde. Mais j'imagine que je n'aurais d'autres choix que d'être des tiens. Hmmm … c'est embêtant. » fit Shinya, pensif.

« Tu n'es pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. » confessa Mahiru.

« Navré, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Soit, j'accepte de faire partie de ta famille. » dit-il comme si le choix lui revenait.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Mahiru.

« Tu es au courant que tu n'as pas le choix ? »

Shinya sourit.

« Crois-tu ? »

Mahiru fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de pas banal chez ce gamin. Il annonça aller rassembler ses affaires pour la suivre. Elle l'observa avec plus d'attention. Cette façon de marcher, son port de tête droit … oui, il était peu ordinaire.


	2. Un nouveau foyer

**Shinya débarque dans sa famille adoptive, et ne laisse personne indifférent.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

L'y voici enfin, face à ce futur qu'il tentait de rejeter. Il commençait par cette famille, les Hiiragi. Une ancienne famille vieille d'un bon millénaire. Shinya savait grâce à Éole quelle vie froide et solitaire l'attendait ici. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il refusait d'être un pion, un objet dont on dispose à sa guise. Il avait assez donné pendant cinq ans. Et puis, Éole surpassait en force ne serait-ce que physique tous les gens d'ici. Mahiru se retrouva elle ne sut comment à marcher derrière lui, deux pas plus loin. Shinya observa les lieux. Une maison de luxe, immense, plantée dans un vaste jardin. On l'escorta à l'intérieur. Shinya se sentit tout à coup impressionné, et sentit sa belle assurance fondre.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Je te protègerais._ » entendit-il.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Éole marchait à côté de lui, transparente. Personne ne la remarquait. Shinya sourit. La vampire se coula en lui, le haut dépassant seulement du garçon. Shinya sentit sa force. Il pourrait raser la maison entière s'il le souhaitait. Dedans, dans un couloir se tenait deux autres garçons, l'un plus jeune et l'autre plus âgé. Le plus jeune durcit son regard pendant que l'autre lui en adressait un curieux.

« Voici vos frères : Kureto-sama et Seishirou-sama. » dit un homme.

Respectivement le curieux et le méprisant. Shinya les observa, le visage lisse. Alors, comment devait-il la jouer ici ? Joyeux ou bien sérieux ? Il ne sentit pas l'aura d'Éole s'étendre tout autour de lui. La vampire érigeait un mur de protection. Les autres le remarquèrent, et l'étonnement se peignit sur leur visage. Le visage de Mahiru afficha l'inquiétude.

« _Je me suis toujours efforcé de sourire jusqu'ici. Ça déstabilise les gens. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir._ »

« Bonjour ! » claironna-t-il gaiement.

Touché. Ses nouveaux frères parurent surpris. Shinya se comportait comme s'il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'être ici. Éole afficha un sourire sarcastique. Son réceptacle était intelligent. Joue au débile, tu verras le vrai visage des autres. En attendant, elle rétracta son aura. La visite se poursuivit. Mahiru rejoignit ses frères. Tous trois échangèrent un regard. Ce qui venait d'entrer dans leur famille … était étrange. Shinya fut ensuite conduit devant le patriarche en personne. Dont l'attitude était franchement tombale.

« _Hou ! Jouasse le paternel._ » nota Shinya.

« Alors le voilà. Notre futur gendre. » dit Tenri.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui. Shinya faillit reculer d'un pas, quand soudain l'image d'Éole se plaça devant lui. La puissante présence du vampire jaillit. Tenri haussa les sourcils.

« _Ose faire du mal à ce gamin et je te pilonne._ »

Shinya esquissa un sourire presque invisible. Mine de rien, la présence d'Éole le rassurait. Tenri parut suspicieux. On lui avait annoncé le meilleur des candidats, mais à ce point ? Cette force qui transparaissait … pour un jeune âge … d'où venait-il ce gosse ? Tenri eut l'impression qu'un mur se pressait contre lui.

« Montrez-lui sa chambre, et ses serviteurs. » dit-il enfin.

« Immédiatement, maître. »

Un homme entraîna Shinya en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule. Éole suivait derrière, éloignant doucement son aura.

Une vaste chambre fut donnée au nouveau venu. Shinya fit quelques pas dedans. La décoration était dans un ton de mauve, clair. Pas mal après ce qu'il avait connu. Il déposa son sac à dos près du grand lit, et s'assit dessus. Ensuite, un homme et une femme en kimonos lui furent présentés. Ils étaient là pour le servir.

« _Croyez pas si bien dire._ »

Shinya croisa les jambes, dans une attitude souveraine. L'heure du dîner lui fut indiquée, puis un planning d'entraînement fut remis. Quand cela allait-il cesser franchement ?

« Souhaitez-vous que nous déballions vos affaires, Shinya-sama ? » proposa la femme.

« Inutile, Sasori c'est ça ? »

« Oui jeune maître. »

« Bref. Je m'en charge, laissez-moi pour l'instant. »

« Bien maître. » répondit Kuma, le serviteur.

Shinya les regarda partir. Puis il se leva et se rendit à la porte-fenêtre. Il avait vue sur le jardin.

« Hé Éole. »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Tu crois que je devrais mordre le paternel ? »

« _Cela se remarquerait. Cet homme est glacial. Il aurait pour toi une attitude bien trop déférente, probablement jugée anormale. Contente-toi de tes deux serviteurs. Et pour ceux de la base au fait ?_ »

« _Ça ira. Je leur ai confié la mission d'éduquer encore un peu les autres, puis de leur trouver un foyer._ » répondit-il mentalement cette fois.

« _Et tes serviteurs ?_ »

Un silence.

« _Seule la vendeuse de glaces aura de mes nouvelles._ »

Éole baissa les yeux vers Shinya. Elle avait perçu la froideur et la nature implacable de son propos. Eh bien soit.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Shinya avait rapidement mis ses serviteurs sous sa coupe définitive. Il suivait l'entraînement des Hiiragi sans broncher, donnant pleine satisfaction au chef de famille. Et s'attirant la jalousie de Seishirou. Kureto pour sa part, était la distance et le silence incarnés. Pourtant Shinya savait qu'il l'observait. Il sentait son regard lorsque le garçon se promenait pieds nus dans l'herbe verte -une lubie d'Éole- et savourait la caresse du soleil. Mahiru de son côté, était tout aussi circonspecte à son égard. Comme on s'y attendait de leur part, ils faisaient mine de se rapprocher.

« Que veux-tu cette fois Mahiru ? » demanda Shinya, déversant des graines à des oiseaux.

« Tu sembles toujours savoir que c'est moi. » constata-t-elle.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement.

Shinya referma son paquet de graines. Mahiru le fixait.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Shinya tourna le regard sur le côté, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Je suis moi voyons, qui veux-tu que je sois ? Le père Noël ? »

« Je vais reformuler : qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Un petit lutin ? » répondit Shinya en se retournant, arborant son grand sourire.

Mahiru plissa les yeux.

« J'ai appris à sourire comme ça tu sais. »

« Hm ? »

« Comme tu le fais. Sourire pour cacher ce que je pense. Pour tromper les autres. » révéla Mahiru.

Le sourire de Shinya se modifia, pendant qu'il plantait le regard dans celui noisette de sa fiancée.

« J'en suis content pour toi. Mais je t'ai dit mon avis à ton sujet : je n'en ai pas changé. » fit Shinya.

Mahiru entrouvrit la bouche. Qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas l'avait arrangée au début, pourtant maintenant elle pressentait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ce Shinya cachait quelque chose de gros. En attendant il passa près d'elle. Mahiru le regarda s'éloigner, pensive. Quel drôle de fiancé lui avait-on choisi là. Shinya alla se positionner ailleurs. Il sortir un baladeur de sa poche, plaça les écouteurs et appuya sur lecture. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la cascade de notes qui se déversa dans ses oreilles.

« _C'est quoi ce vacarme ?_ »

Il sursauta, puis soupira.

« _De la musique moderne, Éole. Écoute un peu._ »

Silence vampirique. Puis au bout d'un instant, Shinya eut une désagréable impression. Ça remuait en lui, comme si son ventre se ré-agençait en boîte de nuit. Et les intestins qui dansent, c'est pas spécialement bien.

« _Eurk._ »

« _Oh pardon. Mais j'aime bien. Je peux danser autrement si tu veux._ » fit Éole.

Le bras gauche de Shinya se leva soudain, décrivant une vague.

« _Arrête ça bon sang ! Je vais passer pour quoi moi ?_ » protesta l'enfant.

« _Pour un gosse ordinaire je suppose. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas chez les gens normaux. Dire que je croyais que seuls les vampires s'ennuyaient ferme._ » reprit Éole.

Les bras du garçon se levèrent, balançant de gauche à droite en rythme.

« _Stopeuh !_ »

Au passage, pour ce qui était de l'ennui Shinya songeait qu'il aimerait bien y goûter. Ou plutôt, que sa locataire y goûte. Savez-vous ce que ça fait d'avoir une petite voix dans la tête qui pose des questions sur tout ? Ou qui comme présentement, teste des choses sans vous demander votre avis ? Exactement. Ça vous fait passer pour un demeuré profond. En arrivant ici, Éole avait découvert l'eau courante et un jour qu'il voulait se laver le visage après un entraînement, il s'était retrouvé à jouer avec le robinet devant tous les autres. Qui avaient échangé un regard : _oh mon dieu, on nous a ramené un débile._ Et que dire de la lumière. Nuit, jour, vous connaissez ? Voilà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, la pièce rapportée ? » entendit Shinya.

Et merde. Seishirou. Il le toisait, debout derrière lui.

« _Non mais on lui en pose des questions ? Il m'a pourri ma danse !_ »

Shinya se sentit embarrassé.

« Rien rien, j'écoute de la musique. » répondit-il, se fendant de son smile.

Seishirou haussa un sourcil.

« De la _musique_? Non mais tu te crois où ? Tu penses ptêt qu'on a du temps à perdre ici ? Ou qu'on s'occupe de feignants dans ton genre ? »

Shinya sentit une vague de froid en lui. Éole. Elle commençait à s'énerver. Le garçon reconnaissait maintenant les émotions du vampire, en particulier celle-ci. Du fait de partager le corps de mortels, la vampire avait de nouveau accès aux sentiments. Et en général, celui-là n'amenait rien de bon. Shinya ôta lentement ses écouteurs. Ses yeux saphir prirent une teinte froide. Voilà des jours que ce mioche saisissait la moindre occasion de le rabaisser.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Il ne me semble pas que cela gêne qui que ce soit ici. »

Seishirou se raidit, manifestement offensé.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, l'orphelin ! Tu n'es qu'un fils adoptif, tandis que moi je suis un héritier Hiiragi. Tu me dois obéissance sinon ! »

Shinya bondit alors sur son frère, à une vitesse étonnante. Il le saisit au cou durant la chute. L'enfant serra fort, vraiment fort. Il pourrait sans nul doute l'étrangler d'une main. Shinya se pencha, très près du visage de Seishirou.

« Écoute-moi bien merdeux. On m'a choisi pour une raison très simple. J'étais le meilleur. Et si tu continues à m'emmerder, je te montrerais ce que ça signifie. Ne l'oublie pas, parce que moi je n'oublierais pas. » lui dit-il.

Seishirou parut apeuré par ce regard si noir. Par la force qui se dégageait de son adversaire. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Il n'allait quand même pas le tuer ? Le noir autour de lui gagnait le centre de sa vision. Finalement, l'étau disparut. Seishirou inspira une grande goulée d'air, toussa, et roula sur le côté.

« Disparais. » lança Shinya qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Seishirou rampa plus qu'il ne marcha et s'enfuit à l'intérieur.

« Ça t'a plu comme spectacle ? » fit soudain Shinya en apparaissant dans l'encadrement.

Kureto sursauta. Il n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Néanmoins, son visage ne trahissait rien. Ses yeux en revanche, cherchait à déterminer qui ou quoi il avait en face de lui.

« Comment as-tu que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Facile, t'es toujours en train de m'espionner. » fit Shinya en haussant les épaules.

« Pas du tout ! Je … » protesta Kureto, les joues roses de gêne.

Shinya haussa les sourcils.

« J'essaie juste de … de te cerner. »

« Dans ce cas, essaie la conversation. Ça fait vraiment des merveilles parait-il. » reprit Shinya en lui tournant le dos.

* * *

Six mois passèrent depuis son arrivée. Seishirou avait bien pris note de la supériorité de Shinya, d'autant que ce dernier le surpassait également dans l'apprentissage des sorts et le combat. Kureto de son côté, observait toujours le jeune garçon. Il avait visiblement droit à quelques extras : des glaces, des parts de gâteaux, des sodas … mais comment se faisait-il que leur père ne dise rien ? Ils étaient pourtant tenus de suivre un régime strict. Shinya se trouvait justement dehors, sur l'estrade en bois surplombant le jardin. Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là.

« Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le. » lança soudain Shinya.

Kureto sursauta. Décidément il avait les sens aiguisés. L'ado se montra. Son frère adoptif sirotait une canette. Il tourna ses prunelles d'un bleu profond vers son aîné, puis lança une canette. Kureto rattrapa par réflexe. Il adressa un regard perplexe à Shinya.

« Goûte, tu verras bien. » répondit-il comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

Kureto décapsula sa boisson. Le goût sucré le surprit. Mais c'était bon. Levant les yeux vers son frère, il décida d'approcher et s'assit à côté de lui.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'un magasin. » fit simplement Shinya.

Kureto afficha des yeux en billes. Il précisa qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir droit. Ce à quoi le jeune aux cheveux d'argent lui répondit que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait qu'à pas en boire.

« C'est pas ça. Je me demande juste ce qu'en dirait père s'il nous voyait. » reprit Kureto en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Il découvrit alors Shinya esquisser un sourire carnassier. Kureto fronça les sourcils. Pensait-il à défier leur père ?

« Alors, ça fait six mois que tu es ici. Comment trouve-tu ta nouvelle famille ? » questionna Kureto, portant de nouveau la canette à ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes fous. » répondit Shinya sans hésitation.

Son aîné suspendit son geste, et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Mais bon, je n'ai connu que la folie depuis mes cinq ans. » reprit Shinya, désabusé.

Il termina sa canette et l'écrasa d'une main. Oui, la folie des hommes avait été son quotidien depuis cinq longues années. Bientôt six. La pluie cessa de tomber. Shinya ramena ses genoux contre lui. Heureusement qu'Éole était venue à lui. Le vampire était son meilleur soutien, et sans doute sa seule amie. Grâce à elle, tous percevaient ici qu'il possédait une force avec laquelle il fallait compter. Kureto lui jeta un regard en coin. Shinya lui parut vulnérable, ainsi recroquevillé sur lui. Étonnant, jusqu'à présent il lui paraissait solide. Il vit soudain redresser la tête, en alerte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna Kureto.

« Je sens un drôle de truc. »

Shinya se laissa tomber de l'estrade. Il avança vers la sensation qu'il percevait, l'analysant en cours de route. C'était … comme une intrusion. Le domaine contenait des barrières magiques, et il avait la nette impression qu'une brèche avait été ouverte. Kureto avait décidé de le suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le jardin, et contournèrent un sapin. Un homme se tenait là, les habits dégoulinant d'eau et le regard fou.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? » lança Kureto.

Oui. Normalement il n'aurait pas pu pénétrer le domaine Hiiragi. L'étranger ne répondit pas. Il entrouvrit la bouche d'où une fumée noire s'échappa.

« _Shinya c'est un démon !_ » s'exclama Éole.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Il se tourna vers son frère qu'il poussa des deux mains.

« Va chercher de l'aide vite ! » cria-t-il.

L'homme derrière se mit à rire.

« Mais … » protesta Kureto.

« GROUILLE ! »

Kureto se sauva. Il jeta un œil en arrière, pour voir Shinya bondir sur le côté, esquivant une attaque de l'intrus dont la main s'enfonça dans le sol. Pliant les jambes, Shinya jaillit et asséna un violent coup de genou à l'épaule de son adversaire. Ce dernier vola et roula le sol. L'homme-démon se redressa.

« Un humain vampire ? » dit-il.

Shinya affichait en effet ses rubis, et une canine dépassait. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui fonça dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le démon esquiva de justesse, mais les ongles du petit déchirèrent ses habits. Shinya se rétablit presque aussitôt et poursuivit son attaque. Un coup de pied sauté atteignit l'homme à la tête. Un craquement sinistre retentit. Le démon rejoignit à nouveau le sol. Il releva, et repositionna sa tête.

« Je vois … tu es le vampire gardien. » devina-t-il.

« Exact. Et toi démon, tu n'as rien à faire là. »

« Héhéhé ! Au contraire. »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse telle qu'ils en étaient flous. Shinya bloqua chacun des coups de son opposants, lui lacérait la peau et brisait ses os. Il se prit aussi des griffures qui guérirent aussitôt. Soudain, son bras droit vola dans les airs, sectionné net au niveau du coude. Une vague de peur le submergea.

« _Du calme. Ce n'est pas irréparable._ » fit Éole.

Le vampire avait le contrôle partiel de son corps. Elle le fit rattraper le bras en vol, et le rattacha aussi sec. En quelques secondes il était comme neuf. Shinya n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller. Le démon revenait à la charge. Le jeune se baissa, et flanqua un magistral coup de tête en plein dans l'estomac.

« _On n'arrivera à rien comme ça ! Il me faut une arme ou des talismans !_ » se dit-il.

« _Tu dis vrai, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour Yuugure !_ » répondit Éole.

« _Yuugure ?_ »

« _Ma lance. Elle contient une grande force spirituelle, que j'ai accumulée au fil des combats. Tu ne pourras pas la supporter._ »

« _Tant pis on n'a pas le choix ! Donne-la-moi ou on va y passer !_ »

« _C'est trop dangereux !_ »

« Magne-toi ! » s'exclama Shinya à haute voix.

Il venait de pirouetter par-dessus le démon, saisit sa tête et brisa la nuque. Une fois sur le sol, il lui défonça la colonne. Mais le démon se régénérait encore et encore, sans fin. Le combat paraissait sans issue. Shinya supplia encore Éole de lui donner sa lance. Le démon décida se passer aux attaques spirituelles. Le garçon bondit haut, trop pour un humain, pour échapper à l'onde de choc noire qui venait à lui.

« Ça vient cette lance ? » reprit Shinya.

« _Merdouille ! D'accord ! Appelle-la ! Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, réponds à mon ordre._ »

Shinya répéta l'incantation. Une lumière apparut dans sa main droite et s'allongea, dessinant la silhouette d'une lance. Tout en métal, avec une pointe triangulaire, longue comme l'avant-bras et acérée.

« Moi le vampire gardien du monde en appelle à ta force. Accorde-moi la puissance du soleil rougeoyant, afin que je puisse abattre une centaine de démons ! » continua Shinya en s'élançant vers le démon.

La lame s'auréola de rouge. Son adversaire prit peur. Il lança de nouveau une vague d'attaques. Shinya la brisa avec sa lance, tourna sur lui-même pour en briser une de plus. La lance présentait maintenant une crête de flammes écarlates. Shinya fusa dans les airs, décrivit une boucle puis retomba sur le démon la pointe de la lance pointée vers l'ennemi. Yuugure s'enfonça pile entre ses deux yeux. La lance libéra son énergie. Hélas, cela affecta Shinya qui eut l'impression de brûler. Le démon se retrouva entouré de flammes rouges qui le consumèrent. Shinya tint bon, mais dut finalement lâcher son arme. Il bascula en arrière. Yuugure consuma le démon qui disparut. La lance fit de même.

« Là ! Il est là ! » s'exclama Kureto.

Shinya était inconscient. L'ado se pencha, et s'assura qu'il vivait. Des traces évidentes de bataille maculaient le sol. L'affrontement avait été très rapide et par conséquent court. Les serviteurs de Shinya le soulevèrent. Aucune trace du démon si ce n'était un cercle noir sur le sol. Tenri fronça les sourcils, puis rengaina son sabre et examina le sol. Ce qui avait pénétré sur ses terres n'était peut-être pas humain.

* * *

Shinya reprit connaissance cinq jours plus tard. Il découvrit les visages de Mahiru et Kureto penchés sur lui.

« Où suis-je ? » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Dans ta chambre. Tu es inconscient depuis cinq jours. » annonça Mahiru.

Shinya se redressa, l'air perdu. Il dévisagea chacun des jeunes présents autour de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mahiru et Kureto échangèrent un regard.

« Comment ça ? C'est moi Mahiru, et ton frère adoptif Kureto. »

« Mon frère ? Et ma sœur ? » reprit Shinya.

« Non, moi je suis ta fiancée. Tu … tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es évanoui dans notre jardin après l'intrusion d'un homme. » reprit Mahiru, déconcertée.

« Tu sais qui tu es au moins ? » enchaîna Kureto.

Shinya baissa les yeux. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Mon prénom oui. Je me rappelle de rien à part … que j'étais dans une sorte de base. »

Mahiru afficha une mine choquée. Il avait perdu la mémoire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant Tenri. Il avança jusqu'au chevet.

« Te voilà réveillé. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans ce jardin. » dit-il.

« Où ? » répondit Shinya.

Kureto se leva et barra presque la route à son père.

« Père, il semblerait que Shinya soit amnésique. »

« Comment ? »

Tenri regarda son fils adoptif. Shinya le dévisageait. Le patriarche remarqua que son regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Moins assuré, plus clair. Il demanda s'il savait qui il était. Shinya secoua la tête. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ses gens avaient relevé une brèche dans une des barrières protégeant le domaine, et seul ce gamin savait ce qui s'était produit. Or, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il ordonna une série d'examens, et que l'on fasse au mieux pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs.

« Hein ? Non mais attendez, vous pourriez au moins me dire où je suis ! » protesta Shinya tandis qu'on le prenait par le bras.

Mahiru décida de le suivre. Par vraiment par compassion. C'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle après tout. Kureto sortit en dernier, fermant la porte. Il regarda dans la direction où l'on emmenait un Shinya perdu. Le combat qu'il avait mené avait été féroce, à en juger par les impacts au sol. S'il avait été là, il aurait pu être gravement blessé. Shinya lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie en l'écartant de l'affrontement. Kureto sentit naître des sentiments partagés. Il était censé être plus fort que ce gosse, il aurait dû se battre à sa place. Son orgueil en prit un coup.

Mais il avait fui, le laissant en danger, le laissant face à la mort. Honte. Et ce jeunot avait remporté une victoire. Admiration. Cependant, il y avait laissé sa mémoire. Et les tentatives pour la lui faire retrouver n'allait pas être tendres. Compassion. Kureto serra sa chemise. Voilà bien d'étranges émotions. Il retourna dans sa chambre, pensif. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Décidément, ce Shinya était une source d'étonnement. Les heures défilèrent. Au labo, Shinya commençait à fatiguer. On avait essayé l'hypnose, les odeurs, les sons, rien n'avait fonctionné. Tenri suggéra la peur. En vain. Shinya se tenait sur une table, les genoux ramenés vers lui.

« Alors ? » demanda Kureto.

Il s'approcha de Mahiru, qui observait derrière une vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'examens. Elle secoua la tête. Kureto regarda. Il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Shinya. Kureto plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait donc pas endurer tout ça, alors qu'il avait déjà tant subi ? Tsssk. Shinya fut enfin autorisé à gagner sa chambre. Le médecin préconisait le repos. Le temps pourrait sans doute arranger tout ça. Tenri jeta un regard à Shinya. Un regard de mépris. Shinya retrouva sa chambre avec l'impression de retrouver une cellule. Il se roula en boule sous la couette, fermant les yeux et attendant le sommeil avec impatience.

Il vint ce sommeil. Shinya se retrouva dans un grand espace vide. Une femme vint à sa rencontre. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche à plis, qui lui évoqua une toge romaine. Par contre, elle avait des yeux rouges et des oreilles en pointes, et Shinya distingua même une canine qui tenait plus du croc que de la simple dent. Il aurait dû avoir peur, pourtant elle lui paraissait familière.

« Bonsoir Shinya. » dit-elle en s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je suis Éole, le vampire avec qui tu as pactisé il y a de ça six mois, et qui habite désormais ton corps. Je peux répondre à tes questions sur ton amnésie. »

« Un ! »

Shinya fut estomaqué. Lui, il avait passé un pacte avec un vampire qui résidait dans son corps ? Impossible !

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que je vois l'avenir, et que je t'ai montré le tien. Tu as rejeté ce futur pour accepter celui que je te proposais : être le gardien du monde. C'est d'ailleurs en accomplissant cette tâche que tu as perdu la mémoire des six derniers mois. » révéla Éole.

Shinya fronça les sourcils. Si ce vampire était là, devant lui ce devait être vrai. Ce rêve ne ressemblait à aucun autre qu'il ait jamais fait. Et elle lui paraissait si familière. Il lui demanda des précisions sur son amnésie.

« Tu l'as perdue en combattant un démon entré dans votre jardin. Tu m'as réclamé une arme, et malgré ma désapprobation je te l'ai procurée. Yuugure a brûlé le démon mais aussi tes souvenirs. Heureusement tu l'as lâchée juste à temps. Yuugure aurait pu brûler tous tes souvenirs jusqu'à ta naissance, et ton esprit avec. Tu aurais pu finir en légume. » raconta Éole.

« Yuugure … le crépuscule. » fit Shinya pensif.

« Oui, le crépuscule du soir rougeoyant. La meilleure arme pour combattre les démons. Efficace aussi sur des vampires et crainte des anges. Tu n'es pas encore assez aguerri pour t'en servir. » continua Éole.

« Et comment je pourrais l'être ? » reprit Shinya.

« En apprenant à enchanter des armes, et par le combat ensuite. »

« Et pour mes souvenirs ? Est-ce que je vais les retrouver ? »

Éole secoua la tête. Cependant, elle pouvait les remplacer. Comme elle vivait en lui elle avait vécu les mêmes choses. Elle lui cèderait donc ces souvenirs. Shinya eut soudain l'impression que ses yeux rouges devenaient immenses. Il se sentit aspiré dedans. Une foultitude d'images se succédèrent. Il revit le moment du pacte, les personnes qu'il avait mordues, sa rencontre avec Mahiru, son arrivée chez les Hiiragi, et enfin le combat. La brûlure de la lance rouge. Shinya cligna des yeux.

« Ah ! »

« Voilà. Maintenant tu sais. Je te conseille de jouer à l'amnésique encore un moment. Une guérison trop rapide serait suspecte. Ils pressentent déjà un potentiel peu commun en toi. » avertit Éole.

« Pas de problème. Merci en tout cas, ça va mieux avec des souvenirs bien en place. » sourit Shinya.

« De rien. Je te laisse à ton sommeil ordinaire. »

L'image d'Éole s'effaça. Lorsque Shinya rouvrit les yeux bien après, il faisait jour. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant Mahiru.

« Ah tu es déjà réveillé. Je t'apporte le petit-déjeuner. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Elle approcha, porteuse d'un plateau remplit d'un bol de lait, un de riz, une assiette avec une omelette et du bacon. Mahiru déposa le tout à côté de Shinya, et lui passa des baguettes puis le bol de riz.

« Merci, Mahiru c'est ça ? » s'enquit Shinya.

« C'est bien ça. »

« Tu as dit qu'on était fiancés il me semble. Donc on s'aime ? » reprit le convalescent.

« On l'est depuis peu, mais ça viendra. » assura Mahiru.

Shinya la fixa, baguettes en bouche. La fillette lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne le penses pas, pas vrai ? » dit-il doucement.

« Hm ? »

« Tu n'es pas sincère, je le vois dans tes yeux. Ils sont froids quand tu parles de nous deux. Laisse-moi deviner : mariage arrangé ? » exposa Shinya.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mahiru. Il était peut-être amnésique, mais pas idiot. Seulement, elle ne pouvait en parler ici, sous ce toit. S'ils apprenaient son secret … du mal avait déjà été commis. Cela l'avait traumatisée. Shinya hocha la tête. Il continua son petit-déjeuner en silence. Il reposa ses baguettes et la remercia. Mahiru débarrassa sans un mot. Il ne protestait pas contre la situation, pas plus qu'il ne demandait d'explication. Tant qu'il fermait son clapet, cela lui convenait. Shinya continua à jouer la comédie pendant une bonne semaine. La deuxième, il fit mine de se rappeler certaines choses. Le combat lui revenait, mais il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de l'intrus, ainsi qu'il le rapporta à Tenri. De son côté, la famille avait colmaté la brèche et renforcé les barrières.

Shinya poursuivait son apprentissage aux côtés des autres enfants de la famille. Il se consacra à l'étude des enchantements d'objets, afin de maîtriser Yuugure. Éole pensait que le réveil de l'arme avait dû être ressenti par le camp adverse. D'autres démons tenteraient sûrement de l'abattre. La lance les tiendrait en respect un moment après cette première défaite, mais ils reviendraient. Shinya lui demanda de quelle manière ils arrivaient dans le monde des vivants. Par invocation, soit par les mortels soit par les démons s'y trouvant déjà. Combien étaient-ils il n'en savait rien, mais il en verrait de plus en plus.


	3. Sacrifice

**Le secret de Shinya s'évente, mais peut-être pour le meilleur : un allié se fait jour.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le domaine Hiiragi, quand soudain une silhouette bondit haut dans les airs. Shinya Hiiragi retomba de l'autre côté du mur, assez loin. Trois ans avaient passés depuis son arrivée au domaine. Âgé de 13 ans à présent, l'adolescent continuait sa tâche de gardien. Comme l'avait prédit Éole, les démons refaisaient surface à Shibuya. Il s'éloigna en un éclair du domaine Hiiragi. Il fut rapidement en ville. D'après un démon interrogé deux jours plus tôt, quelque chose se préparait pour le festival du printemps. Une fête à laquelle serait présente la famille, qui se devait d'assister à certains évènements. Mais le gardien prenait les devants, tentant de court-circuiter ce qui se préparait.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche. Le seul démon que je combats qui décide de se suicider, non mais je te jure. » dit-il.

« _Oui, d'ordinaire ils refusent la défaite. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas te donner d'informations. Ils doivent préparer un gros coup._ » répondit Éole.

« Ouais. Pourvu que je trouve ce que c'est à temps. »

Shinya gagna le parc où les préparatifs pour le festival avaient lieu. Les stands étaient tous montés, les guirlandes destinées à illuminer l'endroit également. Il ne restait plus que la marchandise à installer dans leurs stands respectifs. Shinya avança au milieu d'une allée. Ses sens de vampires lui permettaient d'y voir comme en plein jour. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en retira un prospectus parlant du festival. Il le retourna, parcourant le programme des yeux.

« _Qu'est-ce qui là-dedans pourrait bien intéresser des démons ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Des stands de pêche au canard, de divination, de nourriture, de jeux d'adresse … non il ne voyait pas.

« Merde. » souffla-t-il.

Il replia le papier, puis décida d'inspecter les lieux. Il humait l'air, cherchant une senteur de démon. Durant un bon moment, il ne perçut rien. Shinya s'approcha du temple. Techniquement, les démons ne pouvaient y pénétrer. Il ne releva aucune odeur suspecte, ce qui confirma la règle. Mais il avait fait le tour du festival sans rien trouver. De nouveau.

« _C'est pas vrai ! Je vais être obligé d'attendre le jour J. Avec le risque que ça me passe sous le nez cette histoire._ » songea-t-il dépité.

« _Hélas. A moins que nous n'ayons une vision de ce qui se prépare._ » compatit Éole.

Shinya soupira. Tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer. De retour dans sa chambre, il retrouva ses deux serviteurs.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, maître ? » demanda Sasori à voix basse.

« Hélas non. Je vais devoir attendre le festival pour savoir. »

Il entreprit de se déshabiller pendant que son majordome pliait ses habits et les rangeait. Ils quittèrent ensuite silencieusement la chambre. Shinya de son côté, se mit à genoux sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait tenter de soulever les voiles de l'avenir. Ce qui ne marchait pas toujours. L'ado inspira profondément. Il focalisa ses pensées sur le festival, imaginant comment il serait. Une façon d'approcher du futur, comme Éole lui avait appris. L'avenir pouvait se montrer s'il le sollicitait pour cela. Shinya reconnut bientôt la sensation de chute qui annonçait une vision. Le festival qu'il imaginait prit forme sous ses yeux. La musique envahit bientôt ses oreilles, de même que le joyeux brouhaha de la foule. Shinya marchait entouré des Hiiragi. Il se demanda un instant s'ils allaient s'arrêter à un stand particulier. Ces gens-là savaient-ils au moins se détendre ?

Tu parles Charles. On avançait et c'était tout. Un instant après, Shinya se retrouva assis sur un tapis. Devant une estrade, où se déroulait une pièce.

« Où est- elle ? » entendit-il.

Mahiru. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. L'image changea encore. Shinya se retrouva dans une ruelle. Il découvrit alors la petite Shinoa âgée de cinq ans qui suivait un drôle de papillon lumineux. Shinya n'eut que le temps de se dire que l'insecte était anormal. Une camionnette déboula à fonds de train droit sur l'enfant qu'elle percuta. Shinya sursauta en voyant le petit corps être projeté dans les airs tel une canette aplatie. Un homme sortit du côté passager, ramassa Shinoa qu'il emporta. La vision s'arrêta là.

Shinya rouvrit les yeux. Ainsi donc, la petite serait kidnappée le jour du festival. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers sa porte-fenêtre, en alerte. Il bondit, ouvrit et sauta.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, réponds à mon ordre. » incanta-t-il tout en courant.

La lance de métal apparut dans sa main droite. Il fila vers le fonds du jardin, à l'arrière du domaine. Quelque chose se tenait là. Shinya franchit le mur et retomba en pointant sa lance sous le cou de … d'un truc brillant. Cela avait une silhouette humaine mais ce n'était clairement pas humain.

« _C'est quoi ce machin ?_ »

« _Un shikigami, un messager._ »

La silhouette se tourna vers lui. Il annonça que la prêtresse du temple où aurait lieu le festival souhaitait une rencontre. Shinya garda ses yeux rouges dardés sur le phénomène. Éole lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait y aller. Elle avait souvent eu recours à des moines ou prêtresses dans sa mission. Shinya ôta donc son arme, et annonça qu'il acceptait l'audience. Le shikigami devint alors une feuille de papier qui flotta en direction du temple. Sur le seuil, deux femmes l'attendaient, un poing dans la paume de l'autre main, inclinées en salut.

* * *

« Bienvenue gardien. La prêtresse vous attend. » dit l'une d'elles.

Shinya leur rendit leur salut puis les suivit dans le temple. Ils traversèrent une cour de pierre, puis elles ouvrirent une porte coulissante dans un bâtiment du fond. Une femme attendait, à genoux sur un coussin. Elle arborait de très longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval retenus par un ruban blanc. Sa tenue se composait d'un pantalon ample et rouge, ainsi que d'une veste blanche. Shinya ôta ses chaussures, puis entra. Le parquet sous ses pieds était lisse et impeccable. Derrière la prêtresse se trouvait un étendoir empli de bougies allumées. Deux baguettes d'encens avaient été disposées autour d'elle.

« Salutation gardien. Prenez place je vous prie. Je nomme Aya, prêtresse du temple.» annonça la femme en tendant la main vers un coussin devant elle.

« Shinya, vampire gardien. » dit-il simplement.

Il s'assit et déposa Yuugure devant lui. Il affichait toujours ses attributs de vampire.

« Enchantée. Pardonnez-moi de vous convoquer à une heure si tardive, mais je devais vous parler d'urgence. » reprit Aya.

« Ça ira, les vampires sont nocturnes et dorment très peu. Mais dites-moi avant tout comment avez-vous eu connaissance de mon existence ? » questionna Shinya.

« Nous avons perçu l'aura de votre arme. L'histoire du vampire gardien qui empêche les démons d'envahir notre monde est une vieille légende. Certains moines ou prêtresses l'ont déjà croisé, que ce soit en humain ou vampire. » expliqua Aya.

Shinya acquiesça. Aya l'informa ensuite qu'elle avait également perçu la présence de démons dans le secteur. Shinya précisa qu'il les cherchait justement. D'après la prêtresse, ils tentaient probablement d'ouvrir la porte des enfers pour permettre à leur peuple de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Ils dévoreraient les humains et prendraient possession de leur corps. Mais pour cela, il leur fallait un sacrifice, un puissant médium. Shinya écarquilla les yeux. Shinoa ! C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait vue se faire enlever.

« Nous menons toujours nos recherches, et je pense savoir où ils ont prévu leur sacrifice. Non loin d'ici se situe l'ancien emplacement de ce temple. Avec notamment une crypte souterraine. Ils se cachent bien, mais je suis pratiquement certaine qu'ils opèreront là-bas. » révéla la prêtresse.

« Je vois. Je vous remercie de vos informations, elles me seront précieuses. » dit-il.

« Je vous en prie. C'est aussi notre rôle de nous occuper des démons. Prenez cet arc et ces flèches. Ils contiennent le pouvoir du temple. Même si je me doute que votre lance est puissante. » reprit Aya.

Elle lui tendit un carquois plein avec un arc. Shinya en ressentit la force lorsqu'il les prit. Des armes de distance étaient toujours utiles. Le jeune remercia la prêtresse et se leva. L'entretien était clos. Sur le chemin du retour, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller jeter un œil à cet endroit.

« _Tu n'en auras pas le temps. Le soleil se lève._ » informa Éole.

Shinya remarqua en effet le changement de couleur du ciel. Il n'avait que le temps de rentrer. Le festival était prévu pour le soir même. Tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à être sur ses gardes. Dans sa chambre, il dissimula l'arc et le carquois sous son lit. Il se changea ensuite et alla prendre le petit-déjeuner. La journée se passa normalement, entre entraînement et études. Seishirou se fit battre par toute sa fratrie. Kureto s'en sortait bien, mais Mahiru et Shinya lui donnèrent du fil à retordre. Enfin, Shinya veilla à ce que son aîné le batte. Kureto le regarda quitter la salle d'entraînement. Il avait l'impression que l'argenté retenait ses coups. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'y pousser ? Et que se passerait-il s'il ne le faisait pas ? L'aîné Hiiragi sentait que ce mioche cachait quelque chose. Il ferait sans doute bien de découvrir quoi.

« J'ai fait selon vos ordres, maître Shinya. » annonça Kuma.

« Parfait. »

Il alla se consacrer à l'enchantement des armes. Il maitrisait mieux Yuugure à présent, mais des armes d'appoint ne seraient pas un luxe. Kureto approcha de la salle où il se trouvait. Par la porte entrouverte, il l'aperçut en train d'enchanter un poignard.

« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais pénible ? » lança Shinya.

« _Merde._ »

Shinya se tourna vers la porte, avec un sourire moqueur. Kureto ouvrit.

« Comment se fait-il que tu saches toujours que je suis là ? » s'enquit-il.

« Au hasard, parce qu'il y a que toi qui m'espionne de la sorte ? »

Kureto afficha des yeux en bille. Forcément. Il entra et avança jusqu'à son frère.

« Que fais-tu ? » interrogea Kureto.

« Une petite pédicure. Faut savoir prendre soin de soi. » répondit Shinya en posant sa lame.

« Je te demande pourquoi tu fais ça. » rectifia son aîné avec un soupir.

« Eh ben dis-le clairement la prochaine fois. » rétorqua l'ado.

Kureto leva la tête au ciel. Il était impossible celui-là.

« Et sinon, tu en es où dans ton jeu vidéo ? » reprit Shinya en se tournant.

Shinya avait en effet initié Kureto aux consoles de jeux. Portables bien sûr. Si au début le jeune avait paru dédaigneux, il avait rapidement fini par s'y intéresser. Et pas qu'un peu, ce qui lui avait valu une taquinerie de la part de Shinya.

« J'ai presque fini, mais change pas de sujet. »

« Écoute Kureto, ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi. Si j'ai envie d'apprendre un sujet en particulier, je le fais et puis c'est tout d'accord ? » répondit Shinya en se levant.

Il se planta devant son aîné tout en parlant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kureto ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il faisait. Shinya n'avait pas l'air entravé comme eux. Il avait l'air libre, sûr de sa force. Une partie de Kureto trouvait cela indigne de la famille, mais de l'autre … il enviait cela. Il en admirait même un peu son jeune frère, qui il l'avait vu semblait aussi défier leur père. Jamais il n'avait baissé les yeux face à lui, ni même reculé. Kureto se souvint de la première fois où il avait été témoin de la rébellion de Shinya. C'était lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire après son fameux combat.

* * *

Devant la lenteur des progrès il avait pris l'affaire en main. L'homme avait menacé de battre son fils adoptif s'il ne se rappelait pas plus vite de ce qui s'était passé. Shinya avait répondu par une expression de mépris. Offensé, le patriarche avait alors brandi sa canne pour l'asséner sur l'épaule du jeune. Il était le plus rapide, plus fort. Shinya n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, il avait stoppé la canne à une main, aussi aisément que s'il attrapait une plume. Il avait ensuite tiré si fort qu'il en avait déséquilibré Tenri, déjà surpris par sa résistance, et l'avait fait chuter. Pointant ensuite la canne à ras de son nez, Shinya lui avait froidement annoncé qu'il n'était pas un paillasson. L'aura qui avait jailli du gamin à cet instant avait fait frissonner tout le monde. Tenri en était furieux, pourtant il était resté à terre.

« Tu me dois le respect, sale gamin. Surtout si tu ne veux pas retourner de là d'où tu viens. »

« Le respect se mérite. Et je ne crains pas de quitter cet endroit. »

Shinya lui avait alors tourné le dos dans un geste de mépris total, en plus de balancer sa canne par-dessus son épaule. Kureto avait été à la fois choqué et impressionné. Shinya se moquait bien de l'approbation de leur père. Il se fichait qu'on le félicite ou qu'on le critique. A part cela, il était également le seul qui lui témoignait de la gentillesse. Trois ans plus tard et Kureto ne savait toujours pas que penser de lui. Pour l'heure, il soupira.

« Tu devrais essayer d'être un peu moins rebelle, tu sais. Certains pensent que tu ternis l'image de la famille. » conseilla Kureto.

Shinya haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Que m'importe. Maintenant si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, je te prierais de me laisser. » reprit le jeune.

« Tu ferais au contraire d'en prendre bonne note, sinon on ne tolèrera pas ce comportement bien longtemps. » insista l'aîné.

« HA ! » ne put s'empêcher de rire Shinya.

Il lui serait si facile de tous les soumettre. De les mettre à ses pieds, d'en faire ses esclaves. De tous les tuer aussi, si naguère l'envie lui en prenait. S'ils savaient … s'ils pouvaient mesurer à quel point leur vie ne tenait qu'à son bon vouloir. Kureto était aussi abasourdi qu'indigné.

« Tu devrais nous être reconnaissant de t'avoir accepté parmi nous. Notre nom et la place qui t'attends te fait entrer dans l'élite de notre monde. Au premier rang. »

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? La seule place qui m'attend ici c'est celle d'un géniteur, rien de plus. Maintenant pour la seconde et dernière fois, laisse-moi. » répliqua Shinya.

Kureto fulminait. Sans doute devait-il lui faire comprendre par la manière forte. Il décida d'avancer vers lui, et tendit la main pour saisir son col. Mais Shinya, qui examinait son poignard, intercepta son poignet sans le regarder. Il tourna brutalement sur lui-même, faisant décoller son aîné. Il le lança ensuite hors de sa chambre. Kureto s'encastra dans le mur. Shinya referma la porte d'un claquement. Son frère se releva, puis se jeta sur la porte en le sommant d'ouvrir.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu tempêtes que je vais ouvrir. » répondit la voix calme de Shinya.

Kureto s'acharna un moment avant de stopper, bouillonnant de colère. Il lui paierait ça.

* * *

Le soir venu, chacun se prépara pour se rendre au festival. Shinya mit un t-shirt et un short sous son kimono. Il lui faudrait se battre ce soir, autant être à l'aise. Il rejoignit le reste de la famille encadré par ses serviteurs, ignorant au passage le regard noir que lui adressait Kureto. La famille Hiiragi se mit en route. Des voitures noires les attendaient dehors. Les enfants montèrent tous ensemble, pour la plus grande joie de Kureto et Seishirou. Shinya, assis côté fenêtre s'y vissa. Un silence peu engageant régna dans le véhicule. Mahiru, qui se tenait à côté de son pseudo-fiancé remarqua la tension qui émanait de son aîné, et les regards brûlants de colère qu'il adressait à Shinya.

Cela ne la surprit guère. Son fiancé ne rentrait décidément pas dans le moule qu'on lui destinait. Il s'y refusait même catégoriquement, ce qui la laissait aussi perplexe qu'impressionnée. Mais la famille ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière, Shinya occupait donc toujours le statut qui était le sien. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au festival. Là encore, ils marchèrent selon la hiérarchie de chacun : Kureto devant, Shinya et Mahiru juste derrière suivis par Seishirou et Shinoa. Mahiru espérait bien se détendre un peu ce soir. Elle invita ainsi Shinoa à pêcher au canard. Kureto inspira, ennuyé. Il se tourna légèrement. Ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur Shinya.

« _On dirait qu'il est sur ses gardes._ » remarqua-t-il.

Le jeune, bras croisés dans ses larges manches, observait en effet la foule autour d'eux avec attention. Éole lui fit remarquer que selon leur vision, il ne se passerait rien avant la pièce de théâtre. Les cris de ravissement des sœurs le tirèrent de sa vigilance. Shinoa avait attrapé un petit canard rose, et Mahiru applaudissait.

« _C'est vrai, je dois surveiller Shinoa._ » se rappela Shinya.

C'était elle la cible. Les sœurs pêchèrent encore quelques canards, avant de repartir avec une peluche chacune. Shinya adressa un compliment à la petite, avant de repartir. La famille avança un moment. Sur le chemin, des membres de la famille Sanguu apparurent. Parmi eux, une petite blonde serrée dans un kimono orange aux lotus verts vint saluer Kureto avec déférence. Elle fut ensuite autorisée à marcher avec lui. Shinya ne lui prêta aucune attention et elle non plus. Soudain, l'adolescent se tendit. Ils venaient d'arriver vers cette grande estrade de bois où serait jouée la pièce. Il chercha immédiatement Shinoa du regard. Elle avait déjà disparu.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'étonna Mahiru.

« Shinoa n'est plus là. »

« Quoi ? »

Mahiru regarda aussitôt autour d'elle. Shinya en profita pour s'esquiver. Il ôta son kimono qu'il lança sur la tête de Sasori, comme si elle était un porte-manteau. Shinya passa en mode vampire, et huma l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de l'enfant. Il devait la trouver vite avant qu'elle ne se fasse kidnapper. Ah ! Là ! Vite, il se précipita sur la piste odorante. L'ado s'éloigna du festival, comme dans sa vision. Si seulement il avait pu voir le nom de la rue. Tant pis. Sa vitesse devrait pouvoir compenser. Son ouïe fine perçut bientôt un bruit de moteur. Finalement, il aperçut la silhouette de la fillette qui suivait son papillon de lumière. Et la camionnette qui se rapprochait.

Shinoa se figea, ayant remarqué le véhicule lui fonçant dessus. Les phares s'allumèrent d'un coup, l'éblouissant. Shinoa ferma les yeux. Pile quand son frère adoptif se jeta sur elle, tournant ainsi le dos au camion. Il plaqua son visage contre son épaule et tendit une main contre laquelle s'écrasa la camionnette.

Le moteur ronfla. Ils essayaient de forcer le passage. Shinya se leva et souleva l'engin d'un geste brusque. Si bien qu'il tomba sur le toit. Shinya emporta aussitôt l'enfant. Le papillon était très probablement une illusion destinée à l'attirer. Le jeune garçon revint dans le festival. Mais alors qu'il retrouvait le reste de sa famille, et qu'il déposa Shinoa devant Mahiru, une obscurité intense tomba. Les gens émirent des sons surpris et inquiets. Heureusement, Shinya y voyait parfaitement bien. C'est ainsi qu'il vit un groupe de personnes fondre sur eux.

Il sortit deux poignards ensorcelés de son dos. Puis en silence et très vite, il entreprit d'éliminer chacun des assaillants. Les enfants Hiiragi furent chacun victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement. Mais le vampire gardien intervenait à chaque fois, juste avant qu'ils n'essaient de se libérer ou que l'un des kidnappeurs n'approche. Cependant …

« _C'est moi ou il y en a de plus en plus ?_ »

« _Non. Ton action a dû les inquiéter. Il doit leur falloir agir ce soir impérativement. Si ça continue tu vas devoir utiliser Yuugure._ » répondit Éole.

« _Trop voyant. Raaaah merdouille ils viennent vraiment en masse !_ » continua Shinya.

Il craignait d'être contraint à matérialiser sa lance. Mais son secret serait immanquablement dévoilé. Les serviteurs avaient réalisé la situation, mais l'obscurité les handicapait fortement. Pour le moment, Shinya constituait une barrière défensive efficace. Malgré cela il n'avait jamais que deux yeux. Et puis soudain, tout cessa. Telle le reflux d'une vague les assaillants disparurent. Shinya en resta pétrifié. La lumière revint, et il n'eut que le temps de faire disparaître ses yeux rouges. Il vérifia aussitôt que tout le monde était bien là.

« _J'en doute, ils sont partis trop vite. Il doit en manquer un._ » fit Éole.

« Kureto-sama ? » appela Aoi Sanguu.

« _Oh nan !_ » répondit mentalement Shinya.

« _Oh si. Allez file._ »

Il vérifia que tous étaient occupés, puis disparut. Ses serviteurs firent mine de chercher. Lorsqu'il fut hors du festival, Shinya bondit vers le feuillage d'un arbre. Il revint à terre avec l'arc et les flèches offerts par Aya. Il les enfila en courant, puis arrivant près du temple il bondit sur le mur.

« AAAALEEERTE ! À L'AIDE DU GARDIEN ! » hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Quand il vit une des filles du temple venir aux nouvelles, il repartit. En chemin, il invoqua Yuugure.

* * *

Dans une crypte souterraine, Kureto se débattait de toutes ses forces, cherchant à se dégager pour combattre. Mais ses kidnappeurs avaient une poigne de fer, et ceux qu'ils avaient frappés n'avaient même pas parus sentir ses coups. La façon dont il avait été amené ici, à la vitesse surtout, il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Et en arrivant dans une vaste salle, il comprit. Une cinquantaine de créatures y était rassemblée. Certaines avec une forme de singe aux crocs proéminents et des billes rouges en guise d'yeux, d'autres ressemblants à des chiens, des lézards … aucun humain.

« _Est-ce que ce sont … des démons ?_ » songea-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il fut emmené tout au fond, et attaché à une croix. Un démon plus grand les autres, en forme de rat, haut de quatre mètres, se pencha vers lui.

« Héhéhé ! Le voilà, notre médium sacrificiel. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu plus de pouvoir que la cible prévue. Tant mieux. » dit-il en prenant son visage entre des doigts aux longues griffes.

Et en lui offrant un échantillon d'Haleine de Chiottes n°5. Kureto eut un haut-le-cœur. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Le rat géant s'adressa au reste des démons.

« Ce soir pour la nouvelle lune, nous allons ouvrir la porte des enfers et permettre à tous les nôtres de revenir dans ce monde. Nous reprendrons ces terres aux hommes, et irons conquérir le reste ! » clama-t-il en levant le bras.

Les démons approuvèrent d'un cri. Le rat se tourna, puis tendit la patte vers un coussin porté par deux autres rats à taille humaine. Il prit un poignard à la lame ondulée, un atame. Il jeta un regard sadique à l'adolescent prisonnier. Ce dernier tordit ses poignets pour se libérer. En vain. Le rat prit de l'élan avec le bras tenant le poignard.

« Adieu petit médium. Avec notre reconnaissance. » dit-il en guise d'adieu.

Kureto sentit pour la première fois la peur. La peur primaire face à la mort, née de l'instinct de survie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une fin pareille. Il avait connaissance des démons à cause de ses sœurs, mais de là à imaginer pareil scénario … tout à coup, des cris aigus retentirent dans la crypte. Le rat suspendit son geste. Kureto distingua des flammes rouges consumer les démons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se … » fit le rat.

WHACK ! Il fut soudain projeté droit contre le mur du fond par … un coup de genou en pleine tête de Shinya. Ce dernier retomba souplement sur le sol, fit tournoyer une lance de métal rougeoyante dont il transperça les deux autres rats. Puis il trancha net les liens de Kureto.

« Shinya ? » s'étonna ce dernier en retombant.

Le rat géant se releva avec un rugissement. Shinya attrapa Kureto par la taille avec un bras et l'emporta à l'autre bout de l'estrade de pierre.

« Toi ! J'en étais sûr ! C'est toi qui a empêché l'enlèvement de la première cible ! Je savais qu'on te croiserait, vampire gardien ! » gronda-t-il.

Vampire gardien ? Kureto tourna la tête vers son frère. Et il aperçut ses yeux rouge sang.

« Je vais t'écraser une bonne fois pour toutes maudit gardien ! » menaça le rat.

Shinya ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir : empoignant son frère qu'il chargea sur une épaule, il fonça en courant sur un mur. Le rat géant tonna qu'on les attrape. Kureto vit les singes grimper jusqu'à eux. Mais Shinya les écartait d'un coup de lance net et précis. Alors qu'il atteignait la sortie, un mur se dressa devant eux. Shinya pila : de la pierre. S'il avait été seul il serait passé au travers. Il reposa donc Kureto, auquel il tendit l'arc et le carquois.

« Cadeaux des prêtresses du temple. Tu sauras quoi en faire je suppose. » dit-il.

Kureto prit les affaires en le dévisageant, notant au passage les crocs dans la bouche. Shinya pour sa part, prit sa lance à deux mains. Les démons grondèrent. Yuugure les maintenait en respect. Puis soudain, il disparut de la vue de son frère. Il le redécouvrit au milieu de la harde de démons, fracassant et embrochant tout sur son passage. Ses coups de pieds étaient suffisamment puissants pour trancher un démon en deux. Mais ceux-ci devenaient alors deux démons. Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui. Shinya tournoya sur ses mains. Yuugure lança des arcs de flammes rouges. Il fléchit ensuite les jambes. Le sol craqua sous ses pieds. Ensuite, il fonça si vite à travers les démons que ces derniers volèrent comme des quilles.

Kureto observa, interdit. Voici donc son véritable pouvoir … celui d'un vampire. Shinya tournoyait si vite que l'air commençait à suivre son mouvement et à être visible. Tout à coup, Kureto entendit un cri près de lui. Dégainant une flèche, il abattit un démon qui se consuma. Il tâcha ensuite d'aider son frère. Même si ce dernier n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Courant toujours, il entama une incantation.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, que ton cœur devienne plus ardent que le soleil ! Accorde-moi la force du soleil rougeoyant et que ta colère s'abatte sur une centaine de démons ! » s'exclama Shinya.

Une boule rouge se forma à la pointe de la lance. Elle enfla pour devenir grosse comme un pneu. Shinya leva sa lance et envoya l'attaque dans un arc de cercle. La sphère écarlate gonfla encore, et engouffra tous les démons présents. Le vampire retomba au milieu.

« Tu es aussi fort que le dit la légende. Mais tu n'as combattu que des sous-fifres. » dit le rat géant.

« Faut bien s'échauffer un peu. » répliqua Shinya.

Soudain, le mur derrière lui s'effondra. Les prêtresses du temple déboulèrent, arc en main.

« Emmenez mon frère, je me charge du menu fretin. » annonça Shinya.

« DU QUOI ?! » tonna le rat.

« Vous êtes sûr, gardien ? » demanda Aya.

Shinya répondit par un geste de la lance. Aya plaça une main sur l'épaule de Kureto, et l'entraîna.

« Bas les pattes, je ne fuirais pas. » protesta-t-il en chassant sa main.

« Kureto. » appela Shinya.

Le concerné le regarda.

« Tu sors avec elles, ou c'est moi qui t'éjecte. » avertit Shinya, sans tourner la tête.

Aya l'entraîna. Kureto regarda Shinya mais suivit sans discuter. Le rat en face du jeune agita la queue. Il leva les pattes avant puis frappa d'une patte arrière le sol, qui gronda. Il se fissura ensuite. Shinya fronça les sourcils en découvrant des mains squelettiques sortir. Des squelettes de rat émergèrent.

« Voyons si ta lance peut quelque chose contre eux. » lança son adversaire.

« _Il a raison. Yuugure ne fonctionne que sur ce qui est fait de chair._ » intervint Éole.

Shinya fit alors disparaître son arme et se mit en garde. Les rats osseux se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui. Il sauta, puis passa sur leur crâne en tâchant de le briser. Atterrissant ensuite, il brisa la colonne vertébrale d'un autre, récupéra sa tête et la lança avec une telle force qu'il en faucha trois autres. Un des squelettes le saisit par derrière. Shinya lança son poing qui cassa la face de son assaillant, un coup de pied pour celui qui venait devant. Puis il en attrapa un qui fit office de massue pour le reste.

* * *

Dehors, Kureto réfléchissait. Il avait été enlevé par des démons désirant le sacrifier. Shinya s'était porté à la rescousse, et il avait appris la vérité sur lui. Enfin, le début de la vérité. Il leva les yeux vers les prêtresses. L'une d'elle l'avait appelé gardien.

« Dites. » appela-t-il.

Aya tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette histoire de vampire gardien ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'entrée de la grotte.

« Je ne peux vous en raconter que ce que je sais. Le vampire gardien est une légende connue dans le milieu de la prêtrise. Cette créature plusieurs fois centenaire est chargée d'éliminer les démons et veiller à ce que la porte des enfers reste close. Parfois, il se mesure aussi aux anges mais c'est plus rare. Ce vampire est très puissant, son rang est … ah je ne me souviens plus. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que c'est une femme prénommée Éole qui a la capacité de s'incarner dans les humains. Et qui semble aussi posséder des pouvoirs spirituels. » raconta Aya.

Un vampire pouvant habiter le corps des hommes ? Kureto n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais pourtant, tout était vrai. Comment Shinya en était venu à devenir le réceptacle de cette créature ? En attendant, il savait maintenant pourquoi il se retenait en entraînement. Pourquoi il pouvait défier Tenri Hiiragi. Parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Sa force devait être impressionnante. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se tourna brusquement vers la grotte. Son frère devait être en difficulté. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il exerçait en tant que gardien, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas la puissance requise pour vaincre ce démon. Kureto serra les poings. Il devait y aller. C'était son devoir. Il fit un pas, quand Aaya l'arrêta.

« Lâchez-moi. J'ai une dette envers lui. » dit-il en chassant sa main.

Aya le relâcha. Puis elle le rattrapa.

« Il est de mon devoir d'abattre les démons. » dit-elle à sa hauteur.

Dedans, Shinya avait heurté une paroi. Le rat utilisait sa queue qui lui fournissait une arme à distance. L'adolescent était éreinté. Le démon se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la gueule. Il en sortit un nuage jaunâtre très corrosif. Shinya ramassa Yuugure et la pointa contre la fumée. Il aperçut soudain une lame venir vers lui. Un projectile stoppa sa lancée. Une flèche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Kureto ? Je t'ai dit de te mettre à l'abri ! » s'exclama Shinya.

Les prêtresses envoyèrent une volée de flèches.

« Je suis l'aîné de la famille. Je ne vais pas fuir et me cacher lâchement. » répondit le concerné.

« T'es pas de taille bordel ! » reprit Shinya en se relevant.

Il se cramponnait à la pierre, le souffle court. Kureto plissa les yeux. Son frère avait l'air à bout de souffle. Le rat en face lâcha à nouveau son gaz mortel. Shinya s'interposa avec sa lance. Mais son bras tremblait. Kureto approcha de son frère.

« Prend mon sang. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir soif et à bout de forces. » dit-il en écartant les pans de son kimono, dévoilant une épaule.

Shinya écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Le vampire en lui commençait à prendre le dessus.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de chipoter ? » lança Kureto en levant un sourcil.

Les prêtresses contre-attaquèrent, faisant reculer le rat et permettant à Shinya de récupérer.

« C'est pas ça. Mais ma morsure possède un effet asservissant. Si je te mords, tu deviendras mon serviteur à vie. » révéla Shinya.

Ah, sembla penser Kureto. Voilà qui méritait réflexion. Pourtant, il lui fallait de l'énergie. Alors … puisqu'il ne pouvait mordre … Kureto sortit une flèche qu'il fit tournoyer habilement, et s'égratigna avec. Puis il tendit son avant-bras à Shinya. L'odeur du sang l'envahit. Il n'avait pas autant besoin de sang qu'un vrai vampire, mais lorsqu'il était épuisé c'était une autre histoire. Comme hypnotisé, il avança et prit le bras de son aîné.

« _Ne mord pas._ » rappela Éole alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Shinya posa simplement les lèvres et aspira. Le liquide rouge le revigora aussitôt. La vampire lui conseilla d'en verser sur Yuugure. Il souffla ensuite un merci à Kureto qui hocha la tête.

« _Demande leur force aux prêtresses. D'ordinaire, c'est aux Courtisans de t'en prêter mais là …_ » conseilla Éole.

Shinya passa le message. Elles se concentrèrent, pendant que le jeune fournirait une distraction. Shinya s'élança. Il se mit à tourner si vite autour du rat qu'il en devenait invisible. Et brusquement, il fusa vers lui d'un coup de pied sauté et lui passa au travers créant un trou béant. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'au groupe, puis brandit Yuugure. L'énergie des prêtresses et celle de Kureto fit rougeoyer l'arme lorsqu'ils la touchèrent.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, que ton cœur devienne plus ardent que le soleil ! Accorde-moi la force du soleil rougeoyant et que ta colère s'abatte sur une centaine de démons ! »

Une énorme sphère rouge se forma au bout de la lance, puis fila sur le rat. Ce dernier fut engouffré dans les flammes.

« Maudit sois-tu gardien ! » hurla le rat avant de partir en cendres.

Shinya retomba à genoux, hors d'haleine. Il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie ce soir. Yuugure disparut. Kureto avança, puis prit Shinya sur son dos. Trop épuisé, celui-ci ne protesta pas.


	4. Secrets de famille

**Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas découverts n'est pas chose aisées.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, remarquant que Shinya ne dormait pas Kureto décida de l'interroger. Il introduisit le sujet en parlant de ce qu'Aya lui avait révélé. Il avait refusé que le groupe de prêtresses les raccompagne, pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

« Depuis quand es-tu à moitié vampire ? »

« … »

« Shinya ? »

« À quoi bon que je t'en parle ? » murmura Shinya, yeux presque clos.

« J'en sais déjà beaucoup, autant tout me dire. » répondit Kureto.

« Pense plutôt à ce que tu vas raconter à ton père et aux autres. »

Ah c'est vrai. Tenri ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher de s'être fait capturer, même par des démons.

« Je n'en sais rien. En revanche, Aoi Sanguu qui est censée assurer ma protection risque d'être exécutée pour avoir failli. » se rappela Kureto.

Shinya rouvrit les yeux.

« Je peux arranger ça. Inutile de mentionner ce qui s'est passé à ton père. » annonça-t-il.

« Et comment comptes-tu réaliser l'exploit de le faire changer d'avis ? » s'enquit Kureto.

« Yuugure peut brûler les souvenirs. C'est ce que je vais faire : personne ne s'en rappellera. » révéla l'ado argenté.

Les connexions se firent dans l'esprit de Kureto. Des souvenirs perdus … comme il y a trois ans. Et la raison pour laquelle il avait étudié assidûment les enchantements.

« C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ! Quand tu as combattu ce démon trois ans plus tôt. Tu as dû utiliser ton arme et tes souvenirs ont brûlé. » comprit-il.

« Exact. J'étais trop inexpérimenté pour l'utiliser. J'ai perdu six mois de ma vie. Heureusement, Éole qui a ses propres souvenirs a remplacé les miens par les siens. »

Eh bien. Mais c'était certainement la solution. Si son père ne se souvenait de rien, il échapperait à un sermon et une disgrâce. Cependant, Shinya devrait agir tant que le souvenir était le plus présent, soit dès qu'ils les retrouveraient. Le trajet permit au gardien de se reposer.

« J'y pense : tu comptes aussi effacer les miens ? » interrogea soudain Kureto.

« Oui. »

Kureto lâcha brusquement son frère qui tomba sur les fesses avec un aïe sonore.

« Woh ! Ça va pas non ?! » s'exclama Shinya.

« Inutile de brûler mes souvenirs. L'expérience de ce soir doit me servir de leçon. » dit Kureto.

« Ah oui ? Genre quoi, les démons c'est tabou on en viendra tous à bout ? »

« D'une certaine manière oui. Ça m'a montré que je dois m'entraîner plus durement. Je n'ai rien pu faire dans cette grotte. Je dois augmenter ma force. »

Shinya soupira et se releva. Il était réticent à lui laisser son secret en tête. Il comprenait son envie de s'aguerrir mais pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Il s'entendait relativement bien avec Kureto, même si ce dernier passait son temps à le surveiller. Point positif, maintenant qu'il savait il devrait arrêter cet espionnage.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser la mémoire de ta capture. » demanda Shinya.

Kureto baissa les yeux. Une bonne raison … il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir une. Après réflexion il argua qu'il pourrait lui prêter sa force comme tout à l'heure. Un bon point selon Shinya. Éole lui suggéra de faire un essai. Si jamais il trahissait son secret le jeune pourrait toujours y remédier avec sa lance. Shinya posa donc les conditions de leur pacte :

« Très bien. Je t'accorde une chance. Mais si jamais tu me trahis … je brûlerais tout tes souvenirs et ton esprit. Tu ne seras plus qu'une coquille vide, Kureto Hiiragi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Parfaitement. » accepta l'intéressé.

« N'oublie pas. Car moi, je n'oublierais pas. »

Shinya le dépassa et continua leur route. Au festival, quelqu'un cria qu'ils étaient de retour. Ils avaient été absents au moins deux heures. Kureto demanda à son frère comment il comptait procéder. Mais il ne répondit pas. Aoi fut aussi soulagée qu'angoissée de le revoir. Shinya se laissa distancer, puis se cacha entre deux stands. Il dégaina Yuugure.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles. Deviens la nuée ardente qui annihile tout sur son passage, et efface la mémoire de ce soir. »

Il pensa au moment de leur disparation jusqu'à l'obscurité qui les avait assaillis pour guider son arme. Il décrivit un arc de cercle. Un rayon rouge toucha la tête des différentes personnes présentes, qui battirent des paupières. Kureto plissa les yeux. Shinya fut près de lui en un éclair, imperturbable.

« Euh … qu'est-ce qu'on faisait déjà ? » demanda Mahiru.

« On se promenait non ? » répondit Seishirou.

« Nous allions voir une pièce de théâtre. » lança Shinoa.

« Hélas je crains qu'on ne l'ait manquée. » fit simplement Shinya en haussant les épaules.

« Oh c'est dommage. » reprit Mahiru.

Tant pis. La famille continua à marcher, puis finit par quitter les lieux.

* * *

La vie reprit paisiblement son cours. Kureto regardait Shinya d'un œil neuf à présent. Il lui était secrètement reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, pour la deuxième fois au passage, mais aussi de la confiance qu'il lui avait témoignée en lui permettant de partager son secret. Comme l'avait pensé l'ado aux cheveux d'argent, il n'était plus surveillé par son aîné. Une bonne chose. Leur relation prit donc un autre tournant. Ils se rapprochaient un peu plus. Le sort d'amnésie lancé avec Yuugure était efficace. Leur absence de deux heures ne souleva aucune question.

Shinya continuait son étude des enchantements, afin de gagner en force. Lui aussi n'avait été qu'à moitié satisfait de son combat contre le rat démon. Il était sûr qu'il en rencontrerait d'autre de ce type, et certainement d'autres plus puissants. Éole lui suggéra de trouver des humains qui accepteraient de partager sa mission, pour lui apporter de la force spirituelle. Shinya voyait mal comment gérer ce sujet. Il décida donc de s'en ouvrir à celui qui connaissait l'affaire.

« Des courtisans ? » releva Kureto.

Lui et Shinya se trouvaient sur une terrasse.

« Exact. Éole est noble et en conséquence elle possédait des courtisans. Humains pour la plupart, mais parfois vampires aussi. » précisa Shinya.

« Les vampires ont des pouvoirs spirituels ? Première nouvelle. » reprit Kureto.

« Quand tu sais qu'ils ont été humains avant d'être vampires ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Certains ont très bien pu être moine ou un truc du genre. Si l'un de nous devenait vampire, ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas supprimés pour autant. Ils deviennent simplement dormants.» expliqua Shinya.

« Ah je comprends. Tu en chercherais donc. » devina Kureto.

« Bof, me vois mal impliquer des innocents là-dedans. »

« Mais si ça se trouve, il en existe déjà. Comme des vampires par exemple. » suggéra Kureto.

« C'est pas idiot ce que tu dis là. J'interrogerais Éole à ce sujet. Les dénicher ne va pas être simple cependant. » acquiesça Shinya.

« Faut voir. Si les démons ont senti le réveil de ton arme, eux l'ont peut-être détecté aussi. Si ça se trouve, ils te cherchent. » émit Kureto.

« En effet. Merci de ton aide. » reprit Shinya en s'étirant.

« Pas de quoi. Bon, sinon on se la fait cette partie ? »

Kureto dégaina sa console.

« Hahaha ! Regardez-moi cet accroc ! »

« Grumph. »

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, au cours de laquelle Shinya battit son aîné à plates coutures. Pendant ce que dernier maudissait sa chance, le jeune décida d'une promenade. Il en profiterait pour questionner Éole, et qui sait peut-être trouver ses Courtisans. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir avec ses serviteurs, une odeur incongrue l'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit-il d'une voix choquée.

« Quoi donc maître Shinya ? » interroga Kuma.

« Ça sent … non quand même pas ici, sous mon nez ! »

Shinya s'avança en humant l'air. Non mais il devait rêver !

« Le démon … ça le démon ici. » dit-il entre ses dents.

Un peu plus loin, Mahiru avait entendu ces paroles. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait démasquée ? Mais comment ?

« _Non, il ignore que c'est moi. Il sent un démon sans savoir qui. Je dois réagir au plus vite._ » songea-t-elle.

Mahiru s'éloigna. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Shinya pouvait être capable de détecter ce genre de chose. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être découverte. Non seulement elle, mais aussi Shinoa. Shinya vit des membres d'autres familles disciples des Hiiragi sortir d'une pièce. Il fit demi-tour. Il chercherait ce démon une autre fois. Rejoignant Kuma et Sasori il hâta le pas et quitta la demeure.

Une fois dans les rues de Shibuya, il interrogea son vampire sur ces fameux Courtisans. Il en restait trois, des vampires à qui elle avait donné son sang. Cela leur avait permis d'augmenter leur force physique mais aussi de réveiller leurs anciens pouvoirs. Ils servaient ainsi d'alliés dans la bataille et de soutien magique.

« Je vois, ils sont donc différents des Serviteurs. » en conclut Shinya.

« _En effet. Le Courtisan n'a pas été mordu et est choisi pour ses capacités, tandis qu'un Serviteur peut être n'importe qui_. »

Si c'était des vampires, sans doute devait-il chercher dans leur monde. Mais … où était-ce ? Aux dernières nouvelles aucun panneau n'indiquait le chemin. Ils ne devaient pas courir les rues non plus. Shinya regarda l'heure. Bientôt midi. Les vampires étaient souvent nocturnes, il avait donc très peu de chances d'en croiser à cette heure.

« Attends, je sens quelque chose. » fit soudain Éole.

Une vibration parvint soudain à Shinya. Il tourna la tête vers une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Une personne encapuchonnée lui faisait signe. Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Je connais cette personne … il s'agit sûrement d'un Courtisan, vas-y._ » conseilla Éole.

Shinya rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt, passa en mode vampire et traversa. Une fois dans l'ombre de la ruelle il ôta sa capuche. Il aperçut la silhouette. Lentement, celle-ci fit de même.

« _C'est Swen Yarowski. Un cinquième géniteur et un Courtisan._ » fit Éole.

Effectivement, il possédait les mêmes yeux que Shinya et des oreilles en pointes.

« Bonjour, Swen Yarowski. Je suis le réceptacle d'Éole. »

Le vampire sourit avec soulagement, et abandonna toute attitude défensive.

« Enchanté de vous revoir, Éole-sama. Voilà un siècle au moins qu'on ne s'était vus. » salua le vampire amicalement.

D'autres personnes sortirent de derrière des poubelles ou des cartons. Les deux autres Courtisans. Un qui ressemblait à une petite fille de dix ans et une femme adulte à la peau cuivrée, typiquement indienne. Elle portait d'ailleurs des bracelets d'or autour des biceps, et sa tenue était blanche : une longue robe avec une toge par-dessus, comme les femmes de son pays d'origine, excepté qu'elle ne portait pas de voiles. Swen faisait penser un bourgeois du début du vingtième siècle avec son pantalon noir, sa redingote et son gilet. La dernière, Leslie, était habillée comme une noble de la renaissance avec une robe ample s'arrêtant toutefois juste en dessous du genou.

« Content de vous trouver si rapidement, tous. Je vous cherchais justement. Voici mes Serviteurs, Kuma et Sasori. » annonça Shinya.

Du reste, les humains n'avaient pas l'air surpris de découvrir des vampires.

« Fort bien. Nous avons senti l'utilisation de Yuugure il y a quelques mois. Nous nous sommes mis en route immédiatement. » raconta Swen.

« Quelques mois seulement ? » s'étonna Shinya.

Voilà pourtant trois ans qu'il l'utilisait.

« _C'est normal. Son rayonnement était encore trop faible pour qu'ils le remarquent. Les démons aussi ne l'ont pas perçu plus tôt._ » expliqua Éole.

« Pardonnez-nous de ne pas vous avoir trouvée plus tôt, Éole-sama. Nous espérons que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés dans vos batailles. » intervint la femme vampire, prénommée Sudri.

« Euh … non ça va. J'ai pu trouver de l'aide en temps et en heure. »

Shinya les observa, pensif. Il était satisfait de les avoir trouvés, mais que faire à présent ? Il réfléchit, puis décida de leur confier la surveillance de la ville. Il leur parla de la tentative des démons la veille d'ouvrir les portes des enfers. Ils auraient pour tâche de l'alerter sur des activités suspectes. Il leur indiqua où le trouver. Les vampires acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la ruelle.

* * *

Ainsi, Shinya ne sortait que si un de ses Courtisans venait au domaine Hiiragi, et faisait parvenir un shikigami jusqu'à sa chambre. Jugé inoffensifs, ces messagers pouvaient ainsi franchir les barrières de protection. Parallèlement à cela, il tentait de découvrir le démon qui se trouvait sous son toit. Hélas, depuis quelque temps il ne sentait plus son odeur. Était-il parti ? Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici de l'espionnage ?

« Un démon chez nous ? » répondit Kureto.

« Oui. Je suis certain d'avoir senti son odeur. S'il est venu espionner nous devons craindre une attaque en masse. » prévint Shinya ce soir-là.

Il se trouvait sur le balcon, du côté de la chambre de son aîné. Le ciel était dégagé et étoilé. Kureto détourna le regard. Un démon espion. Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et si jamais le gardien l'apprenait …

« _Que dois-je faire ? Je sais qui est ce démon, et je doute que l'on soit attaqués ici même. Mais le rôle de Shinya est d'éradiquer les démons. Si jamais il apprend que nous menons des recherches dessus, ça risque de très mal finir._ » se dit Kureto.

Pourtant il finirait bien par le découvrir. C'était certain, il vivait avec eux. Jamais il ne tolèrerait que des expériences sur les démons soient conduites. Kureto se sentit pris au piège. Il avait fait une promesse à Shinya, et si jamais ce dernier considérait qu'il y avait trahison de sa part il le réduirait en légume. Sans parler de Mahiru et Shinoa. Il les tuerait probablement toutes les deux, et certainement la famille entière tant qu'à faire. Heureusement, les recherches avaient lieu à l'extérieur du domaine. Il était très peu probable que Shinya tombe dessus. Pour l'heure, Kureto décida de garder le secret. Même s'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son frère. Il était à présent porteur de deux gros secrets de famille. Et vu leur ampleur il se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas le ronger. Seul l'avenir lui dirait.

En attendant, les jours défilèrent. Shinya était sur le qui-vive, attendant une offensive de l'ennemi. Mais rien ne vint, ce qu'il finit par trouver hautement suspect. Mais son esprit fut happé par autre chose. Visiblement, le clan attendait désormais de voir le développement de son histoire avec Mahiru. Cette dernière montrait donc des signes de coquetterie, et donna plusieurs rendez-vous galants à son fiancé. Shinya devait donc entrer dans le rôle, et franchement cette mascarade n'était pas loin de le dégoûter. Il voyait toujours cette froideur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Comme si elle lui en voulait d'être à la place de celui qu'elle aimait. Tant est si bien que Shinya décida de mettre les points sur les i.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment il s'appelait. » lança-t-il durant leur séance de cinéma.

Mahiru qui grignotait du pop-corn, suspendit son geste.

« Pardon ? » dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Oui, j'aimerais connaître le nom de celui qui me vaut une telle hostilité de ta part. » lança Shinya en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Mahiru avala son grain de pop-corn.

« Je ne suis pas hostile. »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Tu me pourrirais la vie si tu pouvais. » soupira Shinya.

Mahiru ferma les yeux et soupira à son tour.

« Est-ce si important ? » dévia-t-elle.

« Au moins pour ma curiosité. Je te rappelle que j'ai aucun intérêt pour ta personne, et que pas plus que toi je n'ai choisi ma situation. Cependant j'avais espéré qu'on pourrait disons être au moins amis. » reprit Shinya.

Même s'il avait pactisé avec un vampire, il avait tout de même été entraîné dans un but précis. Mahiru garda le silence un moment.

« Il s'appelle Guren. »

Shinya hocha la tête. Mais un rien après, elle mentionna son nom de famille. Là, il arrondit les yeux. Oh misère. L'ado avait eu le temps d'apprendre les noms des différentes familles composant l'organisation des Mikado no oni. Mahiru était tombée sous le charme d'un garçon d'une famille maudite. Il soupira. La pauvre. Ce devait être dur. Mahiru sourit en entendant sa compassion. Elle sortit du cinéma de meilleure humeur. Shinya pour sa part, se trouva également porteur d'un secret, plus détaillé cette fois.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Kureto entendit un bruit de pas très silencieux dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. L'adolescent revenait à la sienne après être allé chercher de quoi boire. Il découvrit une silhouette, qui fut éclairée lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit avec la lumière à l'intérieur. La personne s'écroula sur le seuil.

« Shinya ? » appela-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

L'ado argenté rampait dans sa chambre, et s'écroula sur le dos. Kureto ferma derrière lui et s'agenouilla.

« Ça va ? »

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est un halètement. Kureto fouilla la chambre du regard. Il repéra un couteau sur son présentoir. Il se hâta de le prendre, puis entailla son bras et déversa le sang dans la bouche de son frère. Même s'il n'en avait pas autant besoin qu'un vrai vampire, cela le rechargeait vite. L'adolescent s'assit, puis le remercia.

« T'as l'air d'en avoir bavé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Kureto, en posant un mouchoir sur son bras.

« À ton avis ? Une sacrée bataille. » répondit le jeune.

Shinya croisa les jambes.

« Je crois qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus puissants. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu as trouvé tes Courtisans ? » questionna Kureto.

« Ouais. Ils m'ont trouvé plutôt. Ils m'aident bien, m'enfin je douille quand même.»

Kureto l'observa un moment. En effet, Shinya était en nage.

« Dis-moi … » commença son frère.

Shinya lui adressa un regard fatigué.

« Quel va être ton futur au juste ? Tu connais la raison pour laquelle on t'as adopté. Mais tu as l'air de t'être choisi ton propre avenir. »

L'argenté baissa le regard.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il après un moment.

La question l'avait déjà effleuré, mais il s'était concentré sur son apprentissage afin de maîtrises ses capacités. Maintenant, il utilisait Yuugure sans risque pour lui, et avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait ici, profitant de la nuit. Il pouvait parfaitement quitter cet endroit. Ils n'auraient pas les moyens de le retenir.

« Que crois-tu que je devrais faire ? » interrogea Shinya.

Rester fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Kureto. Pour quelles raisons en revanche … pourquoi souhaiterait-il rester ici, dans cette famille de fous comme il le disait ? Kureto se demanda ce que lui-même choisirait, si on lui offrait la possibilité de changer de vie.

« Je n'en sais rien. Rester peut-être. » osa-t-il.

« Aaah. Seulement je me demande ce qui pourrait me retenir ici. » reprit Shinya avec un sourire.

Une curieuse émotion traversa alors Kureto. Il avait envie de retenir Shinya. Il ne désirait pas qu'il s'en aille. Avec lui au moins Kureto s'amusait, il se sentait normal. D'un côté il était fier d'être un Hiiragi, mais Shinya apportait une touche de fraîcheur, de gentillesse et d'humanité. Avec lui il sentait différent. Que pourrait-il bien lui faire valoir pour qu'il reste ?

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux que tu partes. Le clan n'apprécierait pas. » tenta Kureto.

« Pfah ! Ne me fais pas rire, il me suffirait d'effacer mon souvenir de vos caboches. » lança Shinya avec un sourire.

Effectivement. Il lui serait très facile de retourner à l'anonymat et d'échapper à toute recherche.

« Mais … où irais-tu alors ? »

L'ado haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignore. Chez les vampires peut-être. »

« Mouais. Sous terre quoi. Ici au moins tu vois la lumière, et je me demande si les vampires sont aussi sociaux que les humains. Autant tu t'ennuierais à mourir. En plus, nous irons bientôt à l'école de Shibuya. Tu pourras y apprendre de nouveaux sorts. » fit Kureto.

« Oh ? Il y a une école pour des gens comme nous ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Oui, spécialement pour les sorciers. Tu n'as appris que des sorts de base ici. Ils seront plus complexes là-bas. » continua son aîné.

« Intéressant. Bref, je suppose que je peux m'accorder encore quelques années. Mais quand je serais adulte, je prendrais une décision. » conclut Shinya.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, ce choix soulagea Kureto. Il aida son frère à se relever, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Shinya mena d'autres recherches en parallèle. Jusqu'ici, il avait dû apprendre les enchantements afin de pouvoir manier correctement Yuugure. À présent, il tâchait d'en savoir plus sur la porte des enfers. Comment s'ouvrait-elle ? Se situait-elle à un endroit précis ?

« _Éole ? Cette fameuse porte tu as déjà eu à la refermer n'est-ce pas ?_ » questionna Shinya.

« _Oui. Je sais donc où elle est._ »

Shinya frissonna. Il se demanda soudain s'il désirait savoir. Ce devait être terrifiant comme endroit. Il garda donc le silence un moment. Pourtant, s'il devait un jour pouvoir la refermer il devait connaître cette information. Éole lui avait conseillé de se pencher sur la mythologie de son pays. Il avait donc déniché un livre sur le sujet. Éole avait complété ces connaissances par ce qu'elle avait vécu elle. Ainsi, Izanami déesse fondatrice du pays résidait dans le Yomi, le monde des morts, après sa mort terrestre. Ayant eu le malheur de manger de la nourriture locale, elle ne put en repartir. Son époux Izanagi avait bien tenté de la ramener, mais effrayé par son aspect pourrissant il avait fui.

Furieuse, Izanami se métamorphosa en démon et maudit son époux, qui de son côté obstrua l'entrée du séjour des morts avec une pierre. Mais périodiquement, cette porte pouvait s'ouvrir pour permettre aux démons d'envahir le monde des vivants, eux qui avait pour tâche d'accomplir la volonté de leur reine : tuer mille personnes par jour pour punir Izanagi. L'endroit se situait à Matsue, dans sa partie sud-est et plus précisément à Higashiizumo. Éole lui appris que c'était une des portes existant dans le monde. Le vampire avait parfois dû se rendre à l'étranger pour surveiller les autres, qui de temps à autres menaçaient le monde. Shinya se demanda comment les démons pouvaient apparaître si les portes étaient closes. Par l'invocation, répondit le vampire. Le désir d'un humain cherchant à pactiser, ou même un démon, rendaient les frontières poreuses.

« _Et toi, comment en es-tu venue à être gardienne déjà ? M'en souviens plus._ » reprit Shinya en refermant son livre.

« _Charmant, c'est tout le problème avec les humains : vous avez la mémoire courte. Avant moi, des mortels étaient choisis : moines, prêtres ou prêtresses … mais ils mouraient tous trop vite, et un jour il faillit ne pas y avoir de successeur, ce qui aurait entraîné la disparition du gardien. Aucun esprit terrestre n'était assez fort contre Izanami, les kamis ne voulaient pas s'en mêler. Et puis, les deux premiers vampires sont apparus. Moi et mon frère jumeau. C'est lui qui a donné naissance aux vampires actuels. Voyant notre force et surtout notre immortalité, Izanagi me choisit pour devenir gardienne. C'est lui qui m'a offert mes pouvoirs, et qui a créé Yuugure._ » rappela donc Éole.

Shinya haussa les sourcils. Yuugure était donc une arme de facture divine. Pour obtenir et renouveler de la magie spirituelle, Éole devait souvent s'incarner des humains, seuls à en posséder. Elle avait aussi le loisir d'en choisir d'autres pour l'aider dans sa bataille, les fameux Courtisans.

« _Ah oui, ça me revient. Mais on n'aura pas à affronter Izanami si ?_ »

« _Non, quoi qu'elle fasse elle est condamnée à rester dans le Yomi. Ce qu'elle veut c'est sa vengeance._ » le rassura Éole.

« _Pfff, et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une dispute d'amoureux. Non mais je vous jure !_ »

Éole gloussa. L'amour pouvait engendrer de sérieux dégâts. Et malheureusement, il allait être le témoin de cette vérité.


	5. Shibuya

**Les choses sérieuses commencent, pourtant Shinya conserve son côté rebelle.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Trois ans de plus passèrent. Shinya était âgé de seize ans à présent. Une année charnière pour lui, qui l'ignorait encore. En attendant, il avait revêtu son uniforme pour l'école Shibuya, et s'examinait d'un air perplexe dans le miroir. C'était lui ça ? Il se rappelait encore des tenues du camp où on l'avait entraîné. C'est sûr, voilà qui était nettement plus classe. Plutôt noir, mais classe. Il se sentait à l'étroit là-dedans, mine de rien. Un toc toc à la porte le tira de sa réflexion.

« J'arrive. »

L'adolescent traversa le salon du loft loué pour lui. La fratrie Hiiragi logeait dans le même immeuble, chacun dans son appartement. Ils avaient cependant tout un étage pour eux. Question de sécurité paraissait-il. Ce qui ne lassait pas d'amuser Shinya : lui, pour le surprendre il fallait se lever de bonne heure. Voire ne pas se coucher du tout. Il retrouva les autres dans l'ascenseur. Kureto arrondit un instant les yeux en le découvrant. Il se tenait appuyé contre le fond de la cabine. Durant la descente, personne ne pipa mot.

« Mais pourquoi tu tires sur ta veste ainsi ? » interrogea Mahiru.

« Raah ça m'entrave de partout j'aime pas ! » gémit Shinya.

« Tsss ! Même pas fichu de porter un uniforme. » railla Seishirou derrière.

Shinya tourna la tête et darda un regard affreusement noir sur lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kureto quand il entendit Seishirou déglutir.

« Allons, tu t'y feras. » reprit Mahiru en réajustant le col de son fiancé.

Shinya nota qu'elle portait un nouveau parfum. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La fratrie en sortit et se rendit dans l'institution. D'autres élèves qu'ils croisèrent les saluèrent avec déférence, voire crainte. L'entrée du bâtiment apparut bientôt. Shinya plissa les yeux. Alors, c'est ici qu'il était censé approfondir ses connaissances. Éole manifesta sa curiosité et espérait bien une visite. Shinya fit la moue : tant qu'elle ne l'affichait pas comme lors de son arrivée chez les Hiiragi … Une fois dans la cour, chacun se dispersa. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs chutaient doucement. Shinya en attrapa un vol.

« _Bon et maintenant ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Kureto gagnait son bureau de président, pendant que Seishirou retrouvait les seuls fans qu'il avait. Mahiru entra dans le bâtiment. Elle avait son discours à répéter avant la cérémonie d'ouverture de l'année scolaire. Shinya poussa un soupir puis alla s'adosser contre un mur. Il lâcha son sac qui tomba dans un bruit mat. Une douce brise souffla, il ferma les yeux.

« _Est-ce une bonne chose pour moi d'être ici ? Je risque d'avoir encore moins de temps pour combattre les démons. Or il y en a d'un sacré calibre qui se baladent depuis quelque temps. Les Courtisans parviennent à en éliminer certains, mais les grosses pointures restent pour moi._ »

Shinya rouvrit les yeux. Cependant, quelle excuse aurait-il pu trouver pour être dispensé d'école ? De plus, il se sentait assez excité à l'idée d'avoir des camarades de son âge. Des amis même, peut-être. Il faudrait juste voir à ce qu'ils ne soient pas attirés que par son nom. Alors qu'il parcourait la cour des yeux, il repéra un trio qui paraissait focaliser l'attention. Shinya passa en mode vampire en prenant soin de fermer les yeux pour qu'on ne remarque pas les prunelles vermeilles. Il entendit ainsi les commentaires de ses condisciples sans difficulté malgré la distance. Et surtout un nom. Ichinose.

« _Ah._ »

Le voilà donc, ce fameux Guren. Shinya le regarda avancer. Hmmmoui, question physique ça allait. Il y avait de quoi plaire en effet. Hiiragi ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder progresser. Leur regard se croisèrent, et Shinya lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Guren haussa un sourcil en réponse.

« _Bon, maintenant que tu as enfin vu son visage, on peut visiter ? Jamais vu d'école moderne moi._ » interpella Éole.

« _Voilà voilà, on y va. Mais tiens-toi tranquille et ne me fais pas faire de trucs bizarres._ »

« _Allons, c'est pas mon genre._ »

« _À peine._ »

Shinya entra donc après Guren, mais partit à l'opposé. Les couloirs étaient encore déserts. Ce qui incita Éole à pousser les portes des classes.

« Hé ! Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille ! » rappela Shinya à voix, haute, pendant que le contrôle de son corps lui échappait.

Éole inspecta un pupitre, puis découvrit le tableau. Shinya expliqua son utilité. Naturellement, la vampire lui fit s'emparer d'une craie et griffonner sur le tableau. L'ado attrapa aussitôt son poignet droit.

« Éole ! » dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

En réponse, elle lâcha la craie mais s'empara de l'éponge. Elle essuya le tableau avant de poudrer Shinya.

« Eurf beurk ! » s'exclama celui-là.

Son visage comportait des traces blanches rectangulaires. Toujours aux commandes, Éole quitta la salle pour gambader dans le couloir. Et avec Shinya qui tâchait de la retenir, cela donnait une démarche totalement bizarre. Presque toutes les portes furent ouvertes. Shinya parvint à la retenir de pénétrer dans une salle d'entraînement. Le vampire l'entraîna à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Éole le fit rebondir contre un mur.

« Bon t'as fini tes conneries ?! » s'exclama Shinya excédé.

La porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit, dévoilant Kureto.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Et qu'as-tu sur le visage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon locataire qui fait des siennes. » répondit Shinya, en se touchant le visage.

Plein de craie bien sûr.

« Non mais elle m'a pris pour une geisha ou quoi ? » fit l'argenté en se frottant.

Kureto retint un rire.

« Tu risques surtout d'être en retard. »

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant. Shinya se figea, les mains remontant les joues.

« Mer … ça va j'ai plus de craie ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non c'est b… »

Shinya disparut à vitesse de vampire.

« Ce gosse décidément. » soupira Kureto.

* * *

Malgré sa rapidité, Shinya fut effectivement en retard. Fort heureusement, son nom lui assura la clémence de l'enseignante. Remarquant soudain une place vide à côté de Guren, il eut alors l'idée de s'y poser.

« Salut, tu es Guren Ichinose non ? » lança-t-il un rien après.

Le concerné le regard avec une expression de lassitude.

« Est-ce bien à moi que tu t'adresses ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui, je doute d'avoir une conversation de qualité avec ton pupitre. Enchanté, moi c'est Shinya.»

Pas de réaction.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi par le biais de Mahiru. Vois-tu, je suis censé être son fiancé. » reprit l'argenté.

Ah une réaction enfin. Un feu ardent qui embrasa les prunelles améthyste.

« Hmph ! Voilà donc ta vraie nature. Relax, elle et moi ne sommes pas proches. Elle ne m'intéresse pas et je ne l'intéresse pas non plus. Donc nous pourrions être amis qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Shinya.

Pourquoi le choisir lui, issu d'une famille si décriée ? Par curiosité certainement. Shinya connaissait l'histoire qui avait valu pareille disgrâce à ce clan, et trouvait cela aussi absurde qu'injuste. Guren de son côté, ne semblait pas comprendre l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

« Bon, alors raisonnons d'un point de vue pratique. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un fils adoptif, mais cela ne saurait te nuire d'avoir un Hiiragi de ton côté. Parce que m'est avis que tu vas disons, en chier grave ici, si tu me passes l'expression. » reprit Shinya.

« Sans doute, mais je doute que les autres Hiiragi apprécient. Toute ta fratrie est présente dans cette école non ? » rappela Guren.

« Oh ! T'inquiètes pas pour eux ! » répondit Shinya avec un sourire souverain.

Mahiru ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son amitié avec Guren, surtout s'il le défendait face aux autres. Seishirou savait qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer, et Kureto aussi mais en sachant pourquoi. L'expression de Shinya interpella Guren. On aurait dit qu'il avait le contrôle de la famille. Il se dégagea de lui une aura de puissance qui stupéfia Ichinose. Un simple fils adoptif pouvait-il réellement posséder la force qu'il pressentait ? Même s'il tâcha de ne pas le montrer, ce Shinya l'intrigua.

« Bien, je te laisse y réfléchir. En attendant, il nous faut nous rendre à l'oraison de notre point commun. » conclut Shinya, le visage serein.

Dans la salle bondée, Shinya décida de s'asseoir à côté de Guren. Les regards étonnés qu'on lui lança lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête. Il s'installa tranquillement puis croisa bras et jambes. Le principal commença son discours. Derrière Guren, une jeune fille rousse l'interpella à une voix si basse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Elle entreprit de s'entretenir avec lui.

« Excuse-moi jeune fille, mais ai-je bien entendu comment tu as qualifié sa famille ? » fit soudain Shinya en se retournant.

La rouquine derrière devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Tâche de surveiller ton langage à l'avenir. Je porte un certain intérêt à mon camarade là, et je ne tolèrerais aucune insulte à son égard. Ai-je été clair ? »

Les mots avaient été dit d'un ton calme, mais néanmoins ferme. En revanche, Shinya darda un regard polaire. Mito Jujo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt et se cala contre son dossier. Shinya reporta son attention sur la scène où Mahiru fit son entrée. Il ne prêta guère attention au speech, son regard se promenant plutôt alentour. Tiens, Kureto était présent lui aussi. À peine arrivé et déjà président du conseil des étudiants. Vive la réussite par le mérite. Kureto sentit son regard, et lui en retourna un curieux. Shinya lui fit juste un petit salut de la main. Ce à quoi son frère répondit par une moue ennuyée, puis avec un signe de tête l'enjoignit à être attentif. Shinya tira la langue avec dégoût, ce qui amusa son aîné. Enfin, la cérémonie prit fin. Pas trop tôt selon Shinya.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. L'ado trouva finalement l'enseignement intéressant. Une rumeur commençait à circuler sur le fait que Shinya s'intéressait à Guren de manière amicale, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre. Guren tentait de l'en dissuader, mais en vain. En sortant de classe, Guren retrouva ses deux servantes dont Sayuri qui attira l'attention sur eux en agitant la main.

« Il a deux femmes gardes du corps ? Sérieusement ils sont … » commença Mito.

« Silence. » lança Shinya en se retournant brusquement.

Personne ne broncha. Mito baissa le regard. Nul ne comprenait pourquoi un Hiiragi prenait la défense d'un Ichinose. Shinya tâcha de rattraper ensuite Guren qui s'éloignait avec ses gardes. Il vit arriver Seishirou en face, et sut que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Du reste, il vit juste : son frère lança un coup de pied retourné direction la tête de Guren. Shinya l'intercepta au niveau de la cheville. Seishirou afficha une mine outragée.

« Allons allons _frangin_ , on n'est pas censé se battre en plein couloir. » dit-il avec son sourire coutumier.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu … OUCH ! »

Shinya serrait si fort la cheville de Seishirou qu'il crut qu'il allait la lui briser.

« S'en prendre à un faible, c'est indigne de la famille. » reprit-il.

Le silence autour d'eux était impressionnant.

« Tu oses défendre un sale Ichinose ? T'as perdu la tête ? » grimaça Seishirou.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Seishirou. Je croyais avoir été très clair à ce sujet. Ou bien dois-je démontrer à tous ce que tu vaux vraiment en combat ? Sans doute cela rentrerait-il une fois pour toutes dans le seul neurone que tu possèdes. » rétorqua Shinya d'une voix suave.

Seishirou pâlit. Il savait parfaitement bien que Shinya était bien plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours essayé d'avoir le dessus sur lui, et chaque fois son cadet l'écrasait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelques fois en combat, Shinya donnait l'impression qu'il allait le tuer. Les partisans de Seishirou n'osaient intervenir.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le dirais. T'occupes pas de ce que je fais. » conclut Shinya.

Il le repoussa vivement et lâcha sa cheville. Seishirou bascula, déséquilibré, et chuta. L'argenté le toisa. Son frère se releva, et s'éloigna en boitant. Shinya se retourna tout sourire vers Guren.

« Là ! Un de moins qui te causera du souci. Bien, je te laisse à présent. »

Et de s'en aller une fleur à la bouche cui-cui les p'tits zoziaux. En réalité, Shinya ne quitta pas tout de suite l'institution. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du président du conseil des élèves, alias Grand Frère Si Joyeux. Shinya toqua, puis entra sur l'invitation de son frère.

« 'Soir ! » claironna-t-il.

« _Eh bien quelle ambiance ce bureau. Ça donne envie. A quelle heure est l'enterrement déjà ?_ » commenta Éole.

Shinya retint un sourire.

« Bonsoir Shinya. Assis-toi. » continua Kureto, le nez sur une feuille.

Il leva les yeux au moment où son frère s'écroulait sur un divan, tête en arrière. Kureto afficha des yeux en billes. Il lui avait dit de s'asseoir, pas de tomber comme un sac à patates. Toujours indiscipliné ce gamin. Aoi Sanguu servit un thé au jeune homme.

« Alors, comment se passent tes journées ? » commença Kureto, classant sa feuille et en prenant une autre.

« Gentiment. » fit simplement Shinya.

« Il parait que tu t'intéresses à un Ichinose. Tu prendrais sa défense. » continua Kureto, le regardant cette fois.

Pile au moment où Shinya, toujours tête en arrière et tenant sa soucoupe avec sa tasse, défaisait les boutons de sa veste. Kureto leva la tête.

« … »

Il promena son regard sur le torse caché par le fin tissu de la chemise blanche. Il devenait de plus en plus séduisant ce gamin, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer. ( _Ndla : pavé lancé, ça c'est fait._ )

« Tu es censé garder une tenue correcte entre ces murs. » rappela-t-il.

Shinya afficha une mine blasée. Il avait presque ôté sa veste, ne restait plus qu'une main prisonnière.

« Frangin, tu deviens racorni avec l'âge. » lança-t-il.

« QUOI ?! »

« Et sourd, aussi. » continua Shinya, ôtant tout à fait son vêtement.

« Non mais … tu vas te décider à me montrer du respect oui ?! »

Shinya lui adressa son expression malicieuse, montrant qu'encore une fois il le faisait marcher comme il voulait. Kureto roula des yeux.

« Pour répondre à ta question, la rumeur est vraie. » reprit Shinya en prenant une gorgée.

« Et pour quelle raison ? Tu sais pourtant bien ce que nous pensons d'eux. Si cela sort de cette école … »

« Alors ça, tu sais parfaitement bien ce que j'en pense. » fit Shinya en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, Kureto savait. Tout comme il savait parfaitement qu'il avait les moyens de s'imposer, pour rester dans les tons courtois. Aoi afficha une mine surprise. Que son maître ne dise rien et que ce fils adoptif se permette ainsi de défier les Hiiragi tout-puissants … quelque chose lui échappait.

« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas être si démonstratif. » conseilla Kureto.

« Trop tard. » répondit Shinya en plongeant un biscuit dans son thé.

Kureto soupira doucement. Shinya n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, il le savait pertinemment. Mine de rien, il avait conservé cet esprit libre et rebelle.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi lui, au fait. »

« Pourquoi pas lui, justement. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » répliqua Kureto en levant un sourcil.

« Las, c'est la seule que j'ai. » soupira Shinya en tendant les jambes et basculant la tête en arrière.

Un petit silence suivit. Kureto songea qu'il y avait parfois de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs avec son frère. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il réagissait comme on s'y attendrait. Il se comportait comme bon lui semblait, tout en restant simple, sans trop en faire.

« Et toi comment ça se passe môssieur le président ? » reprit Shinya.

« Bien, plongé dans la paperasse comme tu vois. Des cours aussi. » répondit Kureto en signant une feuille.

« Bref, rien que de très passionnant. Bon, ben moi j'y vais. Merci pour le thé. » conclut Shinya.

Il déposa sa tasse sur la table basse, prit sa veste qu'il porta sur l'épaule et quitta le bureau.

* * *

La semaine suivante eut lieu l'examen visant à évaluer le potentiel des élèves au combat. Shinya rit intérieurement. S'il devait montrer ses vraies capacités, tout le monde s'enfuirait en hurlant leur mère. Mais il se contenta de simplement pervertir le sort de son adversaire, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse être lancé. Déloyal certainement, mais qu'importe. Shinya observa ensuite le duel de Guren. Même si ce dernier obtint la victoire, tous trouvèrent matière à le critiquer.

« C'est moi ou vous n'êtes jamais contents ? » lança soudain Shinya bien fort.

Le silence vint.

« Mais enfin maître Shinya, il n'a pas de pouvoir. Il est faible et … » fit Saia Aiuchi, l'enseignante.

Le regard de Shinya devint noir.

« Comme vous l'avez demandé, il a remporté son duel. Point. »

« Bien sûr. » capitula-t-elle.

Shinya croisa le regard perçant de Guren. L'ado s'éloigna. Le brun hésita un instant, puis décida de le rejoindre. Shinya faisait un petit détour par les autres arènes.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » interrogea Guren.

« Quoi donc ? » feignit de ne pas savoir son interlocuteur.

« Prendre ma défense ainsi. Tu sais pourtant très bien que nos familles sont en mauvais termes. » précisa Guren.

« Évidemment. Mais d'une, je ne suis qu'un fils adoptif, de deux je déteste l'injustice. Et je trouve que ce que tu subis ainsi que ton clan est profondément injuste. » répondit simplement Shinya.

Guren le fixa. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, seulement c'était tellement étrange de voir un membre de cette famille honnie lui tendre la main. Guren se demanda comment agir. Le fait est que les gens commençaient à ne plus trop le harceler, ce qui s'il était honnête ne pouvait lui nuire, bien au contraire. Surtout s'il devait rester trois ans ici. Levant soudain les yeux, il aperçut Mahiru qui se battait. Il jeta un regard en coin à son condisciple. Shinya avait un visage neutre, impassible. Aucune étincelle dans les yeux, pas de visage qui s'éclaire. Rien qui n'indique un quelconque sentiment d'affection pour elle. Tout à coup, un cri les interpella.

Plus loin, Sayuri affrontait Seishirou. Et la pauvre était dans un sale état.

Autour, les élèves réclamaient la mort de la malheureuse. Certains même clamaient qu'il devait lui arracher les vêtements. Le sang de Shinya fit trois tours dans le mauvais sens. Il sentit ses crocs pousser. Sa main gauche où apparaissait Yuugure picota.

« _Oh, calme !_ » lança Éole.

Shinya inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se dévoiler ici. Mais il allait tout de même intervenir. Pendant que Guren avançait vers le centre du duel, Shinya se rendit auprès de l'arbitre.

« Vous attendez quoi au juste ? » claqua-t-il.

« Mais euh … le duel n'est pas terminé … » eut le malheur de réponde l'arbitre.

Shinya crut qu'il allait le massacrer. A la place, il contourna le duel et se mit dans le champ de vision de son frère qui s'apprêtait à frapper Sayuri au ventre. La jeune fille était à terre, et il avait levé le pied. Seishirou aperçut Shinya, qui agita négativement l'index. L'ado hésita. Il sentait qu'il était préférable ne pas provoquer l'argenté. Mais il valait mieux que lui, lui il était un vrai Hiiragi. Il n'avait pas à lui obéir ! Seishirou frappa donc Sayuri du pied. Shinya bondit. Seishirou n'eut que le temps de le voir venir. Son cadet le frappa si fort au visage qu'il l'assomma. Un silence de mort tomba. Shinya délaissa Seishirou et vint s'agenouiller près de Sayuri. Guren le rejoignit et lui souleva la tête.

« Sayuri, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda le brun.

« Guren-sama ! » gémit-elle.

« Il faut la conduire immédiatement à l'infirmerie. » préconisa Shinya.

Guren acquiesça, puis souleva sa domestique dans les bras. En se relevant, le fils adoptif des Hiiragi adressa un regard mortuaire à l'arbitre.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, il fut convoqué par Kureto. Ce dernier prit la précaution d'éloigner Aoi pour éviter des situations embarrassantes. Shinya ouvrit la porte, et entra avec un air déjà agacé. Kureto lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il s'asseye.

« On m'a rapporté qu'il y avait eu un incident tout à l'heure. » commença-t-il.

Shinya soupira doucement.

« Tu es intervenu durant un duel. Celui de Seishirou en l'occurrence, ce qui fait que tu as compromis le résultat et donc l'évaluation. Non seulement ça, mais tu as bafoué l'autorité de l'arbitre et tu as aussi cassé la mâchoire de Seishirou pendant que tu y étais. » continua Kureto.

Il croisa les mains et observa son frère. Shinya ferma les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Bon, annonce ton verdict. » dit-il.

« J'aimerais avant tout que tu me dises quelle mouche t'as piqué. » demanda Kureto.

« Celle à qui j'ai brisé les dents. »

« Shinya. Es-tu seulement conscient des conséquences que cela peut avoir ? » reprit son aîné d'une voix sévère.

« Ouais, ça peut arriver aux oreilles du paternel je sais. Seulement cet abruti n'avait qu'à se tenir aussi. Il avait la victoire et il s'est comporté de façon indigne ! S'acharner sur un adversaire à terre, et une fille en plus ! » s'exclama Shinya.

Kureto plissa les yeux.

« Remballe tes crocs veux-tu. »

Shinya s'aperçut qu'en effet, ses dents vampiriques faisaient un petit coucou. Heureusement que son grand-frère avait congédié son assistante.

« Désolé. Alors, je dois faire quoi ? »

Kureto soupira.

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Le duel est malheureusement à refaire, dès que tous deux auront récupéré bien sûr. Quant à toi … »

Shinya serra le rebord du canapé. Savoir que Sayuri affronterait une nouvelle fois ce crétin de Seishirou … à cause de lui en plus. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Maintenant qu'il possédait suffisamment de force pour se faire entendre, il n'allait plus se taire.

« Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? » lança Kureto.

Shinya releva la tête, surpris.

« Je disais que j'allais étouffer l'affaire. Fort heureusement, cela s'est passé entre deux Hiiragi, ce qui facilite la tâche. Mais toi, tu es suspendu pour trois jours, et tu as une baisse de ta note de combat. » répéta Kureto.

Mouais, pour lui une punition bien légère. Il allait occuper ces trois jours par une chasse au démon, et les notes il s'en fichait pas mal.

« Tu devrais aussi présenter tes excuses à ton frère. » poursuivit Kureto.

« Jamais de la vie. » siffla Shinya.

Cette fois les yeux saphir virèrent au carmin.

« Tu n'avais pas à le frapper. »

« Je sais, mais les excuses il va s'asseoir dessus et bien profond. » insista Shinya.

Kureto roula des yeux : ce gamin n'en ferait jamais qu'à sa tête. Pourtant il lui enviait cette possibilité. Pouvoir agir selon son gré, sans craindre les conséquences. L'ado en face déclara avoir pris bonne note de sa punition, s'enquit s'il y avait autre chose puis quitta les lieux. Kureto se cala contre son dossier. En toute honnêteté, il savait que son frère Seishirou se comportait comme un sale petit crétin pourri-gâté. Il était le moins doué de la famille pourtant il se pavanait comme un coq. Il n'était pas mécontent que Shinya lui ai cassé la mâchoire. Ils auraient la paix pendant un moment.

* * *

La suspension ayant lieu dès le soir même, Shinya fila hors de son appartement dès la nuit tombée, sautant par la fenêtre. Kureto le vit filer depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il soupira doucement. Son frère partait sans doute à la chasse au démon. Il se demanda combien de temps ce genre d'activité allait durer. Sa vie entière ? Le jeune homme resta un moment à regarder dans le vide, avant de tirer les rideaux.

Shinya fut rejoint par les trois Courtisans vampires. Swen l'informa qu'ils avaient repéré une importante activité démoniaque dans les environs. Ils iraient donc y jeter un œil.

Le jour suivant à l'école, les duels se poursuivaient. Guren apprit en tendant l'oreille la punition de Shinya. Il plissa les yeux. Dommage. Il relégua cet incident dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer sur les matchs. Encore une journée infernale pour lui. Hélas, il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Guren sentit soudain un intense sentiment de mal-être. Il remarqua soudain une lumière rouge filant droit sur … Mito et Goshi. Ils étaient sur le point d'être touchés par ce truc. Guren réagit et poussa la rouquine.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule attaque qui survint. Une dizaine de rayons rouges furent lancés sur les élèves. Ce fut la panique totale. Beaucoup furent blessés voire même tués. Une épaisse fumée envahit les lieux. Heureusement, Kureto fut prompt à réagir et envoya immédiatement des troupes de Mikado no Oni repousser l'ennemi. Il intervint également en personne. Mais ce qu'il découvrit le désarçonna. Il se trouva face à un homme dont les yeux n'étaient que deux trous noirs, comme des orbites vides.

« _Ce type … n'est pas humain._ » songea-t-il.

L'autre en face sourit, dévoilant une série de dents composées uniquement de canines. Il se tenait également comme une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils, et qui peine à tenir debout. Cela suffit à Kureto pour qu'il comprenne à quoi il avait affaire. Un démon. Les démons attaquaient l'école. Le jeune homme entendit des ronflements autour de lui. Ils l'encerclaient. Son sabre suffirait-il face à des démons ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Un sifflement déchira l'air, et le démon en face de lui se retrouva avec une lance plantée dans la poitrine. Il partit rapidement en cendres.

« _Yuugure ! Mais alors …_ » pensa Kureto en se retournant.

Shinya passa trop vite pour qu'il le voie. Il le découvrit devant lui, récupérant Yuugure et filant vers les démons autour de lui. Une série de grognements surpris s'ensuivit.

« Eh bien ! Je m'absente cinq minutes et c'est le foutoir. » commenta Shinya, de nouveau à côté de Kureto.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais suspendu. » répondit son frère.

« Ta reconnaissance me touche. Je viens de visiter une tanière de démons avec mes Courtisans. Nous avons éliminé ceux restés derrière, et remonté la piste jusqu'ici. Ils s'occupent des non-humains. Je te laisse les humains, car oui, il y en a. » expliqua Shinya.

Il sentit une présence un peu plus loin, différente de celle des démons mais néanmoins familière. Il fronça les sourcils, puis fonça dans la fumée. Plus avant, Saitou dialoguait avec Guren. Enfin, si l'envoi d'une chaîne peut être considéré comme de la conversation. Shinya jaillit à cet instant, dévia la chaine avec sa lance puis la planta dans l'épaule de Saitou qu'il emporta plus loin avec lui. L'action avait été si rapide que ni Guren ni Saitou ne purent saisir ce qui se passait. La lame de Yuugure ressortit de l'épaule et se ficha dans le sol.

« Ugh ! Mais ça brûle qu'est-ce qui … » fit Saitou.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Shinya qui le maintenait au sol avec un genou sur la poitrine, une main tenant Yuugure.

« Toi … tu m'es familier… » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un humain à moitié vampire ? Oh ! Serais-tu le fameux gardien par hasard ? » demanda Saitou.

Il voulut mettre ses mains sur le manche de la lance, mais ce dernier les brûla.

« Ah ça y est, je te remets. Tu es un 2nd géniteur. Mais t'as bien changé dis-moi. » reprit Shinya.

« Pas autant que vous, Éole je crois. Mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que vous choisissiez un Hiiragi pour vous incarner cette fois. » reprit Saitou.

« Trève de bla-bla. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu trafiques avec des démons, et la raison de cette attaque. » répliqua le gardien.

« Ahahah ! Pourquoi ne pas le demander à votre condisciple là derrière ? »

Shinya tourna alors légèrement Yuugure. Saitou grimaça de douleur. Les vampires ne ressentaient presque pas la souffrance, cependant cette lance détenait le pouvoir du soleil. Et la douleur qu'elle infligeait pouvait être terrible pour un vampire.

« De deux choses l'une : ou tu me réponds bien gentiment ou je rentre dans ta tête pour voir ce qui s'y passe. » avertit Shinya.

Saitou décida de contre-attaquer avec ses chaînes. Hélas, elles se heurtèrent à une barrière créée par un talisman. Le gardien remua encore sa lance. Le corps du vampire s'arqua sous la souffrance. Finalement, il se décida à cracher le morceau. Il était ici pour des recherches. L'ado lui demanda ensuite qui lui avait permis d'entrer ici. Mais avant que Saitou ne puisse répondre, le gardien releva une odeur. Il tourna la tête vers la source. Puis délaissant le vampire avec sa lance dans la couenne, il avança.

« Mahiru. »

Un sifflement retentit, en même temps que la jeune fille se retournait pour porter un coup d'épée. Shinya la bloqua avec les doigts.

« Alors c'était toi. C'était toi le démon que j'ai senti il y a trois ans. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Shinya … si je m'attendais. Mais il n'y a pas que moi qui ai des secrets on dirait. Tu es quoi au juste ? » répondit Mahiru.

Elle tenta de dégager la lame de son sabre, en vain.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça ? » reprit Shinya.

« Aaaah, depuis ma naissance. Mais le démon ne s'est pleinement manifesté qu'à mes douze ans, soit à la puberté. Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je dois vois Guren. »

Shinya entrouvrit la bouche. Une nouvelle pièce s'imbriquait dans le puzzle.

« C'est toi qui a ouvert la brèche dans les barrières … il y a six ans. »

« Oui. Il m'a appelé, mais je n'étais pas consciente de ce je faisais. Lâche ce sabre à présent, je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser. » reprit Mahiru.

« Comme si tu pouvais. Navré mais tu n'iras nulle part très chère. »

Le visage de Mahiru perdit de sa bienveillance. Il devint froid. Elle tira plus fort pour dégager son sabre, mais le gardien ne bougea pas d'un iota. La fumée autour d'eux commençait à se dissiper. Elle n'avait plus le temps. D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser son épée trop longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait abandonner cette arme.

« Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Mahiru utilisa alors des talismans. Shinya préféra lâcher la lame. Sans Yuugure, mieux valait ne pas présumer de ses forces. Il balaya les talismans d'un geste acéré qui les dispersa. Saitou se décida à appeler sa complice en renfort. Mahiru arriva près de lui de mauvaise grâce : elle n'avait toujours pas pu parler avec Guren.

« Ne touchez pas cette chose avec les mains, ça peut vous brûler. » avertit Saitou.

Mahiru déglutit. La vue de cette lance lui faisait peur. Il fallut que le vampire la presse en avertissant que Shinya arrivait pour qu'elle réagisse. Saisissant le manche avec les pans de sa jupe, Mahiru libéra Saitou. Pile quand le gardien fut près d'eux. Glissant le pied sous sa lance, il la fit sauter dans sa main. Saitou entraîna Mahiru.


	6. Tensions

**Des tensions se créent entre Shinya et sa famille. Une de plus une de moins ...**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Kureto referma la porte de son appartement, s'y adossa et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à superviser le nettoyage de la cour, et l'information aux familles des victimes de l'attaque, sans parler du compte-rendu à la sienne. Deux jours éreintants, et ils n'avaient pas encore fini. Quand il y pensait, heureusement que Shinya et Seishirou avaient été absents. Tout à coup, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux en alerte, la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

« … »

Shinya était là. Il examinait d'un air curieux une canne à pêche. Mais sa tenue était dans un état lamentable : son t-shirt en lambeaux, dévoilant d'ailleurs largement une épaule et son ventre, et son jean troué et râpé en de nombreux endroits. Son visage comportait des traces de terre. La porte-fenêtre du salon était entrouverte.

« Que fais-tu là Shinya ? » demanda Kureto un peu agacé.

« Et toi, tu peux me dire ce que fait une canne à pêche dans tes affaires ? » répliqua l'ado en désignant l'objet.

« Peu importe. Mais tu es dans un sale état, que t'est-il arrivé ? » reprit Kureto en s'approchant.

« Oh trois fois rien, je sors juste d'une rave-party avec des démons. Si tu m'offre un verre de rouge, je t'expliquerais. On a des choses à se dire. »

Kureto plissa les yeux. Shinya avait déjà disposé un verre sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Son aîné s'y rendit donc puis fit couler le liquide vermeil dans le verre. Il le tendit ensuite à son frère, dont les prunelles avaient changé de couleur. Il lui fallait être en mode vampire pour se restaurer de sang. Pendant ce temps, Kureto alla panser son bras dans la salle de bain.

« Et donc, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » interrogea-t-il en revenant.

« De cette attaque. J'y ai fait une intéressante découverte. » commença Shinya, les yeux bleus à nouveau.

« Oh et de quel genre ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai découvert que ma fiancée n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un démon. Depuis sa naissance, ce qui implique une expérience menée avec sa mère. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

Le ton était colérique. Ainsi donc, Mahiru était le traître. Shinya était désormais au courant pour les recherches sur le Kiju, les armes contentant des démons. Même si ce dernier détail lui échappait sans doute encore.

« Je ne suis pas censé en parler. » éluda Kureto.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant en parlant. Ce fut toutefois suffisant pour que son frère dégaine Yuugure, qu'il pointa avec un courant d'air sur sa gorge. Le tout en cinq secondes.

« Kureto. Je m'entends bien avec toi et je t'apprécie, et j'aimerais sincèrement que ça continue. Alors ne m'énerve pas. » avertit Shinya.

Le jeune homme planta ses noisettes dans les rubis. Il pensait exactement la même chose. Sauf que s'il lui révélait tout, cela risquait fort de le faire changer d'avis. Mais pouvait-il lui dissimuler la vérité à présent qu'il savait pour Mahiru ? Considèrerait-il son silence comme une trahison passible de la destruction de son esprit ? Sans parler de cette fameuse décision qu'il devait toujours prendre concernant son avenir. Voilà qui pourrait également précipiter les choses. Shinya lui rappela qu'il attendait.

« Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce que je redoutais la réaction que tu pouvais avoir en tant que gardien. » céda Kureto en écartant Yuugure.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il cherchait une échappatoire, mais n'en voyait aucune. Las de l'attente, la patience diminuée par les récents évènements Shinya prit l'affaire en main. Rangeant sa lance, il marcha rapidement vers son frère qu'il fit pivoter en le tirant par le bras. Kureto se vit plongé dans les yeux rouges. Plusieurs images défilèrent : la naissance de Mahiru, l'excitation de son père concernant la réussite de son expérience, puis la venue au monde de Shinoa et les recherches menées sur l'aînée des sœurs. Et d'autres études, concernant des armes, des sorts. Shinya ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voyait. Il relâcha Kureto.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Shinya agacé.

« Des recherches. Nous menons des recherches sur … sur le Kiju. » avoua-t-il enfin.

Shinya le fixa bouche entrouverte un instant, pendant que Kureto se retrouvait à appréhender sa réaction.

« VOUS QUOI ?! »

Kureto se raidit devant l'aura de puissance qui émana soudain de son frère. Il était vraiment en colère. Toutefois, il lui expliqua alors qu'entre l'église Hyakuya et Mikado no Oni se déroulait une course à l'armement. Chacun étudiait la question, menait des expériences. Tant et si bien qu'une guerre avait éclaté entre les deux puissantes organisations. L'ambiance était devenue explosive. Shinya semblait sur le point de tout raser autour de lui. Dans un réflexe qu'il trouva rapidement superflu, Kureto posa la main sur son sabre. Shinya n'aurait aucun mal à avoir raison de lui. Physiquement, magiquement, il le dépassait. Yuugure était une arme divine. Un simple sabre ne faisait pas le poids. Le jeune en face avait fermé les yeux, tête vers le ciel. Il tentait visiblement de se calmer.

* * *

Son aura se rétracta. Shinya laissa un profond soupir lui échapper. Éole lui avait fait valoir qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver ici et maintenant. Kureto relâcha la garde de son sabre.

« Bon. Je vois que ma tâche se complique. » dit-il.

Et par où commencer ? Aller pilonner la tête du patriarche ? Celles des Hyakuya ? Poursuivre Mahiru ? Éole suggéra de se concentrer sur l'école, qui semblait être une donnée importante.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire de ton côté ? » demanda-t-il à Kureto.

« Je dois mener une enquête bien sûr. »

« Et interroger des suspects je suppose. Comme Guren. » devina Shinya.

La mâchoire de Kureto se contracta.

« Oui, s'il le faut. »

« Et quelle méthode vas-tu employer ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de le torturer j'espère ? »

La colère se déversa dans l'esprit de l'aîné Hiiragi.

« Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire Shinya. Dans le cas contraire, ton petit protégé risque fort d'avoir affaire à d'autres qui seront nettement moins tendres. Et c'est la meilleure méthode pour obtenir des informations. » dit-il.

Shinya perçut le dégoût lorsque Kureto utilisa les termes de petit protégé. Il n'en fut pas étonné.

« Oh c'est ça que tu appelles être tendre ? J'ose pas imaginer l'inverse alors. Et tu parles, tout le monde peut dire n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'arrête, c'est pas pour autant que c'est la vérité. » répliqua le gardien.

« Peut-être, mais comme je te l'ai dit si je n'y mets pas les formes ce sera pire. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Torturer une personne … »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu connais comme moi la position des Ichinose. Ils sont suspects d'office. » coupa Kureto.

« La faute à qui ?! » s'exclama Shinya.

Kureto soupira. Cette conversation tournait en rond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère défendait son camarade. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette relation.

« Ça suffit. Tu n'as pas à intervenir dans cette histoire. Rentre chez toi maintenant. »

« Ugh ! »

Shinya partit mais en claquant la porte. Techniquement, il ne savait pas si Guren était réellement innocent. Il fallait un interrogatoire, c'était juste la manière de procéder qui le révulsait. Quand il était enfant il en avait tant vu mourir. La façon dont ils avaient été réunis, élevés, poussés à s'entretuer tout ça pour de parfaits inconnus. Injuste. Profondément injuste. Shinya pouvait sonder l'esprit de son condisciple, mais il ne serait pas jugé impartial. Et seul Kureto savait qu'il en était capable et pourquoi. Fallait-il dévoiler sa nature vampirique et aller s'expliquer avec les Hiiragi ? Hmph, comme si une seule guerre n'était pas déjà suffisante. Ainsi donc, il devrait rester en retrait cette fois.

Une fois dans son appartement, il appela ses deux serviteurs pour que l'un prépare un bain l'autre des habits de rechange. Il ôta les siens et les observa. Bons à jeter. Il avait passé deux jours à talonner Mahiru et Saitou dans la ville. Des démons avait tenté de lui barrer la route. Seul un démon chien de la taille d'une cabine de poids-lourd leur avait permis d'échapper au gardien. Partie remise donc. Shinya se glissa dans l'eau avec bonheur. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il était fiancé à un démon. Il en rirait s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais une guerre avait éclaté, et d'autres démons étaient impliqués. Il se pourrait que cette fois-ci soit plus grave que toutes les fois précédentes. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Le jour suivant, Shinya retourna à l'école. Il retrouva Guren qui comme à l'ordinaire, se faisait harceler par ses condisciples. Le jeune Hiiragi ouvrit une cannette de soda qu'il lança avec force sur un élève tenant lui aussi un soda, sans doute destiné à Guren. La cible s'écroula, inondé de boisson.

« Bien le bonjour. » lança Shinya.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement aux autres qui décampèrent.

« Toujours aussi populaire. » reprit Shinya.

Il ramassa la bouteille que tenait l'élève qu'il avait assommé, l'ouvrit et se servit.

« Tiens, de retour de ta suspension à ce que je vois. » dit Guren.

« Oui, suspension obtenue pour avoir sauvée ta subordonnée. Sayuri c'est ça ? Comment va-t-elle ? » rappela Shinya entre deux gorgées.

« Bien, mais tu espères quoi que je te remercie ? »

« Ce serait la moindre des choses en effet. Mais j'ai autre chose pour toi. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, et notamment l'implication de Mahiru. »

Shinya fit quelques pas, invitant Guren à le suivre.

« Et donc ? » dit le brun.

« Donc il y a une enquête interne en cours. Et je crains malheureusement que tu en sois l'objet. Il ne me sera pas vraiment possible de plaider ta cause cette fois … »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu n'as pas à me défendre. » interrompit Guren.

« Bien au contraire. Ne sois pas idiot. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que c'est le président du conseil en personne qui s'occupera de ton cas. Classe 3ème année, première fenêtre si le cœur t'en dit. » signala Shinya.

Donc le traître n'avait pas encore été découvert. Guren jeta discrètement un œil. Tout en haut, Kureto le regardait avec des yeux absolument glacés. Le voici donc, ce fameux Guren qui avait attiré l'attention de Shinya. Le jeune homme serra les poings.

« Je suis désolé Guren, mais je ne peux rien faire. » reprit Shinya.

Enfin, il pourrait vraiment s'il le voulait, mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. C'était frustrant.

« Il est fort ? » questionna Guren.

« Bien sûr. »

Shinya sortit un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et proposa à Guren. Son premier geste fut de refuser mais son condisciple insista.

« Je doute que ton frère apprécie. D'ailleurs, sait-il que tu me défends ? » dit Guren.

« Oui, et si tu savais comme je m'en fous. »

Guren plissa les yeux. Shinya semblait vraiment faire peu de cas de l'avis de sa famille. Il ne devrait pas en être ainsi. Il devrait plutôt les craindre, tout faire pour se montrer digne de leur éthique. Mais non. Il se comportait davantage comme s'il avait le pouvoir de tout envoyer paître.

« _Je ne suis pas le seul à cacher ma force alors. Mais pour que lui se comporte de manière aussi frivole, c'est que la sienne doit être conséquente._ » songea Guren.

Il avança la main vers le paquet et prit un biscuit. Shinya afficha un joyeux sourire. Guren était pensif. Shinya avait-il la puissance nécessaire pour renverser sa famille ? Jouait-il un jeu dans le but de piéger Guren ? Si non, pouvait-il en faire un allié ?

* * *

En attendant, Guren dut se présenter pour une nouvelle évaluation. Il retrouva Mito, Goshi ainsi que Shinya. Les deux premiers venaient de finir leur épreuve. Lorsqu'il arriva, Kureto lui adressa un regard … épouvantable. Il lui remarquer son retard d'un ton cassant, qui fit se hausser les sourcils de Shinya.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ »

« _Chais pas, il est ptêt constipé._ » lança Éole.

Shinya serra les dents et se détourna pour ne pas rire. Il retrouva son sérieux quand Guren se rapprocha de lui, suite à l'amicale injonction de Kureto. Se rappelant pourquoi son camarade était là, l'humeur de Shinya s'assombrit. L'aîné Hiiragi aboya ensuite une question. Guren feignit l'ignorance. L'attitude de Kureto ne tarda pas à taper sur les nerfs de Shinya qui sentit poindre l'envie d'intervenir. Le regard des frères se croisèrent, et l'atmosphère devint électrique. Guren s'en aperçut aussitôt. Un détail qui l'intéressa vivement. Visiblement, l'argenté n'était pas en bons termes avec son frère, ce qui confirma le fait qu'il ne jouait pas un jeu avec Ichinose. Intéressant. Toujours est-il que l'aîné ordonna ensuite que soit démontrée la force du brun par un combat.

« Shinya, attaque-le et tue-le. Il devrait ainsi révéler son vrai visage. »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes. » répliqua Shinya entre ses dents.

Parce que là, celui qui allait être attaqué risquait fort de ne pas être Guren. Le pousser à s'en prendre à celui qu'il avait choisi de défendre, c'était pousser le vice un peu loin. Kureto le dévisagea un instant. Il discernait des nuances de rouge qui dansaient dans les prunelles de son frère. Il faisait manifestement tout son possible pour se maîtriser, mais le vampire menaçait de sortir. Mito et Goshi furent soufflés par l'audace de Shinya. Oser défier son grand-frère de la sorte ... était-il fou ?

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je m'en occupe. » décida abruptement Kureto.

Il dégaina son sabre et s'élança aussitôt sur Guren. Le corps de Shinya se tendit. Il pouvait l'intercepter. Il avait le temps, ses réflexes de vampire étaient cent fois plus aiguisés que ceux d'un humain. Déjà il tendait le bras en travers de Guren.

« _Non. Laisse-le faire, tu sais que cela doit être fait. Et ton ami n'est pas idiot, il le sait aussi. Il n'y a pas que lui dans la balance, ne l'oublie pas._ » intervint Éole.

Les représailles sur les Mikado no Tsuki. Avec une expression douloureuse, Shinya se résolut à s'écarter. Guren lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de sortir son sabre. Il intercepta tous les coups de son adversaire. Et Kureto n'y allait pas de main morte. Toute la journée, il avait épié les échanges entre son frère et ce rebus des Ichinose. Il avait vu Shinya détendu, et non pas en vigilance permanente comme souvent lorsqu'il sortait. Il l'avait aperçu sourire sincèrement, fait des plus rares. Lui ne l'avait vu uniquement que quand ils jouaient tous deux aux jeux vidéo. Kureto s'écarta. Guren était doué, vraiment doué. Voilà qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de son opposant.

Shinya fut surprit. Ah oui quand même. Il n'avait encore jamais vu personne tenir ainsi tête à son frère adoptif. Il afficha un petit sourire. Sourire que remarqua son aîné, qui serra la poignée de son sabre avant de repartir de plus belle. Si bien que Shinya se demanda s'il n'allait pas tuer Guren. Mais non, il se contenta de l'endormir avec des aiguilles anesthésiantes. Shinya ferma les yeux, puis soupira. C'était terminé. Kureto rangea son sabre. Shinya lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, puis quitta le gymnase. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et tourna juste un peu la tête. Puis il sortit franchement.

L'interrogatoire dura trois jours.

« Hé. » fit Shinya lorsque Guren sortit.

L'ado était appuyé contre le mur. Le brun cligna des yeux.

« Me dis pas que t'es resté planté là pendant trois jours. »

« Hahaha ! Bien sûr que non. Alors, ton honneur a-t-il été lavé ? » interrogea Shinya en se redressant.

« Pour ça, il faudrait que ton frère disparaisse. Et les autres avec. » répondit Guren.

« Et moi aussi ? » osa Shinya.

« Grmph. »

« C'est un oui ou bien un non ? » taquina l'argenté.

« Vu que tu as aidé Sayuri, on va dire non. »

« Bien. Mais alors, il a reconnu ton innocence ou pas ? » continua Shinya.

« Je suis devenu le subordonné de ton frère. » annonça Guren.

« Ah. Bon le point positif, c'est qu'on devrait te ficher la paix. Pour le reste, je tâcherais d'être là. »

« Et s'il ne veut pas de toi ? » questionna Guren.

« Eh bien je m'incrusterais. » sourit Shinya.

« Comment se fait-il que tu puisses ainsi défier ta famille ? » osa enfin Guren.

« Ahaaaah ! C'est un secret pour le moment. Mais sache que je ne défie pas n'importe qui. » fit Shinya avec malice.

Il décida de laisser son camarade ici. En attendant, il devait retrouva Leslie, la plus âgée de ses Courtisans et qui avait le physique d'une enfant. Il sortit donc de l'école, et retrouva la vampire qui le salua en s'inclinant.

« Bonjour Leslie. »

« Éole-sama. Contente que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Alors, qu'y avait-il d'important à me dire ? » questionna Shinya.

« Les vampires s'agitent. Ils ont eu vent de recherches interdites menées par les humains. Une enquête va être menée. » informa Leslie.

« Hm hm. Peut-être que je devrais aller à leur rencontre enfin de compte. » songea Shinya.

« Cela pourrait être utile en effet. » concéda Leslie.

« Entendu. Arrange-moi un rendez-vous pour ce soir. »

« Bien maître. »

Ils se séparèrent ici. Shinya retourna suivre ses cours.

* * *

La nuit venue, il retrouva ses trois Courtisans, Swen, Sudri et Leslie. Ces derniers l'encadrèrent, Leslie menant la marche pour se rendre dans la capitale des vampires, baptisée Sanguinem. Ils se rendirent en périphérie de la ville, puis pénétrèrent dans un tunnel. En chemin, Leslie avait informé son maître que Krul Tepes, troisième progéniteur, gouvernait la cité. C'est avec elle que le gardien avait audience. Plus loin, des gardes leur barrèrent la route.

« Nous avons audience avec votre souveraine. Nous escortons notre maître Éole. » annonça Swen.

Un vampire parut derrière les gardes qui s'écartèrent.

« Soyez les bienvenus. Je suis Ferid Bathory, 7ème géniteur chargé de vous conduire. » annonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, une main sur le buste.

Il posa les yeux sur Shinya, qui soutint son regard avec impassibilité. Le jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis leur hôte les pria de le suivre.

« Nous sommes honorés de vous accueillir dans notre capitale, gardien. Êtes-vous déjà venu à Sanguinem ? » questionna Bathory.

« Hmm … difficile de m'en rappeler, mais je ne crois pas. » répondit Shinya, laconique.

« Eh bien nous pourrons vous faire visiter si le cœur vous en dit. » offrit Ferid.

« Éventuellement. »

Finalement ils atteignirent le palais. En chemin, Shinya avait remarqué que la plupart des vampires le regardaient d'un air curieux. Rien d'étonnant, un vampire à moitié humain il était le seul au monde à sa connaissance. Et combien d'entre eux connaissaient l'existence d'Éole ? Enfin, le groupe déboucha dans la salle du trône. Krul Tepes s'y tenait, assise sur son trône. Plus loin, des gardes de la cité armés de lances. Ferid s'écarta en s'inclinant et recula de plusieurs mètres.

« Ainsi, voilà donc celui qui se prétends le vampire gardien. » commença Krul

Shinya eut un sourire.

« Se prétends hein. Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de m'attaquer pour vérifier ? » provoqua l'adolescent.

« Que voilà une manière impolie d'accueillir un invité. Cependant si tu es un imposteur, sache que tu ne repartiras pas vivant d'ici. » avertit Krul.

« J'entends bien. » fit sereinement Shinya.

Durant un instant, rien ne se passa. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Puis Krul disparut purement de son fauteuil. Shinya leva le bras, et la saisit au cou en serrant fort, coupant ainsi tout mouvement de défense. Il la souleva du sol dans le même temps. Les vampires échappèrent des sons surpris. Pour qu'il puisse ainsi arrêter une troisième génitrice, c'est que son rang devait être conséquent.

« Alors convaincue ? » questionna Shinya en relâchant doucement la pression sur son cou.

« Tu es vraiment un vampire … mais quel est ton rang ? » questionna Krul.

Il la reposa doucement.

« C'est simple. En moi vit Éole, la sœur jumelle du premier géniteur. Transformée en même temps que lui, son rang et par extension le mien est celui de 1ère génitrice. »

Krul ouvrit la bouche. Elle avait rencontré Éole à ses débuts de gardienne, uniquement sous forme de vampire. Seuls les plus anciens vampires s'en souviennent. Elle se frotta le cou un instant, puis pria l'ado de lui pardonner ce salut un peu cavalier. Shinya répondit avec un hochement de tête. Krul l'invita ensuite dans un salon attenant à sa salle du trône pour un entretien privé. Shinya fit signe à ses Courtisans de le suivre. Un serviteur disposa des verres et une carafe de sang.

« Pardonnez mon ignorance : pouvez-vous boire du sang ? » interrogea Krul.

« Naturellement. »

Elle le servit avec satisfaction. Il n'aurait pas été correct de décevoir un tel invité de marque.

« De mon côté, pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venu à votre rencontre plus tôt. Ma mission de gardien m'occupe assez, sans parler du fait qu'habitant un humain le monde vampire passe au second plan. » exposa Shinya.

« Je comprends. Et ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Toutefois, puis-je savoir ce qui motive votre visite aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Krul.

« Ma mission précisément. J'ai découvert que les humains s'approchent d'un peu trop près de secrets interdits. Et j'ai appris que vous meniez une enquête. » introduisit le gardien.

« Oui, ils s'approchent du grand tabou. Malgré que cela aie plusieurs fois failli détruire le monde ces bêtes idiotes ne comprennent rien. Sans vouloir vous offenser. » approuva Krul.

« Nullement, je partage cet avis. Ainsi, ils sont sur le point de maîtriser le sort du Kiju, qui permets la création d'armes démoniaques. Je sollicite donc votre vigilance, et tâcherais de vous fournir les lieux de recherches. Tenez-moi au courant de votre côté. »

« Votre aide serait la bienvenue gardien. Et bien sûr.»

« Je connais la personne qui vient de déclencher une guerre entre les deux plus puissantes organisations magiques du pays. L'appréhender ne sera pas aisé mais je m'en charge.» continua Shinya entre deux gorgées.

« Entendu. De notre côté nous surveillerons les hommes. » annonça la souveraine.

Shinya recommanda aussi la plus grande prudence. Les démons rôdaient, toujours plus nombreux. Or ils étaient les ennemis naturels des vampires, parmi les rares créatures capables de les abattre. Krul prit bonne note de l'information, puis posa une question plus personnelle : si Éole avait récemment vu son jumeau. Shinya secoua la tête. Le premier géniteur avait disparu depuis au moins un millénaire. Ceci fait, Shinya sollicita une entrevue avec les autres vampires de haut-rang, afin qu'ils mettent leur faction à contribution. Krul acquiesça, et le conduisit dans la salle de communication.

Les autres vampires furent tout aussi surpris de le découvrir. Afin de dissiper tout doute, Shinya invoqua Yuugure. Son identité confirmée, il rapporta ce qu'il savait, et fit la même demande que pour le Japon. Chacun des vampires acquiesça : les membres de leur faction japonaise seraient mis au courant. Shinya les remercia. L'entretien fut terminé.

* * *

L'adolescent retourna à Shibuya. Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il retrouva son logement. Heureusement qu'Éole pouvait compenser le manque de sommeil. Shinya resta donc frais et dispo lorsqu'il reprit les classes le matin suivant. Guren était absent, se remettant de sa séance de torture. Le regard de Shinya s'assombrit. En y réfléchissant, cela avait été la seule solution pour l'innocenter. Personne ne l'aurait cru autrement et il serait mort. Kureto non plus n'avait pas eu le choix : il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Que devait faire Shinya ? Ça l'attristait tout de même, cette tension entre eux deux. Il songea que puisqu'il avait sa part de responsabilité, autant faire le premier pas. Aussi lorsque les cours furent terminés, le jeune homme se rendit-il dans le bureau de son aîné.

« Oh ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue Shinya ? » lança Kureto, levant à peine le nez de sa paperasse.

« Le plaisir, hein. Je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir. » répondit l'intéressé en avançant.

Kureto sentit son cœur rater un battement sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Eh bien j'ai repéré une arcade de jeux pas loin, on pourrait y faire tour tous les deux, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Un mix d'émotions assez intéressant traversa l'esprit du président du conseil : excitation, nervosité, déni (assez fort d'ailleurs), grande joie …

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage. » répondit-il enfin.

Levant les yeux, il vit la déception peindre le visage de son frère. Il sentit du remords remplacer tout le reste.

« Pourtant j'aimerais que tu viennes. Il y a un point que j'aimerais qu'on éclaircisse, puis ça rappellerait le bon temps. » reprit Shinya.

« On peut fort bien éclaircir ce point ici. » répliqua Kureto.

Shinya jeta un œil en coin à Aoi. Le président signifia à son assistante que ce serait tout pour ce soir. La blonde acquiesça puis quitta le bureau. Kureto posa sa feuille puis croisa les mains, attendant.

« Pourquoi détestes-tu Guren ? Quand on parlait des différentes familles celle-ci te laissait relativement indifférent. » embraya aussitôt Shinya.

Eh bien droit au but, pensa Kureto, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le détestais. C'est un Ichinose et il doit connaître sa place. » éluda Kureto.

« A d'autres, toi aussi tu trouves absurde cette histoire d'ancêtres. » reprit Shinya.

« Il n'empêche qu'il doit se comporter selon son rang. »

Shinya haussa un sourcil. C'était lui ou il ne répondait pas à la question ?

« J'ai appris que tu en avais fait ton subordonné. Je sais que tu traites bien tes subalternes en principe. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne fasses une exception à la règle. » continua l'ado.

« Et si c'est le cas que feras-tu ? » voulut savoir Kureto, en plaçant une main sur sa joue.

Shinya le fixa. Il se posait la question en effet. Voilà qui le tiraillerait entre son sens de la justice et l'affection qu'il avait pour un membre de sa famille.

« Cela me ferait vraiment mal. C'est mon ami et toi tu es mon frère.» avoua-t-il.

Cette fois, son aîné laissa paraître sa surprise. Il baissa ensuite les yeux. Voilà une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé : que cela puisse blesser Shinya. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à présent. Son enfance avait été un poil plus heureuse que celle de sa fratrie. Le pacte avec son vampire l'avait améliorée, mais il avait manqué autre chose : un ami en dehors de la famille. Comme tout ado normal. Il était donc logique qu'il y tienne et veuille le protéger. Ce constat adouci l'humeur du président.

« Je ne le déteste pas, je t'assure. » dit-il en fermant les yeux un instant.

« Alors pourquoi cette hargne envers lui ? » insista Shinya.

À vrai dire, Kureto n'en savait rien. Ce jeune l'agaçait vraiment sans qu'il ne parvienne à en saisir la raison. Ce n'était pas à cause de son nom de famille. Non, cela ne provoquait pas cette colère qu'il ressentait.

« Je ... je ne sais pas. » finit-il par avouer.

« _Ben on n'est pas rendus._ Bon, laissons tomber pour le moment. Contente-toi de ne pas être chiant avec lui. »

« Non mais dis ! Comment ça je suis chiant ? » s'exclama Kureto outré.

« Parfaitement, j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à une vieille marâtre acariâtre. » continua l'argenté en levant les mains.

« QUOI ?! »

« Hahaha ! »

« Mggrrr ! Espèce de sale mioche mal embouché ! »

« Vieille peau parcheminée ! » rétorqua Shinya.

« Embryon de gamin mal élevé ! »

« Mphhrrr ! Bon sérieusement, tu te décides à t'aérer le citron ou pas, l'ancêtre ? » pouffa Shinya.

« J'arrive, je vais t'écraser à chacun des jeux tu vas voir qui c'est qui commande ici ! » reprit Kureto en se levant.

« Duuu caaalme. Tu vas te coincer le dos. » fit Shinya en croisant les bras, sarcastique.

Un nerf battit au front de Kureto, qui afficha un sourire tordu. L'ado argenté le laissa se changer, annonçant qu'il l'attendait dehors. Une demi-heure plus tard, Shinya attendait adossé contre un pilier, les mains croisées derrière la nuque et chevilles croisées. Il avait revêtu un jean noir et une chemise blanche entrouverte. Il jeta un œil à son frère, et ouvrit la bouche. Voir Kureto sans uniforme changeait : habillé d'un t-shirt bleu avec des bandes horizontales plus claires ainsi qu'un jean c'était bien, cependant c'était autre chose qui l'avait surpris.

« Mais où sont passés tes cheveux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie ? » fit Kureto.

Le fait est qu'il avait tenté de discipliner les nombreuses mèches rebiquant avec du gel. Bref, c'était aussi plat qu'une autoroute.

« Ben oui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » reprit Shinya.

« Quoi je me suis coiffé. » fit Kureto, incertain.

« … »

Shinya pencha la tête à droite puis à gauche.

« Iiirk ! Ça te vieillit c'est horrible. On dirait un exorciste. Ah non, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça. » décréta Shinya.

Il avança la main et ébouriffa consciencieusement la tête de son aîné. Qui se sentit rosir sous le contact (héhé).

« Aaaah ! Là je te reconnais. Allez on y va. » dit Shinya avec un sourire.

Kureto se contenta de soupirer, une main dans les cheveux. Ça lui avait pris vingt minutes pour tout aplatir. Fichu gamin.


	7. Zoo folie

**Les camarades de Shinya entrent eux aussi dans la confidence. Et pas que pour lui.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Après la détente, l'effort. Kureto avait donc convoqué Guren, Shigure, Sayuri, Goshi, Mito ainsi que Shinya dans son bureau. À l'exception de Guren et Shinya, les autres étaient nerveux. Aoi les fit entrer. Shinya adressa un grand sourire à son aîné, qui malgré le sérieux du moment ne put s'empêcher de lui en retourner un. Il avait mine de rien vraiment apprécié cette soirée passée à jouer aux jeux vidéo, seul en sa compagnie. Le groupe prit place sur les canapés. Shinya remarqua un bol rempli de sucettes sur la table basse. Il émit un son de contentement et le prit aussitôt. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Kureto en guise de remerciement. L'argenté devinait que c'était à son attention qu'il en avait disposé. Sachant évidemment que les autres n'oseraient pas demander il fit passer le bol.

Mais pendant qu'ils se servaient, Shinya sentit une présence démoniaque. Qui provenait de … sous le bureau de son frère. Dafuck, y'avait un démon sous son bureau ou quoi ? Guren se contenta de demander la raison de sa présence ici. Il ne s'était pas encore assis. Kureto le fixa comme s'il voulait lire en lui.

« Hé Guren ! » appela Shinya.

Il lui lança une sucette qu'il attrapa par réflexe. Le brun lui adressa ensuite un regard ahuri.

« Alors on est là pour quoi ? » demanda Shinya.

Kureto le remercia mentalement d'avoir géré une situation tendue. Aoi distribua des documents. Shinya plissa les yeux : l'évènement du zoo. Kureto fit savoir que l'endroit était devenu un centre de recherche pour l'église Hyakuya. Shinya releva la feuille pour qu'elle cache en partie ses yeux. Ils devinrent ainsi rouges. Vision vampirique. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua des traces suspectes prises par la photo.

« _Éole, c'est quoi à ton avis ?_ » questionna Shinya.

« _Difficile à dire, ce n'est pas assez net. Mais mon instinct me dit que ce doit être des traces démoniaques. Après tout, ils ont attaqué l'école avec des humains._ »

« _Je vois. J'irais donc en parler aux Courtisans. C'est sûrement là-bas qu'on nous tendra un piège._ »

Shinya avait en effet eu une vision cette nuit. Assez abstraite du reste. Il laissa ses prunelles retrouver leur teinte habituelle. Puis il tâcha de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Guren fut nommé chef de l'expédition. Par contre, Shinya lança un regard à son frère, puis baissa les yeux sur son bureau. Kureto eut un sourire imperceptible. Bien sûr qu'il aurait détecté la présence de l'objet qu'il destinait à Guren. Tandis qu'il l'offrait au brun, il observa la réaction de Shinya. Ce dernier lança un regard brûlant au sabre. En tant que gardien, il n'aimait pas les armes démoniaques. Shinya tourna les yeux vers Kureto.

« _T'avais vraiment rien de mieux en boutique ?_ »

Kureto haussa les épaules. Ceci fait, la réunion s'acheva. Shinya lança son bâtonnet de sucette au passage dans la poubelle, puis suivit les autres. Ils se réunirent dans la salle 302 pour déterminer un plan d'action. De son côté, Shinya s'éloigna pour téléphoner à Sudri et l'informer de sa destination. Il était pensif. Si démons il y avait, il risquait fort de révéler sa nature de vampire. Kureto aurait pu l'envoyer seul là-bas. Sauf s'il ignorait que des démons s'y trouvaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il n'en avait pas l'envie de toute manière. Il tâcherait d'être discret. Sinon …. Tant pis. Aoi apporta des uniformes spéciaux, chargés de repousser certains sorts. Guren commanda des habits ordinaires plus des voitures au lieu d'hélicoptères.

Ceci fait, ce fut le départ. Ils se changèrent une fois arrivés sur place. Après un briefing, ils accordèrent leur montre et attendirent le signal. Dès qu'il franchit la clôture du zoo d'Ueno, Shinya repéra la présence démoniaque. Cela puait le démon et il faillit se boucher le nez. L'odeur du sang se mêlait à tout ça. Ils progressèrent. Plus aucun animal ne trouvait là, simplement des traces de sang. Shinya se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de sortir Yuugure. Il n'aurait qu'à effacer sa présence de leur mémoire.

* * *

L'ado en était là de ses réflexions quand ils atteignirent le cratère prit en photo. En bas tout au fonds, un tigre d'une taille anormale. La bête leur offrit un premier rugissement.

« Ce truc … tenez-vous prêts à l'attaque. » avertit Shinya.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Goshi.

« Ce n'est pas vivant. » répondit Guren.

En effet. L'animal ouvrit la gueule. Une espèce de truc pointu en sortit, qui fila droit vers la gorge de Mito. Ce fut le signal de l'attaque. Guren et Shinya s'élancèrent. L'argenté lança un talisman qui fit exploser une patte de la bête, pendant que son camarade lui tranchait la tête.

Hélas, une autre créature sortit du corps du tigre.

« Ah. Cran supérieur on dirait. » sourit Shinya.

Sa lance rougeoyante apparut. Le gardien s'élança ensuite au secours de Guren. Il avait bloqué une des pattes pointues, mais une autre menaçait de lui transpercer l'épaule. Shinya la trancha avec sa lance. Guren jeta un œil à Yuugure, se demandant d'où son condisciple la sortait. En attendant, il rétablit son équilibre et s'écarta. Sayuri entra en scène, lançant des talismans. Mito vint rejoindre les garçons, pendant que Goshi envoyait une fumée hallucinogène. Voilà qui pourrait servir Shinya. Il vérifia que tout le monde était occupé à regarder ailleurs, puis fila. Sa force de vampire lui permit d'atteindre une vitesse suffisante pour que le monstre ne puisse l'atteindre.

 _Swiiiiif !_ Yuugure sectionna une première patte. Puis une seconde, une troisième … jusqu'à ce que le monstre s'effondre sur lui-même. Shinya se demanda si une attaque classique de sa lance pourrait réduire cette chose en cendres. Éole était sceptique. Shinya décida de tenter le coup. Mais par précaution, il y mettrait plus de puissance.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, que ton cœur devienne plus ardent que le soleil ! Accorde-moi la force du soleil rougeoyant et que ta colère s'abatte sur une centaine de démons ! »

Il bondit dans les airs, puis planta sa lance dans la tête de la chose. Cette dernière poussa un affreux cri. Les flammes rouges émergèrent de sa peau. Elle ne se consuma pas comme un démon, cependant le monstre rendit l'âme. Shinya sauta en arrière et retomba sur le sol. Il se hâta de retourner auprès des autres, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que Guren lui lança un regard perçant. Yuugure avait disparu, mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

« On devrait y aller, je crois. » lança Shinya.

« Oui, avant que mon illusion se disperse. » ajouta Goshi.

Shinya perçut une vibration. Il sentit ensuite une piqûre, puis s'effondra. Mito et les autres furent aussi frappés par derrière.

« Mahiru ! » souffla Guren.

« Ahaha ! Enfin on se retrouve Guren ! Je voulais te parler la dernière fois, mais ce stupide gardien m'en a empêchée. Enfin, je suis venue préparée cette fois. » sourit Mahiru.

« Le gardien ? Quel gardien ? » releva Guren.

« Le gardien vampire. Il était là le jour de l'attaque, et a bien amoché Saitou. Mais bon, son corps reste celui d'un humain. C'est sa faiblesse. » continua Mahiru.

Et elle baissa la tête vers Shinya. Guren entrouvrit la bouche. Shinya serait un vampire ?! Mahiru claqua soudain des doigts, et une cage tomba sur l'intéressé. Elle fut ensuite soulevée par des chiens et chevaux anthropomorphes.

« Victoire mes amis ! Nous avons non seulement capturé plusieurs sacrifices, mais également notre ennemi juré : le vampire gardien ! » clama Mahiru en se tournant vers eux.

Des démons ficelèrent les camarades de Guren, et lui aussi. Puis tout ce monde emporta les jeunes gens. Guren se débattit en vain. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Comment Shinya pouvait-il être un vampire ? Les démons prirent de la vitesse, l'empêchant pour un temps de réfléchir. Mahiru apparut dans son champ de vision, juchée sur l'épaule d'un cheval.

« Rassure-toi, ils ne te feront rien. J'ai passé un accord avec eux : le gardien contre ta vie sauve. » informa-t-elle gaiement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque Mahiru ? » s'exclama Guren, élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Tout te sera expliqué dans un instant Guren, patience. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les démons stoppèrent. Guren fut posé comme un sac sur le sol, pendant que ses camarades étaient portés ailleurs. Il les vit passer sous un portique fait de deux piliers de pierres supportés par une corde. Un chien poussa Guren dans le dos pour qu'il avance. Le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt. Finalement, tout ce bestiaire s'arrêta devant un gros rocher. Là, les condisciples de Guren furent attachés. Puis un cheval plus grand que tous les autres s'avança.

* * *

« Mes frères démons, le grand jour est arrivé. Nous allons rouvrir la porte de l'autre monde grâce au sang de ces médiums, et accomplir la vengeance de notre reine. Mais avant … nous allons régler le cas de ce maudit gardien, qui n'a que trop retardé ce moment ! En mémoire de nos autres frères qui ont péri dans leur tentative de sacrifice, dont ils auraient pu rapporter le précieux liquide ! » clama-t-il, suscitant des hourras dans la foule.

« Pourquoi ne pas le sacrifier lui aussi ? Il a beaucoup de pouvoir après tout. Il faudra sans doute plus d'un siècle pour refermer la porte ensuite. » suggéra Mahiru.

Le grand cheval tourna sa tête aux yeux rouges vers elle.

« Ma foi … c'est une bonne idée. » concéda-t-il.

« Pour ma part, je garde celui-ci comme convenu. » rappela-t-elle.

« Hmm … soit. Tu as honoré ta part du marché, j'honorerais donc la mienne. »

« Ça alors ! Un démon qui a de l'honneur, décidément on aura tout vu ! » fit soudain une voix masculine.

Tous se tournèrent. Un homme se tenait non loin avec deux femmes. Mais Guren nota aussitôt qu'ils n'avaient rien d'humain. C'était des vampires.

« Vous … vous êtes des Courtisans. Mais vous avez trop tard nous tenons votre maître ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » répliqua Swen.

Shinya était toujours dans sa cage. Mais il était réveillé. Mahiru fronça les sourcils. La dose de somnifère qu'elle lui avait injecté aurait dû le maintenir inconscient durant des heures. Et avec le sacrifice, il n'aurait même dû avoir le temps de se réveiller. Les autres humains reprirent connaissance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'exclama Mito, choquée.

« Guren-sama ! » appela Sayuri.

Un son de cloche retentit soudain. Shinya venait de frapper les barreaux de sa cage, sans parvenir à la briser.

« Hm ! Solide cette cochonnerie. » dit-il d'un ton badin.

« Voulez-vous de l'aide, maître Éole ? » lança Leslie.

« Occupez-vous des civils, le temps que je m'échauffe un peu. »

« Tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette cage Shinya ! Elle est conçue à l'épreuve des vampires ! » s'écria Mahiru.

« Commencez les sacrifices ! Vite ! » ordonna le chef des démons.

Goshi vit avec horreur un démon cheval brandir un long atame puis lui foncer dessus. Heureusement pour lui, Swen embrocha le démon dont le bras armé retomba à un centimètre de la gorge de l'ado. Les vampires se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Shinya saisit les barreaux de sa cage.

« Gnnnn ! » dit-il comme s'il essayait de les écarter.

Voyant que cela tournait en eau de boudin, Mahiru empoigna Guren par les liens et l'entraîna.

« YAHOU ! » s'écria Leslie en bondissant sur un chien.

Ses cuisses broyèrent le cou du démon, pendant qu'elle lançait deux poignards magiques sur deux autres. Sudri tournoya très vite sur elle-même, son épée tranchant tout autour. Elle sectionna ainsi une horde de démons. Swen défendait les sacrifices. Vampires comme démons étaient affreusement rapides. Toutefois, les premiers parvenaient à lancer des sorts.

« Hmmmmm ! » continuait Shinya.

Une force magique l'entourait, et commençait à faire grincer la cage. Le chef des démons abattit son poing sur Swen, qui esquiva et lui refila une coupure.

L'endroit était digne de l'enfer. Les condisciples de Guren se démenaient pour se libérer, en vain. Les vampires maintenaient les démons en respect, mais ces derniers étaient plus nombreux. Les trois Courtisans se tenaient devant les sacrifices, une aura menaçante s'élevant d'eux, défiant l'ennemi d'approcher. Un rugissement mit soudain temporairement fin à l'affrontement. Les Courtisans eurent un sourire sadique.

« HRRRAAAAAAAH ! »

La cage où était maintenu Shinya explosa. Le gardien atterrit au sol. Il leva un regard mortel aux démons, qui reculèrent avec un son de peur.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, réponds à mon ordre. »

La lance divine acheva de terroriser les démons. Ces derniers s'enfuirent pêle-mêle.

« Revenez ! » s'exclama le chef.

Shinya lui fonça dessus. Le cheval écarta la tête de justesse. Le gardien continua son attaque, poussant le démon loin des sacrifices. Il lui infligea plusieurs coupures avant qu'il ne puisse riposter. Shinya bloqua un coup avec la main. Le démon sortit une épée qui rencontra Yuugure. Un son suraigu résonna, maltraitant les oreilles des spectateurs. Shinya para ensuite les coups d'épée. Le démon frappait avec haine et s'il n'avait pas été vampire, l'adolescent aurait péri depuis longtemps. Puis soudain, le gardien envoya valser l'épée de son adversaire en lui tranchant la main. Nouveau coup, et cette fois il lui sectionna le museau. Shinya lui offrit ensuite un coup de pied qui lui défonça la cage thoracique et le fit voler des mètres en arrière.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, accorde-moi la puissance du soleil rougeoyant, afin que je puisse abattre une centaine de démons ! »

La lance siffla dans les airs et transperça la créature, qui poussa un hurlement tandis que les flammes le consumaient. La lance revint dans les mains de son maître.

« Shi … Shinya-sama .. v-vos yeux … et cette lance … » articula Mito.

« Plus tard, où est Guren ? »

« Mahiru-san l'a emmené ! » couina Sayuri.

« Où ? »

« Par là. » répondit Shigure en pointant une direction.

Shinya passant lui souleva les cheveux et la jupe. Il perçut la puanteur de démon de Mahiru et l'odeur de Guren. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était parvenu à freiner puis à se libérer de sa camarade. Il la somma de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Mais la jeune fille le poussait à courir. Elle le reprit par les liens et le tira de toutes ses forces. Guren aussi, et il s'échappa de nouveau.

« Je t'expliquerais tout mais plus tard ! On n'a pas le temps nous sommes en danger ! » s'écria-t-elle affolée.

« Quel danger enfin ? Y'a pire que des démons ? »

Un sifflement retentit, et une lance auréolée de rouge tomba entre eux. Mahiru couina. Elle voulut tenter de reprendre Guren, toutefois il était trop tard. Si Yuugure était là, son propriétaire n'était pas loin. Et elle se savait plus faible que lui. Pestant, elle tourna le dos. Mais Shinya la rattrapa et lui colla un tel revers qu'elle se crut renversée par une voiture. Mahiru roula sur plusieurs mètres et manqua de s'assommer.

« Mahiru ! » appela Guren.

« Laisse-la. » intervint Shinya en reprenant sa lance.

Il trancha les liens de son camarade avec. C'est là que Guren vit clairement les yeux rouges et une canine qui dépassait.

« Tu es vraiment un vampire ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Oui, à moitié mais vampire quand même. »

Tout s'imbriqua dans l'esprit de Guren. Voilà la raison de son insouciance par rapport sa famille adoptive : il était effectivement suffisamment puissant pour se permettre de ne pas obéir. Shinya tourna la tête dans la direction de Mahiru. Il pensait s'élancer après elle, quand Guren lui demanda des nouvelles des autres. Shinya prit une inspiration : son condisciple avait raison, il fallait s'occuper d'eux. Aussi laissa-t-il son ex-fiancée s'enfuir. Il retourna donc auprès des autres. En chemin, il décida de tout leur raconter : comment Éole l'avait découvert alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, sa vision sur son avenir et le pacte. La mission qui était la sienne. Ce disant, il jeta un œil à la porte. Toujours close, heureusement. Shinya présenta ensuite ses Courtisans. Swen, qui avait intercepté la seringue hypodermique que lui destinait Mahiru, averti par la vision du futur de Shinya et l'avait remplacée par une vide.

« Tu vois l'avenir ? » releva Guren.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas toujours très clair. Pour l'attaque de l'école par exemple, j'ai vu pleuvoir de la lumière rouge, entendu les cris et les bruits d'épée. Mais l'endroit était flou. » répondit Shinya.

Le jeune ajouta également que Mahiru était un démon. Nouvelle qui choqua les autres, mais qui expliquait sa présence parmi eux. L'argenté ajouta qu'il fallait garder tout ceci secret. Toutefois, s'ils le désiraient il pourrait effacer cette expérience de leur mémoire. Les ados échangèrent un regard. Après quelques instants de réflexion, ils acceptèrent de garder le silence. Après tout, ils avaient tous subi un entraînement assidu depuis leur plus jeune âge et étaient familiers avec le paranormal. Shinya acquiesça, mais précisa cependant qu'il s'occuperait de leur cas s'ils l'ouvraient à son sujet.

« Qui d'autre le sait à part nous ? » interrogea Shigure.

Question intéressante.

« Kureto. Il l'a découvert de la même manière que vous, en ayant failli servir de sacrifice. Et Mahiru maintenant. »

Cette dernière information donnée, Shinya donna le départ. Il était temps de rentrer. En chemin, Guren médita ce qu'il avait découvert. Avoir un allié de cette envergure serait non négligeable, dépendamment de ce qu'il comptait faire de sa famille adoptive. Tout le monde rentra à l'école, et l'argenté annonça aller faire le compte-rendu à son grand-frère. Guren argua que c'était son rôle en tant que chef, mais Shinya déclina. Il marcha dans le couloir. Cette affaire du zoo l'avait remué. Il frappa à la porte, puis entra.

* * *

« Oh Shinya ! Vous êtes rentrés. » fit Kureto.

Il fut soulagé de le voir intact. Cependant, la tête de son cadet l'inquiéta un peu. Aoi n'était pas là pour une fois. Shinya s'écroula littéralement sur un des sofas, puis bascula sur le dos avec un soupir. Kureto fronça les sourcils.

« Shinya. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il s'est passé … que les démons ont été à ça d'ouvrir la porte. » commença Shinya, avec le pouce et l'index d'une main rapprochés.

Il laissa retomber sa main. Puis apercevant le bol de sucettes, il le rapprocha.

« Mahiru nous attendait au zoo. Avec une espèce de monstre indescriptible, sans doute pour nous fatiguer. Elle et ses potes démoniaques ont capturé tout le monde -moi y compris- pour nous conduire ensuite à Higashiizumo. Ils ont attaché tous les autres sauf moi et Guren contre la porte. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup. » raconta Shinya.

Il révéla ainsi à son aîné qu'il avait un don de vision, et comment il avait assuré leurs arrières. Les démons avaient pris la fuite devant Yuugure, pendant qu'il combattait le chef. Shinya était contrarié. Il se demanda à voix haute s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir à la poursuite de Mahiru, plutôt que de rester ici. Kureto plissa les yeux.

« Et donc, ils ont découvert ta véritable nature. » devina-t-il.

« Ouais. Mais c'est pas ce qui m'inquiètes. Ah au fait, avant que j'oublie. Mahiru avait un sabre démoniaque avec elle. Comment ça se fait ? » reprit Shinya d'un ton accusateur, brandissant sa sucette.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut poser la question. » répondit Kureto en haussant un sourcil.

« Est-ce que vous poursuivez ces maudites recherches ? »

Kureto regarda sur le côté, incapable de lui mentir. Shinya poussa un profond soupir. Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de leur cas. Mais il ne pouvait pas être au four et au moulin. Ce sera donc une tâche pour ses Courtisans et les autres vampires.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention de partir ? » demanda doucement Kureto.

« Hmmm je me tâte. Cette école a l'air d'être stratégique. »

« Inutile que tu te lances seul après Mahiru. Je prévoyais d'envoyer celui qui a les meilleures chances de l'approcher. » informa Kureto.

« Guren … pas question qu'il aille affronter un démon seul. C'est mon job de traquer les démons. »

« C'est un grand garçon tu sais, il pourra sans doute se débrouiller tout seul. » rappela Kureto.

« J'ai dit non. Je ne prendrais plus aucun risque.»

Kureto serra les poings. Un toc toc à la porte le ramena sur terre. Aoi venait prendre son service. Shinya la salua d'un geste de la main quand elle passa devant lui. Kureto entreprit d'écrire ce que Shinya lui avait rapporté, pendant qu'Aoi ressortait le dossier ainsi que d'autres. Les paupières du jeune s'alourdirent, et il finit par s'endormir. Kureto termina son écrit avant de se rendre compte que son frère était assoupi. Aoi qui lui tendait un dossier remarqua le visage soudain éclairé de son supérieur. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une expression aussi douce.

« _Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des ..._ » se demanda-t-elle.

Eh bien, en voilà un scoop. Kureto resta un moment à contempler Shinya endormi. Il retourna finalement à son travail, non sans lever ponctuellement les yeux. Le bel endormi finit par se réveiller avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ? » interrogea son aîné.

« À part que j'ai fait un rêve à la con … j'ai rêvé que je pourchassais une sucette géante et démoniaque. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me changer les idées, brrrouuuh ! » fit Shinya.

Il s'étira puis se leva. Kureto songea qu'il pourrait l'inviter à l'arcade. Mais le temps qu'il se décide le jeune quitta son bureau. Tant pis, songea son frère adoptif avec un soupir. Bien plus tard dans la journée, pendant que les cours se terminaient Kureto marchait dans les couloirs direction la sortie. Passant près d'une fenêtre il aperçut Shinya marcher en compagnie de Guren. Le brun s'arrêta. Il vit son frère sourire, puis donner une claque sur l'épaule de son condisciple. Les autres suivaient. L'aîné Hiiragi fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'ils ne se séparèrent pas à la sortie. Ils allaient dans la même direction. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était par là que Guren rentrait. Kureto serra les dents. Shinya … allait chez Guren. Il se mit à maudire ce gamin jusqu'au trognon.

« Tu veux quoi ? » répéta Shinya.

« Il y a une réunion avec les Hyakuya ce soir, j'y vais. » fit Guren.

Shinya le fixa, et le brun eut l'impression qu'il lisait son âme.

« Très bien, on s'y retrouve cette nuit. » accepta Shinya.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » releva Guren.

« Guren. »

Le brun retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Ne prends pas pour un idiot veux-tu. Nous aurons ainsi l'occasion de parler un peu. » sourit Shinya.

Guren plissa les yeux. En effet.

* * *

Dans la nuit, au parc Hikarigaoka Guren arriva en premier. Du moins le crut-il. Shinya lui adressa un joyeux bonsoir, assis sur la branche d'un arbre. Il était passé en mode vampire, certainement pour bénéficier de l'excellente vision nocturne de l'espèce. Il sauta à bas de son perchoir.

« Alors. Nous avons du temps avant la rencontre, selon le p'tit mot que tu m'as passé, entrons néanmoins dans le vif du sujet, qu'en dis-tu ? » lança-t-il.

Guren le dévisagea un instant.

« Tu chasses les démons. Les Hiiragi mènent des recherches dessus. Que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet ? » dit-il.

Shinya sourit.

« Je les punirais bien sûr. Pas tout de suite, car j'ai une mission prioritaire, que tu sais. Et toi … tu cherches du pouvoir. Je peux t'en offrir tu sais. »

« Et Mahiru ? Tu comptes la tuer ? » questionna encore Guren.

« Ça, y'a des chances oui. Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? » fit Shinya en haussant les sourcils.

« Je … je ne crois pas que j'en aurais la force. » admit Guren.

« Non en effet. Même si je partage ma puissance avec toi, jamais tu ne pourras l'égaler. Cependant, je réfléchirais à une autre solution. Je dois en discuter avec Éole. Sait-on jamais. »

« Je vois. Et ce pouvoir que tu m'offres, quel est-il et quelles en sont les conditions ? » reprit le brun.

« Deviens un de mes Courtisans. Rassure-toi, tu ne deviendras pas un vampire, sauf si tu le souhaites bien entendu. Le fait est que les Courtisans humains acquièrent une force certaine avec mon sang. Il y a après tout 2500 ans de pouvoir là-dedans. » commença Shinya.

« Ah tout de même. Tu l'as déjà utilisé en totalité ou pas encore ? » voulut savoir Guren.

Quelle pouvait bien être la somme de dégâts qu'une si ancienne magie pouvait infliger ?

« Non, bien sûr que non. Cela pourrait consumer mon corps si je le faisais. Je ne dois recourir à ma pleine puissance qu'en tout dernier recours. En échange de ce don, tu devra effectuer certaines tâches que je pourrais être amené à te confier. Des missions en quelques sortes. » continua Shinya en levant une main.

« En un mot je serais ton subordonné. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec ton frère. Et tu restes un Hiiragi. » nota Guren.

« Contrairement à lui, je te laisse le choix. Rappelle-toi juste que cela pourrait te permettre de rivaliser avec Mahiru. De toute manière, ta famille sera libre quand je me serais occupé des Hiiragi. »

Pas faux, songea Guren. Il marquait même un point. Shinya l'enjoignit à réfléchir. Puis il l'interrogea sur les évènements de la nuit. Guren conseilla de grimper dans un arbre pour espionner la réunion. Une fois installé, ils regardèrent en direction d'un court de tennis. Huit hommes en costume noir patientaient.

« Hmmm. » fit Shinya.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sens une présence. Oh ça va barder. »

Effectivement, les membres des Hyakuya se mirent en formation de combat. Quelque chose les attaquait. Guren jeta un œil à Shinya. Celui-ci était aussi impavide qu'une statue. En y regardant à nouveau, le brun réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. En un rien de temps, tout fut terminé.

« Un de tes Courtisans ? » questionna Ichinose.

« Je n'en ai que trois. Et ils ne sont pas là.»

Tout à coup, la vampire les remarqua. Shinya attendit qu'elle s'élance puis se laissa choir. Il atterrit pile devant et la saisit au cou.

« On se calme cocotte. » dit-il avec son sourire.

Sa congénère fut choquée qu'il ait pu ainsi la saisir, mais également de ce qu'elle voyait. Puis soudain, elle lui demanda s'il était bien le gardien. Shinya acquiesça et la relâcha. Elle posa aussitôt un genou à terre et s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais explique-moi les raisons de cette attaque. »

« Les humains mènent l'expérience taboue. Suivant vos instructions nous avons commencé à détruire certains de leurs laboratoires. Ils en étaient rescapés. »

« Aaaah, fort bien. Dans ce cas, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Nous pensions obtenir des infos, mais tant pis. Tu peux disposer. » conclut Shinya.

La vampire se releva en gardant la tête baissée, puis disparut en un clin d'œil. Guren s'approcha de Shinya et se mit sur le côté par rapport à lui.

« Tu m'expliques ? C'est toi qui a causé cette tuerie ? »

« Indirectement oui. Les vampires s'agitent et je leur ai rendu visite afin de savoir pourquoi. J'ai appris que les humains conduisaient des recherches sur une expérimentation humaine formellement interdite, et pas que le Kiju. J'interagis avec les quatre mondes. Humains, vampires, démons et anges. Le gardien préserve l'équilibre. » raconta Shinya.

« Hmm. Tu as l'air surbooké. » commenta Guren.

« Hahahaha m'en parle pas ! Je regrette qu'Éole ne soit pas capable de se dupliquer. Plus sérieusement Guren, reste à l'écart des Hyakuya. Si les vampires s'en mêlent, tu y passeras. » fit Shinya.

« Hmph ! Bon, ben je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Ils sortirent du parc. Shinya fut satisfait de savoir que les vampires remplissaient leur mission. Ses Courtisans avaient localisé des entrepôts et labos Hyakuya, et avaient relayé l'information à leur espèce. Shinya raccompagna son camarade jusqu'à sa moto. Guren prit son casque, songeant que son complice de la nuit devait être venu à pied. L'argenté le salua, et fila en un éclair. Ainsi songea Guren, il se tramait une expérience d'importance. Mahiru était de collusion avec les démons et les Hyakuya. Ces derniers bataillaient contre les Mikado no Oni, les démons voulaient ouvrir la porte des enfers, les Hiiragi souhaitaient les coller dans des armes et les Hyakuya trafiquaient on ne sait quoi en plus. Quelle pagaille se dit-il. Mahiru et Shinya étaient au milieu de tout ça. L'une ayant déclenché la guerre et servant deux camps, l'autre tâchant de limiter la casse.

Et pour ce qui était de ce partage de pouvoir … Guren ne pouvait nier qu'il était intéressé. Un pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait vu à l'œuvre via son condisciple. Il avait vu la crainte chez les démons, même lorsque le gardien était en cage. Il avait perçu la puissance de son arme, deviné que cette lance pouvait tout brûler autour d'elle. Oh il ne pourrait pas en faire autant, mais c'était sûrement un choix plus avisé que les armes démoniaques. Il devrait toutefois interroger davantage Shinya sur la nature de ses pouvoirs.


	8. Destruction

**Il n'y a pas que les démons qui se mêlent de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La guerre allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Kureto avait rappelé Guren pour un nouvel entretien. Pendant ce temps, Shinya s'entretenait avec ses Courtisans. Ils avaient déjà détruit certains labos Hyakuya, mais avec la surveillance des démons la tâche restait ardue. Shinya espérait que les vampires pourraient gérer les Hyaluya. Soudain, il perçut une vibration. Quelque chose approchait, mais ce n'était pas humain ni démoniaque. Il se retourna, pour découvrir une jeune fille d'une incroyable beauté. Ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que ceux de Shinya, en revanche ses yeux étaient … dorés.

« _Un ambassadeur des anges. Aïe._ »

Shinya avança vers elle.

« Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes un ambassadeur céleste. » dit-il.

« En effet. Je suis Ludoren. Et vous, le gardien vampire. » répondit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

« Correct. Un message pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, permettez que je nous trouve un endroit plus approprié. »

Shinya l'invita donc dans un café. On leur servit un chocolat chaud ainsi que plusieurs gâteaux. L'adolescent se retrouva seul avec elle. Ludoren goûta le chocolat qu'elle apprécia. Son interlocuteur attendait qu'elle s'exprime.

« Le péché des hommes est venu jusqu'à nous. » commença-t-elle.

« Vous parlez de leurs expériences n'est-ce pas. » devina Shinya.

« Exact. Ils essaient à nouveau de créer le séraphin de la fin. Sacrilège ! »

Ludoren avait littéralement poussé un cri sur le dernier mot. Shinya ferma les yeux en constatant qu'ils attiraient l'attention.

« Dites ! Le mot discrétion ça vous parle ? »

« Qu'attends donc le gardien pour réagir et punir les pécheurs ? » questionna Ludoren, inquisitrice.

« Ha ! Je reconnais bien là les anges : moralisateurs toujours, mais jamais acteurs. Bougez-vous si vous souhaitez que les choses s'arrangent. » rétorqua Shinya.

« Oh ? Devons-nous donc nous charger du problème ? Fort bien, en ce cas nous viendrons chercher les Hiiragi un par un, et leur feront connaître notre courroux. » fit Ludoren.

« Le gardien c'est moi, je connais mon travail merci. Mais je ne peux être à partout à fois. Je comptais me charger des Hiiragi alors un peu de patience voulez-vous. » tempéra Shinya.

« Refusez-vous donc notre aide ? » s'enquit Ludoren.

« Votre aide non, votre morale oui. Mais vous savez que si vous intervenez, il y a un camp qui ne pourra le tolérer. Vous allez déclencher une guerre. Encore. Sauf si … » rappela Shinya.

« Voilà pourquoi nous restons à l'écart en général. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas être discrets franchement ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous arriviez en fanfare ? Izanagi ne vous apprends pas la modestie ? » lança l'ado.

Ludoren afficha une mine pincée, et plongea le nez dans sa tasse.

« Je crois qu'on s'est compris. Je vais faire mon travail, laissez-moi juste du temps compris ? »

« Bien. Chargez-vous des Hiiragi maintenant. Les autres sont déjà pris en charge il me semble ? » fit Ludoren.

« Les Hyakuya ? Oui, les vampires s'en occupent. »

« Fort bien. »

L'ange reposa sa tasse. Elle rappela ce qu'il devait faire, sans quoi les anges interviendraient. Et elle disparut sans que quiconque autour ne le remarque. Shinya serra sa tasse à la briser. Ces anges étaient d'une arrogance … toujours à donner des leçons mais pas question de se bouger le cul. Shinya termina à son tour sa tasse, régla puis quitta le café. Il reprit le chemin de l'institut, quand tout à coup il perçut une présence.

« La garce ! » siffla-t-il.

Ses trois Courtisans le retrouvèrent dans une ruelle. Shinya soupira, puis les rejoignit.

* * *

La nuit venue, ils se retrouvèrent chacun devant un entrepôt. Comme s'ils communiquaient à distance, les quatre vampires se ruèrent vers l'entrée. La caméra à l'entrée fut détruite, la porte défoncée. Chaque laboratoire fut mis à feu et à sang. Les cris du personnel résonnèrent, les murs repeints en rouge. Dans celui où se trouvait Shinya, des flammes rouges carbonisaient les personnes, certaines furent transpercées, égorgées, éventrées. Il se chargea ensuite de briser le matériel, et avec sa force ce ne fut pas difficile. Toute la nuit, ce ne fut que destruction totale. Personne ne survécut au massacre. Il quitta les lieux peu avant l'aube. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas pour rentrer. Non, le gardien allait poursuivre sa sinistre tâche.

Deux jours plus tard, Kureto appela son frère adoptif sur son portable. Il avait manqué tous les cours, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Mais l'argenté ne répondit pas. Kureto regarda son téléphone l'air contrarié. Sans doute était-il allé combattre un démon, il ne devrait donc pas s'inquiéter. L'engin sonna dans sa main alors qu'il baissait son bras. Le président regarda avec espoir, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son père.

« Oui ? »

« Viens immédiatement au domaine, nous avons un problème. » ordonna Tenri.

« Entendu père. »

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, Tenri raccrocha. Tout comme son aîné, il disait ce qu'il avait à dire, point. Kureto quitta donc son bureau. En chemin, il croisa Seishirou qui reprenait les cours. Sa mâchoire avait enfin guéri. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un bref regard. Pas un salut, ni de comment tu vas, content de te revoir. Rien. Pas de ça dans la famille Hiiragi. L'aîné pour sa part, arriva en fin de journée. Tenri avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Allons bon.

« Kureto. Nous avons été attaqués, ou plutôt nos laboratoires où nous expérimentions le Kiju. » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Kureto afficha une brève surprise.

« Les Hyakuya ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Non. Nous ignorons ce que c'est. Voici des photos des labos détruits, et un début de vidéo. Toutes les caméras sont systématiquement détruites sans avoir pu filmer quoi que ce soit de significatif. » annonça Tenri.

Kureto eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il examina les photos en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître. Des traces de brûlures … voilà qui tendait à confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Puis il examina la vidéo. Il vit les scientifiques au travail. Soudain, la porte vola littéralement hors de ses gonds. Kureto distingua une ombre sur le sol. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour dissimuler sa surprise. L'ombre était porteuse d'une lance. Son père lui demanda s'il avait déjà une idée, son fils répondit par la négative. Il fut donc chargé de l'enquête. Kureto annonça se rendre sur les différents sites. On affréta une voiture pour qu'il parvienne au premier, celui ayant conservé la vidéo.

« _Shinya … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ » pensa Kureto durant le trajet.

Il avait pourtant spécifié qu'il s'occuperait de cette famille. Cependant, il n'imaginait pas que ce serait si brutal. Kureto avait même espéré le faire changer d'avis. Hélas, trop tard. Il avait du mal à concevoir que Shinya soit capable de violence. Pas avec sa bouille d'ange. Il était un peu plus froid en vampire, un peu plus effrayant aussi. La voiture s'arrêta. Kureto en sortit. Il se dirigea avec appréhension dans le laboratoire. L'électricité avait été coupée. Il alluma une puissante lampe-torche. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Des corps avaient été carbonisés. Kureto s'approcha d'un autre à la peau intacte, et examina la plaie au ventre. Large devant, fine derrière. La marque d'une lance. Mais pas de sang. Yuugure contenant le pouvoir du soleil et donc du feu, devait cautériser immédiatement les plaies. Un autre présenta comme des traces de griffures. Il n'avait pas utilisé exclusivement son arme. Toujours est-il que les dégâts étaient impressionnants.

Devant une table de commande, à la façon dont elle était pliée Kureto devina que Shinya y avait abattu son pied. L'impact était profond. Un écran d'ordinateur était transpercé, un autre tranché et une tour défoncée. Le jeune homme chercha des clés USB. Écrasées bien sûr, les CDs réduits en miettes. Il avait veillé à détruire toutes les recherches. Il se mit en quête des sujets d'expérimentation, humains et armes. Les premiers étaient morts, les seconds brisés et brûlés, ou plutôt fondus. Kureto soupira. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir tirer de tout cela ? Une pensée lui vint. Shinya irait-il jusqu'à s'en prendre au patriarche ? Et les autres ? Irait-il jusqu'à attaquer Kureto ?

« _Non … on s'entend bien. Il n'a pas de raison de …_ »

Il se revit offrant une arme démoniaque à Guren, et l'expression contrariée de Shinya. Il baissa les yeux. Peut-être que si, il en avait une. Kureto secoua la tête. Non, cela ne se pouvait. Kureto sentit qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de se battre contre Shinya. Il ne pourrait pas. Le jeune homme acheva son inspection, puis repartit. Mais il se sentait abattu. Il alla voir les autres sites. Ceux-là avait dû être visités par ses Courtisans. Ce n'était que sang et ruines. Il repéra des traces de magie, mais peu. Ils avaient dû expédier leur affaire, pourtant ils avaient été attentifs à ne rien laisser derrière eux.

Kureto rentra à l'académie. Seishirou vint à sa rencontre.

« On a été attaqué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Qui a osé ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu plus tôt ? » dit-il, agacé.

« Je ne sais pas, et tu demanderas à père. » répondit Kureto, laconique.

« Mais je suis un Hiiragi ! Je devrais être en charge d'une partie de l'enquête ! » protesta Seishirou.

Surtout pas, songea Kureto. Si par malheur il apprenait la vérité pour Shinya, il irait aussitôt le rapporter à leur père. Il rêvait de se couvrir de gloire. Tenri interrogerait forcément son aîné, et Kureto ne savait comment protéger Shinya.

« Je te l'ai dit, adresse-toi à notre père. » reprit le concerné.

« Et la pièce rapportée elle est passée où ? Il ose sécher les cours ce moins que rien ? » reprit Seishirou.

Kureto se retint de ne pas lui retourner un revers. À la place, il renvoya un regard noir son frère, puis lui signifia qu'il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter ses jérémiades. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre utile au lieu de se plaindre. Seishirou serra les poings, mais ne broncha pas. Arrivé dans son bureau, Kureto appela son frère adoptif.

* * *

Posté sur le toit d'un immeuble, sa lance calée contre l'épaule, une jambe pendant dans le vide l'autre repliée et le coude reposant dessus, Shinya sortit son portable. L'écran affichait Kureto. L'ado le regarda un moment, puis rangea l'appareil.

« Nous avons terminé notre tâche, maître Éole. » annonça Leslie.

« Encore trois labos de détruits ? » demanda Shinya.

« Correct. Si cela n'arrête pas les recherches, ça les ralentira énormément. »

La petite vampire vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, les pieds dans le vide.

« Bien. Je vais devoir vous éloigner un peu. Le pays compte d'autres endroits appartenant aux Mikado no Oni. Moi, je dois rester ici au cas où les démons tenteraient d'ouvrir la porte. Et ils le feront j'en suis certain. De plus, il y a toujours cette guerre avec les Hyakuya et Mahiru au milieu de tout ça. » annonça Shinya.

« Entendu maître. Mais n'hésitez pas à nous rappeler en cas de besoin. Nous aurons des téléphones nous aussi. » répondit Leslie.

« Oui. Allez va à présent. » conclut Shinya.

« Bon courage Éole-sama. »

« Vous aussi, et soyez prudents. »

Leslie hocha la tête avec un sourire, et s'en alla. Shinya soupira. Il se demandait comment il allait expliquer cette pagaille à Kureto. Quoiqu'il devait déjà avoir compris. L'argenté ne s'en était pas caché après tout. Bref. Il étira ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il se figea les yeux ronds. La présence … il ne la sentait plus. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Shinya ne se sentait pas tranquille. Bon, théoriquement son action avait dû la calmer comme il l'avait prévu. Il se releva. La nuit était tombée à présent. Il avait encore quelques visites à faire.

Deux jours plus tard, Kureto essaya encore de joindre Shinya. Voilà bien cinq jours qu'il avait disparu, et à l'école on en discutait. Kureto avait toutefois détourné les rumeurs en annonçant qu'il était en mission. Ce qui à dire vrai, n'était pas complètement faux. Apercevant soudain Guren dans la cour, Kureto se demanda si Shinya l'avait prévenu de quelque chose. Sans doute devrait-il l'interroger. Pourtant il savait que le brun ne cracherait pas facilement le morceau. Cependant, l'absence de Shinya l'inquiétant plus qu'autre chose, il se décida à aller lui parler.

« Shinya ? » fit Guren.

« Oui, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose sur son absence ? » répéta Kureto avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa disparition. Je le croyais à la chasse au démon. Après les évènements du zoo, j'ai simplement pensé que les choses s'accéléraient pour lui. » avoua Guren.

Kureto eut envie de croire qu'il mentait, que Shinya l'avait mis dans la confidence et non lui. Il aurait alors pu passer ses nerfs sur le brun. Pourtant, il devinait des accents de vérité dans ses paroles. Guren n'en savait pas plus que lui, et sûrement moins même. Kureto laissa s'échapper un soupir, puis s'en alla. Les cours étaient finis, tout le monde partait. Le jeune homme pensa aller dans une salle d'entraînement pour évacuer sa tension. Shinya lui manquait. D'ailleurs, les émotions qu'il avait à son sujet depuis quelque temps le tourmentaient, et il en percevait la raison sans oser l'admettre. Une fois dans la salle, il entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures devant les tatamis, quand tout à coup il entendit le cri de Seishirou. Eh bien, il le savait poltron mais en principe rien ne devrait l'effrayer ici. Kureto remis sa chaussure noire à la hâte, puis quitta la salle en courant.

En se rapprochant, il entendit des fracas. On se battait visiblement. Heureusement qu'il portait toujours son sabre sur lui. En arrivant dans un couloir, il découvrit son frère fuir devant … une fille avec des ailes. Kureto stoppa. Elle portait une paire d'ailes blanches et luisantes, affichait des yeux dorés, une chevelure blanche ainsi qu'une épée.

« _C'est un ange ?_ » songea Kureto.

Il était si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas quand Seishirou passa en gémissant près de lui. L'ange le remarqua.

« Hiiragi. » dit-elle.

Voilà qui sortit Kureto de son étonnement. Elle était là pour eux. Il sortit donc son sabre, puis se mit en garde. Mais au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, la fenêtre explosa. Kureto crut voir Shinya empoigner l'ange au cou, puis la pousser dans la salle de classe en passant au travers de la porte. Kureto se précipita dans la salle. Les pupitres étaient pêle-mêle, et la vitre en face côté cour explosée. Le jeune homme se rua dehors. Le combat entre l'ange et le gardien était féroce. Shinya lui avait déjà abîmé une aile. La lance et l'épée s'entrechoquaient en projetant des étincelles partout. Apparemment, Shinya était plus expérimenté qu'elle en matière de combat. Il lui envoya plusieurs coups de poings ainsi qu'un coup de pied phénoménal au ventre qui la projeta loin en arrière. Shinya fonça alors qu'elle était toujours dans les airs, la saisit au cou et la plaqua si violemment au sol qu'il se fissura.

Après quoi, il planta Yuugure dans son autre aile. L'ange poussa un cri qui relevait du crissement. Shinya la maintenait au sol, un genou sur son thorax.

« Comment oses-tu ? » gronda-t-il.

« Et toi ? Tu as failli à ta tâche gardien ! » répliqua Ludoren.

Shinya serra davantage. Un humain serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

« Écoute-moi bien sale peste : une seule personne peut me dire si j'ai échoué ou non, et ce que je dois faire. Et TU N'ES PAS … cette personne, compris ? » s'exclama Shinya.

« Les Hiiragi doivent périr … ils ont … menés des recherches interdites … » articula Ludoren.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! » s'écria Shinya.

Soudain, Kureto remarqua deux présences derrière son frère. Il voulut l'avertir, mais l'ado les avait déjà repérés.

« Gardien je vous en supplie, relâchez notre sœur ! »

Un homme et une femme, ressemblant à l'ange. La même engeance sans doute. Shinya les toisa.

« Nous sommes désolés. Ludoren a outrepassé ses droits et sa mission. » intervint l'homme.

« Quoi ? » fit Ludoren.

« Aidu a raison. Le gardien connait sa tâche, et tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler. Tu as failli provoquer un grave conflit Ludoren. Il aurait pu te tuer et aurait été dans son droit de le faire. Que dirais-tu si un étranger à ton monde s'était mêlé de ta mission ? » reprit la femme.

Ludoren eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

« Tu es une ambassadrice, une messagère et rien de plus. En aucun cas, il ne t'a été demandé de tuer. C'est le genre de chose qui peut provoquer la déchéance d'un ange quand il n'y est pas autorisé. » rappela Aidu.

Ludoren parut soudain terrifiée. Visiblement elle n'avait pas pris en compte ce détail. Shinya songea qu'il pouvait la relâcher. Il reprit également Yuugure, et laissa la femme ange s'occuper de sa semblable.

« Nous sommes profondément navré des agissements de Ludoren gardien. Nous vous assurons qu'aucun de nous ne lui a ordonné la mort des Hiiragi. Nous connaissons l'homme et son penchant pour l'interdit. En détruisant leurs laboratoires, vous les avez punis et retardés. Nous saurons nous contenter de cela pour le moment, et vous prions de bien vouloir garder un œil sur eux. Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. » reprit Aidu.

L'autre ange pressa Ludoren de s'excuser à son tour.

« Mes plus plates et sincères excuses gardien, je me suis très mal comportée. Je croyais agir au mieux et prévenir une catastrophe. J'ai interféré dans votre travail, j'en suis très désolée. » dit-elle, tête basse.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus, et que je ne vous revoie plus. » rétorqua Shinya encore sur les nerfs.

« Ce sera le cas, sauf urgence. » assura Aidu.

Ils repartirent en compagnie de Ludoren, déconfite. Shinya soupira en levant la tête, une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

« Shinya ! »

Kureto accourait vers lui. Ah. L'heure des explications.

« C'était des anges. La fille a attaqué Seishirou. Et toi tu … les labos … » lâcha Kureto.

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Ludoren. Elle est venue me trouver en début de semaine pour me porter un message. Sur vous. Apparemment, votre bêtise est parvenue jusqu'au monde céleste. Et elle est venue me signifier d'y mettre un terme. » commença Shinya en faisant tournoyer Yuugure.

Kureto écarquilla les yeux. Le ciel … savait pour leurs expériences ?!

« J'ai donc commencé à détruire vos labos afin de la calmer, et de gagner du temps. Et surtout, parce qu'elle s'est permise de me surveiller. Je n'ai donc pas pu te contacter, car cela l'aurait incitée à croire que j'avais l'intention de vous épargner. » continua Shinya.

« Et elle aurait attaqué plus tôt. » comprit Kureto.

« Exact. Elle m'a lâché les baskets il y a deux jours, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça suspect. J'ai eu raison visiblement. J'ai regardé l'avenir et l'ai suivie ici. »

Kureto sentit son cœur battre, et soulagé. Shinya n'avait agi que pour les protéger. Il pourrait également mettre la destruction des laboratoires sur le dos des anges, et tenter de persuader son père d'abandonner les recherches. Il ramassa une plume perdue par Ludoren. Et une preuve, une. Il exposa son idée à Shinya, qui approuva.

« Bon ! Ce sera tout pour moi. » décida-t-il en s'étirant.

« Je vois ça, tu dois être fatigué. Tu as besoin d'un peu de sang ? » reprit Kureto.

« Nop. Mais je vais me rentrer. »

Kureto le regarda alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et avançait de quelques pas. Quoi c'est tout ? il s'absentait pendant près d'une semaine, et déjà il s'en allait ?

« Shinya attends ! »

« Hm ? »

« Euh … je … j'ai un nouveau jeu, si tu veux venir l'essayer. »

« Eh ? Toi le si sérieux président du conseil des étudiants, tu joues aux jeux vidéo ? » sourit Shinya, dévoilant ses canines.

« Bah quoi ? » fit Kureto embarrassé.

Shinya se mit à rire devant sa gêne. Il se demanda ensuite si c'était une bonne idée, alors qu'il avait tant à faire. D'un autre côté, s'il ne s'amusait pas pendant sa jeunesse quand le ferait-il ?

« D'accord, par contre j'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche. » reprit l'argenté en se rapprochant.

« Pas de problème, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la mienne, tu gagneras du temps. »

« Ok. Hé au fait, où est passé Seishirou ? »

« Tiens, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. »

Ils se mirent donc à sa recherche. Ils l'appelèrent. Le concerné finit par sortir d'une salle de classe. Shinya avait repris son apparence humaine, après avoir pisté son odeur.

« Tiens, voilà Rémi sans famille. » lança Seishirou, acide.

« Tiens, voilà Michel Vaillant. » rétorqua Shinya, non moins cassant.

Seishirou tiqua devant cette allusion à son manque de courage.

« Où t'étais passé ? Tu as abandonné les cours parce que t'as eu peur d'être mal classé ? »

« Ferme-la Seishirou ! Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas fui en piaillant comme un gamin devant le danger ! Quand vas-tu te comporter avec dignité ? » siffla Kureto.

Son frère se tendit et serra les poings. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ? Il avait réellement fui.

« Ah ? Parce que lui il a pu lutter contre cette chose peut-être ? M'étonnerait. » répliqua Seishirou.

« Et comment ! Non seulement il a combattu mais en plus il l'a fait fuir. Alors le jour où tu te décideras à faire preuve de courage, tu pourras parler. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de lui montrer du respect. Lui au moins il ne fait pas honte à la famille. » rétorqua Kureto, glacial.

Seishirou recula devant l'air menaçant de son frère. Il était humilié. Par sa couardise, par le fait que Kureto reconnaisse que Shinya, dont le sang des Hiiragi ne coulait pas dans les veines, avait plus de valeur que lui. Shinya, qui était véritablement plus fort que lui. Kureto lui tourna les dos avec mépris. L'argenté de son côté soupira, puis après un dernier regard à Seishirou suivit son aîné.

* * *

Il passa rapidement prendre des vêtements chez lui, puis arriva chez son frère. Kureto lui indiqua la salle de bain tandis qu'il installait le jeu. Il ne l'avait pas encore testé. À vrai dire, il avait pensé l'essayer avec Shinya. Un moyen sans doute, d'être seul avec lui. Kureto rougit dès que l'idée germa. Il secoua la tête et continua son installation. Sauf que … il n'avait encore jamais touché à la console, offerte par son frère adoptif pour son anniversaire. Kureto s'empêtra dans les câbles.

« Alors tu t'en sors ? Je t'entends pester comme une vieille fille. » fit une voix dans son dos.

Kureto tourna la tête, et crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Shinya sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, avec une simple petite serviette autour des reins. De l'eau coulait de ses cheveux et cascadait sur ses muscles.

« Euh … bâcles. » répondit Kureto.

Shinya pencha la tête. Son frère leva une main avec les câbles de la console.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas encore branchée ? » s'étonna Shinya.

Kureto secoua la tête, muet.

« Bon, bouge pas. »

Shinya attrapa un boxer ainsi qu'un jean, qu'il enfila sous sa serviette avant de la défaire. Passant de l'autre côté du canapé, il prit les câbles de la main de Kureto, puis s'assit pour effectuer les branchements. Pendant ce temps-là, môssieur Hiiragi en profita pour se rincer l'œil, et tenter de résister à l'envie de promener sa main sur cette peau laiteuse. Shinya passa derrière la télé, et brancha le dernier câble. Saisissant ensuite la télécommande, il mit le bon canal.

« Nah là. » dit-il.

Son ventre gargouilla juste après. Shinya posa sa main dessus.

« Euh … t'aurais pas un truc à grignoter par hasard ? »

« Si, y'a des abdos dans la cuisine. Des TRUCS ! »

« Ah bon, tu m'as fait peur. »

Kureto eut envie de se cacher sous son canapé. Shinya le laissa finir son installation, et alla chercher de quoi manger. Il ouvrit les placards, se demandant si son frère adoptif connaissait les chips, ou le pop-corn. Mais non, que des conserves. Shinya tira la langue. Bon, plan B. Il attrapa son t-shirt puis sortit de l'appartement en demandant à son aîné de patienter.

« Hm hm ! » acquiesça celui-ci, encore cramoisi.

Bonne idée, cela lui donnerait le temps de se remettre. Forcément, puisqu'il se battait et s'entraînait il avait un physique des plus agréables. À vrai dire, Kureto songea qu'il n'avait fait qu'embellir depuis son arrivée dans le clan. Mahiru était bête ou quoi ? Kureto soupira tête en arrière. Non, elle préférait Guren. D'ailleurs, Shinya aussi vu l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Le jeune homme sentit son humeur s'assombrir.

« _N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à ce mioche ?_ »

 _Alors attends que je réfléchisse_ , fit une voix dans sa tête. Déjà, t'as vu ses yeux ? Belle améthyste, et ces cheveux noir brillant qui retombent devant, conférant une aura de mystère supplémentaire à ce regard déjà perçant. Ensuite, il est talentueux comme t'as pu le constater quand tu l'as évalué, le seul à t'avoir tenu la dragée haute en combat en dehors du clan. Ensuite, sa situation donne envie de le protéger, de lui venir en aide surtout pour quelqu'un qui déteste l'injustice. Et qui dans tes connaissances est justement comme ça ? Bien vu, Shinya.

« Mggrrrr ! Saleté d'Ichinose ! » bougonna Kureto.

Il saisit un coussin qu'il envoya voler.

« Me revoilà ! » claironna Shinya en rentrant.

Il saisit le coussin avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage, et le balança droit sur Kureto qui se tournait pour le voir. Le jeune homme le reçut en pleine face.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me balancer des coussins, toi ? » demanda Shinya.

« Cela ne t'était pas destiné. » fit Kureto en remettant le projectile à sa place.

« J'espère bien. Bon j'ai pris des trucs à grignoter. »

Shinya déballa des chips, pomme de terre et à la crevette, des nouilles instantanées et quelques sucreries. Kureto apporta des saladiers où il déversa des chips. Une fois prêts, ils entamèrent une partie de course de karts, tout en piochant de temps à autre un chips. Shhinya se mit à siffloter, ce qui alerta son frère. En général, quand il faisait ça il préparait un coup. Et effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes il éjecta son adversaire de la piste.

« Argh ! » grogna Kureto.

« Hahaha ! »

Un chips de réconfort pour l'un, un pour célébrer pour l'autre. En même temps, ils tendirent la main vers le même bol. Le contact fit rougir Kureto, qui détourna immédiatement la tête. Shinya ne laissa rien transparaître. Il regarda pourtant sa main un instant plus tard, s'étonnant de toujours ressentir le contact. La partie se poursuivit un moment. Kureto proposa un autre jeu. Shinya acquiesça, la tête lourde. Le temps que son frère charge le cd, l'ado s'était endormi. Kureto l'observa, puis éteignit télé et console. Il quitta le salon pour sa chambre, et revint. Après avoir contemplé un instant le bel endormi, il le fit basculer contre lui et le souleva. Kureto déposa Shinya sur son lit. L'ado se retourna pour se mettre sur le côté. Son aîné rabattit la couverture, puis revint au salon où il prit place sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna. Shinya tendit la main, tâtonna un peu et l'éteignit. Puis après un instant il redressa la tête.

« _Une minute, c'est pas mon réveil ça._ »

Avec sa vue vampirique, il découvrit que la chambre n'était pas non plus la sienne.

« _Mais où suis-je ?_ »

Shinya sortit de la chambre, puis reconnut l'endroit. Ah, il s'était endormi chez Kureto. Bon. En silence, il alla faire son lit, prépara le couvert pour le petit-déjeuner de son aîné, griffonna un merci sur un papier qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine, et se sauva. Kureto pour sa part, se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard. Il ouvrit les volets, avant de constater le retard sur la pendule.

« Zut ! »

Il fila dans sa chambre, pensant réveiller Shinya quand il découvrit le lit vide. Kureto fut un peu déçu, mais sourit en découvrant la petite attention ainsi que le merci sur le papier. De son côté, Shinya avait retrouvé sa salle de classe. Mito vint vers lui, et lui demanda si sa mission s'était bien passée. Shinya répondit par l'affirmative, avec le sourire. Guren l'observa du coin de l'œil.

Il tenta de s'imaginer à son service. Il avait eu un aperçu des pouvoirs des Courtisans, et en effet ils étaient forts. Mais n'était-ce pas aussi dû à leur nature de vampire ?

« _Non, la magie qu'ils utilisent est forte. Cela vaudrait peut-être le coup._ »

Il tâcherait de lui en parler plus tard. En attendant il avait d'autres projets.


	9. En route vers le démon

**Les choses s'accélèrent, cette fois il faut prendre les devants.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Kureto retrouva Shinya le soir même. Mais il avait un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Shinya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« L'école va être attaquée. Je l'ai vu il y a une heure. Rassemble tes troupes et vite. » dit-il tout à trac.

« Et toi ? »

« Je vais traquer Mahiru. Je te retrouverais plus tard. »

Et le gardien fila. Kureto tendit vainement la main. Shinya passa en mode vampire, fonça dans la cour tel un coup de vent et bondit par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Il huma l'air. Différentes odeurs d'élèves … un prof ou deux et … Guren. Shinya rouvrit les yeux. Son instinct lui dicta qu'il était probablement allé la voir. Donc, c'était lui qu'il devait traquer. Shinya se concentra sur la piste olfactive, non sans penser que Kureto ne serait sans doute pas ravi d'apprendre ce qu'il faisait. Erf, c'était bien le moment de penser à ça. Pourtant, son aîné resta présent un bon moment dans sa tête. Mais l'ado parvint à un endroit où effectivement, il découvrit l'odeur de Mahiru. Et d'un vampire aussi, mêlée à de la cendre.

« ! »

Ainsi, elle avait découvert comment tuer un vampire, et avait progressé dans ses recherches. Que faisait-elle à présent ? Continuait-elle d'aider les démons ou avait-elle changé de plan ? Toujours est-il que Shinya perçut la voix de Guren. Il marcha vers lui. Un sabre était planté dans le sol, devant une moto rutilante. Shinya invoqua immédiatement Yuugure. Son portable sonna un rien après. Et devinez qui c'est ?

« Je suis déjà là Guren. » lança Shinya.

Le brun raccrocha. Il observa son interlocuteur un moment.

« Comment as-tu su que je serais là ? » questionna Guren.

« J'ai simplement suivi ton odeur, me doutant que tu irais voir Mahiru. » fit tranquillement Shinya.

« C'est donc elle que tu cherches. Pour la tuer j'imagine. » comprit Guren.

« C'est dans mes projet, en effet. »

« … »

« En attendant, je ne vais certes pas te laisser toucher à cette cochonnerie. » reprit Shinya.

Il posa sa lance contre le sabre. Les flammes rouges l'envahirent aussitôt, et le sabre se mit à siffler comme une bouilloire. Puis il tomba.

« Là. Inoffensive. Je t'ai fait une proposition il y a quelque temps, tu t'en souviens ? » continua le gardien, remettant Yuugure à l'endroit d'un geste habile.

Oui, Guren se souvenait. Il lui avait offert du pouvoir. Autre que démoniaque.

« Je n'ai guère envie d'être encore asservi à un Hiiragi. » commença Guren.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de porter ce nom-là pas plus que toi le tien. J'ai de quoi m'affranchir de mes chaînes, et je t'offre la clé pour les tiennes. Mon pouvoir au moins, te sera bénéfique contrairement à ce que Mahiru te propose. » signala Shinya.

Mais c'était justement parce qu'elle avait été capable de tout abandonner qu'elle était devenue le lièvre, pendant que lui restait la tortue. Il murmura cette vérité à voix basse.

« Seulement, rappelle-toi qu'à la fin c'est la tortue qui gagne. Mahiru n'a pas tout abandonné, elle perd tout c'est différent. »

Vu sous cet angle … Mahiru perdait son humanité, la possibilité d'être sauvée, sa petite sœur et elle perdait Guren. Alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Yuugure, une idée traversa son esprit.

« Shinya … »

« ? »

« Pourrais-tu sauver Mahiru ? Pourrais-tu comme avec ce sabre, ne tuer que le démon et pas elle ? »

« Oh ? C'est une idée, je demandais à Éole si c'est faisable. Mais en attendant, nous perdons du temps. Je sais que l'école est attaquée, j'ai averti Kureto de l'attaque à venir. Cependant, cela n'empêche pas que cela se produise. Il me faut ta décision maintenant. » rappela Shinya.

Guren baissa les yeux. Il savait que Shinya n'était pas un crétin arrogant comme les autres. Il l'avait toujours aidé jusque-là. Et il devait avouer que ces armes démoniaques le révulsaient un peu.

« Tu dois savoir que j'ai couché avec Mahiru avant ça. »

Shinya haussa un sourcil.

« Oui et ? Je dois sauter de joie ou me rouler en boule sur le sol en suçant mon pouce ? »

Guren sourit. Oui, il ne serait pas un si mauvais maître.

« Très bien, j'accepte de devenir ton Courtisan. Mais dis-m'en plus. »

« Toi alors … c'est avant de me dire oui qu'il faut poser la question ! Mais je dois moi aussi faire une petite chose, si tu permets. »

Shinya sortit son portable, puis le mit à l'oreille.

« Bonsoir Kureto. »

« Shinya ? Où es-tu, tout va bien ? »

« Woah, t'es inquiet pour moi ou quoi ? » rit Shinya.

Kureto rougit, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il lui demanda ensuite la raison de cet appel.

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ça risque de te déplaire, cependant c'est vraiment important. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant et pour ça, je m'en excuse. Il faut que tu me cèdes ton subordonné. » annonça Shinya.

À l'autre bout du fil, Kureto compressa son portable. Ainsi, il avait l'intention de faire de Guren un Courtisan. Ils seraient encore plus proches après ça. La jalousie jaillit comme un bouchon de champagne.

« Kureto ? »

« Y'avait vraiment pas quelqu'un d'autre ?! » lâcha le concerné, en colère.

« Non. Je lui ai proposé il y a un moment déjà. S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important : je ne veux pas te le voler. »

Kureto ferma les yeux. Que Guren acquière plus de pouvoir n'était pas le problème. Théoriquement, Shinya pouvait se passer de son avis. Mais il avait la correction de lui demander, par respect pour lui. Il soupira profondément.

« Très bien. Il est à toi. »

Kureto entendit un soupir de soulagement. Cela le fit sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Kureto. »

« De rien, sale gosse. Mais pressez-vous, on est en guerre par ici. »

« Ok. Je le change et on arrive. »

* * *

Shinya raccrocha. Kureto observa son téléphone. Au fait, comment on transformait quelqu'un en courtisan de vampire ? Par un échange de sang, par vœu ou … non. Il préféra ne pas penser à un autre procédé.

Shinya avait rangé Yuugure et s'était rapproché de Guren.

« Tends-moi ta main. »

Guren obtempéra. Shinya se mit soudain à réciter des paroles dans une langue étrangère. Des lettres lumineuses apparurent tout autour de lui, tournant en spirale. Ichinose reconnut le grec ancien. Bien sûr. Éole devait être grecque. Les lettres se resserrèrent autour du bras de Shinya pour venir s'enrouler autour du poignet de Guren. Il sentit un flot de pouvoir se déverser en lui. Soudain, une brûlure se déclara au niveau de son poignet. Shinya le lâcha. Guren découvrit un tatouage sur son poignet. Un triangle inversé avec une lance et une épée.

« La marque des Courtisans. C'est ton identité pour interagir avec les peuples des quatre mondes, et un laissez-passer dans certains cas. Également, le symbole de ton pacte avec moi. La lance est mon arme, l'épée celle des mortels. » expliqua Shinya.

Hm, Guren aurait pu se croire marqué comme du bétail. Mais bon, toute organisation avait son symbole, qui était toujours affiché quelque part. Il acquiesça.

« Quelle sera ma puissance maintenant ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Elle dépends de ton talent, de tes capacités. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, tu seras un puissant Courtisan. Allez, filons au secours de nos camarades. »

Guren enfourcha la moto laissée par Mahiru. Quand elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas pris l'épée et qu'il n'était pas possédé, elle en serait sûrement fort contrariée. Shinya ramassa le sabre qu'il brisa. Guren démarra. Le gardien suivrait à pied, il irait bien plus vite. Guren afficha des yeux en bille lorsqu'il constata que peu importe à quel point il appuyait sur l'accélérateur, son désormais maître restait devant. Mais Guren préféra se concentrer sur la bataille qui l'attendait. Une part de lui avait hâte de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs. L'école se dessina devant eux. Guren ralentit en même temps que Shinya. La silhouette de Kureto fut en vue. Mais il se disputait avec Seishirou de ce qu'il entendait. Ce dernier voulait commander une unité, ce que l'aîné refusa. Son frère protesta avant de s'en aller, maudissant Kureto. Ce dernier, entendant la moto, se retourna. Shinya vit ses yeux flamboyer en regardant Guren. Le brun le nota aussi.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » lança Kureto.

« Content de te voir aussi. » rétorqua Shinya.

Il dégaina sa lance qu'il fit tournoyer.

« Baaaah ! Ça pue le démon ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, une main devant le nez.

« Le démon ? Pas étonnant qu'on ait du mal à les contrer. » fit Kureto.

« C'est une horreur. Bon Guren, voici ta première mission. » lança Shinya.

Guren se tenait appuyé contre son guidon. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Montre-moi tes talents. »

Guren se contenta de sourire, puis se redressa. Il descendit de la moto. Shinya se chargerait de le transporter. Le brun grimpa donc sur son dos. Il nota soudain la tension qui émanait de l'aîné des Hiiragi. Ce dernier adressait en effet un regard brûlant au brun. Mais Guren ne put s'y attarder. Shinya lui demanda de s'accrocher et de fermer les yeux. Le vampire s'élança. Le brun comprit pourquoi il lui demandait de fermer les yeux : jamais son cerveau n'aurait pu supporter une telle vitesse, sans se rendre malade. Il sentit Shinya bondir, et s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut ses aides aux prises avec des hommes en noir. Shinya lui saisit un poignet. Guren se prépara à atterrir, et se relâcha. La magie se déversa dans son sabre, et lorsqu'il se posa, un rayon blanc tua aussitôt tous les hommes.

« _Wôh !_ »

« Oh pas mal du tout pour une première fois. » sourit Shinya.

Il se tourna vers Saitou. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, avant de fuir. Contre le gardien, il se savait impuissant. La brûlure qu'il avait reçu la première fois se réveilla. L'ex-second géniteur sentit une attaque venir. Il lança ses chaines. Shinya lança un arc de cercle rouge qui fit fondre les maillons. Il continua sur sa lancée et empala Saitou.

« WAAAARGH ! »

Il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur. Le gardien retira sa lance. Guren le rejoignit après avoir enjoint ses servantes de quitter les lieux. Puis tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans les locaux. Saitou s'effondra, les regardant entrer. Cette fois-ci, il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à guérir de cette blessure. Rien que la première fois lui avait pris un mois entier, et elle était restée douloureuse. L'ancien vampire se traîna sur le sol. Dedans, Guren et Shinya perpétrèrent un massacre. Comme la première fois se mêlaient humains et non-humains. Le brun constata avec plaisir que sa vitesse de frappe avait augmenté. Ses talismans étaient plus performants. Shinya lui indiqua comment ériger un bouclier, grâce à une incantation qui le protégea des balles.

L'ado aux cheveux d'argent n'eut plus qu'à trancher tout ce beau monde ensuite. Ils coururent en direction de la salle d'audiovision, où Mito avait indiqué s'être réfugiée.

« Shinya par ici ! » s'exclama Guren.

« Les toilettes des filles ? » répondit l'autre.

Il entendit la lame de Guren siffler et des cris retentir.

« Ah, bonsoir Goshi. » fit Shinya en entrant.

« Vous deux … je n'ai jamais été aussi content de vous revoir. » fit Goshi.

« Content de voir que tu vas bien aussi. » répondit Guren en lui tendant la main.

Il l'aida à se relever. Shinya songea lorsque son camarade croisa son regard, que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit au courant de son état. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient encore du travail. Guren commanda à Goshi de sortir d'ici. Le pauvre souhaitait les aider, mais avec sa blessure il ne serait bon à rien, ainsi que lui fit vertement remarquer Guren. Shinya pouffa en l'entendant ajouter que s'il ne sortait pas tout seul il l'éjecterait en personne. Ce détail réglé, ils repartirent.

* * *

Un nombre impressionnant de cadavres jonchait les couloirs de l'école. Shinya soupira. Tout ça à cause de ces maudites recherches sur le Kiju, et la manière d'en tirer une arme. Mahiru avait déclenché une guerre pour anéantir sa famille, y mêlant les démons pour ajouter une carte en plus à son jeu. Sans doute pour être sûre que les Mikado no Oni y passeraient quand bien même ils vaincraient les Hyakuya. Soudain, un démon se mit à hurler que le gardien était là. Shinya arma son bras et lança Yuugure. La lance détruisit le donneur d'alarme. Toutefois, les autres avaient entendu et se mirent à fuir en masse.

« Ta réputation te précède. » fit remarquer Guren.

« Tant mieux. »

Yuugure envoya une vague de flammes qui détruisit une partie des démons. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à arriver dans la salle occupée par Mito. Cette dernière fut immensément soulagée de les voir, d'autant que l'ennemi était sur le point de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. La rouquine se jeta dans les bras de Guren, qui en resta coi. Shinya lui adressa un regard moqueur. Il se rendit ensuite près de la fenêtre. C'est là qu'il repéra sa présence. Il sortit aussitôt et se mit à grimper le long d'une gouttière.

« Bonsoir Mahiru. »

« Haha, revoilà ce cher gardien. Qu'as-tu fait de Saitou ? » demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Mort avec un peu de chance. Cette fois je doute que sa blessure ne le consume pas. »

« Hmmm. Possible oui. C'est une arme puissante que tu as là. Tu es vraiment une sacrée épine dans mon pied sais-tu, Shinya ? »

« Juste une épine ? » sourit-il.

« Humph. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter d'autre chose. Après tout il y là dans cette école, quelqu'un qui te causera bien du souci j'en ai peur. » dit-elle faussement tragique.

« Tu parles de Guren je suppose. »

Mahiru devint silencieuse, et surtout sérieuse. Visiblement, Shinya n'avait pas la réaction escomptée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Guren était devenu un démon, alors il ne devrait pas le prendre avec autant de calme. Le gardien vampire sourit, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Rassure-toi, il va parfaitement bien. C'est un de mes Courtisans, à présent. Autrement dit, il n'a jamais touché à ton arme corrompue. Je ne l'ai pas permis. »

Shinya savoura l'expression de rage qui passa sur le visage de Mahiru. Là il n'était plus une épine, mais un véritable roncier. Très vite cependant, elle se recomposa un visage calme.

« Je vois. » dit-elle simplement.

« Alors dégage. Guren m'a demandé de ne pas tuer, et pour l'heure je vais accéder à ce souhait. » fit froidement Shinya.

Mahiru partit alors sans demander son reste. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui, elle le savait parfaitement bien. Shinya inspira. Il avança ensuite vers le bord du toit, découvrant Guren. Leurs deux autres camarades l'avait rejoint. Shinya sauta et atterrit comme une fleur. Il revint en mode humain. Guren l'interrogea du regard. L'ado indiqua que tout allait bien. Toutefois, Kureto les convoquait dans son bureau. Shinya acquiesça. Sans doute pour faire un compte-rendu. En chemin cependant, Guren remarqua la tension de son nouveau maître.

« Les démons ne sont pas simplement venus pour le plaisir de tuer. Même si c'est dans leur nature, ils ont une tâche prioritaire. » dit-il.

« Ouvrir la porte des enfers. Mais pour ça il leur faut des sacrifices. » dit Guren.

« Et c'est fait. Ils ont massacré tout le monde ici. Il leur faut du sang magique pour ouvrir cette putain de porte, et là ils en ont plus qu'ils ne voulaient. Ce n'est pas que moi qui les ai fait fuir. Je vais devoir retourner à Higashiizumo. »

« Et je vais devoir t'y accompagner je suppose. » devina Guren.

« Oui. Mais on risque fort de rencontrer Mahiru en chemin. »

Shinya toqua à la porte du bureau de Kureto, puis entra. Il s'adressa en premier à son frère adoptif, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé là-dedans. L'argenté expliqua tout, y compris son départ.

« Navré mais Guren doit rester ici. Sa famille a mené des recherches sur le Kiju. Par conséquent, j'ai dû prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. » révéla Kureto.

Shinya afficha une expression de surprise complète.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Shinya en se tournant vers Guren.

De sa voix sourdait une menace. Kureto savoura ce moment. Guren garda le silence. Shinya l'empoigna alors par le bras, et plongea ses yeux rubis dans les améthystes. Il vit ce qui s'était passé au zoo, quand il avait emporté un bout de démon. Puis au labo, la chercheuse contaminée.

« Non mais je rêve où t'es entré dans ma tête ? » demanda Guren, choqué.

« Si tu ne voulais pas, fallait me répondre. En tout cas, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi. »

« Mais t'es entré dans ma tête ! »

« T'as pas autre chose à penser là ? » répliqua Shinya.

Voilà qui rappela à Guren que sa famille courait un grave danger.

« Que leur avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez mené des recherches interdites, sans notre accord. Par conséquent, la peine capitale a été prononcée. »

« Salaud ! »

Shinya retint Guren avec une poigne de fer.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. » demanda-t-il à son frère.

Kureto planta ses noisettes dans les yeux carmin.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais tu penses bien que nos têtes pensantes l'ont voulu, cependant j'ai autorisé la continuité des recherches, plaçant ainsi tout le monde sous ma protection.»

Shinya ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère avait dû agir ainsi.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en relâchant son camarade.

« Il va falloir s'occuper de Mahiru. C'est ta tâche Guren, tu dois … »

« Stop. » coupa net Shinya.

Guren le regarda, de même que Kureto.

« Guren est MON Courtisan. C'est moi qui décide de ses missions dorénavant. Et on va mettre une chose au clair tout de suite. Vous tous, Hiiragi et Ichinose, vous allez arrêter immédiatement vos saletés de recherches. Kureto, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que moi que ça dérange. Arrange-toi comme tu veux avec ton paternel, mais dis-lui bien que si ce n'est pas fait … cette fois je passerais aux choses sérieuses. Je vous montrerais qu'il y a pire que les Hyakuya. Moi … je peux tous vous détruire jusqu'au dernier. » avertit Shinya.

L'aura de puissance du vampire emplit la pièce, faisant clairement couler la peur dans leur être. Kureto déglutit. Cette force faisait peur certes, mais les paroles de Shinya le blessaient également. Les détruire jusqu'au dernier … lui y compris ? Il avait tenté de montrer à son frère que son protégé n'était pas digne de confiance, espérant ainsi l'éloigner. Las, cela n'avait pas marché.

« Shinya … devant l'ampleur de la guerre nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est ce que père a dit. Ainsi, nous avons ouvert des négociations avec les Hyakuya et avons décidé de coopérer. C'est ça ou l'anéantissement. » tenta Kureto.

« C'est ce qui vous attends de toute manière. Le Kiju ne conduit qu'à la destruction. »

« S'il te plaît calme-toi. Je ferais mon possible mais je ne garantis rien. » tempéra le président.

L'aura vampirique refoula.

« Fort bien. Mais vous êtes prévenus. Maintenant, sois gentil de m'attendre dehors Guren. »

Ce dernier obéit, trop heureux de quitter ce maudit bureau. Shinya repassa en mode humain, ce qui soulagea Kureto.

* * *

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as cru bon de révéler l'existence de ces recherches de la sorte ? »

« Pour que tu comprennes que ton petit protégé n'est pas si digne de confiance que ça. » répondit Kureto.

« Ah ? Dans ce cas pourquoi en avoir fait ton subordonné ? Perso, j'ai davantage eu l'impression que tu cherchais à l'humilier. » rétorqua Shinya.

Kureto cilla.

« J'essaie simplement de te dire de rester méfiant. Ne lui voue pas une confiance aveugle. » reprit Kureto.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? Seulement je te rappelle que s'ils ont été amenés à faire ce genre de recherche, c'est pour se libérer de votre joug, à vous autres Hiiragi. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, soit prudent d'accord ? » reprit Kureto.

« Oui papa. »

Kureto pouffa de rire. Il demanda ensuite quel était le programme de Shinya. Le jeune annonça partir à la recherche de Mahiru, qui était toujours en collusion avec les démons. Ces derniers devaient être prêts à ouvrir la porte de leur monde, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Kureto acquiesça lentement. Lui devait rester ici, pour faire cesser les recherches et continuer la guerre contre les Hyakuya. Ils seraient sûrement séparés pour longtemps. Se reverraient-ils même ? Voilà qui fit l'impression d'une douche froide à Kureto. Lui et Shinya n'avaient jamais été vraiment séparés.

« Ah, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour ta mission. » annonça Shinya.

« Oh ? De quel genre ? » s'étonna Kureto.

« Un équipement on va dire. »

« ? »

En attendant, Shinya s'approcha de lui, invoquant son côté vampire. Une série de lettres grecques flottèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il récitait une formule. Puis il approcha deux doigts du front de son frère. Il traça un symbole : une boucle d'un côté, deux diagonales se rejoignant à la pointe et une autre boucle. L'image donnait l'impression d'une tête de bête à corne. Elle disparut sitôt qu'il ôta ses doigts.

« Là. Ça te sera sûrement utile. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Kureto en touchant son front.

« De quoi t'éviter des ennuis avec un certain peuple. Bien, je dois y aller. » conclut Shinya, tournant les talons.

« Attends ! »

L'ado se tourna, interrogateur.

« Tu auras sûrement besoin de sang. Laisse-moi le temps de te remplir quelques fioles. »

« Hmm ok. Mais pas trop d'accord. »

Kureto hocha la tête, et le regarda quitter son bureau le cœur serré. Shinya retrouva Guren qui patientait adossé contre le mur. Tout en marchant, l'argenté lui parla de l'ange qui lui avait rendu visite il y a une semaine. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi donc, les anges avaient failli tuer deux Hiiragi.

« Voilà pourquoi vous ne devez pas poursuivre dans cette voie Guren. » conclut Shinya.

« Je vois. Tout comme je vois que nos expériences doivent bien arranger les Hiiragi vu qu'ils récupèrent d'importantes données perdues. » devina Guren.

« Ça. Mais puisque ce bouffon de Tenri a visiblement oublié cette menace, je vais devoir m'en charger. »

Shinya et Guren rentrèrent chacun chez eux se préparer. Shinya confia à Swen la mission de garder la porte, et à Sudri et Leslie celle de détruire les labos Hiiragi et les recherches sur le Kiju. Ceci fait, il retourna à l'école récupérer les fioles de sang que lui offrait Kureto. Les tubes étaient disposés dans une trousses spéciales, où ils étaient bien maintenus. Shinya boucla la ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Voilà, je suis paré. Mais ça va me faire drôle de ne plus te voir pendant un moment. » dit Shinya.

« Et moi donc. Enfin ! Ça me fera des vacances de ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes, gamin. » répliqua Kureto.

Mais quel idiot, pensa-t-il les joues roses.

« Et moi sur le dos grand-père ! » répliqua Shinya, taquin.

Kureto sourit, tâchant de masquer sa tristesse.

« Allez, prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Shinya rejoignit Guren dehors. Mito, Goshi et les deux aides de Guren insistèrent pour les accompagner. Shinya tenta de les dissuader tout comme Guren, mais en vain. Finalement, il céda. Après tout, une équipe plus importante était toujours mieux. Ainsi, ils se mirent en route. Goshi demanda où est-ce qu'ils se rendaient. Shinya sortit alors de son sac à dos un carré de carton jaune avec un dessin évoquant une boussole. Toutefois les caractères peints dessus en rouge étaient en grec. Shinya ferma les yeux, l'index et le majeur joints au-dessus de la boussole. Un point lumineux apparut, puis un rai de lumière partit sur leur gauche.

« Une boussole magique ? Impressionnant ! Je veux la même. » fit Goshi.

« Celle-ci a quelques siècles. Mes Courtisans ont gardé quelques artefacts que j'ai collecté au cours des siècles. En route. » déclara Shinya.

Kureto avait mis une voiture espace à leur disposition. Shinya sourit, puis monta côté passager à l'avant. Goshi prit le volant, Guren s'assit à côté de Mito et Sayuri et Shigure tout au fond.

Un messager avait remis une enveloppe à Guren au moment où ils montaient en voiture.

« Putain de merde ! »

Voilà qui ne manqua pas de surprendre tout le monde. Guren qui jurait de la sorte ce n'était pas commun. Shinya lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Guren le regarda. Lui, à qui il avait nouvellement prêté allégeance. Qui avait vaincu un nombre incalculable de démons et même un ange. Qui avait détruit plusieurs laboratoires appartenant aux Hiiragi et qui menaçait de les détruire. Sans doute pourrait-il … Le brun tendit la missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Shinya la parcourut, et émit un son choqué.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Mito.

« C'est une lettre de Tenri. » annonça Shinya.

Il lança un regard à Guren, lui demanda s'il devait l'annoncer. Guren hocha la tête avec douleur.

« Il dit que si Guren ne parvient pas à capturer Mahiru, son père sera exécuté à la fin du mois. »

« Comment ?! » s'exclamèrent Shigure et Sayuri.

Goshi pila.

« C'est … ordonner une chose pareille … Sakae-sama n'a rien fait de mal ! » s'exclama Sayuri.

« C'est vraiment abject. » ajouta Shigure, plus calme mais non moins dégoûtée.

« Shinya … est-ce que tu peux … est-ce que tu peux sauver mon père ? » demanda Guren.

Fallait-il qu'il se sente désespéré pour demander ça. Ses aides froncèrent les sourcils, interdites. Depuis quand leur maître quémandait-il de l'aide ? Et pourquoi à Shinya ? Ce dernier fixa son Courtisan, bien conscient de l'effort que cela lui demandait. Cependant, vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

« Cela risque d'être très compliqué. Mais je ferais mon possible c'est promis. Tâchons déjà de capturer Mahiru. » dit-il.

Guren hocha la tête. Shinya fit signe à Goshi pour qu'il redémarre, suivant l'indication de la boussole. Derrière, Sayuri tapota l'épaule de Guren. Elle hésita à poser sa question, aussi Guren la devança-t-il. Il raconta tout et montra sa marque sur le poignet gauche.

« EEEEH ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux servantes.

Guren avait passé un pacte avec un autre Hiiragi, devenant ainsi son serviteur. La surprise passée, elles aussi se rappelèrent que celui-là au moins avait pris sa défense. Il les avait aussi tous sauvé des griffes des démons. Sans doute pourrait-il sauver aussi Sakae.


	10. Balade avec les démons

**Un petit contretemps qui va révéler quelque chose ...**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que la boussole magique les guidait, Shinya craignait de comprendre. Ils prenaient la direction de Kyoto. Là où se trouvait Sanguinem, juste en dessous. Qu'est-ce que Mahiru fichait là-bas ? Pourvu que … Mais ils y allaient, la boussole était formelle. Si jamais Krul avait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas elle entendrait parler du pays. Pour l'heure, il préféra taire ses craintes. Durant un moment, il ne se passa rien de notable. Soudain, Shinya se redressa d'un bond, et Guren fit de même un instant après.

« Je sens un truc bizarre. » dit le brun.

« Une présence démoniaque. Goshi arrête-toi sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. » répondit Shinya.

Le blond obtempéra. Shinya fut le premier à descendre. Il se pencha par-dessus la glissière de sécurité. Là en bas, s'étendait une forêt où il percevait une présence démoniaque. Soudain, quelque chose vola vers eux. Un sapin, entier. Les jeunes esquivèrent. Le sapin écrasa leur véhicule.

« Merde ! » fit Shinya.

Il passa aussitôt en mode vampire. Juste à temps pour que ses oreilles perçoivent un bourdonnement, accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Les arbres en bas tremblaient, comme bousculés par un énorme poids.

« La sensation s'intensifie. Shinya qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Guren en se rapprochant de lui.

Le gardien ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant sur son ouïe.

« C'est … tout un troupeau de démons. » annonça-t-il.

« Ils viennent vers nous ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Possible. Ou alors tout comme nous, ils ont senti notre présence et passent à l'attaque. »

« Tu comptes y aller j'imagine. » reprit Guren en le regardant.

« Je devrais, mais ça pourrait être un piège de Mahiru. Une façon de nous retarder ou de tenter de nous tuer. Seulement, si je ne fais rien ils s'en prendront aux civils. » analysa Shinya.

« On doit pourtant pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Nous sommes six, nous devrions pouvoir les ralentir. » suggéra Mito.

« Trop risqué. D'après le bruit ils sont très nombreux, dont un très grand. Non, il nous faut une autre stratégie. » objecta Shinya.

« Alors éloignons-les. Si on parvient à séparer le groupe on doit pouvoir en venir à bout.» proposa Guren.

« Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te choisir. Nous allons donner dans le panneau si tel est le but, mais nous ne pouvons passer outre. Très bien tout le monde, voilà le deal. Je les attire, vous attaquez ceux qui passeront à votre portée. Je m'arrangerais pour occasionner quelques coupes claires dans le troupeau. » annonça Shinya.

Guren acquiesça. Les autres obtempérèrent une seconde plus tard. Shinya sortit sa lance, puis bondit par-dessus la glissière en s'appuyant sur une main. Le reste du groupe suivit. Guren prit la tête pendant que Shinya partait à l'opposé. Il bondit dans un arbre pour avoir un aperçu de l'ennemi. Plus loin, un énorme bœuf qui atteignait aisément les six mètres avançait, au milieu d'un troupeau d'une bonne cinquantaine des siens de taille humaine. Il arborait des cornes longues comme un homme, plusieurs boucles d'oreilles à une oreille, et un pagne de cuir (pour un bœuf c'est original) enserrait sa taille. Sa robe marron clair s'ornait de spirales brunes ici et là.

« Ah quand même. Bon, en piste. » fit Shinya.

Il descendit. Puis il se mit en garde. Le sol sous ses pieds cassa lorsqu'il s'élança. Le gardien fonça au milieu du troupeau, pris par surprise. Un bon nombre de démons volèrent comme des quilles. Mortellement touchés par son arme ils se consumèrent avant de toucher le sol.

« Coucou je suis là ! » lança Shinya, à une dizaine de mètres sur leur droite.

Comme prévu, énervé le chef envoya sa troupe sur le gardien. Shinya les laissa s'approcher avant de ficher le camp. Il courut vers l'endroit où se tenaient ses camarades en embuscade. Guren lança une première attaque avec son sabre qui abattit une première rangée de démons.

Il changea ensuite de position. Shigure prit le relais quand les bêtes coursèrent Guren. Shinya fit une seconde coupe juste après elle. Il se montra ensuite, défiant les créatures d'approcher. Mito chargea à ce moment-là avec des talismans. Les démons commençaient à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer. Shinya étant le plus rapide, il veillerait à ce que personne ne soit en danger.

* * *

Entretemps, Kureto avait obtenu une audience avec son père. Ce dernier, assis sur une chaise dans la salle où se réunissaient les têtes des familles les plus importantes, observa son fils venir à lui d'un air peu amène. Kureto s'arrêta au bout de la table, les bras le long du corps.

« Alors, que me vaut cette demande d'entretien urgente ? » questionna Tenri.

« Père, je suis venu discuter d'un sujet qui ne vous plaira guère, mais dont notre survie dépend malgré tout. » introduisit Kureto.

Tenri haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« C'est au sujet de nos recherches sur le Kiju. La menace angélique pèse toujours sur nous. »

Tenri plissa les yeux. Oui, il avait reçu la plume rapportée par son aîné, et avait paru considérer la menace.

« Aurais-tu eu leur visite à nouveau ? » questionna-t-il.

« Un émissaire oui. Il nous a de nouveau menacé de nous détruire si nous persistions. »

« Hmm. Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Si nous déposons les armes les Hyakuya nous détruirons. Et eux, ont-ils reçu des menaces de ce type ? » reprit Tenri.

« Des endroits de recherches et d'expérimentation ont été rasés, tout comme chez nous. Il me parait évident que les instances supérieures nous ont à l'œil. » fit Kureto.

Il ne mentait pas réellement. Il y avait bien un émissaire en la personne de Shinya, et les vampires avaient vraiment attaqué leur ennemi. Les deux organisations se retrouvaient confrontées à quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu. Kureto savait qu'il lui fallait convaincre son père, sans quoi tout le monde courrait à la mort. Tenri était orgueilleux comme tout membre de la famille, mais pas idiot. Leur troisième adversaire si l'on peut dire, était éminemment puissant.

« Personnellement, je pense qu'un accord avec les Hyakuya serait préférable. Que chacun renonce à ses recherches, avant que nous n'irritions davantage les cieux et que tout le monde meure. » proposa Kureto.

Mais qui oserait faire le premier pas ? Qui risquerait de passer pour un faible en amenant pareille demande ? Là était le bât qui blesse. Kureto observa son père, cherchant un début de réponse sur son visage. Mais le faciès du patriarche était de marbre.

« Tu peux disposer. »

« Alors allez-vous … »

« J'ai dit … tu peux disposer. »

Kureto fut contraint d'obéir. Il s'inclina légèrement, et quitta la pièce.

« _Désolé Shinya. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu._ » pensa-t-il.

Il se rendit auprès de leur service de renseignement afin de savoir où l'affaire en était. Alors qu'il lisait un premier dossier, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Kureto le prit avec l'espoir qu'il s'agissait de Shinya. Mais le nom du contact refroidit cet espoir. Mahiru. Que lui voulait-elle à la fin ? Il sortit.

« Quoi ? »

« Grand-frère est mal poli. »

« Tu veux quoi Mahiru ? »

« Simplement t'avertir que la fin du monde est proche. Nous avons ce que nous voulons, et les démons viendront pour vous. Maintenant que le gardien n'est plus là … »

Kureto sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Comment ça ? » fit-il glacial.

« C'est pourtant très simple. Mes amis l'attendaient sur le trajet et se sont occupés de lui. Pour de bon cette fois. »

Kureto mit un moment à répondre. Il avait trop peur de comprendre. _Du calme, elle dit ça pour que tu panique. Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un démon. Elle ment forcément._ Pourtant, il ne put empêcher la peur de s'immiscer en lui. Mahiru avait forcément appris que Kureto avait failli servir de sacrifice et donc, que son aîné était au courant. Elle espérait sans doute l'obliger à se montrer, à commettre une erreur.

« Je doute qu'un simple démon puisse avoir le dessus sur un vampire de son calibre. » répliqua Kureto.

« Hahaaaa ! Tu apprendras pourtant que c'est un démon de ce type qui a causé la mort du précédent gardien humain. Après tout, leur corps reste celui d'un mortel. » rappela Mahiru.

Kureto déglutit. En effet, Shinya était parfois revenu dans un sale état. Le côté vampire devait guérir les menues blessures, mais jusqu'où allait cette régénération ?

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'informes de ça ? » exigea Kureto.

« C'est vrai. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre les sentiments d'affection, n'est-ce pas Kureto-nii ? » fit Mahiru, mordante.

Le concerné décida de lui rendre la pareille.

« Et toi, sais-tu que Guren est devenu un Courtisan de Shinya ? Il devait donc logiquement être avec lui, et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que les démons laissent les suivants du gardien en vie. » dit-il, avec cette fois un sourire sarcastique.

Sa sœur devint silencieuse. Il sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Mahiru le savait. Elle argua qu'elle l'avait mentionné au démon, et qu'il avait ordre de ne pas le tuer.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'obéir ? Tu te prends pour leur chef ? Guren a sûrement aidé Shinya dans son combat. Ton démon n'aura qu'à plaider le feu de l'action et hop. Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé. » continua Kureto.

À l'autre bout, Mahiru serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas d'autorité sur son espèce, contrairement aux humains qu'elle manipulait à sa guise. L'adolescente l'avait constaté en entrant en contact avec eux. Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle. Seule son intelligence lui permettait d'avoir le dessus, ne fut-ce que temporairement.

« Guren s'en est certainement sorti. Il est très fort. Je le sais. » dit-elle.

« Le gardien aussi. Plus que Guren. Donc si Shinya y est passé, ton cher Guren aussi. »

« … »

L'un comme l'autre se retrouvèrent soudain à prier pour que le brun et l'argenté s'en soient tirés. Kureto préféra mettre fin à cette conversation qui le torturait. Il voulait contacter Shinya pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Maintenant, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire je te prierais de raccrocher. »

« Si froid Kureto-nii. Comment arrives-tu à tenir debout sans amour, je ne comprendrais jamais ça. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu perds. Parfois je te plains de ne pas connaître pareille lumière. » fit Mahiru, avec une pointe de pitié.

« _Oh si, je sais ce que c'est._ » pensa soudain Kureto.

Mahiru raccrocha à l'instant où son frère réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Il regarda son portable avec un air ahuri. La lumière, il en avait une. Une personne parvenait à faire battre son cœur, à adoucir son humeur et amener un sourire sur son visage. Quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait bien, pour qu'il s'inquiétait comme en ce moment. Kureto mit la main devant la bouche, les joues rouges. Il était tombé amoureux de Shinya.

* * *

Parlant de celui-ci, il tenait Mito avec un bras passé autour de sa taille et un de la jeune fille sur les épaules.

« Shinya-sama ! Laissez-moi y aller, mon ancêtre a scellé un puissant démon autrefois ! » protesta la rouquine.

« Un oui, mais pas cinquante à la fois ! Tu te débrouilles très bien, on les a presque tous tués mais ne prends pas de risques inutiles ! » répliqua Shinya.

Mito ne trouva rien à redire. Pour le moment, leur plan fonctionnait : diviser pour éradiquer. De la cinquantaine de démons il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine. Hélas, les humains étaient à bout de souffle, y compris Guren. Et le plus gros des démons restait encore à vaincre. Shinya l'observait. Il n'avait pas bougé. Sans doute attendait-il que son troupeau ait bien fatigué ses ennemis.

« _C'est bizarre … plus je le regarde plus il m'a l'air familier._ » se dit-il.

« _Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. C'est le même genre de démon qui a tué ton prédécesseur il y a 223 ans._ » informa Éole.

Oh. Selon Éole, il s'agissait plutôt d'un descendant. Un démon d'un type particulier. Sentant qu'il lui fallait des informations, Shinya envoya Mito rassembler les autres. Le reste des démons pensa passer à l'attaque.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, que ton cœur devienne plus ardent que le soleil ! Accorde-moi la force du soleil rougeoyant et que ta colère s'abatte sur une centaine de démons ! »

Un mur de flammes consuma le reste des démons. Malheureusement, cela incita le tout dernier à bouger. Le sol trembla lorsqu'il se rua vers le gardien. Il était très rapide malgré sa corpulence. Il bondit par-dessus les flammes écarlates et abattit son poing à l'endroit où se trouvait le vampire.

« _Esquive ! Ne bloque surtout pas !_ » s'exclama Éole.

Surpris, Shinya lui obéit et opéra un saut périlleux arrière. Le poing du bœuf géant défonça le sol. Il le retira avec un gros tas de terre qu'il lança sur le gardien. Ce dernier bougea pour éviter ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'ensevelir. Guren en profita pour arriver derrière dans l'optique de cisailler les pattes arrière du démon. Mais la bête agita la queue et le brun la prit en plein ventre. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Shinya fonça, et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Puis il le chargea sur une épaule.

« COUREZ ! » hurla-t-il aux autres.

Le groupe d'ados décampa. Le démon bœuf eut tôt fait de combler la distance qui les séparait. Shinya grinça : il devait impérativement trouver comment le ralentir. Il s'arrêta soudain, fit volte-face puis planta sa lance dans le sol en récitant une formule. Des rayons rouges jaillirent de la terre qui se fissura. Le sol céda sous le poids du démon qui s'enfonça. Shinya en profita pour s'enfuir. Le groupe était hors d'haleine, et le gardien craignait qu'ils ne s'effondrent.

« Je vais vous porter rapprochez-vous ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » fit Goshi.

« Mito sur mon dos, Sayuri, Shigure, accrochez-vous à mon cou ! Maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il en écartant les bras.

« Allez-y … » articula Guren.

Les jeunes filles obéirent, et s'accrochèrent comme elles purent, veillant à ne pas lui entraver les jambes. Elles les replièrent donc vers l'arrière, tenant par la force des bras. Goshi passa sur l'autre épaule comme Guren, mais de face cette fois. Juste quand le démon mugissait. Shinya demanda à ses amis de se cramponner de toutes leurs forces et de fermer les yeux. Il tint les aides de Guren à la taille … puis fléchit les genoux et s'élança.

« UWAAAAH ! »

« Merci de ne pas me hurler dans les oreilles ! » cria Shinya pour couvrir le son du vent.

Le vampire s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Il slaloma entre les arbres, les rochers, passa par-dessus les troncs d'arbres morts et les buissons. Leur opposant était peut-être rapide, mais il l'était bien davantage. Shinya courut longtemps dans la forêt, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il jugea la distance assez grande. Il ralentit avant de stopper. Puis il invita ses camarades à descendre, ce qu'ils firent avec hésitation.

« Oh mon ventre ! » gémit Goshi.

« C'est à moi de dire ça. » lança Guren, toujours plié en deux.

« Pourquoi le monde continue d'avancer ? » demanda Mito, les yeux en spirale.

« Hein ? » fit Sayuri, quant à elle assourdie par le bruit de l'air.

« On est arrivé ? » ajouta Shigure.

Une goutte glissa le long de la tête de Shinya. Il les laissa se remettre. Découvrant un tronc d'arbre couvert de mousse, il s'assit dessus. L'ado sortit son téléphone, pour constater qu'il était en miettes. Et mayrde. Au moins ses fioles de sang étaient intactes. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment, aussi referma-t-il sa trousse.

« _Bon Éole, dis-m 'en plus sur ce démon._ » interrogea-t-il en passant une cheville sur un genou.

« _Cette race-là est spéciale, particulièrement résistante. Aucune lance ni épée ne parvenait à entailler leur peau. Pas mal de vampires ont été décimés par ces bœufs. Et je ne parle pas des humains. Toutefois, elle a été maudite au 13_ _ème_ _siècle par un chevalier des Croisades. Il a placé sur le corps de leur ancêtre des marques qui constituent une faiblesse dans leur cuir. Il y en a quatre, que tu dois transpercer pour tuer ton ennemi._ » raconta Éole.

« _Et où sont ces marques ? Il y a plein de spirales sur son corps._ » releva Shinya.

« _Les autres gardiens ont trouvé comment les localiser. Leur emplacement varie d'un démon à l'autre, mais elles ont toutes un point commun._ »

Shinya se mit à réfléchir. Il pensa à leur forme, mais Éole répondit par la négative. Ce devait donc être autre chose. La couleur ? Non plus. Ces marques avaient été apposées par un homme possédant des pouvoirs spirituels, selon sa locataire. Donc … elles devaient laisser des traces de magie.

« _Bravo ! C'est bien ça en effet. Cependant, il te sera difficile de les approcher. Tu es rapide, mais il sent tes attaques comme un vampire. Je voulais te parler de tout ça avant que tu ne l'affronte pour de bon. Il te faudra aussi une incantation plus puissante que celles que tu connais pour le tuer._ » continua Éole.

Tiens. Elle la lui transmit, ajoutant que cela lui coûterait pas mal d'énergie. Maintenant qu'il en savait assez, Shinya devait déterminer d'un plan pour vaincre ce démon. Ses amis le rejoignirent enfin, pour s'écrouler sur des rochers ou sur le tronc.

« Bon : on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Goshi.

« Personnellement, j'aimerais aller délivrer mon père de sa cellule. » répondit Guren.

« Je sais, mais tu penses bien que si on y retourne maintenant les Mikado no Oni vont nous tomber dessus. » objecta Shinya.

« Et risquer de l'exécuter avant l'heure, oui. De plus, je doute que Charal King Size nous laisse partir bien tranquillement. »

Shinya leur fit alors part de ce que Éole lui avait enseigné. Ils devraient être vigilants. Le gardien était réticent à leur faire affronter pareil danger à nouveau. C'était son travail. Goshi répliqua que puisqu'ils étaient amis et dans la même galère, ils pouvaient bien s'entraider. Tout à coup, le portable de Guren vibra.

« Il veut quoi, lui encore ? » râla-t-il.

* * *

Il décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« Alors, où en êtes-vous ? » demanda Kureto.

Pour une fois, il fut content de l'entendre. Si lui était vivant, alors Shinya aussi.

« Comment ça où on en est ? On vient juste de partir où tu veux qu'on en soit ? Au dessert ? » rétorqua Guren.

Shinya comprit immédiatement à qui il parlait, et esquissa un sourire. Sans doute avait-il essayé d'appeler son frère adoptif, mais vu que son mobile tenait plus de la crêpe électronique qu'autre chose …

« Surveille ton langage. Tu n'es peut-être plus mon subordonné mais tu me dois toujours le respect. Passe-moi Shinya maintenant. »

Guren tendit le téléphone, en demandant à son maître d'apprendre les bonnes manières à son frère.

« Mais que crois-tu que j'aie fait pendant six ans ? » sourit Shinya.

Même si Kureto l'entendit, il fut si soulagé qu'il ne broncha pas.

« Bonjour Shinya. Comment ça se passe ? »

« Salut vieille branche. Eh bien ma foi, c'est une charmante balade forestière que nous faisons là. On découvre la faune locale, curieusement fermière. » résuma l'argenté.

La description entraîna des sourires malgré la peur qu'ils avaient eue.

« Et vous avez vaincue cette faune ? » questionna Kureto.

« Pas encore, mais nous savons comment faire. Puisque je te tiens, étais-tu au courant que le père de Guren risquait la peine capitale ? »

Le fils de l'intéressé redressa la tête. Kureto répondit qu'il n'était pas au courant. Shinya regarda sur le côté, là où il tenait le téléphone. Pouvait-il le croire ?

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas. Mais Shinya, quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ? Je t'ai caché des choses certes, comme tout le monde, mais pas de mensonges. » reprit Kureto.

« Non en effet. Tu ne m'as jamais menti. Très bien je te crois. » décida Shinya.

Il demanda ensuite ce qu'il y avait de neuf de son côté. Son frère lui annonça alors son entretien avec son père, dont il doutait de l'issue. Shinya n'en fut pas surpris. Les Hiiragi étaient tellement bouffis d'orgueil qu'ils devaient se croire capables de vaincre Dieu en personne. Toutefois, l'ado le remercia de ses efforts. Soudain, Shinya se redressa aux aguets.

« Merde. » souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma Kureto.

« Il revient, je l'entends. Faut que je te laisse ! »

Shinya raccrocha. Kureto regarda son portable, le cœur compressé par l'inquiétude. Il soupira, puis repensa à ses sentiments. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Bon, Shinya avait un physique avantageux, c'était sûr, cependant jamais Kureto n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse en tomber amoureux. Mais … Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau et s'y accouda. Des souvenirs remontèrent. Shinya lui avait toujours paru hors de leur monde. Davantage libre et insouciant. On avait tracé son chemin pour lui, on l'avait prédestiné et il avait rejeté ces contraintes. Il avait décidé de choisir sa route, acquérant pour cela la force nécessaire pour briser ses chaînes. Le prix à payer était élevé, cependant cela ne paraissait pas lui peser. Grâce à cette liberté, l'argenté pouvait se permettre des choses interdites à sa fratrie. Kureto se rappela cette fois où il l'avait conduit à un magasin de jeux vidéo pour la première fois.

Il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Comment avait-il pu accepter de venir ? Ouais, enfin ça Shinya l'avait tiré par le poignet une bonne partie du chemin. Provoqué aussi, disant qu'il avait la trouille de sortir. Kureto était resté planté au milieu de la boutique, se sentant déplacé. Shinya au contraire, était parfaitement à son aise comme tout adolescent normal. Il avait dû houspiller son frère pour qu'il choisisse ensuite un jeu. Kureto avait décidé au hasard pour se débarrasser de la corvée, et résultat il avait choisi un jeu éducatif pour enfants. Et pour ordinateur au lieu de console. Le jeune homme sourit à ce souvenir. Shinya avait pris un jeu de combat, et ils étaient repartis. En chemin, il avait offert un cornet de glace à Kureto. Dire qu'il n'en avait jamais mangé avant.

Toutefois, cela lui plut. Pour une fois, il se promena simplement, non par obligation sociale, juste pour le plaisir. C'était déroutant et agréable à la fois. Kureto s'était sentit détendu, et non pas sur le qui-vive constant. Depuis, cela avait toujours été comme ça. Ils s'éclipsaient de temps à autre de la maison, et une fois ils avaient même été au cinéma. Souvent ils grignotaient quelque chose en chemin. Une vie normale quoi. Grâce à Shinya, Kureto avait enfin profité de sa jeunesse. C'était sans doute tout cela, plus la gentillesse qu'il lui témoignait, le fait qu'il ne se souciait pas de l'étiquette qui avait certainement conquis son cœur.

« _Mais bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit mon frère adoptif ?_ » songea Kureto.

Bon, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang donc ça devrait aller. Il ne l'aurait pas connu sans ça. Mais, cela pouvait poser problème dans le sens où justement, Shinya ne devait le considérer que comme un frère. Kureto soupira à nouveau. Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte là-bas.

D'ailleurs, le combat faisait rage dans la forêt. Le démon avait rejoint le groupe d'ados qui l'attaquait de toute part. Shinya leur avait conseillé de viser les pattes. Le gardien faisait son maximum pour protéger tout le monde. Fort heureusement, les illusions de Goshi remplissaient fort bien leur office. Guren avait déjà sectionné deux nerfs dans les pattes qui handicapait la bête, grâce à un talisman explosif. La créature tenta de l'aplatir avec la queue, mais cette fois Guren bénéficia d'une aide : Shinya lui hurla de se servir de sa marque de Courtisan. Sans trop savoir comment procéder, Guren décida de lever le bras tatoué. Un bouclier apparut soudain, parant l'imposante queue du bœuf.

« Shigure, tu peux sentir de la magie sur sa peau ? » questionna Shinya.

« Si je me concentre … »

La brunette ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se concentra sur l'aura démoniaque, et y détecta une anomalie.

« Oui, je les perçois. Quatre points sur lui. »

« Excellent. Le seul moyen de le tuer est de toucher ces quatre marques en même temps, Yuugure portera le coup final. Étant donné que tu es une spécialiste des armes cachées, tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper, d'accord ? » répondit Shinya.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Shigure en sortant ses kunais.

« Je te porterais si tu veux. »

« Oui, car la dernière est sur le devant, au niveau de sa tête. Je dirais dans sa gueule. »

« Ah ! Ben heureusement que c'est un mâle alors. » fit Shinya.

Elle grimpa sur le dos de l'ado, qui l'amena au plus près du bœuf géant. Shigure lança un premier kunaï dans le milieu du dos, un autre sur chaque épaule et enfin la dernière se situait sur sa langue. Shinya saisit un gros caillou, qu'il lança avec force dans l'entrejambe du démon. Ce dernier poussa un mugissement aigu. Shigure repéra la marque violette sur la langue. Le gardien attendit son ordre et bondit pour la mettre à hauteur. Le dernier kunai se ficha dans la chair. L'animal se raidit. Shinya déposa Shigure et hurla que tout le monde se planque dans le bouclier de Guren. Ce dernier leva son poignet, et un dôme encercla le groupe.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles ! Que la force de l'étoile rouge emplisse ton cœur afin de détruire tout obstacle sur mon chemin ! »

La lance devint entièrement rouge si bien que l'on distingua plus la couleur du métal. Shinya arma durant son incantation et lança Yuugure à la fin de sa phrase. La lance se planta en plein torse du démon. Des flammes lumineuses l'entourèrent et montèrent haut dans le ciel, dépassant les arbres. Au sol, le cercle de feu s'étendit au-delà de la créature. Il s'arrêta juste devant le nez du gardien qui se tenait pourtant à une vingtaine de mètres. Tout disparut ensuite, laissant un sol entièrement noir.

* * *

Shinya observa la scène. Éole lui avait recommandé de ne pas mettre trop de force dans sa formule, pour limiter les dégâts. Donc, il pouvait faire pire que ça. Bon à savoir. Les adolescents se regroupèrent. Ils paraissaient impressionnés par la performance de leur ami. Shinya de son côté, sortit une fiole de sang.

« Venez, tâchons de sortir de cette forêt. » dit-il.

« Nous devrions retourner à la voiture, voire si on ne peut pas récupérer quelque chose. » ajouta Guren.

« Si elle est encore là. » lança Goshi.

« Ne trainons pas. » préconisa Shinya.

Le gardien se servit de son odorat pour repérer leurs odeurs et revenir en sens inverse. Finalement, il leur fallut deux heures pour remonter jusqu'au véhicule. Qui … n'était plus là. Bien sûr. Quelqu'un avait dû appeler une dépanneuse.

« Formidable ! Et comment fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Goshi.

« Shinya-sama, est-ce que par hasard Kureto-sama ne pourrait pas nous allouer un hélicoptère ? » questionna Mito.

« J'y pensais. Guren, ton téléphone s'il te plaît. »

Le brun lui donna. Shinya remarqua qu'il n'avait pas enregistré le contact. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le numéro par cœur. Kureto ferma les yeux avec soulagement en entendant à nouveau la voix de son frère. Celui-ci leur expliqua leur galère. Ils devaient toujours aller à Kyoto, où Shinya craignait que Mahiru ne soit transformée en vampire. Guren arrondit les yeux en l'entendant.

« _Non Shinya, attends !_ » intervint Éole.

L'argenté mit son frère en attente.

« _Si cette Mahiru veut devenir un vampire, alors laisse-la faire. Il sera plus simple pour nous de l'exorciser ensuite._ » reprit Éole.

« _Comment ?_ » s'étonna Shinya.

« _Oui. Plus un humain garde un démon, plus est difficile à exorciser. Dans un cas comme celui-là, la mortalité est élevée. Alors qu'un vampire ne risque pratiquement rien._ »

Shinya considéra la chose. C'était certainement là la solution. Ils pourraient également se concentrer sur la manière de libérer Sakae Ichinose. Il reprit donc Kureto en ligne, et lui demanda d'envoyer un hélico les ramener. Le brun obtempéra.

« Shinya. » appela Guren.

L'argenté se tourna vers lui.

« Aurais-tu l'intention de laisser Mahiru devenir un vampire ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui. Éole m'a dit qu'ainsi, on pourrait l'exorciser avec très peu de risques. Également, nous avons quelqu'un d'autre à sauver. »

Guren garda le silence. Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils attendirent donc de l'autre côté de la glissière de sécurité qu'un hélico vienne les hélitreuiller. Mais lorsque celui-ci arriva, Shinya resta sans bouger.

« J'ai une autre tâche à effectuer avec Guren. » dit-il.

« Alors nous aussi nous restons. » fit Sayuri.

« Non. Vous rentrez. » contredit Guren.

« Mais lord Guren … » protesta Shigure.

« J'ai dit. »

« Une dernière chose : Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles. Deviens la nuée ardente qui annihile tout sur son passage, et efface la mémoire de notre discussion sur Sakae Ichinose.»

Le rayon rouge d'amnésie toucha la tête des ados, effaçant le projet d'évasion de leur mémoire. Ils montèrent ensuite dans l'hélicoptère, qui s'éloigna. Guren se tourna vers son maître, lui demandant s'il ne faisait pas confiance à leurs condisciples.

« Si, mais je me méfie de leur parenté. Ils ne pourront pas leur mentir. »

Guren hocha la tête. En effet, mieux valait être prudent.


	11. Evasion

**Le gardien contrarie encore les Hiiragi et Kureto fait une découverte.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Shinya et Guren arrivèrent devant le pénitencier. Le gardien déposa son Courtisan. D'après ce qu'il savait de sa famille adoptive, c'était là que les prisonniers étaient disposés. Donc, le paternel de l'ado devait s'y trouver. Mais ils allaient devoir se montrer patients. Tout d'abord, il leur faudrait surveiller les rondes des gardiens, et étudier le système de surveillance. Guren proposa de dénicher un poste de surveillance. Ils explorèrent l'endroit pour trouver le meilleur endroit. Les deux ados choisirent un immeuble en travaux une rue plus loin. Là, ils s'installèrent devant une fenêtre. Durant plusieurs jours, ils observèrent avec soin la prison. Shinya notait les heures de relève, les itinéraires. Durant la nuit, l'argenté fila dans la mairie rechercher les plans de la prison.

« Bien, je crois que nous en avons assez. Maintenant, il faut savoir où se trouve ton père. » décida Shinya le lendemain.

« Tu t'en charges ? » questionna Guren, un plan dans les mains.

« Oui, moi je peux passer très vite pour ne pas être repéré. Toi pendant ce temps, tu vas t'occuper de lui trouver une cachette. Va voir Sudri, elle pourra te conseiller. »

« Ça marche. »

Les deux ados se séparèrent. Guren utilisa sa marque pour repérer l'endroit où se trouvait Sudri. Le tatouage lui faisait ressentir dans quel endroit elle se situait. D'ailleurs, il eut l'impression de sentir une réponse de sa consœur : elle l'attendait. Guren fit donc route vers la capitale des vampires. Il sentit une légère appréhension à la vue du tunnel. Le monde des vampires. Shinya lui avait dit que grâce à sa marque il pourrait y circuler sans problèmes. Il prit une inspiration et pénétra dans le tunnel. Il était à peine éclairé. En arrivant au bout, deux gardes lui barrèrent la route avec surprise. Sans doute s'interrogeaient-ils sur le comment de sa présence. Aussi le brun montra-t-il son tatouage.

Les gardes l'observèrent, puis lui cédèrent le passage. La cité était immense. Heureusement qu'il avait un GPS intégré. Par précaution, il activa son bouclier au cas où un vampire attaquerait. Une bonne idée, car il entendit un son mat la seconde d'après. Guren se retourna pour découvrir un vampire de bas rang à terre. Lorsqu'il lui montra son laissez-passer, la créature s'inclina puis disparut.

« Aaaahaaaah ! Un autre des Courtisans d'Éole-sama nous rends visite ? » entendit-il.

Guren vit arriver un vampire, très certainement noble, aux longs cheveux argentés, plus clairs que ceux de Shinya. Il portait des bottes s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, ainsi qu'une cape tenue par un ruban.

« Mes respects Courtisan, je suis Ferid Bathory 7ème progéniteur. Puis-je vous être utile ? »

« _C'est un vampire mâle ça ? J'ai cru que c'était une femme !_ Enchanté. Guren. Et non merci, nous autres Courtisans savons nous retrouver sans peine. »

« Fort bien. Puis-je au moins vous demander comment se porte votre maître ? »

« Sur ses deux jambes. Sa tâche n'est pas simple attendu qu'il doit être presque sur tous les fronts. Pour son information au passage, où en sont les vampires avec les Hyakuya?» répondit Guren.

Ce vampire-là le mettait mal à l'aise. Pas parce que c'était censé être un prédateur, mais plutôt par ses manières, son regard pas très honnêtes.

« Nous avons déjà détruits nombre de leurs entrepôts à travers le pays. Il ne doit pas en rester grand-chose. À ce sujet, une expédition a lieu ce soir contre l'une de leurs possessions. La guerre des humains est-elle terminée ? » répondit Ferid en escortant Guren.

« Hélas non. Les démons envahissent toujours la surface. Un des nôtres les empêche d'atteindre la porte. »

C'était là le genre d'information que le gardien pouvait divulguer, car elles concernaient tout le monde.

« Voilà qui est inquiétant. J'espère vivement que le gardien empêchera son ouverture, ou auquel cas, qu'il la refermera rapidement. »

Même si Ferid cherchait à tuer le temps, il n'avait franchement pas envie de se retrouver face aux démons. La guéguerre entre humains oui, avec les ennemis jurés des vampires non. Dire qu'ils en devenaient parfois en cas de mort. Quelle ironie. Sudri parut soudain à un angle de rue. Elle adressa un signe de tête à son congénère qui s'en alla.

« Soit le bienvenu à Sanguinem Guren. Que puis-je pour toi ? » questionna la vampire à la peau chocolatée.

Guren n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'interagir avec les autres Courtisans, mais Sudri le mettait en confiance. Malgré sa nature, son visage était bienveillant. Ce qui amena l'ado brun à s'interroger sur la différence entre un vampire ordinaire et un vampire Courtisan.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mon père. Nous devons l'arracher aux griffes de nos ennemis et le cacher. Le maître pense que tu sauras me conseiller. » commença Guren.

« Je vois. Viens, allons en discuter en privé. »

Sudri le conduisit dans une maison qui lui avait été allouée, hors de la capitale.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kureto devait remplir ses missions. Ainsi, il lui fut demandé d'attaquer un bastion Hyakuya. Avec une troupe de 200 hommes, il se rendit sur place. Les deux camps étaient aux abois et en conséquence, la guerre s'accélérait. Kureto pensa encore une fois à Shinya. Il était celui qui avait provoqué cette accélération en détruisant les lieux de recherches. Maintenant, chacun cherchait à porter un coup fatal à son ennemi afin d'en finir, afin de survivre. Kureto n'en voulait pas à Shinya, il espérait juste qu'il aille bien. Soudain, des hélicoptères apparurent, et l'instant d'après des explosions retentirent. Le labo était attaqué. Kureto fronça les sourcils.

Des gens sautaient des hélicos, dont un qui atterrit tout près avec un énorme bruit. Il se releva comme une fleur en dépit de la hauteur. Il fit quelques pas.

« Que font donc ces frères des fourmis par ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous n'appartenons pas aux Hyakuya. Au contraire, nous étions venus les attaquer. » répondit Kureto.

« Êtes-vous donc après le Séraphin de la fin ? »

« Ça dépends : si je réponds oui que ferez-vous ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je vous tuerais tous. »

Le vampire se tourna vers lui en parlant. Il fut devant lui en un clin d'œil. Kureto le vit soudain afficher une mine surprise puis apeurée. Le vampire recula. Hiiragi remarqua que son interlocuteur regardait son front. Et en effet, le jeune homme y avait senti un fourmillement. Toutefois, il n'avait rien qui puisse effrayer un vampire à sa connaissance.

« Luigi. » fit une autre voix.

Un autre vampire, portant un haut de forme approcha.

« Maître Lucal Wesker ! Regardez ! » répondit le dénommé Luigi.

Il s'écarta. Lucal approcha puis arrondit les yeux. Une autre explosion retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » reprit Lucal.

Il tendit la main vers Kureto. Ce dernier prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer d'un pas. Le vampire en face semblait perplexe.

« Quel est ce sortilège ? Je ne parviens pas à approcher ma main ! » s'exclama le noble.

« Et à ta place j'éviterais. » fit une troisième voix.

Un vampire vêtu comme au début du vingtième siècle approchait. Il marchait tranquillement vers eux. Puis s'arrêta devant Kureto.

« Swen-sama. Qu'a donc cet humain que je ne puisse le toucher ? » demanda Lucal.

« Oh hooo ! Voyez-vous ça, voilà bien quelques siècles que je n'ai pas vu ce symbole. C'est très simple. C'est une Source. Il a été marqué par le maître, autrement dit le vampire gardien. Seuls les deux premiers géniteurs en étaient capables, ils désignaient ainsi leurs humains préférés, les seuls à qui ils prenaient du sang, sauf urgence. Bref, il n'est ni plus ni moins que la propriété du gardien vampire. Ce signe est une commande absolue pour les vampires, vous ne pourrez pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Et c'est tant mieux, parce que s'il lui arrive malheur, considérez-vous comme morts. » expliqua Swen.

Kureto se rappela alors du jour où Shinya avait « gravé » cette marque sur son front. Un équipement anti-vampire avait-il dit. Sauf qu'il l'avait également élu comme son humain préféré. Swen se détourna à cet instant, invitant ses congénères à se recentrer sur la mission, d'ailleurs terminée. Pile au bon moment, car ainsi ils ne remarquèrent pas que Kureto était rouge poivron.

« _Son humain préféré._ »

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait chaud. Il fallut qu'Aoi l'interpelle deux fois pour qu'il se secoue et ordonne le repli de sa troupe. Il sentit ensuite une présence derrière. Aoi posa inutilement la main sur son sabre. Swen Yarowski l'observait avec un sourire.

« Pardonne-moi de te tutoyer, mais il en va ainsi dans la cour d'Éole-sama. Je suis Swen Yarowski, second Courtisan et cinquième géniteur. Quel est ton nom, jeune Source ? » se présenta le vampire en inclinant le buste.

« Hiiragi Kureto. »

« Aaah. Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton que je te ramène au maître. Il m'a relayé à la surveillance de la porte des enfers, malgré cela il me semble qu'il y a déjà épuisé une des fioles que tu lui as offertes. Or c'est la troisième. » annonça le Courtisan.

« Juste une chose : quelle garantie ai-je que tu es bien un Courtisan ? »

Swen lui montra alors son tatouage. Kureto se souvint l'avoir aperçu sur Guren, alors qu'il cherchait ce qui avait fait de lui un proche de Shinya.

« Très bien je te suis. »

« Kureto-sama, et nos hommes ? » interrogea Aoi.

« Ramène-les et rentre avec eux. »

La blonde sentit la jalousie enserrer de nouveau son cœur. Il n'avait que ce fils adoptif en tête visiblement. Dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, Kureto tendait à l'irrationnel. Swen lui dit qu'il irait plus vite à dos de vampire. Un peu réticent, il accepta néanmoins. Le Courtisan lui conseilla de fermer les yeux pour éviter d'être malade. Puis il fila.

* * *

De son côté, Shinya affrontait les démons qui tentaient d'ouvrir la porte. Yuugure sifflait et tranchait sans relâche. Le gardien savait qu'ils ne tenteraient pas tout de suite après leur dernière attaque de l'école, d'ouvrir la porte. Ils avaient eu peur que leur ennemi mortel ne les poursuive. Du reste, le gardien avait eu raison de poster un Courtisan devant l'endroit. Chaque contingent de démons ayant tenté d'accéder à la porte des enfers avait été systématiquement détruit. De fait, les attaques tendaient à se raréfier. Shinya planta sa lance dans le dernier démon présent. Il soupira une fois celui-ci parti en cendres.

« Hm ? »

Swen Yarowki se tenait derrière lui.

« Maître. » salua-t-il.

« Te voilà de retour.» constata Shinya.

« Oui, je vous remercie pour cet intermède. J'en ai profité pour aider les miens à exterminer quelques Hyakuya. »

Il se rapprocha, et sonda les alentours. Nulle trace de démon aux alentours.

« Maître, je vous ai ramené votre Source. » annonça Swen à voix basse.

« Quoi ?! Ici ? » s'exclama Shinya.

« Oui, un peu plus loin. »

« Mais tu es fou ? Si jamais nos ennemis le découvrent tout est perdu ! Je serais obligé de rendre les armes, et tu sais ce que ça signifie ! » s'exclama Shinya.

« Pardonnez-moi Éole-sama, mais vous avez épuisé trois fioles déjà. Il vaut mieux être prudent. »

« Où est-il ? »

Swen l'amena dans les buissons où il avait dissimulé Kureto. Shinya écarta les branches tout en l'appelant, afin de le rassurer. Il soupira en le découvrant tapi puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Bonjour Kureto, comment va ? » questionna Shinya.

« Moi ça va, mais toi en revanche … »

L'ado portait en effet les traces de ses nombreux combats, comme d'habitude. Shinya ordonna à Swen de retourner près de la porte. Une fois qu'il fut parti, le jeune soupira et vacilla. Kureto le rattrapa, et le maintint contre lui.

« Shinya ?! »

« A va. Mais voilà déjà deux jours que je me bats non-stop jour et nuit. »

Kureto en profita pour le garder serré contre lui, d'autant que l'ado ne protestait pas.

« Swen m'a dit que tu as déjà bu trois fioles. » fit doucement Kureto.

« Ah … oui. Une pour le démon dans la forêt, deux ici. »

Maintenant le gardien par la taille, il retroussa une manche. Shinya étant appuyé du côté où il ne portait pas son sabre, Kureto eut juste à le tirer un peu hors du fourreau sans lâcher l'argenté. Puis il tendit la plaie au gardien. Shinya but une bonne gorgée qui le requinqua. Kureto sourit en songeant qu'il était le seul à lui fournir ce petit remède.

« Au fait, comment se fait-il que Swen soit tombé sur toi ? » interrogea Shinya entre deux gorgées.

Kureto lui raconta alors sa mission et sa rencontre avec Lucal Wesker, ainsi que la découverte de son équipement anti-vampire puis sa signification.

« Ah, à ce propos je suis désolé. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu l'impression d'être un objet, mais je n'avais que ça pour te protéger. » fit Shinya en relevant la tête.

« Non non non, du tout. Ça ne me dérange pas cette marque. Cela m'a même sauvé la vie. » répondit Kureto, les joues roses.

« Tant mieux. »

Shinya avait relâché son bras, pourtant il ne bougea pas. Et ce n'était pas son aîné qui allait le chasser. L'ado se chargea de panser l'avant-bras. Kureto fit doucement glisser son bras lorsque le pansement fut posé, enserrant davantage le garçon. Ce dernier profitait du répit et du réconfort. Il ferma presque les yeux en sentant la main de son aîné se promener dans sa chevelure.

« _Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué comme son odeur est agréable._ » songea Shinya.

Il sentait bien là, pelotonné dans ses bras. A l'abri, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. L'argenté sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Au moment où il crut sombrer dans le sommeil, il se redressa d'un coup, regardant de l'autre côté en face de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Kureto, un peu inquiet.

« Un de mes Courtisans m'appelle. C'est Guren. »

Kureto retint un grognement. Stupide Ichinose, il venait de ruiner un moment des plus agréables ! Shinya s'éloignait déjà, et s'étira.

« Erf ! J'ai failli m'endormir debout. »

« _Ben j'aurais bien aimé moi ! Je t'aurais gardé dans mes bras au moins._ » songea Kureto avec dépit.

Il faisait froid soudain, sans lui pour le réchauffer.

« Kureto … »

« Hm ? »

« Je … »

Shinya lui tournait le dos. Il allait devoir encore commettre un acte qui frisait la trahison, mais ce n'était pas envers sa famille qu'il éprouvait à présent du remord. Il leva la tête, observa le ciel un moment puis lâcha un profond soupir.

« Je suis désolé, je vais encore faire quelque chose qui va te déplaire. J'espère que tu ne vas pas finir par me détester. » fit Shinya en tourna la tête vers lui.

« ? »

Kureto attendit la suite. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir détester Shinya, mais ce dernier l'inquiétait là. Que manigançait-il encore ?

« Bien, il est temps pour toi de partir. Je te ramène non loin de la ville, tu pourras rentrer seul. »

Et de le charger aussitôt sur une épaule, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Shinya étant encore plus rapide que Swen, Kureto crut bien qu'il allait y rester. Il manqua de tomber lorsque son frère adoptif le reposa au sol. Shinya l'assit dans un abri bus.

« Tu te sens bien frangin ? » questionna-t-il.

« Urgh … » répondit Kureto, les yeux en spirale.

Shinya patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Puis il lui tapota la tête et disparut en un éclair.

* * *

Guren pour sa part, patientait tranquillement assis sur un banc, dans la terrasse d'une petite maison. Sudri l'avait conduit dans un des logements qu'habitaient les Courtisans. Chacun avait le sien. Guren s'attendait à découvrir une vaste villa, un manoir ou même un château pourtant cette habitation était tout à fait ordinaire. Quatre personnes pouvaient y vivre à l'aise. Lorsqu'il aborda le sujet avec Sudri, cette dernière répondit que vu leur mission, mieux valait être discret. Guren acquiesça. Si son père devait loger ici, autant que cela soit passe-partout. La vampire lui apporta un verre de jus d'orange.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander. Mais aurais-tu vu une humaine être amenée captive à Sanguinem ? » questionna Guren.

Là-bas, il avait cherché un signe montrant sa présence dans la capitale vampire. Seulement la cité était si vaste qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre trois fois avant de trouver Mahiru.

« Oui, j'en ai eu vent. J'ai même relevé une odeur démoniaque, ce qui m'a surpris. Mais le maître nous a conté son histoire et demandé de ne pas nous en mêler. La connais-tu donc ? » répondit Sudri.

« En effet. Je suis assez réticent au fait de la laisser devenir un vampire, mais selon Shinya c'est la seule façon de la sauver. Mais si elle en devient un… que se passera-t-il après?»

Sudri l'observa un instant.

« On dirait que tu cherches à la rejoindre. » dit-elle.

Guren la regarda, avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Oui, il tentait désespérément de la rejoindre depuis des semaines.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu es devenu Courtisan ? »

« En partie oui. Vois-tu … ma famille est méprisée depuis cinq siècles. 500 ans à subir des humiliations quotidiennes, des moqueries, des persécutions. Naturellement, nous cherchons à briser nos chaînes. Les espoirs de mon clan reposent sur moi. Alors quand Shinya m'a offert une possibilité, je l'ai saisie. Et en effet, je suis devenu plus fort. Je peux très certainement rivaliser avec Mahiru à présent. Sauf si c'est un vampire. Encore une fois, elle me glisse entre les doigts. » raconta Guren.

Il termina son jus d'orange et posa le verre à côté de lui. Sudri regarda l'adolescent, puis devant elle durant quelques minutes. Si cette Mahiru était vampire, Shinya n'y pourrait rien. Défaire cette malédiction n'était pas dans ses cordes. En revanche … il pouvait faire autre chose.

« Alors … tu peux devenir un vampire toi aussi. » dit-elle.

Guren la regarda avec une expression parfaitement choquée. Sudri baissa à nouveau ses rubis vers lui.

« Les vampires transformés par le gardien quand il est dans un corps humain sont différents des autres. Tu dois savoir que tous les autres ne ressentent pratiquement plus rien. Les émotions sont faibles. La seule chose qu'il leur reste est l'envie de sang et un terrible ennui. Mais puisque le sang reçu du gardien est mixé avec celui d'un humain, alors nous avons toujours accès aux sentiments des hommes. Je le sais car ce fut notre cas à tous. » révéla alors Sudri.

Le gardien leur avait offert cette chance qui les empêchait de sombrer dans l'ennui et le désespoir qui va de pair. Swen en avait fait la demande tout comme Leslie, seule Sudri était passée par la case humain puis vampire changée par Éole. Guren considéra la chose. S'il devenait un Courtisan vampire, il pourrait rattraper Mahiru. Il conserverait son humanité, et si elle buvait du sang de Shinya, elle retrouverait la sienne. Ils seraient alors ensemble pour de bon et les Hiiragi n'y pourraient strictement rien. Shinya la débarrasserait de son démon, et tout serait réglé. Mais il devait songer à ce que deviendrait son clan. Oh, en vampire il devrait pouvoir les protéger. Les Courtisans lui paraissaient solidaires, il le voyait à la façon dont ils interagissaient avec lui. Swen avait même commencé à lui enseigner les ficelles pour tenir son rang.

Donc, ils l'aideraient sans douter. Et Shinya aussi. À eux cinq, ils seraient invincibles. Guren appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, le visage sur les mains. La question méritait d'être étudiée. Ce fut à cet instant que Shinya fit son arrivée. Le brun l'avait senti revenir. Sudri le salua avec respect mais néanmoins chaleur, que lui rendit son maître. Il fit de même avec Guren.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant son drôle d'air.

« Oui, je réfléchissais. Y allons-nous ? » questionna l'ado.

« Si tu te sens prêt, alors oui. » dit sérieusement Shinya.

Guren se leva et hocha la tête, déterminé. Le gardien avait ramené la moto de Guren, cadeau de Mahiru. Ils se rendirent à la prison où était détenu Sakae Ichinose. Guren enchaîna la moto à une place pour deux roues dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards. La journée s'achevait, mais aucun n'entendait attendre le soir. Guren monta à dos de vampire, pile quand un gardien venait prendre son poste pour la nuit. Shinya fléchit les genoux. Il laissa deux creux dans le sol quand il s'élança. Ils franchirent la porte dans un courant d'air puis stoppèrent entre deux gardes postés à côté de la porte principale. Guren lança une illusion qui les camoufla, pendant que Shinya piquait le badge de l'un d'eux. La porte s'ouvrit. Shinya fila jusqu'au poste de surveillance. Une fois derrière le garde, il lui appliqua un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Il le relâcha doucement. Puis il éteignit toutes les caméras, et prit un jeu de clés.

Quand il rejoignit Guren, il ne s'était écoulé que deux minutes. Le gardien transporta son ami jusqu'à la cellule de son père, suivant son odeur apprise sur un vêtement du chef des Ichinose.

« Père ! » appela Guren.

« Mon fils ! Mais que fais-tu là ? » s'étonna Sakae en se levant.

« Je suis venue vous sortir de là. Allez ! » répondit Guren.

Il ouvrit la cellule. Trop stupéfait pour réagir, son père resta planté dans sa cellule. Guren vint et le saisit par le poignet.

« Attends ! Je ne peux pas m'évader, cela met notre famille en danger ! » dit Sakae en freinant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Ichinose, il faudrait déjà que l'on souvienne vous avoir emprisonné. Mais nous devons nous hâter, la relève va arriver bientôt. » intervint Shinya.

Sakae écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en découvrant ses yeux rouges. Guren tira son père, referma la cellule et ils partirent en courant. Shinya les précédait de quelques pas, surveillant chaque angle.

« Les caméras ! Elles vont nous voir. » s'exclama Sakae.

« Pas de danger, elles sont éteintes. Allez ! » répondit Shinya.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt près de la sortie de service que le brun ouvrit. Shinya fit signe à Guren mettre son père sur son dos.

« Quoi ? »

« On vous expliquera plus tard, père ! » répondit Guren en le poussant.

Shinya le chargea sur lui, puis prit Guren dans ses bras. Il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, et longea la prison sans que personne ne puisse discerner le mouvement. Lorsque Sakae qui avait fermé les yeux à cause de la vitesse les rouvrit, ils étaient dans une ruelle à côté d'une moto. Guren saisit un casque il plaqua sur la tête de son père.

« Je me charge d'effacer la mémoire des gardiens, et des autres. » informa Shinya.

« Parfait, je l'amène chez Sudri. » répondit Guren en démarrant.

Le gardien fila aussitôt dans la prison. Il remit un coup de chloroforme au policier dans la salle de surveillance, et lui effaça la mémoire avec Yuugure. Le vampire fit le tour de tous les gardiens présents, brûlant la mémoire de Sakae Ichinose. Il falsifia les registres, puis releva le nom des gardiens absents la nuit. Ceci fait, il partit. La nuit tombait, et il allait employer ce temps à bon escient. Shinya alla chez chaque chef de famille importante, pour effacer leur mémoire durant leur sommeil. Un par un, il leur fit oublier qu'ils avaient emprisonné le père de Guren. Il n'oublia pas leurs plus proches serviteurs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sakae fut conduit chez Sudri. Cette dernière les accueillit avec un sourire. Remarquant qu'elle était un vampire, l'homme se tourna vers son fils en la pointant du doigt.

« Tout va bien papa, c'est une alliée. » sourit Guren.

Et d'avancer en toute confiance vers la vampire.

« Venez M. Ichinose. Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici, Guren étant de mon clan vous serez à l'abri avec moi. » assura Sudri.

Sakae approcha lentement, des questions plein la tête. Il fut conduit dans le salon de cette petite maison, où un en-cas l'attendait. Guren prit place non loin de Sudri, et servit son père. Pendant que ce dernier se restaurait de sushis, nems et rouleaux de printemps, Guren décida de débuter les explications. Il avala un morceau de poulet au curry avant de se tourner vers son paternel. Là, il entreprit de lui narrer sa rencontre avec Shinya Hiiragi, comment il en était venu à se rapprocher de lui en prenant notamment sa défense à l'école. Son secret de vampire gardien, découvert lors d'une mission, et puis son passage à l'état de Courtisan. Statut partagé par Sudri, qui sourit. Guren parla aussi des attaques menées par Shinya contre sa propre famille et les Hyakuya.

« Je vois. Tu es ainsi devenu le serviteur d'un Hiiragi qui visiblement, trahit les siens. » résuma Sakae en s'essuyant la bouche.

« C'est un peu radical comme synthèse. Shinya a été adopté et a simplement décidé de choisir son destin. Les Hiiragi mènent des recherches qui peuvent conduire à la fin du monde. Il fait son possible pour l'en empêcher. Du reste, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. » clarifia Guren.

« J'avoue … sans lui je serais en prison à attendre l'heure de ma mort. Mais comment compte-t-il effacer leur mémoire ? Car c'est bien ce qu'il a dit non ? » dit Sakae.

Guren tourna la tête vers Sudri.

« Son arme, la divine Yuugure est capable de brûler les souvenirs. Personne ne se souviendra de vous, qu'il ne l'ait décidé. »

Sakae acquiesça. Peut-être … que c'était pour le mieux. Son fils avait acquis plus de pouvoir et s'était mis au service d'une personne pouvant renverser les Hiiragi. Leur clan allait être libéré, il le sentit soudain. Il craignait encore les conséquences de tout cela pourtant, il ne put empêcher l'espoir d'émerger. Guren aida ensuite Sudri à débarrasser, et conseilla à son père d'aller dormir. Dans la cuisine, la Courtisane demanda à l'ado s'il avait parlé de cette idée d'être un vampire à leur maître. Guren dit qu'il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps. De toute manière, il devait encore y réfléchir.

Le jour se leva. Dans l'école de Shibuya, Kureto entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Il aimait être seul pour s'exercer. Il avait revêtu un jogging noir et un t-shirt blanc. Le jeune alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais du matin entrer. Ceci fait, il débuta son échauffement, puis enchaîna quelques mouvements. Il songea à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait revu Shinya après des jours d'absence, et l'avait serré dans les bras. Ses joues prirent de la couleur. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire ensuite ? Une chose était sûre, il allait encore porter un coup à la famille. Le jeune homme intensifia son entraînement. Il finit par ôter son t-shirt trempé. Soudain, il détecta une présence derrière lui. Kureto se retourna brutalement, envoyant un coup de poing. Qui fut bloqué.

« Tu t'entraînes toujours dur à ce que je vois. » sourit doucement Shinya.

« Un Hiiragi ne doit avoir de cesse de s'entraîner. » répondit simplement Kureto.

« Hm hm. »

Kureto remarqua que les prunelles bleues descendaient sur son torse.

« _Est-ce qu'il me mate ou quoi ?_ »

Shinya le relâcha. Il avait dû entrer par la fenêtre car Kureto n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Et donc ? Tu es venu suivre les cours aujourd'hui ? » questionna l'aîné.

« Pas vraiment non. Il va se passer une chose terrible aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu avec Guren. » annonça Shinya.

« Encore ? C'est la mode ou quoi ? »

« Hahaha ! Bref, change-toi vite. »

« Ok. »

Kureto ramassa son t-shirt et quitta la salle. Il nota que Shinya le suivait jusqu'aux douches. Hm. Restons décent, pensa le président. Mouais. Autant demander à un incube de faire vœu de chasteté ( _ndla : un incube est un démon mâle de la luxure_ ). Pendant qu'il tentait de garder un esprit bien tourné, il entreprit de questionner son frère adoptif sur ce fameux évènement depuis sa cabine de douche.

« Un élève possédé par un démon. L'ai vu en rêve cette nuit. J'en ai parlé à Guren au réveil et nous voilà. » répondit Shinya, adossé contre le mur près de la porte.

Kureto suspendit son shampouinage. Comment ça ils en avaient parlé au réveil ? Ils avaient dormi ensemble ou quoi ?

« Attends. Au réveil ? »

« Oui oui. » fit Shinya.

« Mais il était avec toi ? » reprit Kureto.

« Ben oui, si je te dis que je lui en ai parlé à ce moment-là, c'est qu'on était au même endroit. »

Ils avaient dormi au même endroit. Il les imagina aussitôt pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit. Kureto secoua la tête, et termina son shampooing. Guren était normalement amoureux de Mahiru, donc … mais d'un autre côté dix ans étaient passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus. Et avait-il toujours des sentiments pour elle maintenant que c'était un démon? Peut-être, après tout Kureto en avait bien pour Shinya alors que c'était un vampire. Toutefois, loin des yeux loin du cœur il pouvait ne plus rien ressentir. Surtout qu'elle avait tenté de le corrompre avec une arme démoniaque. Elle avait essayé de lui faire perdre son humanité. Sans parler du nombre de morts qu'elle avait causé. Drôle de façon d'aimer une personne. À la place de Guren, Kureto la rejetterait.

« Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez été au même endroit ? » voulut savoir Kureto en fermant le robinet.

« Nous avions une mission conjointe, et on a donc passé la nuit sous le même toit. » fit Shinya, vague.

Non mais est-ce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ça pouvait être ambigu, ça ? Surtout pour une personne amoureuse de lui ? Kureto ressortit porteur d'une serviette, tâchant de calmer sa jalousie et sans s'apercevoir qu'un ado le reluquait sans vergogne.

« _Il est bien foutu quand même. Tout en muscles … vraiment agréable à l'œil._ »

Kureto se vêtit rapidement sous sa serviette et au-dessus, puis rejoignit Shinya.

« Ah ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça commence. »

Shinya sortit rapidement et se mit à galoper dans les couloirs.

* * *

Plus loin, Guren était arrivé à proximité du fauteur de troubles. Le peu d'élèves qui restait tentaient de fuir face à lui. Le Courtisan avança sereinement à contre-courant. Il découvrit ensuite un étudiant avec une expression de folie sur le visage. Il tenait un sabre à la main avec lequel il sectionna une camarade par le milieu. Le brun sentit les ondes démoniaques. Une arme contenant le Kiju. L'ado dégaina son sabre, désormais pourvu d'énergie positive grâce à Shinya. Il envoya une première onde de choc qui laissa un sillon sur les murs.

« Wargh ! » s'exclama son ennemi.

Il prit l'attaque en plein buffet, et tomba au sol. Il se tordit de douleur un moment. Guren avança tranquillement. L'étudiant possédé saisit son sabre, et se releva en appuyant dessus.

« Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! » s'exclama l'ado-démon.

« Essaie un peu pour voir. »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Guren parait les attaques avec brio. Il saisit une main de son adversaire pour lui envoyer une décharge magique suivie d'un coup de pied au ventre. Une marque rouge s'étendait à l'endroit de l'impact magique. La chose s'étendait sur l'avant-bras. L'étudiant grimaça : ce truc le brûlait. Il lança un nuage noir qui fut sectionné par Guren. Il lui fonça dessus, rebondit sur un mur pour éviter un coup et lui retourna un coup de genou en plein visage. L'autre chuta. Le démon guérit sa blessure. Puis il entra dans une salle de classe où il s'empara d'une chaise qu'il projeta sur Guren. La chaise fut sectionnée.

« Lumière du matin. »

Une puissante vague éblouissante envahit la salle, jetant tout au sol sur son passage. L'adversaire du Courtisan pour sa part, passa à travers une fenêtre.

« Zut ! »

Il oubliait parfois que ses attaques étaient bien plus puissantes à présent. Guren se pencha vers la fenêtre. L'étudiant était étendu à terre.

« Tu pourrais éviter de tout casser ? » fit Shinya en entrant.

« T'es retard, maître. » répliqua Guren.

Kureto le suivait, mais resta sur le seuil. Il jeta un œil aux dégâts. La façon dont le matériel était couché, tout dans la même direction, indiquait qu'une seule attaque avait été lancée. Le sol était fissuré.

« Il est encore vivant on dirait. » remarqua Shinya.

« Dans ce cas il faut le rejoindre. » dit Guren.

« J'y vais. »

Shinya sauta par la fenêtre. Guren fit demi-tour et passa devant Kureto. Mais dans le couloir, se tenait quelqu'un d'autre. De son coté, lorsque l'adolescent démoniaque reprit connaissance, ce fut pour découvrir un garçon de son âge aux yeux rouges armé d'une lance. La peur l'envahit immédiatement, son instinct lui révélant de qui il s'agissait. Trop tard, Yuugure entra en contact avec sa chair, créant simplement une coupure. Mais l'étudiant ne supporta pas l'exorcisme et en décéda.


	12. La fin du monde

**Malgré tous ses efforts, le gardien ne peut empêcher le pire d'arriver.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Guren se figea. Mahiru se tenait là. Il repéra immédiatement ses yeux rouges. Alors c'était fait. Elle était devenue un vampire.

« Guren enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'espérais te revoir. » dit-elle gaiement.

Elle nota une silhouette derrière le brun, et fit la moue.

« Bonjour grand-frère. »

« Mahiru. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? » répondit Kureto.

« Quoi, tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? Le Kiju est enfin complet. Je pensais en faire cadeau à Guren. » dit-elle.

« Non merci Mahiru. De toute manière, apprends que la marque des Courtisans me protège désormais de ces cochonneries. »

Oh l'expression de Mahiru lorsque Guren traita le Kiju de cochonnerie ! Kureto en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas si grave.

« Es-tu donc devenu plus fort en était un Courtisan ? » questionna Mahiru.

« Bien sûr. Ton petit cadeau a vite été balayé, du reste. » fit Guren, le pouce par-dessus l'épaule.

« Voyons cela. »

Elle fut sur lui en un clin d'œil. Guren eut tout juste le temps de parer. Néanmoins il prit vite le dessus et para tous les coups de Mahiru. Cette dernière exulta. Elle passa derrière lui pour le frapper, mais se heurta au bouclier du brun.

« Vent Impérial. »

Une énorme bourrasque emporta Mahiru au loin. Kureto se plaqua au mur, mais il eut l'impression d'être déchiré par l'air. Plusieurs déchirures apparurent sur ses habits. Le vampire se releva. Avisant soudain son frère, elle décida de l'attaquer pour forcer Guren à sortir de son bouclier. Kureto se déplaça et se planta au milieu. Il la regarda courir à lui et lancer son sabre. Le fourmillement se manifesta sur son front, et Mahiru se figea.

« Mais … que … »

« Inutile, Mahiru. Je suis aussi bien protégé de toi que Guren avec son bouclier. » dit Kureto.

Dégainant son sabre, il désarma sa sœur sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

« Ne la tue pas ! » s'écria Guren.

Il s'élança et bloqua la lame du jeune homme. Mahiru en profita pour s'enfuir.

« Dégage de là Guren ! Elle va s'enfuir. » dit Kureto.

Il voulut le repousser avec son arme, mais le brun tint bon. C'est ainsi qu'ils engagèrent le combat. Kureto fronça les sourcils. Très bien, voilà l'occasion de lui rappeler qui était le plus fort. Cependant, il constata que depuis son évaluation il y a trois mois que le brun avait bien progressé. Devenir un Courtisan l'avait réellement rendu plus fort. Tout à coup, une lame triangulaire s'interposa entre leurs sabres.

« Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous foutez ? » s'exclama Shinya avec colère.

« Ton petit protégé vient de laisser Mahiru s'échapper. » répondit Kureto.

« Et ton frère a essayé de la tuer. » rétorqua Guren.

Shinya releva sa lance, écartant les sabres.

« Ça suffit ! Nous avons autre chose à faire que ces disputes aussi inutiles qu'idiotes ! Par où est partie Mahiru ? » demanda Shinya.

Guren pointa la direction.

« Merci. Guren tu me suis. Kureto, je te dis à la prochaine. »

Ce dernier ne put que le regarder partir avec le brun. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le suivre. Se battre à ses côtés, le protéger si besoin. Il se consola en se souvenant que son frère lui avait tout de même accordé une place d'importance. Il rangea son sabre. Il lui fallait à présent gérer tout ce bazar. Il croisa Seishirou à qui il donna des ordres.

« Me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, je suis pas idiot ! »

« Alors t'attends quoi ? Ce que je viens de dire, tu devrais déjà être en train de le faire. » rétorqua Kureto.

Seishirou le fusilla du regard. Un jour, il aurait sa revanche. Il tourna le dos avec hargne.

* * *

De leur côté, Guren et Shinya talonnaient Mahiru. L'ado n'était plus en vue mais le gardien suivait sa piste.

« Attends … Shinya … faut que je te parle. » souffla Guren hors d'haleine.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Guren. »

« C'est important. »

Shinya le fit monter sur son dos, et ils repartirent. Guren lui fit alors part de ce que Sudri lui avait dit au sujet de l'étape suivante le concernant. Shinya s'arrêta soudain, puis le déposa et le regarda.

« Guren … tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Et si Mahiru refuse de devenir comme toi, que feras-tu ? » demanda Shinya.

Guren baissa les yeux. Il avait cru pouvoir la rattraper en étant Courtisan, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Et puisqu'il garderait son humanité alors pourquoi pas. Il regarda Shinya avec un air déterminé.

« Ne la force pas. Autrement elle pourrait te détester. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est la seule solution. Elle non plus elle ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. »

Shinya soupira.

« Et qu'en pense ton père ? »

« Il accepte mon choix. Il a bien sûr été contre, et fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour m'en dissuader. Mais j'ai tenu bon. » répondit Guren.

« Tu sais que tu verras ceux que tu aimes partir avant toi ? Et que tu boiras le sang des gens ? » reprit Shinya.

Guren acquiesça. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien réfléchi à la question. L'argenté décida de le ramener chez lui. Là, il le fit s'allonger sur son lit. Shinya le regarda encore un moment.

« Vas-y. » dit Guren.

Shinya tendit alors un bras au-dessus de lui. Il était toujours en mode vampire, et s'entailla avec Yuugure. Le sang tomba, droit dans la bouche de Guren. Le liquide coula, entrant dans sa gorge. Guren inspira bruyamment. Cette chose s'insinuait en lui tel un serpent, causant une douleur intense. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Ses intestins se glacèrent, ses muscles se figèrent, et il eut même l'impression que son sang s'arrêtait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pourtant il stoppa soudain. Brutalement, comme on appuie sur le bouton off. Il sentit ensuite le sang atteindre son cerveau, pendant qu'une vague de froid envahissait son corps. Guren eut peur soudain. Il croyait vraiment mourir. Son cerveau s'engourdit, et ce fut le noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance plusieurs heures plus tard, la journée était bien entamée. Il se redressa. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il fut surpris. Tout était si intense ! Les couleurs, les sons, il percevait tout avec une acuité impressionnante. Par contre, il avait soif.

« Bienvenue chez les vampires. » entendit-il.

Shinya. Il était assis sur une chaise, un livre posé sur les cuisses.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna-t-il en glissant un marque-page.

« Bien … je me sens léger. Et … »

« Et ? »

« Tout autour est si … si net. » reprit Guren.

« Attends de voir dehors, tu verras. Sur un sujet moins plaisant, je t'ai préparé à boire. » annonça Shinya.

Il désigna un verre à vin rempli d'un liquide vermeil, que Guren devina être du sang. Nous y voilà se dit-il. L'odeur du sang envahit ses narines, et il déglutit en même que la soif devenait plus intense. Guren tendit le bras et prit le verre. Il plongea le regard dans le contenu. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire désormais. Boire du sang humain. Mahiru aussi devait le faire, alors autant s'y mettre. Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas aussi dégoûtant qu'il l'avait imaginé. La soif s'apaisa. Le violet de ses yeux disparut pour faire place au rouge.

« Bien. À présent, nous devons reprendre notre traque. Il nous faut retrouver Mahiru au plus vite. » dit Shinya.

« Très bien. »

Guren se leva et suivit son maître. Shinya lui donna en passant une cape avec un motif protecteur, cadeau de Leslie. Guren leva la tête en sortant. Le ciel était si bleu … il avait l'impression d'avoir une vue en 8K. Quelle profondeur, quel contraste, quelle intensité ! Le brun se sentit profondément ému devant la vue qui s'offrait désormais à lui. Shinya lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le recentrer. Puis il se mit à courir. Cette fois, Guren pouvait tenir la cadence. Ou presque, en tout cas ses yeux suivaient le mouvement. Il fronça le nez en sentant les effluves de pots d'échappement. Mais quelle horreur ! Comment pouvait-on supporter ça ? C'était épouvantable, et Guren se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir.

« _Enfin, ça peut vomir un vampire ?_ »

Le brun nota soudain qu'il prenait la direction de Shinjuku. Et quand il huma l'air, Guren perçut l'odeur de Mahiru. Une senteur suave, féminine au milieu de cette puanteur. Et il en détecta une autre étroitement mêlée. Plus noire, avoisinant le pourri. Le démon sans doute. Ils filèrent dans les rues, ou plutôt sur la route au milieu des voitures. Soudain, il vit Shinya ralentir, puis obliquer. Où allait-il ? Puis la vibration lui parvint. De plus en plus puissante. Une troupe de démons. Il entendit des bruits de combat. Plus loin, des hommes combattaient des démons. Guren arriva aux côtés de Shinya. L'argenté repéra soudain comme une convergence des démons. Oui, ces derniers affluaient en un point précis.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Shinya fonça. Guren suivit, puis repéra celui qui attirait les démons. Kureto. Voilà qui l'étonna. Normalement, les démons possédaient déjà le sang nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte de leur monde. Seul Swen et parfois Leslie faisaient encore barrage. Alors qui pouvaient-ils bien vouloir attraper ?

* * *

Kureto bataillait ferme, et Aoi également. Hélas, leur sabre ne pouvait que ralentir les démons et non les tuer. Leurs talismans s'en chargeaient, toutefois ils seraient bientôt à court. Les créatures avaient attaqué quelque temps après le départ du gardien un labo des Hiiragi. Qu'y cherchaient-ils il l'ignorait. En tout cas, si avec ça son père voulait bien arrêter ces foutues recherches ce serait la meilleure nouvelle depuis des semaines. Kureto repéra soudain Aoi qui chutait au sol, les chevilles fauchées par son adversaire. Le démon leva son arme, un trident, avec l'intention de l'embrocher. Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre qui pétrifia tout le monde. Kureto eut l'impression de reconnaître cette voix.

Deux attaques fusèrent, balayant le groupe de démons. Une rouge et une blanche. Aoi vit son adversaire partir en poussière, et quelqu'un atterrir devant elle la seconde d'après. Une autre attaque jaillit. Puis son sauveur se tourna vers elle, et la blonde arrondit les yeux. Guren Ichinose. Avec des yeux rouges.

« Le gardien ! » hurla un démon.

Trop tard. Kureto vit les démons être découpés en plusieurs morceaux, avec Shinya au milieu. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et l'aîné Hiiragi l'aperçut montrer les crocs. L'argenté disparut de son champ de vision, pour réapparaître devant lui Yuugure à un centimètre de son visage. Derrière, un démon avec la lame entre les deux yeux.

« Va-t-en, je les retiens ! Réfugie-toi au temple près de chez ton père. » dit Shinya.

« Quoi mais … »

« File ! Les démons savent que tu es ma Source, Mahiru a dû leur dire. S'ils te capturent ils t'utiliseront comme moyen de pression et je ne pourrais rien faire. Alors fais ce que je te dis ! » répliqua Shinya.

Guren escortait Aoi. Kureto entrouvrit la bouche quand il réalisa qu'il était désormais vampire. Le brun lança une autre attaque qui finit de détruire le groupe de démons. Il reporta le regard sur Shinya. Ses yeux lui adressaient une supplique. Il ne désirait pas être un poids pour l'ado. Ni qu'on puisse l'utiliser pour le blesser. Shinya lui avait signifié qu'il ne pourrait pas répliquer, ce qui indiquait qu'il tenait à lui pour ne pas risquer qu'il lui arrive malheur. Kureto rengaina.

« Très bien. Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous occuper de Mahiru. Maintenant, va. »

Kureto hocha la tête, et partit à regret. Shinya le regarda partir, puis soupira. Puis il fit un signe de tête à l'attention de Guren. Cette bataille n'était pas normale, se dit le gardien. Pourquoi diable attaquer les Hiiragi ? Ils n'avaient que faire d'eux. À part lui. Il y avait à parier que Mahiru leur avait dévoilé son identité. Peut-être était-ce une façon de l'occuper pendant qu'ils tentaient d'ouvrir la porte.

« Guren ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tiens, voilà de mon sang, tâche de convaincre Mahiru. Je file à la porte des démons. » dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

« D'accord, ça marche. »

Les vampires se séparèrent. En chemin, Guren remarqua que les démons pullulaient. Mahiru avait dû en invoquer en masse. C'était pour eux la seule manière d'apparaître en ce monde tant que la porte était fermée. Il décida d'en décimer quelques-uns mais sans s'attarder. Il devait retrouver Mahiru. Enfin, son odeur se fit plus forte. Elle se trouvait dans le sous-sol d'un laboratoire. Il ralentit, puis continua à vitesse normale pour un humain. Il ouvrit deux portes. Là, un sordide spectacle l'attendait : une vingtaine de cadavres, très probablement le personnel du labo ainsi que des soldats Mikado No Oni, étaient étendus là. Mahiru buvait le sang de l'un d'eux.

« Ah Guren ! Mais tu es venu seul ? » fit Mahiru.

« En effet. »

« Et … tu es un vampire. » dit-elle, le visage sombre.

« Correct. Et vu ta tête tu ne t'y attendais pas. » fit Guren qui continuait d'approcher.

« Non en effet. L'as-tu donc fait pour m'arrêter ? Tu le pourrais certainement à présent. Un vampire Courtisan, nous devons être de force égale. Tu m'as enfin rattrapée. » sourit Mahiru.

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter, mais pour te faire une proposition. J'ai bu le sang de Shinya, ce qui m'a transformé en vampire. Mais ce sang mélangé à celui d'un humain m'a permis de garder mon humanité. »

Mahiru afficha un air sceptique.

« Impossible. »

« Possible. Le gardien est différent de tous les autres vampires, tu le sais très bien. Alors, je peux te donner ce sang. Tu retrouverais ton humanité et Shinya enlèverait ton démon. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a laissée devenir un vampire. Parce que oui, il avait deviné ton projet. Nous serons enfin ensemble pour toujours Mahiru. Les Hiiragi ne pourraient plus t'atteindre. »

Mahiru ouvrit la bouche. Si c'était possible, ce serait formidable. Mais elle était allée déjà si loin, trop loin, elle avait causé tant de morts. Elle le rappela à Guren. En un battement de cil il fut devant elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Mahiru ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu voulais être sauvée et c'est faisable maintenant ! Tu n'as qu'à boire ce sang et c'est tout ! Je t'en supplie, tu peux réaliser ton rêve ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il la sentit trembler. Il vit l'hésitation sur son beau visage.

« Le gardien … veut me tuer. »

« Non ! Il t'aurait tuée avant que tu ne sois vampire sinon. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, parce que c'est la solution qui présente le moins de risques pour toi. Je ne te dis pas que ça ne sera pas douloureux, mais en tant qu'humaine les chances d'y rester étaient trop élevées. » reprit Guren.

« Il a raison Mahiru. Je ne te tuerais que si tu refuses sa proposition. C'est ta dernière chance. »

Shinya les avait rejoints. Il affichait des traces de combats. Mahiru le regarda, puis Guren tour à tour.

« Choisis Mahiru. Deviens une Courtisane et ton vœu le plus cher se réalisera, je te le promets. Refuse, et je te tuerais vraiment cette fois. » dit Shinya.

Guren la suppliait du regard. Mahiru pondérait la situation. Un autre chemin s'offrait à elle. Guren l'avait rattrapée, il était venu la sauver comme il l'avait promis. Shinya la pressa, car il avait besoin de retourner à Higashiizumo. Il était venu pour l'aider, pour lui offrir une seconde chance. Tout pouvait changer, il était encore temps. Le démon en elle rejetait la proposition, souhaitait la destruction du monde. Mais son cœur voulait être avec celui qu'elle aimait, pour qui elle avait tout perdu. Mahiru acquiesça muettement. Guren sourit. Shinya passa aussitôt à l'action pour éviter qu'elle ne change d'avis.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles, devient la flamme protectrice qui chasse l'obscurité. Chasse le démon de cette femme, pour qu'elle retrouve la sérénité. » dit-il.

La lance devint dorée. Il enfonça juste le bout dans la chair de Mahiru. Cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement perçant. Tout son corps sembla s'allonger, alors qu'elle se hissait simplement sur la pointe des pieds. Guren la rattrapa lorsqu'elle partit en avant.

« C'est bon. Fais-la sortir et boire mon sang dehors. » annonça Shinya.

Guren souleva Mahiru, et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son maître.

* * *

Le gardien se sauva et retourna à Higashiizumo. La bataille là-bas faisait rage. Ses trois Courtisans l'avaient enjoint à aider le petit dernier, arguant que la porte du ciel risquait de s'ouvrir. Lorsque Shinya arriva, il aperçut dans la mêlée un démon jeter du sang sur la pierre.

« NOOOON ! » hurla-t-il.

La formule destinée à ouvrir la porte fut récitée. Un passage nuageux apparut à la place de la pierre. Une onde de choc projeta le gardien à terre, tandis d'une masse grouillante se déversait au-dehors. Les enfers étaient ouverts. Plus loin, Mahiru reprit connaissance. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Guren, qui lui tendit une fiole de sang. L'adolescente la prit, la regarda. Elle se souvint. Elle se rappela avoir changé d'avis, avoir choisi une autre voie. Le démon en elle … elle ne le sentait plus. Shinya avait tenu parole, il lui avait offert la liberté. Mahiru engloutit alors le sang. Presque aussitôt, une foule de sentiments envahit son cœur qu'elle avait cru scellé.

« Ça marche … je ressens à nouveau. Comme quand j'étais petite avant le démon ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle enlaça aussitôt Guren. Elle était enfin libre. Mais soudain, l'onde de la porte des enfers arriva jusqu'à eux. Pour le commun des mortels, cela ressemblait à une secousse sismique, mais pour les initiés il n'en était rien.

« Oh non ! Non non non ! » s'écria Mahiru, catastrophée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Guren affolé.

« La porte des enfers est ouverte ! Tout est de ma faute, j'ai fait exprès d'être ici à ce moment, pour que le gardien vienne à moi. Les autres pourraient ainsi ouvrir leur monde. » avoua Mahiru.

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tout gâché elle le savait. Guren la détesterait, Shinya la tuerait. Mais le brun se releva, et lui tendit la main.

« On doit pouvoir arranger ça. Toi et moi. Main dans la main, allons sauver le monde. » dit-il en souriant avec tendresse.

Mahiru lui rendit son sourire, puis prit sa main. Les vampires filèrent. Main dans la main, ils coururent vers Higashiizumo. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps. De son côté, Shinya massacrait tous les démons qu'il pouvait. Hélas, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, ne cessant d'affluer par la porte. Il épuisa les deux dernières fioles qu'il lui restait.

« SWEN ! » entendit-il.

Il vit son Courtisan se faire engloutir par les démons. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. La porte devait être refermée à tout prix. Il posa sa lance face contre lui, yeux clos. Soudain, alors que les démons se jetaient vers lui, les flammes l'engloutirent. Avec un hurlement qui devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, Shinya libéra toute l'énergie du gardien. Une énorme masse d'énergie, qui engloutit tous les démons alentour. La vague heurta de plein fouet la porte des enfers avec un son dantesque, telle la montagne qui s'effondre. Sudri et Leslie se jetèrent à terre, mais la force de l'impact faillit les emporter. Tout s'arrêta soudain, et un silence épouvantable suivit. Les vampires relevèrent la tête. Il ne restait plus rien autour. Plus de démon, la porte était redevenue pierre.

« Maître ! » s'exclamèrent Sudri et Leslie.

Shinya gisait au sol, la peau entièrement noire comme s'il avait brûlé. Guren et Mahiru arrivèrent peu de temps après.

« Shinya ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

Ils se précipitèrent. Les vêtements du gardien n'étaient plus que lambeaux, presque entièrement calcinés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Mahiru, inquiète.

« Amenons-le à Sanguinem, ils sauront le guérir. » préconisa Sudri.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le groupe de vampires fit route vers la capitale. Lorsqu'elle apprit ce qui s'était passé, Krul réagit aussitôt. Shinya fut amené dans une salle spéciale, déposé dans une espèce de gros cylindre de verre, perfusé et la capsule se referma. La reine leur fit savoir qu'ils devaient attendre désormais. Les Courtisans restèrent un moment à veiller sur leur maître, priant pour son réveil.

En surface hélas, un autre drame se préparait. Seishirou, dont l'unité avait été décimée par Mahiru, se trouvait dans le laboratoire souterrain. Au milieu des corps et des cercueils. Le Séraphin de la fin. Le projet sur lequel sa sœur avait travaillé. Elle avait laissé une arme sur le sol. Seishirou se mit à sourire, puis à rire comme un fou alors qu'il ramassait l'épée.

« Je vais absorber le séraphin, et je vais enfin être le plus fort ! »

Il disposa des corps au hasard, puis planta le sabre au milieu. Ils allaient voir tous. Lui aussi avait travaillé sur un projet secret. Comment acquérir davantage de force, comment l'absorber de ses ennemis. Il pourrait ainsi écraser son maudit frère, sa sœur si elle était toujours en vie, Shinya surtout, et même son père. Seishirou prendrait la tête du clan Hiiragi. La magie se répandit, et il en absorba une bonne partie toujours en riant. Sous terre, les vampires furent alertés de ce qui arrivait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Guren, en apercevant Krul.

« Apparemment, le Séraphin de la fin a été activé. La fin du monde est arrivée. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible qui aurait pu ? » s'exclama Mahiru.

« Comment le saurais-je ? Mais je dois m'absenter. Si comme je le pense tous les adultes sont morts, nous devons recueillir les enfants. » annonça la souveraine.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Mahiru tomba à genoux. Guren se pencha vers elle. La jeune vampire avait l'air épouvanté.

« Guren … c'est de ma faute. J'ai laissé les préparatifs derrière moi … il n'y avait plus qu'à lancer la machine. » souffla Mahiru.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que quelqu'un aurait su comment s'y prendre. Tu n'as pas laissé de mode d'emploi si ? » répondit Guren.

« Mais j'ai provoqué la mort de milliards de gens ! » s'écria Mahiru, les mains autour de la tête.

Guren la regarda, puis s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui prit le visage en coupe.

« Non. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était là qu'il fallait s'en servir. C'est comme dans une cuisine, tu as des couteaux mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas tuer tout le monde dans la maison. Seule la personne qui a sciemment décidé de l'activer est responsable. Parce que elle, elle savait ce qui allait se produire. Elle l'a voulu, toi non. » dit-il.

« Mais si j'avais tout détruit rien ne serait arrivé ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Tu n'étais pas en état souviens-toi. C'est plutôt moi qui aurait dû y penser. Quand bien même, qui a pu vouloir provoquer la fin du monde ? » répondit Guren.

Mahiru secoua la tête. Guren n'avait pas tort, n'empêche qu'elle s'en voulait. Le brun l'aida à se relever. Puis il lui annonça retourner en surface. Il voulait savoir si son père était encore en vie. Mahiru déglutit. Si jamais Sakae était mort, alors c'était sûr il la détesterait. Aussi préféra-t-elle rester dans la cité vampire. Elle craignait trop la réaction de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter. Guren la laissa donc. Il se rua au-dehors, et s'arrêta un instant devant le désastre. La ville était méconnaissable. Des corps partout, des incendies, des accidents de circulation … un véritable enfer. Le Courtisan se reprit, et fit route vers la sortie de la ville. Son père était logé à la campagne, là où il avait peu de risque de croiser des Mikado no Tsuki.

En chemin, Guren croisa d'énormes monstres, exactement comme au zoo d'Ueno. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps. Et ses gens à Aichi, avaient-ils survécu ? Le jeune vampire arriva en pleine nuit dans la demeure de Sudri. Guren en avait gardé une clé, et il entra.

« Père ? » appela-t-il.

Presque aussitôt, il entendit venir.

« Guren mon fils ! Tu es vivant ! » fit Sakae soulagé.

Il le serra aussitôt dans ses bras, et l'ado lui rendit son étreinte avec une force qui surpris son paternel.

« Ah ! Je vois. » dit-il en remarquant la nature vampirique de Guren.

Guren osa à peine croiser le regard de son père. Pensait-il que son fils avait égoïstement abandonné les siens ? Qu'il était devenu un monstre ?

« Que se passe-t-il là-dehors ? J'ai vu les gens au village tomber comme des mouches. » reprit Sakae.

Guren leva les yeux vers lui. Sakae ne paraissait pas dégoûté, juste inquiet des évènements. Son fils décida alors de tout lui expliquer. Comment il s'était résigné à être vampire, qu'il avait retrouvé Mahiru et convaincue d'arrêter ses projets pour qu'ils soient ensemble. La bataille de Shinya contre les démons, l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte des enfers. Et enfin, l'activation du séraphin par ils ne savaient qui.

« Mais quelle pagaille. Pour ma part, je me rends à Aichi. Voir qui est encore en vie ou non. »

« Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée père. » objecta Guren.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Sakae.

« D'après Mahiru, si le séraphin est utilisé, tous les humains au-dessus de 13 ans mourront. Et j'avoue n'avoir croisé personne en arrivant ici. » expliqua Guren.

« Pourtant je suis vivant et en bonne santé, alors que j'aurais dû succomber comme les autres. Peut-être est-ce dû à la magie qui circule en nous. » répondit Sakae.

Il disait vrai. Le virus qui venait de réduire la population mondiale à 10% aurait aussi dû se charger de lui. Guren accepta donc d'accompagner son père sur leur terre.

* * *

Entre-temps, Kureto parcourait les rues avec Aoi. C'était épouvantable ce qui se passait. Mais le brun était surtout inquiet pour Shinya. Que s'était-il passé à Higashiizumo ? Avait-il péri au combat ? Pourtant il ne voyait nul démon ici. Tenri Hiiragi fit son apparition avec une troupe que Kureto trouva fort réduite. Ils portaient des armes contenant le Kiju, ce qui fit pester son fils. Mais enfin, que lui fallait-il ? Il alla néanmoins vers lui pour être tenu au courant. Tenri rassemblait son monde. Un abri devait être trouvé, tout comme des denrées. Tout était à organiser et il en confia une partie à son fils. Ce dernier traita mentalement son père de tous les noms. S'ils en étaient là, c'était à cause de ses maudites recherches.

Shinya avait eu raison : elles n'avaient mené qu'à la destruction. Il organisa une équipe de recherche, afin de retrouver des survivants, et surtout en profiter pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il fit route vers Higashiizumo, l'endroit où il pensait le trouver. Naviguer parmi les décombres et de nuit fut difficile. Mais Kureto ne rentrerait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Shinya. Le trajet n'aurait pas dû être long, mais ils arrivèrent à l'aube. Un silence de mort les attendait. Kureto se retint d'appeler son frère. Il progressa vers le sanctuaire avec une unité. Personne. En revanche le sol portait des traces de combat.

« _Mais bon dieu où est-il ?_ »

Peut-être était-il rentré après sa victoire. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Si ça se trouve, il le cherchait même. Kureto ordonna donc le retour. Ainsi, tout le monde fit demi-tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Shinjuku il faisait bien jour. Ce fut des sons de bataille qui interpellèrent l'aîné Hiiragi. Il fit arrêter son véhicule. De la lumière était visible non loin. Shinya était-il là-bas ? Oubliant presque toute prudence, il descendit et se précipita. Kureto perçut soudain une voix qu'il lui semblait reconnaître. Il stoppa à un angle pour voir. A côté, Aoi émit un son à la fois choqué et apeuré. Dans la rue, une espèce de monstre se tenait là. Couleur chair, haut comme un immeuble de quatre étages, il présentait plusieurs pattes pourvues de pinces en guise de bras et un corps comme celui des monstres de l'Apocalypse, pourvue d'une longue queue terminée par un triangle pointu. Mais surtout, c'était sa tête qui surprit le plus.

C'était celle de Seishirou. Bien plus grande, mais pas de doutes c'était bien son visage juché sur un cou long comme celui d'une girafe. Un bruit de chute retentit. Kureto découvrit Guren aux côtés de Mahiru. Le brun et son père avait ramené le peu de monde qui avait survécu à la catastrophe, soit une douzaine de personnes.

« Alors, c'est tout ce vous avez ? Vous faites moins les malins hein ? Et où est donc l'autre tache ? » lança Seishirou.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda froidement Guren.

« De mon très cher frère adoptif avec qui tu traînes sans arrêt. Ou alors est-ce que tu l'as vidé de son sang ? »

Kureto retint son souffle. Dans un instant, il allait enfin savoir.

« Il n'a pas survécu. » répondit Guren.

Non, pensa Kureto. Il mentait, il mentait forcément pour le protéger. Shinya était un puissant vampire, un des premiers il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une larme rouler sur la joue de Mahiru. Mais alors …

« Hmmm … c'est bien dommage. Moi qui voulait lui régler son compte. Il a dû crever avec tous ces démons qu'on a vu hier. Tant pis. »

Aoi regarda son maître. Il tremblait de tout son corps, pâle comme la mort. La jeune femme crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. Aussi passa-t-elle sous un bras et l'entraîna-t-elle au loin. Kureto rentra en mode zombie. Il fut ramené à la base où le clan s'était rassemblé. Aoi s'arrangea pour qu'ils passent discrètement. Elle le déposa sur un lit, et entreprit de le sortir de sa léthargie. En vain. Elle se mit en quête d'un verre d'eau. Tenri la héla au passage, lui demandant un rapport. La blonde raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu, y compris le monstre qu'était devenu son second fils. Tenri fut stupéfait, lança des ordres pour une réunion extraordinaire, ce qui permit à Sanguu de repartir. Elle rapporta l'eau et la jeta au visage de Kureto. Ce dernier sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce ! »

Il se rappela. L'horrible nouvelle. Shinya était mort. Il était mort, parti …

« Je suis navrée, Kureto-sama. »

« Où … »

« Dans une base souterraine. J'ai déjà parlé à votre père, vous n'aurez pas de rapport à lui faire. Il est actuellement en réunion avec les survivants. »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Aoi quitta la pièce. Kureto resta prostré à nouveau. Il avait perdu Shinya. Il ne le reverrait plus. Ni ses yeux bleus, ni son sourire, ni sa voix, ni son rire, son parfum, plus rien. Une larme roula, puis une autre, avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots. Il pleura, comme jamais il n'aurait cru en être capable. Il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol. Pris d'un accès de désespoir incontrôlable, il hurla le prénom du gardien à plein poumons. Kureto crut bien qu'il allait devenir fou. Ses nerfs commençaient à le lâcher, et la crise d'hystérie pointait. Le jeune homme pleura longtemps et bruyamment. Son cœur lui faisait mal, si mal … il voulut se l'arracher. Finalement, vaincu par les émotions, il finit par s'endormir à même le sol.


	13. Après la guerre

**Après la fin du monde, le gardien découvre l'état du monde.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Sanguinem, capitale des vampires.

Dans la salle réservée au traitement des blessures par démon, le gardien ouvrit les yeux. Après une inspiration, il posa une main sur le couvercle de verre. Shinya poussa, et l'ouvrit. Par contre, il s'aperçut en se redressant qu'il ne portait absolument aucun vêtement. Il sortit de la capsule, un peu désorienté. Apercevant soudain un rideau de tissu blanc recouvrant en partie un canapé, il s'en saisit et le noua à la taille.

« Hm ? Oh, mes cheveux ont l'air d'avoir bien poussé. » remarqua Shinya.

Il découvrit sur un guéridon près du canapé un verre de sang. Il le prit et l'avala sans hésiter. Puis Shinya sortit de la salle. Où était-il ? Il progressa dans un long couloir, sortit d'un bâtiment pour découvrir une vaste cité.

« _Sanguinem. Mais comment ai-je atterri ici ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Le gardien marcha pieds nus dans les rues. Il découvrit que des enfants y résidaient désormais. Ceux-ci le regardaient passer avec un air étonné. Shinya ne l'était pas moins : que faisaient donc des humains parmi les vampires ? Que s'était-il passé dehors ? Soudain, ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette connue en discussion avec un vampire commun. Une jeune fille de seize ans avec de très longs cheveux violets, des oreilles en pointes et des yeux rouges. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à manches courtes. Elle s'aperçut de sa présence, et son visage afficha la surprise, puis le ravissement.

« Shinya ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Mahiru Hiiragi le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ! On s'est fait tellement de souci pour toi ! » dit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu … tu es Mahiru c'est ça ? » demanda Shinya, incertain.

« Oui … mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu ne te rappelles plus ? » s'inquiéta le vampire en s'écartant un peu.

« Eh bien … c'est surtout que ce n'est pas Shinya qui est aux commandes là. Mais Éole. Son esprit à lui ne s'est pas encore réveillé. » informa le gardien.

« Ah. D'accord je … je suis désolée. Je pensais que c'était lui. » fit Mahiru, confuse.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais dis-moi, depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ? » demanda Éole.

« Quatre ans. Vous êtes restée quatre ans dans le coma après avoir fermé la porte des enfers. » informa Mahiru.

« Quatre ans ?! Eh bien ! Mais elle est bien fermée n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Éole.

Mahiru acquiesça. Le gardien lui demanda ensuite pourquoi des enfants évoluaient ici. Mahiru répondit qu'ils feraient mieux d'en discuter chez elle. Elle le conduisit dans les rues de la capitale. En chemin, elle s'expliqua qu'après avoir ramené Shinya ici, et elle et les autres s'y étaient installés en attendant son réveil. Ils vivaient pour l'heure dans une vaste maison que le rang de Leslie leur avait obtenue. C'était en effet la plus âgée, et une quatrième génitrice. Mahiru appela aussitôt tout le monde.

« Éole-sama ! » s'exclama Sudri en accourant.

Leslie suivit après avoir relayé l'information à Guren qui se trouvait à l'étage.

« Wow ! T'as poussé dis donc. » dit-il en arrivant.

« Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé. Contente de vous revoir. Mais … il en manque un, où est Swen ? »

Guren releva l'emploi féminin du mot content. Ce qui l'étonna.

« Il … hélas, il a péri durant la bataille. » informa tristement Sudri.

« Oh non. » fit Éole.

La nouvelle avait affecté tout le monde. Guren avait beaucoup appris du Courtisan. Swen avait été son mentor. Mahiru détendit l'atmosphère en rappelant que leur maître devait se vêtir convenablement. Leslie apporta des habits blancs à la taille du gardien, dont ils avaient pris les mesures durant son coma. Guren le conduisit dans sa chambre pour qu'il se vêtisse. En se découvrant dans une glace, il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait grandi durant ces quatre ans, pour atteindre sa taille et sa forme adulte. Ses cheveux balayaient ses épaules à présent. Éole songea que Shinya risquait d'avoir un choc.

« Au fait, tu as dit que tu étais contente tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ce mot au féminin ? » demanda Guren.

« Parce qu'il s'agit de moi, Éole. Shinya n'est pas encore réveillé. » répondit le vampire en dénouant le drap blanc.

Guren préféra se détourner pendant qu'il, enfin elle, s'habillait. Ainsi, son ami et maître n'était pas encore de retour.

« Mais il va bien se réveiller, rassures-moi ? » s'enquit Guren.

« Oui bien sûr. C'est simplement plus rapide pour moi. En tout cas, c'est une chance qu'il ait survécu. Quelques gardiens sont morts en libérant toute cette énergie. » répondit Éole.

Elle portait un pantalon et un haut blanc avec des bottes noires. Éole saisit une mèche de cheveux argentée, se demandant si elle devait les couper. Peut-être était-ce préférable, en dehors de la taille Shinya n'avait pas changé. Elle rejeta cette mèche en arrière. Cela pouvait attendre.

* * *

Revenue au salon avec Guren, Éole écouta le récit des évènements des quatre dernières années. Elle apprit ainsi que Seishirou, rongé par la jalousie, avait activé le séraphin de la fin détruisant ainsi le monde. Qu'il avait absorbé les pouvoirs de l'ange, et sa métamorphose. Depuis il hantait la surface, fusionnant avec les monstres nés de l'Apocalypse, des vampires parfois aussi. Le reste de l'humanité et les vampires étaient en guerre contre lui, sans toutefois s'être alliés. Car les deux camps se combattaient également. Le visage d'Éole s'assombrit. En voilà un beau foutoir ! Rien à envier à la situation qu'elle avait connue avant son coma.

« Bien. Je vous remercie de votre dévouement à tous. Il va me falloir réfléchir sur la marche à suivre. » déclara Éole.

« Nous attendons vos ordres, Éole-sama. » fit Leslie.

Les Courtisans et le gardien se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Un peu plus tard, Mahiru découvrit le gardien sur la terrasse, contemplant la cité. Elle approcha.

« Guren m'a dit que Shinya s'éveillerait bientôt. » commença-t-elle.

« En effet. Tu sembles attendre son réveil avec impatience. » nota Éole.

« Je lui dois tant ! C'est grâce à lui que Guren et moi sommes enfin ensemble. Parce qu'il en a fait son Courtisan, humain puis vampire, et qu'il m'a épargnée et sauvée. Je n'ai plus de démon non plus, et je me sens enfin ordinaire. Enfin, je me comprends. Alors, j'aimerais vraiment le remercier. » répondit Mahiru.

« Je vois. Cependant il a seulement fait la moitié du travail. L'autre moitié a été faite par tes choix. » dit Éole.

« C'est vrai, mais ces choix il me les as offerts. Sans lui, et sans vous aussi, rien n'aurait été possible. Alors merci du fonds du cœur. » reprit Mahiru.

« Je t'en prie, je suis heureuse pour vous. Et Shinya le sera certainement aussi. »

De son côté, Guren revenait du palais où il avait informé la souveraine du réveil du gardien. Il passa près d'une ruelle d'où il entendit des éclats de voix. Curieux, il découvrit alors un groupe d'adolescents face à trois gamins de douze ans. Une fillette à terre terrorisée, et deux garçons qui tentaient visiblement de la défendre. Ils avaient déjà pris des coups au visage. Un des ados leur rappela qu'ils étaient les plus âgés ici, et que personne ne viendrait les défendre.

« Combien tu paries ? » lança Guren.

Les ados se pétrifièrent de peur en le découvrant. Le vampire fut sur eux en une fraction de seconde. Il saisit le bras de celui qui maintenait un garçon blond par le cou, et serra si fort qu'il le fit presque pleurer de douleur.

« Écoute-moi bien sale rat d'égout : la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre d'impulsion, tu as intérêt à te servir de ta main. Sans quoi je t'arracherais les membres un par un, c'est bien compris ? » fit le brun glacial.

L'ado ne répondit pas, couinant de douleur.

« J'ai dit c'est bien compris ?! » s'exclama Guren plus fort.

« Oui ! »

« Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Les ados s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. Guren se tourna vers les enfants, puis se pencha vers le blond.

« Ouh là. Vous commencez à ressembler à deux pandas. Venez, il faut soigner ça. » dit-il.

Mais les petits ne bougèrent pas. Le petit brun le regardait même avec un air de défi.

« Allons, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je ne serais pas intervenu sinon. »

Guren se pencha vers la fillette, qui plaça ses bras autour de sa tête. Le brun se contenta de la remettre sur pied, et d'arranger ses habits. Le garçon blond le regarda faire avec stupeur.

« Viens Mika, on s'en va. » le brun en prenant son camarade par le bras.

Mais ledit Mika était réticent à partir. Il fixait Guren l'air songeur. Ce vampire … il n'avait pas l'air aussi froid que les autres. Et pourquoi les avait-il aidés et leur proposait-il de les soigner ? D'habitude, les vampires se fichaient de leur sort. Un de leurs agresseurs avait raison : personne ici ne prenait leur défense. Il n'y avait aucun adulte pour les protéger. Mais ce vampire-là les avait bel et bien sauvés.

« Vous … » fit Mika.

Guren attendit.

« Vous pouvez nous soigner ? »

« Mika ! » protesta le brun.

« Bien sûr. Sans contrepartie si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. » sourit Guren.

Mika eut l'air sceptique. Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le vampire lui inspirait confiance. Pas comme Ferid à qui il donnait son sang, non c'était différent.

« D'accord. »

« EEH ! » s'exclama son camarade.

« Alors venez. Toi aussi si tu veux. » proposa le brun à la fillette.

Mais elle préféra s'enfuir. Guren haussa les épaules, et précéda les garçons. En chemin, le petit brun protestait à voix basse, rappelant que les vampires étaient leurs ennemis et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas leur faire confiance. Mika tentait de rassurer son ami.

« Je t'entends tu sais. » lança soudain Guren les faisant sursauter.

Le blond se répandit aussitôt en excuses, pendant que l'autre détournait la tête l'air boudeur.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends votre position. Mais personnellement, je suis différent des vampires de Sanguinem. » répondit Guren, l'air gentil.

« Ah bon ? » fit Mika étonné.

« Oui. Parce que contrairement à eux, j'ai conservé mon humanité. Voyez-vous, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Courtisan, un vampire au service du gardien des quatre mondes nommé Éole. Ce vampire-là peut s'incarner dans le corps d'un humain de son choix. Et comme son sang est mélangé à un mortel, lorsqu'il transforme quelqu'un celui-ci conserve ses sentiments. » expliqua Guren.

« Ça alors ! »

« Me dis pas que tu y crois ? » demanda le brun, tout bas.

« Si. Parce ça expliquerait pourquoi il nous a aidé tout à l'heure. Les vampires se moquent de ce qui nous arrive, tant qu'on leur donne notre sang. Et je ne sais pas, mais … il m'inspire confiance. » répondit Mika.

Ils arrivèrent dans une villa. Une autre vampire qui semblait du même âge que le brun se trouvait dans le hall.

« Oh ? Tu nous ramène des petits invités mon chéri ? » dit-elle.

Son visage était bienveillant, comme celui du brun.

« Oui. Comme tu le vois, ils ont besoin de soins. Tu veux bien t'en charger avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Suivez-nous les enfants. »

Les petits furent conduits à la salle de bain et assis sur des tabourets. Puis les deux vampires procédèrent aux soins : des produits pour désenfler, pour calmer la douleur.

« Quels sont vos noms ? » demanda Mahiru.

« Je suis Mikaela, et voilà Yuuichiro. »

« Enchantée, moi c'est Mahiru et vous avez fait connaissance avec Guren. Bien c'est fini. Vous avez faim ? »

Mika hocha la tête. Mahiru les emmena à la cuisine, où elle leur proposa des petits gâteaux. Comme elle et son petit ami ne pouvaient en consommer mais qu'elle avait toujours voulu en faire, Mahiru en confectionnait donc pour les enfants de temps à autre. Elle les pria d'en prendre autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, y compris pour leur famille. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Guren les ramena chez eux.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous n'aurez qu'à venir nous trouver. » salua-t-il.

Mika hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il avait eu raison de croire en ce vampire.

* * *

Le petit blond ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait bien fait. Quelque temps plus tard, il décida d'une tentative d'évasion avec sa famille. Mika avait dérobé une carte de la cité ainsi qu'une arme à feu. Les enfants furent réveillés, et ils sortirent de chez eux. Le trajet se passa bien jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent près de la sortie. Ferid arriva à ce moment-là. Les deux aînés de la fratrie furent tétanisés. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'en réalité ils étaient allés droit à leur mort.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? » s'exclama une voix.

Ferid tourna la tête. Éole se tenait en équilibre sur la tête d'une statue. Ferid plissa les yeux. La présence du gardien n'était pas prévue. Éole descendit puis se rapprocha.

« Éole-sama. Rassurez-vous. Ces petits agneaux étaient simplement en train de prendre la fuite. J'essaie simplement de l'éviter. » sourit Bathory.

« Et on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » rétorqua Éole.

Le vampire se tenait à présent entre les enfants et Ferid. Ce dernier sut que son plan venait de capoter. Il était impuissant face au gardien. Ce dernier se tourna vers les petits.

« Rentrez chez vous. Maintenant. » dit Éole.

Mika déglutit, puis entraîna les autres. Le gardien les raccompagna par sécurité. En chemin, il demanda à Mika de lui montrer sa carte. Le blond hésita, puis décida de ne pas contrarier le vampire. Il vit ensuite ce dernier examiner la carte avec une expression critique. Ensuite, il la mit carrément contre son nez.

« Cette carte est récente. Elle sent encore l'encre. Elle a dû être dessinée de ces jours-ci. » dit-il en lui redonnant.

« Comment ? » s'étonna Mika.

« Franchement, qu'un vampire laisse à ta portée de quoi t'enfuir ça ne t'a pas paru suspect une seule seconde ? » s'étonna Éole.

Mika baissa les yeux. Yuu avait dit qu'ils avaient atteint la sortie trop facilement.

« Je … non. »

« Tu penses que les vampires vous prennent pour des idiots, et dans un sens tu n'as pas tort. Mais eux ne sont pas stupides. Ils savent fort bien qu'ils peuvent vous rattraper un clin d'œil en cas de fuite. Déjà, ils vous repèreraient très facilement grâce à leurs sens surdéveloppés. Et avec ça, vous êtes partis comme des fleurs, sans nourriture ni rien ? » reprit le gardien.

Mika ne répondit rien. Il avait trop honte. Honte de s'être fait piégé, honte d'avoir mené sa famille à la mort. Si Éole n'était pas intervenue, ils auraient été exterminés. Arrivés devant leur maison, Mika trouva le courage de demander pourquoi elle les avait sauvés.

« Je suis le vampire gardien. Guren m'a parlé de vous deux. Mika et Yuuichiro, c'est ça ? Je vous ai reconnus. » répondit Éole.

Elle les laissa ici, les enfants rentrèrent. De retour dans sa villa, le gardien informa Guren et Mahiru de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Shin … pardon Éole-sama, allons-nous bientôt revenir en surface ? » questionna Mahiru.

« Oui. Peu importe l'endroit où se réveillera Shinya. »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une faveur. Je sais bien que je ne la mérite pas mais … »

« Tu es restée à mon chevet pendant 4 ans Mahiru, c'est bien assez pour m'en demander une. » répondit Éole.

« Merci. Je voulais savoir si nous ne pourrions pas emmener ces petits avec nous. Visiblement, un vampire a tenté de les assassiner par jeu, si nous partons il les tuera c'est certain. Je connais un endroit où ils pourront se réfugier. » reprit Mahiru.

« Et où donc ? » interrogea Éole.

« Le temple près de l'ancien domaine des Hiiragi. Les apprenties prêtresses ont survécu à la fin du monde et sont adultes. Elles sauront s'en charger. Nous avons érigé des barrières spirituelles pour les protéger de Seishirou. Heureusement, il ne s'intéresse pas à elles.»

« Alors va les voir. Nous irons dès que nous aurons leur réponse. »

Mahiru sourit largement pendant que Guren la regardait avec amour et fierté. La jeune vampire se sauva. De son côté, Éole demanda au brun si son père avait succombé à l'Apocalypse. Guren secoua la tête, précisant qu'il vivait dans une partie du temple avec quelques survivants de son ordre. Une bonne chose, lui aussi pourrait s'occuper des petits. Mahiru fut de retour le lendemain, avec une réponse positive. Aussitôt, Éole se rendit au palais de Krul l'informer de son départ, et demander quelques têtes de bétail pour le voyage. La reine accéda à cette demande. Le gardien annonça qu'il choisirait lui-même. Guren fut chargé avec Leslie d'aller quérir les orphelins Hyakuya.

« Dépêchez-vous, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre choix. » fit Guren.

Leslie avait apporté des manteaux à capuche récoltés par Mahiru au passage. Les enfants furent assez excités et inquiets en même temps. Les Courtisans pressèrent ensuite les enfants qui accélérèrent leurs foulées. Mahiru et Sudri patientaient à la porte. La jeune vampire aux cheveux violets fut soulagée de les avoir arriver. Éole arriva en même temps, seule. Elle avait convaincu la souveraine qu'elle pouvait se passer d'escorte. Le groupe quitta donc la capitale. Lorsqu'Éole découvrit l'état du monde extérieur, elle eut un son choqué. Les enfants qui avaient ôté leur capuche devinrent silencieux. Sudri s'était chargée de trouver un bus dont elle avait changé la batterie la veille. Elle s'installa au volant, et ils s'éloignèrent direction Shibuya. Mika renversa sa tête en arrière, avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin pu quitter cet enfer souterrain. Tous, et entiers.

« Tu vois Yuu-chan, qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. » dit-il à Yuuichiro, assis à côté de lui.

« Mais où est-ce qu'ils nous emmènent ? » demanda Akane derrière.

« Dans un temple. Les prêtresses et mon père vont s'occuper de vous. » informa Guren.

Le trajet dura la journée. Une des prêtresses les attendaient sur le seuil. Elle accueillit tout ce beau monde, et escorta les enfants à l'intérieur. Au passage, elle indiqua aux vampires qu'une ration de sang avait été mise à disposition. Mahiru la remercia.

« Éole ? » appela Guren.

« Allez-y. Je vais tâcher de voir l'étendue de la gangrène. » répondit le gardien.

Il bondit sur le toit d'un immeuble. Guren entra saluer son père ainsi que Shigure et Sayuri. Ces dernières furent heureuses de revoir leur ancien maître. Le brun venait régulièrement leur rendre visite avec Mahiru. Ces dernières offrirent leur sang au couple. Sayuri disposa un verre devant les vampires. Sakae demanda si son fils avait des nouvelles intéressantes.

« Vous le gardez pour vous, mais Shinya, enfin Éole, s'est réveillé il y a une semaine. »

« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » sourit le patriarche.

« Oui, mais c'est le vampire qui est aux commandes. L'esprit de Shinya est encore dans les vapes. » ajouta Guren.

« Je vois, le réveil n'est donc pas total. De notre côté, nous continuons notre combat avec l'Armée Impériale Japonaise Démoniaque. Je me demande si nous arriverons un jour à abattre cette saleté. » reprit Sakae.

« Maintenant que le gardien est de retour, nous avons de l'espoir d'y parvenir, intervint Mahiru. Il a l'énergie la plus puissante. »

« Peut-être, mais la dernière fois ça lui a coûté quatre ans de sommeil. Pas sûr qu'elle veuille retenter l'expérience. D'autant que cela peut être mortel pour l'hôte. » contredit Guren.

« Mais il nous aidera, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Sayuri.

« Oh sûrement. » fit Guren en terminant son verre.

Il soupira en se tournant vers la porte menant à la cour où ils étaient installés.

* * *

Les vampires quittèrent le temple deux heures plus tard. Ils iraient habiter dans la maison que possédait toujours Sudri. Trois jours plus tard, les gens du temple eurent une autre visite. Les enfants qui jouaient au ballon dans la cour avec une des prêtresses s'arrêtèrent en le voyant débarquer.

« Sakura-san, qui est-ce ? » demanda Akane.

« Ah ! Il s'agit du chef de l'armée japonaise. Hiiragi Kureto. Il vient souvent ici récolter des informations auprès de Sakae-san. » répondit Sakura.

Kureto tourna la tête vers eux, plutôt intrigué de découvrir des enfants. Sakura vint l'accueillir, et avertir de son arrivée. À présent âgé de 21 ans, Kureto possédait une bonne carrure ainsi qu'une présence imposante, mais surtout un visage froid. La jeune prêtresse l'informa que le père de Guren l'attendait.

« Que font ces enfants ici ? » demanda-t-il en passant.

« Ils ont été déposés là par Mahiru et Guren. »

« Je vois. »

Kureto ayant croisé plusieurs fois sa sœur et Guren, ne fut pas étonné de leur passage. Elle le regarda partir, puis revint auprès des enfants.

« Brrr ! Il me fait froid dans le dos. » reprit Akane qui se rapprocha de Mika.

« Rassure-toi, il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu effrayant. Parfois il vient là pour se détendre, toujours seul. » sourit Sakura.

« Ah bon. Ben moi il me fait peur. » insista Akane.

« C'est juste une façade. Moi je trouve qu'il a des yeux tristes. Je crois qu'il a perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup. » fit Sakura en regardant par là où était parti Kureto.

« Oui, comme tout le monde. » lança Yuuichiro, une main dans une poche.

« Mais lui, il en souffre encore. Je crois qu'il a le cœur brisé.» reprit Sakura.

Kureto salua Sakae d'un signe de tête, auquel ce dernier répondit. Ils avaient beau collaborer ensemble désormais, le patriarche des Ichinose gardait toujours ses distances. Il avait toutefois été fort content d'apprendre que Tenri Hiiragi avait été tué par le monstre qu'était devenu son second fils. Le fort avait péri pendant que le soi-disant faible était encore là. Kureto avait appris par Guren que son père vivait toujours. Il avait ainsi découvert que Shinya avait été à l'origine de son évasion et surtout, que personne ne s'en était rendu compte grâce à une petite amnésie. Kureto de son côté, avait passé un pacte avec les anges qui leur avait fourni des armes spécifiques. Il avait pour cela utilisé une plume de Ludoren pour les invoquer et requérir leur aide.

Ce qui n'avait pas été chose aisée, les anges ayant été offensés par l'utilisation du séraphin de la fin. Par conséquent, ils tendaient plutôt à laisser les hommes se débrouiller. Ce à quoi Kureto avait rétorqué que très bien, ils reprendraient les recherches sur le Kiju à la place. Finalement, les anges avaient accepté. Le brun avait préféré se tourner vers eux, pour respecter la promesse faite à Shinya de ne plus approcher les démons. Son entretien avec Sakae s'acheva. Kureto alla s'installer à son coin habituel : une table sous un cerisier. Là, il passa une jambe sur un genou, ôta la veste de son uniforme et déboutonna sa chemise, qu'il laissa largement ouverte dévoilant les muscles saillants. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur les enfants. Leur présence apportait de l'animation.

Il observa notamment les interactions entre un brun et un blond qui semblaient les plus âgés. Une image se superposa : il se revit avec Shinya, quand le jeune le taquinait lors de leur sortie. Kureto ferma les yeux, l'index et le pouce sur l'arête du nez.

« _Quatre ans plus tard, et ça me fait toujours mal de penser à lui._ »

Le bruit d'un ballon rebondissant près de lui le tira de sa pensée. Akane qui courait après, s'arrêta net. Kureto se pencha, ramassa la balle à ses pieds et la tendit à l'enfant. Avec crainte, elle la prit.

« Merci. » dit-elle timidement.

« De rien. » répondit Kureto, sans chaleur.

Akane lui fit un petit sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas. Sourire il ne pouvait plus. Plus depuis ce terrible jour où il avait été séparé de Shinya à jamais. Rien ne méritait qu'il sourie.

« Je … »

Kureto la regarda.

« Je m'appelle Akane. » dit-elle en faisant tourner son ballon.

« Kureto. »

« Bonjour. Vous … Sakura a dit que vous veniez souvent ici. » reprit l'enfant.

Akane ignorait pourquoi elle lui parlait alors qu'il l'effrayait. Sans doute le fait qu'elle ait mentionné son cœur brisé. C'est vrai que son regard était chagrin.

« En effet. Ça me détend. »

« Je comprends. C'est très beau par ici. Moi je viens de Sanguinem. La … la capitale des vampires. » reprit Akane.

« J'ai entendu ça oui. »

« Akane tu viens ? » appela soudain une fillette.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle s'inclina pour saluer le soldat, et rejoignit les autres auxquels elle jeta le ballon. Kureto resta une heure de plus avant de quitter le temple. Il retourna à la base de Shibuya, dernier bastion de l'humanité au Japon. Le soldat savait par où passer pour éviter les monstres, et il n'avait rien à craindre des vampires. Avec le temps, il avait appris que sa marque l'avertissait d'une présence vampirique en le chatouillant. Souvent il y portait les doigts. La seule chose que Shinya lui avait laissée. Tiens d'ailleurs, la marque se fit sentir. Une présence lui parvint. Kureto s'arrêta tranquillement, et se retourna. Un vampire commun lui fonça dessus. L'homme n'esquissa pas un geste, laissant son symbole agir. Comme d'habitude, le prédateur se pétrifia, incapable de l'atteindre.

* * *

Kureto en revanche, dégaina son sabre emplit de la force des anges, et le sectionna par le milieu. Le vampire partit en cendres, pendant que le soldat reprit sa marche. Il parvint bientôt au QG en fin de journée. Kureto soupira. Il devait reprendre la comédie, feindre de ne rien ressentir, cacher son cœur brisé. Les portes s'ouvrirent quand il parut et il entra sans ralentir.

« Bienvenue Kureto-sama. » salua Aoi.

Elle marcha à ses côtés par la suite. Kureto prit comme toujours une inspiration avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Seule la jeune femme savait par quels tourments il passait. Elle avait compris durant son adolescence que son maître était tombé sous le charme de son frère adoptif, ainsi que la peine qu'il avait ressenti à sa disparition. Sans parler de l'ennui de devoir le cacher. Dire que son père n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, ni personne d'autre. Aoi quant à elle, avait eu des sentiments partagés : peinée pour lui, et en même temps un rival en moins. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pour elle les sentiments qu'il avait eus pour Shinya. Aoi avait tenté discrètement de se rapprocher de Kureto, de dépasser les contraintes sociales.

Par des petites attentions, une friandise notamment, un remplacement pour une tâche, des mots d'encouragement. Hélas, il avait à peine parut les remarquer quand elles ne lui rappelaient pas ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Vous avez une réunion avec le département des scientifiques sur la question de la nouvelle arme. » rappela Sanguu.

« Mais quand vont-ils comprendre que nous risquons de tout perdre avec cette saleté ? » soupira Kureto.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que c'est notre seule chance, face à Seishirou et les vampires. » reprit Aoi.

« Oui, et on a vu le résultat. Cela ne fonctionnera pas étant donné qu'il absorbe la magie. Il nous faut autre chose. » rappela Kureto.

Manque de chance, c'était cette autre chose qu'il n'avait pas à proposer. Or si cela continuait il allait droit au complot. Kureto refusait que les hommes recourent au séraphin de la fin, en partie en mémoire de Shinya, en partie parce que cela risquait d'offenser les anges sans parler de la dangerosité de la chose. L'offense aux alliés constituait la meilleure parade jusque-là. Mais l'homme sentait bien que cet argument perdait de sa force. Et si lui ne prenait pas de décision d'autres risquaient de le faire. Il avait déjà essayé d'obtenir davantage de pouvoir via Ludoren, en vain. L'ange commençait à les trouver avides. La tête du clan Hiiragi sentait qu'il était temps d'avancer. Le vampire gardien n'était plus là, il avait désormais la responsabilité du futur des hommes entre ses mains. Kureto poussa la porte du laboratoire.

« Ah, Kureto-sama. Nous vous attendions pour vous montrer les données que nous avons reconstituées. Nous pourrons ainsi reprendre le projet Owari no seraph et avancer rapidement. » déclara le chef du département.

Il tendit un dossier à Kureto, qui le regarda un moment. Il le prit ensuite avec hésitation, et examina quelques pages. Il lui fallait se décider maintenant. Il avait tout essayé : un nouveau type d'arme, tout le savoir de sa famille, laissé les derniers utilisateurs du Kiju tenter leur chance, rien n'avait fonctionné. Le séraphin de la fin était leur dernière chance. Seishirou n'allait pas tarder à venir à bout des protections magiques du bastion. Lorsque cela serait fait, alors ils seraient tous condamnés. Kureto ferma les yeux.

« _Pardonne-moi, mon amour._ »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Très bien. Vous avez mon feu vert. Faites ce qui est nécessaire. »

Les scientifiques ne cachèrent ni leur joie ni leur soulagement. Ils le remercièrent, mais il n'écouta pas. Le remords le compressait, et Kureto s'empressa de quitter ce laboratoire qui le dégoûtait. Aoi suivit en silence. Elle avait remarqué la tension de son maître qui d'ailleurs marchait rapidement.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait monsieur. La guerre sera bientôt finie et les humains en sécurité.» dit-elle.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir commis une trahison ? » répondit Kureto.

Aoi se garda bien de mentionner ou de parler de Shinya. Kureto avait formellement interdit qu'on l'évoque devant lui. Trop douloureux. Il retrouva son bureau sans parvenir à chasser le goût d'amertume qu'il ressentait. Kureto se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil pendant qu'Aoi refermait la porte sur elle. Le brun se frotta le visage. Il avait l'impression de sentir le regard accusateur de Shinya.

« _Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si seulement tu étais encore là mon Shinya. Tu me manques tellement … pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?_ » songea-t-il les yeux clos.

Une larme roula. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à son frère adoptif, sans qu'il ne se demande pourquoi lui il avait survécu alors que le monde avait davantage besoin du gardien que de lui. À quoi servait sa vie maintenant ?


	14. Le retour du gardien

**Enfin le gardien s'éveille. Il va certes retrouver un monde en ruines, mais également autre chose.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le vampire gardien s'éveilla un peu désorienté ce matin-là. Il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. En se redressant dans le lit, il s'aperçut qu'il portait un pyjama. C'est donc qu'il était ici de son plein gré, s'il avait pris la peine de se changer. Alors pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas ce lieu ?

« Éole ? » appela-t-il.

« _Bonjour Shinya. Ravie de voir que tu te réveilles enfin._ » répondit le vampire.

« Où suis-je ? »

« _Dans la maison de Sudri. Voilà un mois qu'on y habite avec tous tes Courtisans et Mahiru._ »

« Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? Je me souviens être allé à la porte des enfers et puis plus rien. » continua Shinya en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« _Tu t'y es battu, et a dû relâcher toute ma force pour la refermer._ » informa Éole.

« Oui, ça me revient. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » questionna le jeune homme.

« _Eh bien, ce genre d'acte a des conséquences. Tu aurais pu y rester, au lieu de ça … tu as passé quatre ans dans le coma._ »

Shinya eut un son choqué. Quatre ans ? Tant que ça ?

« _Et moi, je suis réveillée depuis deux mois déjà. Nous étions à Sanguinem que nous avons quitté trois semaines après mon réveil._ »

Shinya était sous le choc. Si quatre ans s'étaient écoulés, alors à quoi ressemblait-il ? Apercevant une glace sur pied, il se leva et s'y rendit. Là, il découvrit un homme à la place d'un adolescent. Sa coupe de cheveux était la même, bien qu'Éole lui ait dit qu'ils avaient été coupés à son éveil. Il était plus grand également. Cependant, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, ce qui le soulagea. Le vampire lui fit savoir qu'elle avait autre chose à lui apprendre. Shinya découvrit ainsi que la fin du monde avait eu lieu, et le responsable. Il resta pétrifié deux bonnes minutes. Puis il soupira, les yeux clos. Il remercia Éole de son compte-rendu, puis sortit de sa chambre.

Le vampire guida son réceptacle pour qu'il trouve la cuisine.

« Éole-sama … vos yeux sont bleus ! » s'exclama Leslie, assise à table avec les autres.

« C'est parce que cette fois, je me suis réveillé. C'est moi Shinya. »

Guren et Mahiru se levèrent alors pour aller l'étreindre chacun leur tour. La vampire le remercia vivement pour ce qu'il lui avait offert. Shinya sourit. Guren se contenta d'une brève étreinte avec une tape sur l'épaule, comme on salue un membre de sa famille.

« Nous sommes désolés maître, mais nous ignorions que vous alliez vous réveillez aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons donc prévu aucune nourriture humaine. » informa Sudri.

« Ce n'est rien. Le sang me convient aussi. » rappela Shinya.

Il passa en mode vampire et but un verre de sang. Il apprit aussi les différents raids menés contre le monstre qu'était devenu Seishirou. Capable d'absorber la magie, il rendait Yuugure inefficace. Shinya plissa les yeux. Voilà qui était problématique. En attendant, il alla se vêtir. Le jeune homme reçut un nouveau choc lorsqu'il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour découvrir la ruine du monde. Il contempla les bâtiments fracassés et les rues défoncées. Dire qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher ça. Éole le rassura en disant que personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Shinya sortit de sa chambre. Dénichant Guren, il lui demanda qui d'autre était encore en vie. Le brun énuméra tous les noms.

« Kureto a survécu ? Eh bien voilà qui me soulage ! » sourit Shinya.

« Question de point de vue. Bref, pas grand-monde comme tu vois. »

« Comment te sens-tu Shinya ? » demanda Mahiru en approchant.

« Franchement ? Perdu. Ce n'était pas simple quand j'ai perdu six mois de souvenirs, alors maintenant que j'ai 4 ans en moins … »

« A ce sujet, que s'était-il passé ? » s'enquit Mahiru, curieuse.

Shinya évoqua alors la propriété amnésiante de Yuugure, et qu'elle-même en avait déjà fait les frais. Mahiru hocha lentement la tête. Non, elle ne s'en rappelait pas du tout de ce moment.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire officiellement de toi une Courtisane. Si cela t'intéresse je peux procéder à la cérémonie maintenant. » offrit Shinya.

« Ce serait un honneur. » sourit Mahiru.

Elle lui tendit la main à sa demande, pendant qu'il récitait la formule pour la lier à lui. Il s'amusa un instant de l'ironie de la situation. Liée à lui, mais pas comme prévu. Mahiru reçut son tatouage, et les félicitations des autres Courtisans. Sudri et Leslie se proposèrent pour lui enseigner ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ce que Mahiru accepta avec plaisir. De son côté, Shinya décida de prendre l'air. Éole avait greffé ses derniers souvenirs, mais il voulait voir.

* * *

De son côté, Kureto revenait toujours au temple, qu'il appelait le temple de Shinya. Il s'était rapproché des enfants, grâce à Akane qui avait été la première à tenter d'apprivoiser le militaire. Les autres enfants avaient suivi par curiosité. Kureto parvenait à esquisser un tout petit sourire désormais.

« Tu nous lis une histoire tonton ? » demanda un des plus jeunes.

Tonton. Voilà un surnom auquel il peinait à se faire. Et plus il insistait sur le fait d'utiliser son prénom, moins les enfants s'y pliaient.

« Allons, vous savez bien que Kureto-nii n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. » les gronda Akane.

« Merci, Akane-chan. Donc, je ne lis rien du tout si vous m'appelez encore tonton. » ajouta Kureto.

« Faudrait déjà que t'aies un autre livre. On a fini le dernier hier soir. » rappela Yuuichiro, allongé sur le ventre une main soutenant son visage.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. Attendez, je dois en avoir encore dans ma vieille maison. Je vais en chercher, je reviens. »

« Ce serait bien, oui. » commenta le petit brun.

« Yuu ! » firent Mika et Akane.

Kureto se leva de la pelouse où tout ce petit monde avait pris place, flanqua une tape sur la tête de Yuuichiro qui râla, et se sauva. Son ancienne demeure n'était qu'à quelques rues heureusement. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt une fois devant. La maison où il avait grandi avec Shinya. Il avait pensé ne jamais y revenir. Il déglutit, son corps refusant d'avancer. Soudain, il vit un mouvement à l'intérieur. La colère remplaça tout le reste. Qui avait osé entrer ? Il fit le tour. L'intrus se dirigeait vers l'aile occupée autrefois par les héritiers de la famille. Rien que de songer que quelqu'un pouvait voler des objets dans la chambre de Shinya décida Kureto. Personne ne profanerait ce sanctuaire ! Il entra silencieusement, et se dirigea à pas feutrés mais rapides vers l'endroit en question.

Pendant ce temps, Shinya examinait sa chambre avec nostalgie. Dire que tout cela datait d'hier pour lui. Il avait récupéré ses livres, et venait de retirer sa console de jeux. Fonctionnait-elle encore ? Ce serait bien, il pourrait en faire profiter les autres. Soudain, l'argenté sentit une présence. Passant aussitôt en mode vampire, il se retourna brusquement … pour découvrir son frère aîné sur le pas de la porte sabre en main.

« Kureto ! Eh ben ça alors ! Justement, je me demandais où je pourrais te trouver. Alors, comment vas-tu ? » fit joyeusement Shinya, ses yeux reprenant leur teinte bleue.

Kureto de son côté, était tétanisé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Sans doute rêvait-il, ou bien c'était une hallucination. Ou un fantôme. Shinya pencha la tête devant le silence de son frère adoptif et son expression.

« Euh … est-ce que ça va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Shinya posa sa console sur le bureau, puis se rapprocha de Kureto.

« Hé ho ! C'est moi Shinya tu te souviens au moins ? »

C'est alors que Kureto reprit ses esprits. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et le serra contre lui avec force.

« Wouf ! » souffla l'argenté.

« Shinya … »

« Ouais, c'est moi. Content de te revoir aussi. » sourit le concerné en refermant ses bras autour du brun.

« Tu es vivant. Tu n'es pas mort tu es vivant ! » dit-il en le serrant encore plus.

Kureto logea son visage au creux de son cou et inspira profondément ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Se rappelant qu'il tenait toujours son sabre, il le remit au fourreau. Kureto resta ainsi un moment, savourant cette présence tant aimée, puis redressa la tête en frottant sa joue contre celle de l'argenté au passage.

« Je t'ai cru mort … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Kureto.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas passé loin figures-toi. La porte des enfers a été ouverte et il m'a fallu relâcher toute l'énergie d'Éole qui est considérable. Le risque de mortalité est très élevé à ce moment-là. » raconta Shinya.

« C'est donc ça. Et ensuite ? »

« Je suis resté dans le coma pendant 4 ans, soigné à Sanguinem. Éole s'est réveillée la première, et moi tout récemment. Je suis venu chercher ici de quoi vaincre Seishirou. Il est capable d'absorber la magie de Yuugure. »

« Ah ! Eh bien voilà qui est contrariant. » fit Kureto.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Shinya et le tenait par la taille. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

« Quand n'a-t-il pas été contrariant entre nous ? En tout cas, t'as bien poussé depuis la dernière fois ! Que ça ne t'autorise pas à me regarder de haut. » reprit Shinya.

Kureto arrondit les yeux avant de rire et d'appuyer son front contre celui de l'argenté. Qui pour le coup, se sentit rougir.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Shinya. » dit le brun avec tendresse.

« Euh … ouais. Brrrm ! »

L'argenté s'écarta, les joues colorées. Kureto pensa alors qu'il avait sans doute exagéré. Mais il était si heureux de le revoir. Il était toujours aussi séduisant, voire même davantage que dans ses souvenirs. Shinya se remit à farfouiller pour s'occuper l'esprit, et surtout ignorer les battements de son cœur. Un genou posé à terre, il examina chaque boîte de jeux, avant de les ranger dans son sac à dos.

« Shinya ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Kureto en remarquant son air sombre.

« Oh, c'est juste que … »

Il se tourna vers son frère adoptif avec une boîte.

« Celui-ci était ton préféré. Pour moi ça date d'hier, mais en réalité il s'est écoulé quatre ans. J'ai perdu quatre années de ma vie, durant lesquelles la fin du monde est arrivée. J'ai manqué plein de choses. » répondit le gardien, la boîte sur les genoux.

Kureto fit un pas en avant, désireux de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il était là à nouveau, en bonne santé c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, il se retint craignant que cette fois il ne le repousse. Shinya se ressaisit, puis demanda à son frère s'il souhaitait conserver le jeu. Ce dernier secoua la tête avec un sourire. Shinya se releva ensuite. Il questionna ensuite Kureto sur sa vie. L'aîné raconta alors qu'il avait pris la tête des humains survivants, rassemblés dans une forteresse. Tenri n'était plus, contrairement au père de Guren. Shinya afficha un air d'écolier pris en faute qui amusa le soldat. Ce faisant, ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la vaste bibliothèque des Hiiragi qui occupait toute une aile. L'endroit regorgeait du savoir millénaire de cette famille. Shinya déposa son sac à dos dans un coin, et en sortit un autre pour le transport des ouvrages. Il nota que l'endroit avait été visité et vidé de certains manuscrits. Voilà qui ne l'arrangea pas.

« Tu … tu pourrais rentrer avec moi. Je te montrerais les livres que tu cherches. » en profita Kureto.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir oui. Je vais déjà voir ce que je trouve ici. » répondit Shinya.

Derrière lui, Kureto afficha un large sourire à la pensée qu'il allait le ramener avec lui.

* * *

Shinya examina les livres en compagnie de Kureto durant quelques heures. Enfin, ils étaient davantage occupés à se zieuter et à sourire comme des idiots devrais-je dire. Le gardien tâcha de se concentrer sur sa mission. Mais comme il l'avait pensé, les plus anciens ouvrages avaient été emportés. Il annonça donc qu'il se rendait à la base en compagnie du militaire.

« Très bien, je fais un crochet par le temple et nous y allons. » annonça Kureto.

« Oh ? Tu y vas ? » s'étonna Shinya en se levant.

Il épousseta son jean.

« Oui … ce coin me détends j'avoue. »

Shinya sourit doucement. Ils sortirent tous deux du domaine et revinrent au temple. Kureto ramena un livre qu'il donna aux enfants. Ces derniers saluèrent le gardien comme s'ils le connaissaient, ce qui étonna le brun. En parlant de brun, un autre aux yeux rouges était présent, appuyé contre un des piliers du temple.

« T'en as mis du temps Longs Crocs. Je commençais à croire qu'on allait encore devoir attendre quatre ans avant de te revoir. » lança Guren.

« Oh que c'est drôle ça, tronche de chauve-souris. » rétorqua Shinya.

Il lui lança le sac le plus chargé dans le ventre. Guren le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte son estomac. Shinya alla ensuite saluer les prêtresses, pendant que Kureto se planta devant Guren en le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le brun aux yeux rouges leva un sourcil de dédain.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Shinya était encore vivant ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui bonjour à toi aussi Kureto. Comment vas-tu ? Bien et toi Guren ? Ah oui ma foi plutôt pas mal. Et les humains comment ça se passe ? Ça va pas si mal, et ta copine et ma sœur au fait ? Ouais ouais, elle t'envoie le bonjour. » répliqua Guren, faisant ainsi le début de la conversation.

« Réponds à ma question, veux-tu Ichinose ? »

« Mais à ton avis stupide Hiiragi ? Il était dans le coma et nous n'étions pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte justement. Sans parler du fait qu'une fois remis sur pied, ce n'était toujours pas lui aux commandes ! » riposta Guren.

Kureto serra la mâchoire, regrettant le temps où il avait le dessus sur lui. Mais à présent Guren ne se laissait plus faire. Il avait largement la force nécessaire pour lui rabattre son caquet. Le jeune homme comprenait pourquoi il avait menti à Seishirou : s'il avait su, le monstre aurait envahi la capitale pour cette fois, réellement tuer le gardien.

« Encore en train de vous chamailler tous les deux ? » dit une voix féminine.

« Pfah ! Devine qui commence ? » répondit Guren.

Kureto fusilla Guren du regard, avant de saluer sa petite sœur Mahiru, qui trouva bonne mine à son frère. Shinya revint à ce moment-là, pour informer ses Courtisans de son séjour chez les humains afin de mener des recherches. Guren annonça qu'il chercherait du côté de son ordre pendant ce temps. Shinya approuva : en mettant leurs connaissances en commun, ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution. Sudri et Leslie mèneraient aussi leur enquête. En attendant, les enfants vinrent réclamer leur histoire au soldat, et le tirèrent par les mains. Shinya annonça un temps de pause avant son départ. Les vampires entrèrent prendre un peu de sang offert par les prêtresses. Puis Mahiru s'installa dehors pour regarder Shinya entamer une partie de foot avec les Hyakuya. Kureto s'était mis à sa place habituelle. Durant un moment, chacun se perdit dans sa contemplation. Alors qu'elle s'étirait, les rubis de Mahiru tombèrent sur son aîné. Elle resta les bras en l'air en remarquant l'expression sur son visage. Elle entendit son compagnon sortir.

« Guren, je dois avoir un problème de vue. » dit-elle soudain.

Voilà qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller le jeune vampire, qui haussa un sourcil. Il appuya son épaule contre la colonne de la terrasse délimitant son entrée.

« As-tu remarqué la façon dont Kureto regarde Shinya ? » demanda Mahiru.

Guren regarda par-derrière la colonne.

« En effet, il a un air ravi, limite béat. » constata le brun.

« J'ai trouvé qu'il allait étonnamment bien en arrivant. Et là … on dirait qu'il le dévore des yeux. » reprit Mahiru.

Guren cligna des yeux. Houlà. Qu'insinuait-elle au juste ?

« Et ? » relança-t-il en craignant la réponse.

« Et … ben je te dirais ça ce soir après plus ample observation. » décida Mahiru.

La partie de foot s'acheva, et ce fut un Shinya heureux de s'être dépensé qui les rejoignit en portant un petit sur les épaules. Une des prêtresses annonça que le goûter était servi. Les enfants se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tiens. » fit Kureto en tendant un verre d'eau à Shinya.

« Ah merci. »

Leur regard resta accroché un instant. Guren et Mahiru échangèrent ensuite un regard entendu, quoique le brun eut l'air de ne pas vouloir comprendre. Les deux vampires entrèrent à la suite du gardien et son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée, sous l'observation discrète de Mahiru. Kureto décida une fois n'est pas coutume, de passer la nuit au temple. Shinya de son côté, retrouva ses Courtisans sur le toit. Ces derniers étaient allongés côte à côte. Le gardien demanda s'il ne dérangeait pas.

« Du tout, tu tombes bien même. » fit Mahiru.

« Ah ? »

Shinya vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, puis attendit qu'elle s'exprime.

« J'ai remarqué que Kureto te portait une attention disons, accrue. » introduisit Mahiru.

Le gardien sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ce que ne manquèrent pas d'entendre les vampires.

« Et visiblement, tu l'as remarqué aussi. » sourit la jeune.

« Euuuh … plus ou moins oui. » fit Shinya, rougissant.

« Il te dévore des yeux en fait. On dirait qu'il n'attend qu'une chose c'est de te sauter dessus. » fit Guren.

« Ah. »

« Exactement. Alors surveille tes arrières. » taquina Mahiru.

« Mahiru ! » lança Guren pendant que Shinya riait.

Le silence contemplatif suivit. Ils restèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit, tout en discutant de tout et rien. Plus tard, Guren sortit un écouteur et proposa de se créer une boîte de nuit discrète. Il leur suffirait de caler les i-pods sur les mêmes chansons. Shinya déclara aller chercher le sien tout comme Mahiru. Dedans, Kureto se leva et se rendit en cuisine où toute la smala Hyakuya déjeunait. Les enfants saluèrent l'homme avec chaleur. Il leur adressa un petit sourire qui leur fit plaisir autant qu'il les étonna. Le soldat s'assit avec eux, puise se servit dans les divers plats. Tout en mangeant, il guetta l'arrivée de Shinya. Toutefois, les minutes passèrent sans que le jeune homme ne se montre. Si bien que Kureto décida d'aller voir dans sa chambre. Personne, et le lit n'était pas défait.

* * *

« Tonton Kureto ! Il est dehors sur le toit avec Guren-nii et Mahiru nee-san. » informa un des enfants.

« Ah merci. »

Kureto sortit pour découvrir en effet les trois vampires les pieds dans le vide. Il soupira brièvement : un instant il avait cru avoir rêvé le retour de Shinya. En attendant, ils avaient chacun des écouteurs dans les oreilles et écoutaient gaiement leur musique avec quelques balancements du corps. Il agita un bras pour signaler sa présence. Shinya lui sourit, puis sauta du toit.

« Bonjour Kureto, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Très bien. Je n'avais pas dormi ainsi depuis longtemps. Et toi ? » sourit Kureto.

« Oh ben moi tu sais, le sommeil ces derniers temps j'ai donné. » fit Shinya.

« J'imagine. Bien, si tu es prêt nous pouvons y aller. »

Shinya donna son consentement puis prit son sac à dos. Il salua les habitants du temple ainsi que ses Courtisans et emboîta le pas à son aîné. Par précaution il sortit Yuugure en prévision d'une mauvaise rencontre. Kureto pour sa part, était aussi serein que s'il marchait dans son jardin. Son jeune frère se chargea en effet de tous les obstacles : Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, ainsi que quelques vampires qui décampèrent bien vite lorsqu'ils surent à qui ils avaient affaire. Bientôt la base fut en vue.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que ça en jette. » commenta Shinya.

« Que veux-tu, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié dans la famille. » lança Kureto.

« Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué. » ironisa Shinya.

Il rangea sa lance. Les imposantes portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, et il suivit son frère adoptif. Dans la cour, Aoi écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que son maître n'était pas seul. Son visage s'assombrit un instant. Ainsi, il était toujours vivant. Shinya, occupé à regarder autour de lui, ne la remarqua pas. Elle salua Kureto puis le gardien.

« Oh bonjour Aoi. Ça faisait un bail. » sourit l'argenté.

« Shinya-sama. » répondit simplement la blonde.

Kureto entraîna ensuite l'argenté dans la base. Un peu plus loin, Shinya s'écarta brusquement et obliqua dans couloir.

« Ah ! Shinya ? Où vas-tu ? » s'exclama Kureto en se retournant.

Il lui courut après, pour le découvrir en pleine effusion avec Goshi Norito. Le blond l'entraîna ensuite. Kureto soupira, et se contenta de les suivre à distance. Depuis une salle de repos, il entendit les exclamations de surprise de Mito Jujo. Kureto s'adossa au mur juste à côté de la porte. Shinya leur expliqua tout de son absence, puis s'enquit des nouvelles des deux autres. Il les laissa une dizaine de minutes plus tard, rejoignant Kureto dehors. Le soldat alloua un appartement à son frère, non loin du sien. Il annonça ensuite devoir le laisser pour vaquer à différentes tâches.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, mon bureau est dans le bâtiment d'en face, dernier étage tout au fond dernière porte. » précisa Kureto.

« T'inquiète, me suffira de suivre ton odeur. » répondit Shinya en déposant son sac.

Kureto rougit, puis le laissa s'installer. Se concentrer fut pratiquement impossible tant il ne cessait de penser à Shinya. Il était en vie, il était de nouveau avec lui. La chape de chagrin qui pesait sur son cœur avait disparu aussi facilement qu'elle était apparue. Aoi dut reprendre son maître à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il travaille correctement. De fait, le dossier suivant offrit une douche froide à Kureto. Le projet Owari no Seraph. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Comment le dire à son frère adoptif ? Devait-il seulement lui en parler ? Il pourrait le détester pour avoir repris cette expérience taboue. Non, il ne pouvait pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Pas question qu'il reparte trop tôt. Kureto signa ce qu'il avait à signer et se débarrassa du dossier. Cela eut le mérite de le concentrer sur son travail. Trois heures plus tard, vint la pause-déjeuner. Kureto courait presque dans les couloirs. Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme.

« Hm ? »

Kureto découvrit Shinya assis par terre dans son salon, au milieu d'une foule de papiers, un crayon dans la bouche et une page dans chaque main.

« Eh bien, tu ne chômes pas on dirait. » constata le brun en entrant.

« Nop. Je réunis toutes les données sur Seishirou ainsi que sur les malédictions et les métamorphoses. » répondit Shinya en posant une page.

« Hm hm. Sinon, que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ? » proposa Kureto.

« Déjà ? » répondit l'homme en regardant sa montre.

Shiny s'étira, laissa le sol en désordre puis rejoignit son frère. Dans la cafétéria, il retrouva Goshi en compagnie de Mito mais également de Shinoa. La jeune fille se leva, puis se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit. Shinya lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur avant de lui demander comment elle allait. Elle l'entraîna ensuite à sa table, au grand dam de Kureto qui avait espéré manger en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il soupira puis alla se chercher un plateau. Shinya le rejoignit un rien après et se colla presque à lui.

« Tu nous rejoins ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euuuh … d'accord. » fit Kureto, en rosissant.

« Chouette ! »

Shinya en profita pour lui passer devant. Il prit rapidement une entrée, un plat et un dessert avant de se sauver. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Shinoa, face à Mito et Goshi. Kureto les rejoignit un instant après, se positionnant juste à côté de son frère adoptif. Ce dernier bavarda gaiement avec ses anciens condisciples. Même si Kureto ne laissa rien paraître, sentir la présence de l'argenté et le voir ainsi plein de vie le rendit heureux. Aussi savoura-t-il ce moment. Le déjeuner passa trop vite à son goût. Shinya se sauva hors de la cafétéria. Kureto faillit le rappeler. À la place, il se contenta de marcher rapidement pour sortir puis tâcha de rattraper le jeune.

« Au fait ! » fit Shinya en apparaissant soudain devant lui.

« Aaah ! » s'exclama Kureto en pilant.

« Ma console remarche, ça te dit une partie ce soir ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? » proposa le gardien.

Passer la soirée avec lui … oh avec un très grand plaisir. Kureto acquiesça avec une expression débordant de tendresse. Shinya disparut aussi sec. De retour dans sa chambre, il se remit au travail. Il avait étudié les rapports faits sur les diverses attaques du monstre, retranscrit ce que lui avait vécu. La même chose en ressortait : aucune arme ne semblait réellement efficace face à une créature qui absorbait la magie. Seishirou avait augmenté sa vitesse grâce aux quelques vampires qu'il avait assimilés. Ces derniers l'évitaient comme la peste.

« _Il arrive même à absorber les attaques de Yuugure pour les vomir ensuite. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir le vaincre ?_ » s'interrogea Shinya à plat ventre sur le sol.

« _Il te reste ta force physique et ta rapidité. Ce sont tes meilleurs atouts face à lui. Mais je doute qu'il soit capable de gérer toute la force de Yuugure._ » intervint Éole, en projection astrale devant lui.

« _Donc tu suggères d'y aller à pleine puissance. Je me demande quelle quantité il est capable d'assimiler. Oui, c'est peut-être une piste : puisqu'il veut de l'énergie, on peut lui en donner jusqu'à ce qu'il en explose._ » pensa le gardien.

« _Il serait bon de l'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts. N'y a-t-il pas des sorts pouvant détruire une métamorphose ?_ » reprit Éole.

« _Peut-être … sans quoi je fais confiance à l'intelligence de Mahiru pour en concevoir un. Je vais d'ailleurs lui passer le message._ »

Shinya se releva, et confectionna un shikigami avec une feuille de papier préalablement ensorcelée. Ceci fait, il entreprit de rassembler les pages éparses. Le temps qu'il range tout sa réponse arriva. Le gardien se rendit donc à la rencontre de ses Courtisans. Ils tinrent donc une petite réunion pour faire le point sur leurs recherches. Guren avait déniché avec son père à Aichi des sorts de restriction. Ils étaient parvenus à les combiner pour en créer de plus puissants. Mahiru y avait apporté le savoir de sa famille plus des sorts briseurs de magie. Seishirou étant capable de commander aux autres monstres, il faudrait prendre ce détail en compte. Leslie argua que les Courtisans pourraient frayer un chemin au gardien pour qu'il puisse lancer les talismans.

« Je m'occuperais également de l'attaque finale. De la même manière que j'ai tué le démon bœuf dans la forêt. » annonça Shinya.

« Tant que tu ne repars pas dans le coma. Mais tu es sûr que ça suffira ? » fit Guren.

« J'aurais besoin de votre énergie également. Nous réfléchirons à d'autres sources potentielles. Plus il y en aura, mieux ce sera. » ajouta Shinya.

« Nous y travaillerons. » répondit Mahiru.

La réunion s'acheva sur ces bonnes paroles. Shinya retourna donc à la base.

* * *

Le soir venu, Kureto toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son frère.

« C'est toi Kureto ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors entre ! »

Plutôt étonné Kureto poussa la porte.

« Pourquoi tu demandes si c'est m… »

Shinya lui tournait le dos, vêtu d'un jean noir et était sur le point d'enfiler une chemise blanche. Kureto sentit sa température interne augmenter.

« Parce que je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé. » sourit Shinya.

Il boutonna sa chemise non sans s'amuser de la confusion du brun. Le gardien l'invita ensuite à s'assoir sur son canapé. Kureto prit place frôlant le jeune homme au passage. Shinya servit un petit snack avant d'allumer la console de jeu et de donner une manette à son frère.

« Je n'y ai pas touché depuis 4 ans. » soupira Kureto.

« Bien, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir te flanquer la pâtée du siècle. » répondit sereinement Shinya en prenant place à côté de lui.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. » sourit Kureto.

Une première partie fut lancée. L'aîné Hiiragi eut vraiment l'impression d'être revenu à leur adolescence, quand ils jouaient souvent ensemble après les cours. Le temps d'une soirée, c'était comme si la fin du monde n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si lui et Shinya n'avaient jamais été séparés. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Kureto ne pensa plus à rien d'autre, ni à la guerre contre les vampires et contre les monstres, ni au projet sur le séraphin de la fin. Il était minuit quand ils achevèrent leur dernière partie. Le brun n'avait absolument pas envie de partir. Il se sentait si bien ici en compagnie de Shinya. Loin des soucis et du stress. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement. Seul le mode vampire lui permettait de passer des nuits blanches sans fatigue. Kureto dût donc se résoudre à s'en aller.

« Bien … je te souhaite une bonne nuit, et merci pour les jeux. » dit-il.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, on refait ça quand tu veux. » sourit Shinya.

« J'y compte bien. À demain. »

Kureto le regarda une dernière fois depuis le couloir. Il donnerait volontiers sa place et tous ses privilèges pour rester avec lui. Mais Shinya referma la porte. Le brun soupira puis retourna à son appartement qu'il trouva soudain bien vide. Il tâcha de se consoler en songeant qu'il le retrouverait le jour suivant. De son côté, Shinya avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à ce que Mahiru lui avait fait remarquer au sujet de Kureto : qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir le dévorer tout cru. Il y avait eu plusieurs contacts accidentels ce soir, et non pas en provenance d'un seul côté. À chaque fois, il avait écopé d'un regard appuyé de la part du brun. Le rouge monta aux joues de Shinya. Il le savait, que l'aîné avait toujours eut sa préférence. Il ne l'aurait pas désigné comme Source autrement. Plutôt qu'un frère, Kureto avait été un ami, un confident pour certaines choses, voire un refuge.

Et maintenant ? Était-il devenu plus que ça ? Sa perception de lui avait-elle changée ? C'était bien possible. Après tout, Shinya avait fait exprès de lui toucher la main par moments. Chaque fois, le contact engendrait comme une décharge au niveau du cœur, avec une sensation de brûlure sur la main.

« _Je me demande si je ne suis pas amoureux, moi._ » pensa-t-il.


	15. Amour et secret

**Shinya s'occupe du cas de Seishirou, pendant que Kureto passe aux choses sérieuses.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le jour suivant fut moins agréable pour nos deux tourtereaux. Le matin avait commencé normalement. Kureto eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Shinya l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils se saluèrent avec une certaine gêne avant de cheminer côte à côte. Tous deux avaient ensuite pris leur petit-déjeuner à la même table, et seuls cette fois. Ensuite, le gardien annonça reprendre ses recherches pendant que son aîné veillait à la bonne marche de la cité. Vers onze heures, Shinya décida d'une pause. Il retrouva Shinoa dans une petite cour bordée de buissons. Il s'assit près d'elle, et ils commencèrent à discuter. La jeune fille lui avoua s'ennuyer par ici, et regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de camarades de son âge. Shinya lui parla alors du temple à l'extérieur près de l'ancien domaine des Hiiragi. Là vivaient des enfants de son âge et plus jeunes. Il lui proposa de l'y conduire.

Shinoa cligna des yeux, puis accepta avec un sourire. Mais alors qu'elle prenait la main de son frère adoptif, une sirène retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Sûrement une attaque de Seishirou. Elle ne se déclenche que pour ça. » répondit Shinoa.

« Ah. Je vais aller voir, attends-moi ici. » fit l'adulte.

Il se rua vers les remparts. Puis grimpant les escaliers menant au sommet, il se rendit sur un poste d'observation.

« Les civils ne sont pas admis ici, monsieur ! » l'apostropha un soldat.

« Je suis Shinya Hiiragi, frère adoptif de Kureto Hiiragi. Vous m'avez vu passer avec lui il y a deux jours. » rétorqua l'argenté.

Le soldat eut l'air de se souvenir. Du reste, son nom de famille suffit à lui assurer le passage. Shinya posa les mains sur le mur. En bas, il distingua une unité de soldats se diriger vers ce qu'il devina être Seishirou au loin. À ses pattes, des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

« Savez-vous si Kureto est allé au front ? » questionna Shinya.

« Bien sûr, il y va toujours. » s'étonna le soldat.

Shinya émit un feulement. Il redescendit et commanda qu'on ouvre les portes. Comme les soldats hésitaient il en ouvrit une lui-même, merci la force vampirique. Il se mit ensuite à courir en direction du champ de bataille en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Les soldats avaient stoppé leurs véhicules et s'élançaient contre les monstres. Les armes angéliques lançaient des rayons lumineux qui pourfendaient les monstres. Kureto coordonnait les diverses attaques. Il connaissait son frère, et savait qu'il utilisait les bêtes comme diversion pour les fatiguer et les affaiblir. Aussi envoya-t-il une unité vers lui. Durant un moment, l'affrontement fit rage. Soudain, des talismans furent jetés qui explosèrent au contact des hommes.

« Il utilise des sorts maintenant ? » s'exclama Aoi.

« Je savais que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'y mette. Certaines de ses pinces sont suffisamment petites pour écrire. » fit Kureto.

Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Seishirou réutilisa la magie qu'on lui opposait pour la renvoyer à ses assaillants. Kureto grinça des dents : s'ils battaient en retraite, il les suivrait jusqu'à la base pour essayer de la détruire. Or les barrières s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus.

« Alors Kureto ! Tu fais moins le fier, caché là derrière tes hommes ! » le nargua le monstre.

« Tu peux parler ! Tu fais la même chose je te signale ! » rétorqua le brun.

« Ah tu veux que je vienne en personne. Très bien mauviette, j'arrive. »

Kureto avança de quelques mètres, et sortit son épée. La longue queue de Seishirou frappa le sol, dans un grondement censé le déstabiliser. Kureto répondit par une série d'éclairs blancs. Seishirou émit une série de sons aigus. Les monstres délaissèrent les soldats pour venir se regrouper autour du chef des humains.

« Haha ! Cette fois, je vais t'écraser une bonne fois pour toutes ! » ricana Seishirou.

Les hommes entreprirent de se regrouper autour de Kureto, mais une partie des créatures leur barra la route. Le brun pesta : son frère était parvenu à l'attirer dans un piège. Il attendit un premier assaut, quand il remarqua que l'attention de Seishirou était attirée par autre chose.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » dit-il.

Avec prudence, Kureto se retourna. Il ne voyait qu'un nuage de fumée lui foncer dessus. Tout à coup, un rayon rouge jaillit.

* * *

Un incendie écarlate s'abattit sur les monstres qui crissèrent. Un sifflement passa près de Kureto. Un monstre derrière lui s'enflamma. L'homme découvrit une arme familière plantée dans le cuir de la bête. La seconde d'après, Shinya récupéra Yuugure au vol. Il trancha un monstre sur toute la longueur de son ventre, puis fonça droit sur la tête de Seishirou qu'il percuta avec force. Le monstre échappa un rugissement de douleur et recula de plusieurs mètres. Lorsque sa vue se rétablit, il découvrit son opposant.

« Encore toi saleté de vampire ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que tes pouvoirs ne pouvaient rien contre moi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Aoi qui venait récupérer son maître pour l'écarter, entendit ces mots. Vampire ? Shinya ? Les Hiiragi avaient adopté un vampire ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Kureto l'avait toujours tenue à l'écart de ses entretiens avec lui.

« Parce que tu crois que je t'ai démontré toute ma force ? Si la magie de Yuugure n'est guère efficace avec toi, elle n'en reste pas moins capable de trancher. Comme à chaque fois que nos routes se sont croisées. Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin cette fois. » répliqua Shinya.

La lance rougeoyante disparut. Kureto faillit s'étrangler. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Aoi dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il s'élance. Shinya fit craquer ses phalanges. Seishirou rugit le nom du gardien tout en lançant une grosse pince. Le gardien fit un pas de côté, puis frappa de toute ses forces dans la patte avec le poing. Un affreux craquement retentit. Shinya empoigna aussitôt le membre blessé et l'arracha. Seishirou hurla. L'argenté se servit de la pince comme d'une masse contre les autres. Mais le choc des impacts eut tôt fait de la briser. Il en jeta les morceaux à la tête du monstre qui les esquiva. Il lança une autre pince en représailles que Shinya bloqua, tordit violemment et arracha également. Lorsque son adversaire lança encore une pince, le gardien la bloqua dans celle qu'il tenait, et la referma violemment d'un coup de genou sectionnant net celle prise en tenaille.

L'argenté s'élança ensuite, brisant le sol sous ses pas. Il cassa chacune ses pattes sur sa trajectoire. Seishirou lança sa queue dont la pointe s'enfonça dans le sol. Shinya bondit dans les airs et retomba dessus, le clouant au sol. Puis courant sur le dos de la créature il arriva au niveau de sa tête. Armant le bras, le jeune homme lui carra un magistral coup de poing dans la figure. La bête tenta de le déloger, seulement pour lui fournir un nouveau tremplin pour un autre angle d'attaque. Cette fois, Shinya le frappa avec le pied à la joue lui brisant la mâchoire. Sautant ensuite sur sa tête, il se mit au niveau du front sur lequel il abattit ses deux poings avec toute la force que lui conférait son statut. Seishirou s'effondra. La régénération des vampires dont il était pourvu lui permit de guérir rapidement.

« Inutile ! Je guéris comme ceux de ton espèce, tu ne pourras pas me tuer comme ça ! » lança Seishirou.

Shinya ne dit rien, mais fusa vers ses pattes qu'il brisa encore une à une avant de lui sauter de nouveau au visage. Là, il frappa à une cadence soutenue. Les soldats regardaient bouche bée le monstre au sol et un jeune homme le démolir à mains nues. Shinya ne cessa que pour esquiver la queue que Seishirou avait enfin délogée du sol. Tant bien que mal la bête se redressa. Shinya fléchit les genoux et lui fonça dans l'estomac avec une telle force qu'il passa au travers. Seishirou vomit une mare de sang. Il n'eut que le temps de sentir Shinya lui courir sur le dos et sa nuque être brisée. Seishirou resta à terre le temps de se régénérer. Il croisa le regard du gardien qui s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut. Terrorisée, la créature décida de battre en retraite. Les autres monstres qui avaient survécu filèrent à leur tour. Kureto soupira de soulagement. Les soldats poussèrent des cris de victoire. Le brun ordonna la levée du camp. Il approcha ensuite de son frère, couvert de sang et de poussière.

« Je te dépose ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pourquoi pas … mais je risque de salir l'intérieur. » fit Shinya en se tournant.

« Rassure-toi, on a des couvertures. » sourit Kureto.

« Bon. En tout cas, toi non plus t'as pas changé : toujours à te fourrer dans le pétrin.» commenta le gardien.

« HEIN ? »

Shinya lui tira la langue et marcha vers le véhicule devant lequel attendait Aoi. Il dégaina Yuugure et effaça la mémoire des soldats. Sauf la blonde. Il prit une couverture qu'elle lui tendait et s'enroula dedans avant de passer à l'arrière. La blonde avait une foule de questions qu'elle n'osait poser à son maître ou même Shinya. Elle était sûre que l'état vampirique du jeune homme datait d'au moins son arrivée. Elle se rappelait les commérages du personnel du domaine à ce moment. Combien la force qu'il dégageait les surprenait. Combien d'autres savaient ? Guren, Mahiru, Seishirou, Kureto … au moins quatre.

De retour à la base, Kureto ordonna le secret sur ce dont ils avaient été témoins. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la question. Toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture, Shinya remercia son frère d'un signe de tête, et annonça se rendre chez lui pour se laver.

Il fila tel un courant d'air afin que personne ne le remarque. Kureto devait attendre un peu avant d'aller le trouver. Il devait s'occuper de ses hommes et rédiger un rapport. Il nota bien le regard que lui donna Aoi. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Chemin faisant, il songea à ce qu'il devait lui dire, et surtout s'il pouvait le faire sans l'accord de Shinya. Il ne lui avait pas effacé la mémoire, donc logiquement il devait lui faire confiance. Au pire des cas, le gardien pourrait toujours rectifier le tir. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Puis Kureto invita Sanguu à prendre place sur un canapé. Il se chargea également de servir un thé.

« Bien. J'imagine que tu as une foultitude de questions à me poser. Alors je t'écoute, sens-toi libre de demander ce que tu souhaites. » dit-il en remplissant une tasse.

Aoi prit une inspiration pour ordonner ses pensées.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Shinya-sama est un vampire. Pourtant la plupart du temps il a l'air humain, comment est-ce possible ? » commença-t-elle.

Kureto lui donna sa tasse, puis expliqua le statut particulier du vampire gardien, son rang, ses pouvoirs, sa mission et son arme. Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait fermé la porte il y a quatre ans en déployant toute son énergie. Il ajouta qu'il avait appris la nouvelle pendant un certain festival lors de ses quatorze ans où il s'était fait capturer par des démons. Aoi fronça les sourcils.

« Il est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Shinya a effacé la mémoire de tout le monde avec sa lance, notamment pour éviter la punition qui aurait pu t'être infligée. » révéla Kureto,

La blonde arrondit les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait encourue la peine capitale si Shinya n'avait pas secouru Kureto. Il lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Et a-t-il été en contact avec d'autres vampires ?» questionna Aoi.

« Bien sûr. C'est lui qui a ordonné la destruction des laboratoires Hyakya, et a détruit une partie des nôtres. Une chose nécessaire, car j'ai reçu la visite d'un ange qui a attenté à ma vie. Nos recherches sur le Kiju était parvenu jusqu'à eux. » précisa l'homme.

« Mais actuellement, nous recréons le séraphin de la fin. Ne risquent-ils pas d'intervenir ? »

« Possible. Et je m'inquiète également de la réaction de Shinya. C'est son rôle d'éviter que les humains touchent à cet interdit. Il a la capacité suffisante pour tous nous tuer. » ajouta Kureto.

Aoi baissa les yeux vers son breuvage auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Puis elle prit quelques gorgées pour assimiler ces informations.

« Est-ce parce que vous êtes son frère adoptif que vous ne craignez pas les vampires ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« En quelque sorte oui. C'est surtout parce qu'il m'a désigné comme Source. Il s'agit d'un humain choisi par le gardien pour lui fournir du sang. Car il peut toujours en boire, c'est ce qui le recharge le plus vite. En échange, aucun vampire ne peut lever la main sur moi, peu importe son rang. »

Kureto embraya ensuite sur les autres statuts possibles, à savoir les Courtisans, et les Serviteurs. Aoi comprit que Guren et Mahiru faisaient partie de la première catégorie. Les Serviteurs était la moins enviable. Kureto laissa passer un silence afin que sa subordonnée enregistre ces révélations. Il était quinze heures quand elle remercia son maître pour cette confiance.

« Vois plutôt avec Shinya. J'ai parlé sans son accord, il se peut qu'il ne te laisse aucune trace de cette conversation. » contredit Kureto.

Elle acquiesça puis quitta l'office.

* * *

De son côté, Shinya tout propre retrouva Shinoa. Il l'invita de nouveau à visiter ce temple. La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit. Ils empruntèrent un véhicule pour s'y rendre. Là-bas, Shinya invita les trois plus âgés, Akane, Mika et Yuuichiro à venir faire connaissance.

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Akane et toi ? » demanda aussitôt la brunette.

« Shinoa. »

« Sois la bienvenue Shinoa. Je suis Mika. » enchaîna le blond en lui tendant la main.

« Salut, moi c'est Yuuichiro. Tu viens dedans ? On va te présenter aux autres. »

Shinoa les suivit en ressentant une certaine excitation. Les enfants l'avaient accueillie sans réserve, sans gêne. Ils étaient prêts à jouer avec elle, sans aucune crainte de son statut. Le reste des petits l'accueillit avec la même amabilité, et bientôt le petit groupe débuta un jeu de société.

« Alors, parait que tu as pilonné Seishirou ? » entendit-il.

« Guren. Tu es bien informé. » fit Shinya en se retournant.

« Sudri était en patrouille, elle a tout vu. » précisa le brun.

« Donc, vous êtes au courant qu'il utilise des sorts. »

« Ouais. Voilà qui nous complique la tâche. Mais j'ai bon espoir : nos sorts de restreinte sont performants, ainsi que ceux anti-métamorphose. Nous pourrons passer à l'attaque dès que tu en donneras l'ordre. » rapporta le Courtisan.

« Parfait. Tenez-vous prêts. »

Guren hocha la tête, puis repartit. Shinya pour sa part, resta la journée au temple laissant ainsi Shinoa s'amuser tout son saoul. La jeune rentra totalement ravie de sa sortie, et formula l'espérance d'y retourner bientôt. Shinya lui fit savoir qu'elle pourrait y revenir dès qu'elle le souhaitait, dans la mesure où quelqu'un pourrait la déposer. Ce fut donc avec des étoiles dans les yeux que la petite quitta son frère adoptif. Ce dernier pour sa part, prit la route de son appartement. Il croisa Kureto dans les couloirs, juste sur son palier.

« Shinya ! Où étais-tu enfin ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! » s'exclama le brun.

« J'étais au temple avec Shinoa. » informa le concerné.

« Dehors ? Tu as oublié ce qui rôde là-bas ou quoi ? »

« Wohlà on se calme ! Je te rappelle que J'AI fichu une raclée à ce qu'il a de plus dangereux dehors, ce qui fait de moi le truc le plus dangereux. Du reste, si tu crois que tu vas m'empêcher de sortir tu te trompes lourdement ! » rétorqua Shinya.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de son appartement. Kureto lui emboîta le pas.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te cloîtrer ici. C'est simplement que … »

« Quoi donc ? »

Kureto baissa les yeux. Remarquant son air triste, Shinya songea que lorsque son aîné l'avait cru mort cela avait dû être difficile. Sans doute devait-il craindre que cela ne recommence. Aussi s'approcha-t-il pour s'excuser. Kureto sourit avant de réduire encore plus la distance qui les séparait.

« C'est bon. Tu as raison, quand j'ai cru tu avais péri il y a quatre ans … j'ai cru devenir fou. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. »

Ce disant, il posa une main sur la joue de l'argenté. Les souvenirs de cet horrible moment remontèrent, ainsi que la douleur. Kureto prit le visage de son interlocuteur.

« C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu restes ici. Je ne veux plus te perdre, Shinya. Tu m'as tellement manqué. » reprit-il dans un murmure.

Kureto baissa les yeux, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shinya écarquilla les yeux, sentant le sang rugir à ses tempes. Il se demanda aussi si son cœur n'allait pas se décrocher tant il battait vite. Les mains du brun glissèrent du visage aux épaules puis vers la taille, donnant l'impression au gardien d'un torrent qui se déverserait à mesure que Kureto approfondissait le baiser. Ce dernier sourit en sentant la réponse arriver et les bras de Shinya l'entourer. Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le lendemain matin, Shinya ouvrit les yeux en premier. La tête de Kureto reposait sur son épaule, une main sur la seconde et une cuisse autour de la taille. Bref, il aurait un peu de mal à sortir de là. Shinya commença par retirer la main de son épaule, se décala tout doucement. Kureto se retourna ce qui le libéra tout à fait. Shinya mit son pyjama et se rendit en cuisine. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Pendant que le café chauffait, il en profita pour ramasser les chemises et la veste restées au sol. Kureto arriva au moment où il servait le café, et l'enlaça par la taille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Shinya sourit, reposa la cafetière et lui caressa la joue.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« Merveilleusement bien, et toi ? »

« Pareil. Allez, le ptit dèj est servi. »

Ils s'installèrent face à face dans la cuisine. Shinya songea qu'il allait retrouver ses Courtisans ce matin. Quelle allait être leur réaction ? Car ils le devineraient, surtout Mahiru qui était aux aguets en ce moment. Oh tant pis, il avait bien le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale lui aussi. Il l'avait mérité même. Par contre, il aimerait bien connaître un détail ou deux.

« Au fait, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te demander hier soir. » commença Shinya.

Kureto leva les yeux de sa tasse, un peu gêné.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Ah. Quand tu es arrivé chez nous, je t'ai tout de suite trouvé mignon, mais c'était un simple constat à l'époque. Genre on n'avait pas choisi un laideron pour ma sœur. Mais surtout, tu m'intriguais. Je m'attendais à voir un gamin intimidé, au lieu de ça tu marchais avec assurance, reléguant même Mahiru en arrière-plan et ça il fallait le faire. De plus, tu dégageais une puissance inédite même pour nous. C'est pour ça que j'avais décidé de te surveiller. La suite tu la connais. Nous nous sommes rapprochés grâce à toi qui ne te pliais à rien. C'est toutefois réellement durant notre scolarité que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » raconta Kureto.

« Je vois. Je n'ai rien vu venir jusqu'à hier soir franchement. » sourit Shinya.

Kureto sourit à nouveau et termina son café. Shinya également, et il débarrassa. Kureto ayant une journée chargée il annonça revenir le soir. L'argenté acquiesça puis reçut un bisou. Chacun s'en alla donc de son côté. Shinya retrouva ses Courtisans au temple. Ils étaient tous attablés autour d'un verre ou un bol de sang, saluant le gardien avec entrain.

« Ça va bien ma foi. En tout cas, tu avais raison Mahiru, sur le fait de me faire dévorer. » répondit Shinya.

« Oh ? » dit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est arrivé cette nuit. »

Elle reposa son bol avec bruit, pendant que Guren s'étranglait avec son sang. Leslie et Sudri qui en avaient vu d'autres, restèrent impassibles.

« Quoi ? Ça vous gêne une relation entre hommes ? » s'enquit Shinya.

« Non non, du tout. C'est de qui il s'agit qui me chiffonne perso. Kureto Hiiragi amoureux sérieux … » fit Guren, remis.

« Oui, aussi. Et moi je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait si vite. » fit Mahiru.

« Vous pouvez parler tiens. En tout cas, c'était pas prévu de mon côté non plus hein. Toujours est-il que ça explique son animosité envers toi Guren. Il devait être jaloux. » fit Shinya.

« Ah. » fit le brun, avec un air de compréhension.

« Et … ça s'est bien passé ? » questionna Mahiru.

« L'un dans l'autre, ah ben oui. EUH NON ! On n'était même pas l'un dans l'autre en plus. » s'exclama Shinya, vermeil.

« RAAAAH ! Je veux pas de détails ! » s'exclama Guren en se bouchant les oreilles.

Les trois filles vampires éclatèrent de rire, pendant que le gardien cachait son visage dans ses bras. Guren secoua la tête avec un air amusé.

* * *

Plus tard, Kureto lança l'attaque contre son frère biologique. Les soldats avaient pour mission de le provoquer puis de l'attirer dans un piège plus loin. Les humains élimèrent un maximum de monstres de l'Apocalypse. Seishirou leur courut après comme prévu dans les rues dévastées. Quelques soldats périrent lors de l'affrontement. Plus loin, dans un ancien parc Kureto attendait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte depuis le début, que tout soit terminé. Le brun était venu à reculons, honteux d'avoir encore recours à l'expérience même qui avait causé la fin du monde. Il l'avait caché, mais il avait embrassé Shinya avec une boule au ventre. Avec la désagréable impression de le trahir.

Caché dans un véhicule à un angle de rue, Kureto tâchait de contenir son impatience. Il ne serait soulagé qu'une fois son frère mort et le séraphin décapité. Avec de la chance, Shinya n'en saurait jamais rien. Les recherches avaient été menées dans le plus grand secret. Soudain, un rugissement familier le tira de sa réflexion. Il sortit en vitesse du véhicule en compagnie d'Aoi. Les soldats revenaient de leur mission. Il courut vers la benne contenant le séraphin. Des chaines en jaillirent aussitôt, transperçant les humains ici et là, mais aussi des monstres. Finalement, la créature sortit de sa benne, pile quand Seishirou arriva.

« Ah ! Eh bien voilà qui n'était pas prévu. »

Kureto sursauta, et se tourna. Mahiru se tenait juste à côté de lui et Aoi, la tête tournée vers le séraphin.

« Non, et j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content. » ajouta Guren, de l'autre côté.

Sudri et Leslie firent leur entrée également, la première les bras croisés l'autre les poings sur les hanches. Kureto déglutit. Si les quatre Courtisans étaient là, alors leur maître n'était pas loin. Et en effet, Shinya atterrit juste devant lui, un genou à terre.

« _Oh non ! NON ! Pourquoi la pire situation ?_ » pensa Kureto.

Shinya se releva, ses yeux rubis flamboyants. Il adressa un regard empreint de colère au brun.

« Kureto. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-il en montrant l'ange de la lance.

L'intéressa garda le silence.

« Comment … avez-vous osé recommencer ? Et comment as-tu pu me le cacher ?! » reprit le gardien.

C'en fut trop pour Aoi.

« Kureto-sama a fait ce qui était nécessaire pour nous protéger ! Nous sommes attaqués à la fois par les vampires et par ce monstre ! Et vous n'étiez pas là pour y remédier ! Les anges ayant refusé de nous aider davantage, il a bien fallu qu'on trouve autre chose. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Aoi. »

« Navrée monsieur. »

Shinya soupira. L'heure n'était pas à la dispute. Il lança un arc de cercle rouge sur le séraphin, qui le prit de plein fouet et chuta.

« On règlera ça tout à l'heure. En attendant, restez en dehors de ça ! » commanda Shinya.

Aoi allait de nouveau protester, quand Kureto la devança.

« Très bien. »

Il rappela ses soldats et ordonna la retraite. Les Courtisans s'étaient déjà mis à l'œuvre, attaquant Seishirou et disposant les talismans de restreinte puis lui appliquant ceux destinés à détruire son corps. Des chaînes magiques surgirent et s'enroulèrent autour du monstre. Celui-ci tâcha de s'en défaire en les absorbant. Shinya intervint pour le distraire, sectionnant plusieurs membres. Comme ils l'avaient escompté, il ne pouvait à la fois absorber la magie et se battre, faute de concentration. Ce constat fait, les vampires s'attelèrent à le taillader de partout le temps que les talismans fassent leur effet. La destruction de ce corps artificiel commença. Cela fut particulièrement douloureux pour Seishirou, qui se débattit plus fort et tenta d'y échapper en drainant leur énergie.

Les vampires usèrent alors de leur propre magie, donnant encore plus de fil à retordre à leur adversaire. Il s'empara de leur force pour la leur renvoyer. Hélas, cette fois les talismans opérèrent et Seishirou vit sa force et ses pouvoirs diminuer. Le monstre essaya une ultime attaque : une onde de choc magique projeta tout le monde loin de lui. Kureto vit avec inquiétude qu'il était prêt de se libérer. Shinya rassembla alors ses Courtisans auprès de lui. Le quatuor lança une attaque combinée sur Seishirou pour l'occuper. Ceci fait, chacun posa une main sur Yuugure. La magie se déversa dans la lance, qui rougeoya de plus belle. Shinya veilla à ne pas mettre trop de la sienne, ce qui pouvait être nocif pour lui.

« Pas encore assez. » remarqua Shinya.

« On ne va pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, il faut qu'on le distraie ! » fit Sudri.

« Très bien, je vais y injecter plus de force. Tenez-vous prêts à décamper dès que vous entendrez mon incantation. Et tâchez de contenir le séraphin. »

Les Courtisans s'élancèrent de nouveau contre le monstre. Ce dernier tirait tant et plus pour se débarrasser de ses chaînes. Les vampires se hâtèrent de l'attaquer avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Shinya prit une inspiration et déversa davantage de puissance dans son arme. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle en avait assez, il arrêta.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles ! Que la force de l'étoile rouge emplisse ton cœur afin de détruire tout obstacle sur mon chemin ! » proclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les Courtisans s'enfuirent immédiatement. La lance siffla au-dessus de leur tête. Seishirou la reçut en plein cœur, enfin s'il se trouvait toujours au milieu du torse. En attendant, un halo rouge l'enveloppa totalement, montant haut dans les airs. La colonne rouge grossit, devenant aussi large que la benne ayant contenu le séraphin, et enfla encore. La chose ne cessait pas de s'étendre. Aoi tiqua. Voici donc la puissance du gardien. En effet, elle était impressionnante. Enfin, la colonne rouge disparut, laissant place à un énorme cratère noir brûlé. Seishirou avait été entièrement consumé. Shinya était essoufflé. Il se tourna ensuite vers le séraphin au sol. Ce dernier écarta violemment les ailes, se débarrassant ainsi des vampires. Mais avant que la créature ne puisse tenter autre chose, Shinya lui trancha la tête avec sa lance. Fin de l'histoire. Du moins chacun le crut-il durant un instant.

* * *

Shinya se redressa soudain aux aguets, et leva la tête au ciel. Tous suivirent son mouvement. Un rai de lumière se forma dans le ciel limpide. Un autre suivit juste à côté, puis un au-dessus et un autre en parallèle de celui du milieu.

« KURETO ! DÉCAMPE ! » hurla Shinya.

Le brun ne comprit pas son affolement, mais obéit immédiatement. Il se rua dans sa voiture avec Aoi, et démarra dans un crissement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Guren intrigué.

« Des emmerdes supplémentaires. »

Les traits de lumière avaient formé une porte à double-battants. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux. Une créature ailée en sortit. Shinya n'aima pas l'endroit vers lequel elle se positionnait. Il disparut. Un puissant rayon de lumière jaillit, comme une étoile filante. Plus loin dans sa voiture, Kureto vit soudain Shinya atterrir sur le capot. Il eut le réflexe de planter un coup de frein. Shinya s'accrocha au capot. Yuugure entra en contact avec Kureto ne sut quoi au juste. La seconde d'après, l'argenté baissa les yeux. Le brun baissa la vitre.

« Surtout, ne t'arrête pas ! » cria Shinya.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kureto.

« Les portes du ciel se sont ouvertes, et les anges débarquent. »

Kureto pâlit. Shinya courut sur le toit et repartit dans l'autre sens. Yuugure envoya un puissant arc rouge en réponse à la première offensive.

« _Non Shinya, rappelle-leur qui est le patron ici._ » fit Éole.

Elle lui transmit une nouvelle incantation. Une dizaine d'anges avaient déjà franchi les portes célestes et volaient en direction de la voiture de Kureto.

« Yuugure du soir aux milles étoiles ! Deviens aussi multiple que les étoiles et balaie tout obstacle devant moi ! »

Des dizaines de petites étoiles rouges fusèrent de la lance pour aller à la rencontre des anges. Ces derniers les reçurent dans les ailes, sur leurs vêtements blancs. Durant un instant, ils donnèrent l'impression d'être attaqués par un nuage d'insectes. Mais des insectes tenant plus des braises qu'autre chose. Les anges furent contraints de se poser. Shinya arriva en face.

« Gardien vampire. Écarte-toi de notre chemin, nous avons à châtier les hommes pour leur impudence. » fit l'un d'eux.

« Non. Mon rôle est de préserver l'équilibre entre les quatre peuples. Par conséquent vous êtes obligés d'en passer par moi avant toute action. Telle est la loi décrétée par Izanagi en personne, notre maître à tous. Êtes-vous donc en train de lui désobéir ? » répliqua Shinya.

L'ange ne répondit rien. Un bruissement d'ailes brisa le silence. Les autres anges s'écartèrent devant l'un d'entre eux, un homme aux très longs cheveux bruns, affublé de deux paires d'ailes.

« _Voilà Soriel. Il est réputé pour sa sagesse, mais peut se montrer intraitable._ » informa Éole.

« Salutations Gardien, quel est ton nom actuel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Shinya. Éole m'a déjà informé du tien, maître Soriel. Puis-je connaître votre avis sur la question qui nous oppose ? » répondit le jeune homme.

« Les hommes ont commis un très grand péché pour la seconde fois en quatre ans. Ils ont été punis la première, par la destruction de leur monde. Malgré cela, ils ont récidivé et je crains bien que nous ne puissions passer outre la peine capitale. » exposa l'ange.

« D'accord pour la première fois, mais pour la seconde ils ont agi par désespoir. Parce que vous leur avez refusé votre aide. Vous êtes donc responsables. » rappela Shinya.

« Comment oses-tu ? » s'exclama un autre.

« Silence ! Nul n'interfère dans le débat entre maître Shinya et moi. » claqua Soriel.

Le concerné apprécia l'intervention, se sachant près de repartir à l'assaut même si la dernière bataille l'avait fatigué. Soriel argua que les hommes devaient réparer eux-mêmes leur faute, ainsi les anges n'étaient-ils pas intervenus davantage. Ils avaient demandé des armes, ce qui ne sied guère à la nature des anges que d'en fournir.

« Alors pourquoi diable ne pas êtes intervenus à leurs côtés ? Faire la leçon c'est bien beau, mais rien ne vaut l'action. Vous les auriez aidés quand ils en avaient formulé la demande, jamais le second séraphin n'aurait été conçu. De plus, reconnaissez qu'ils se sont tournés vers vous plutôt que vers les démons comme avant. » rappela Shinya.

« Et nous allons agir aujourd'hui. » reprit Soriel.

« Sûrement pas. »

Shinya pointa Yuugure en direction de la gorge de l'ange. Un halo rouge se répandit sur le corps du gardien. Un puits de lumière tomba aussitôt à côté du groupe. Un homme à la beauté époustouflante, vêtu de très riches étoffes composant un splendide kimono aux milles couleurs apparut. Lorsque tous l'eurent reconnu, ils posèrent aussitôt un genou à terre y compris Shinya.

« Tu m'as appelé gardien, et me voici. » dit-il.

« Et je vous rends grâce de votre présence, Izanagi-sama. »

Plus loin, les Courtisans arrondirent les yeux. Shinya venait d'invoquer le dieu fondateur du Japon et de toutes les autres divinités locales.


	16. Le sort des hommes

**Dernier sort des hommes se décide en cet instant. Merci à ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fic.  
**

 **J'en ai une autre de prête -que je mettrais dans la foulée- et encore une en écriture.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent le dieu Izanagi, les anges fusillèrent Shinya du regard. Comment osait-il déranger leur maître ? Mais ce dernier leur retourna un regard de mépris. Invoquer le dieu faisait partie de ses privilèges. Les anges n'avaient pas leur mot à dire là-dessus. Izanagi demanda au gardien la raison de sa présence dans le monde des vivants. Shinya lui raconta alors toute l'histoire en commençant par la bataille d'il y a quatre ans.

« Je vois. Les anges n'ont pas entièrement tort de vouloir punir les hommes. » fit Izanagi.

« Merci Seigneur. Leur orgueil est allé trop loin cette fois. » reprit Soriel.

Éole transmit alors une foule de souvenirs à Shinya. Ce dernier sut ainsi comment contre-attaquer.

« Soriel, aurais-tu oublié qui a combattu à vos côtés il y a 900 ans en Europe, quand les portes du ciel ont manqué d'être conquises par les démons ? Qui grâce à sa magie les a retenus le temps que j'arrive ? »

Soriel plissa les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Les druides de l'Ordre du Chêne et du Coudrier. Des hommes, des femmes.

« Vous avez une dette envers eux depuis ce jour, tu l'as proclamé toi-même, môssieur le Chérubin. Une dette qui au passage n'est toujours pas honorée. » riposta le gardien.

Ce dernier finit par soupirer. Il reconnut en effet la valeur de l'argument et la dette envers l'humanité. Ainsi, il annonça se soumettre au verdict d'Izanagi quel qu'il soit. Le dieu leur annonça alors qu'ils pouvaient quitter les lieux. Il deviserait seul avec le gardien de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Shinya savait que les hommes avaient très mal agi. Izanagi lui demanda donc ce que d'après lui, il convenait de faire, par curiosité. Shinya ferma les yeux, le temps de réfléchir.

« Je suis celui qui équilibre. Si les humains disparaissent, ils emporteront les vampires avec eux. Deux peuples sur quatre périront. Et quelle sera ma raison de vivre ? S'il n'y a plus de gardien, qui se chargera des démons ? » répondit-il.

Et qui les empêchera d'essayer de franchir les portes célestes ? Izanagi argua qu'en effet, il en résulterait plus de mal que bien. Dans ce cas, quelle punition leur infliger ? Shinya demanda déjà qui punir : le décideur ou ceux qui avaient fait pression pour recommencer ? Ceux qui sans doute, auraient œuvré dans la clandestinité ?

« Je te sens tendu mon enfant. Connaîtrais-tu des humains parmi ceux-là ? » devina Izanagi.

« Le décideur. Il est ma Source et celui que j'aime. » fit franchement Shinya.

« Aaah. Voilà qui est problématique. Mais je sais qu'il a résisté tant et plus, mes anges m'ont rapporté qu'il a imploré leur aide et leur refus. Je me doutais que face au désespoir, les mortels se tourneraient vers une autre solution, fut-elle néfaste pour eux. » dit Izanagi.

« Donc, dois-je le considérer comme innocent ? » s'enquit Shinya.

« Oui, dans la mesure où il a tout tenté pour ne pas céder au péché et n'a pas eu le choix en fin de compte. »

Shinya ne put dire combien cette réponse le soulageait. Jamais il n'aurait pu punir Kureto. Izanagi ajouta que pour les autres … le gardien se doutait de ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Il hocha la tête. Le dieu marcha ensuite en direction du séraphin mort. Il aurait préféré que Shinya l'épargne, ainsi aurait-il pu le guérir. Ce qui était fait était fait. Izanagi remercia le gardien pour son travail, s'avérant une fois encore satisfait. Shinya s'inclina profondément pendant que la divinité regagnait sa demeure céleste. Ceci fait, il chancela sur ses jambes et chuta sur un genou.

Ses Courtisans accoururent aussitôt. Ils s'étaient respectueusement tenus à l'écart. Ils entourèrent leur maître. Celui-ci les rassura sur son état, et surtout les remercia de leur aide et soutien. Il devait maintenant se rendre dans la cité des hommes parachever son travail.

Dans la cité justement, Kureto avait regagné son appartement où il ne cessait de faire les cents pas, et de se triturer l'esprit avec la réaction de Shinya. Il lui en voulait c'était sûr. Sans doute devait-il croire que Kureto l'avait trahi. Pire, qu'il avait profité de lui et lui avait brisé le cœur ensuite. Il se demanda pour la énième fois s'il accepterait de l'écouter, s'il pourrait le convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser, si enfin Shinya lui pardonnerait. Et … s'il l'aimerait encore après ça.

« _Je ne peux pas le perdre. Il est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ce monde de fous. Ma vie a enfin un sens grâce à lui. Je me croyais enfin sorti des ténèbres … je refuse de perdre ma lumière._ »

Kureto leva la tête au ciel. Il se sentait désemparé pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Il imaginait comment s'adresser au gardien. Aucune des phrases qui lui vinrent ne lui parut assez satisfaisante. C'était mort c'est sûr. Se sentant soudain étouffer, il marcha en direction de sa terrasse et sortit sur le balcon. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, avec un soupir. Mais que faire ? Lorsque Kureto ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Shinya en bas. Le gardien se tenait appuyé sur ses genoux. Il se redressa en même temps que le brun. Puis il fléchit les genoux et bondit. Il franchit la rambarde en s'appuyant dessus. Kureto remarqua qu'il était hors d'haleine. Il sortit aussitôt son sabre, se coupa et tendit son bras au gardien.

* * *

Shinya but le liquide avec soulagement. Il lécha ensuite la plaie. Puis à la grande surprise de Kureto, il déposa un baiser sur le poignet et dans la paume de sa main. Le brun en était si étonné qu'il en resta la bouche ouverte lorsque le gardien se releva.

« Mais … pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » questionna Kureto.

Shinya fronça un sourcil, surpris par la question.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton cerveau ? Tu t'es cogné la tête dans la voiture c'est ça ? »

« Non mais … mais enfin je … j'ai autorisé la fabrication du séraphin de la fin. » rappela Kureto.

« Ça j'ai vu oui. Les anges aussi d'ailleurs. T'as le chic pour te mettre à dos les bonnes personnes toi. » répondit Shinya en croisant les bras.

Kureto cligna des yeux, perdu. Shinya n'était-il donc pas en colère contre lui ? Ce dernier pouffa de rire devant l'expression de son aîné.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle Shinya. Je croyais que tu m'en voudrais, que … même que tu me détesterais. » reprit Kureto.

Shinya se rapprocha de lui.

« Au début, c'est vrai que j'étais en colère. Je me suis demandé comment tu avais pu me cacher une chose pareille. Mais je ne suis pas non plus bête au point de ne pas comprendre la responsabilité qui pèse sur tes épaules. Des centaines de vies dépendent de toi. Et Aoi a raison : je n'étais plus là pour te soutenir. »

S'apercevant que son poignet saignait toujours, Shinya lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie des toilettes, d'où il prit un pansement. Kureto retint sa main. Shinya sourit et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Le brun se sentit soulagé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et mieux il lui retournait ses marques d'affection.

« Alors … c'est bon c'est réglé ? » demanda le brun.

« Pas encore. Je dois … punir les chercheurs. » avoua Shinya.

Kureto fronça un instant les sourcils.

« Et … seulement eux ? »

« Oui. J'avoue que … lorsque j'ai réalisé que les anges voulaient te tuer … j'ai eu très peur. Je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. » fit Shinya, avec tristesse.

Cela suffit à ce que Kureto le prenne dans ses bras cette fois. Shinya lui rendit son étreinte avec force, la tête au creux de son épaule.

« Heureusement que je suis arrivé à convaincre Izanagi de t'épargner ! Il a bien vu tes efforts pour ne pas céder, mais qui sait. » fit Shinya.

Le gardien inspira profondément le parfum de Kureto, pendant que ses mains se refermaient sur le tissu de son uniforme. Le brun sourit, caressant son dos. Comme quoi, il avait rudement bien fait de s'entêter à l'époque.

« Et les anges ? Ils sont au courant ? » s'enquit soudain Kureto.

Shinya s'écarta de lui, gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oui, rassure-toi. Ils avaient une dette envers les hommes, que je n'ai pas manqué de leur rappeler. Cela a suffi à les convaincre de lâcher l'affaire. »

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux plus revoir une seule créature surnaturelle avant longtemps. » fit Kureto.

Shinya appuya son front contre le visage de Kureto. Ce dernier y déposa un baiser, avant de descendre doucement pour rejoindre la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, heureux de se retrouver et que la menace soit enfin écartée. Shinya lui murmura enfin ce que Kureto rêvait d'entendre, et il lui répondit ce qu'il rêvait de lui dire. Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Kureto ne retint pas un sourire menaçant de fendre son visage en deux lorsque Shinya décida de rester aussi dormir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Shinya se réveilla le premier avec le soldat dans les bras. Il sourit avec tendresse. Ils avaient simplement dormi ensemble, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre. Profitant de ses yeux de vampire, il le regarda un moment. Puis Kureto bascula sur le dos. Shinya se leva, et s'éclipsa. Il déjeuna rapidement et sortit. Il avait encore une tâche à effectuer. Il marcha dans les couloirs, direction le département scientifique. Kureto lui avait indiqué la direction. Malgré qu'il soit encore tôt, on s'activait déjà dans le coin. Aoi croisa le gardien dans un escalier, elle qui montait lui qui descendait. La blonde s'arrêta. Shinya stoppa quelques marches au-dessus.

Ils se fixèrent.

« Vous êtes de retour. Le problème angélique a été réglé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. En revanche … Kureto m'a dit hier que vous étiez désormais au courant de ma fonction. » répondit Shinya.

« En effet. Je vous remercie au passage de m'avoir épargnée la peine capitale autrefois. » reprit Aoi.

« De rien. S'il vous fait confiance, alors moi aussi. »

« Bien. Resterez-vous parmi désormais ? » s'enquit Saguu.

« La plupart du temps oui. » fit l'argenté avec un sourire.

Shinya descendit et passa à côté d'elle. Aoi le regarda s'éloigner, puis poursuivit son chemin. Ainsi, ils étaient réconciliés si tant est qu'il y ait eu dispute. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que la situation lui plaisait. Mais elle ne pourrait rien y faire, et surtout Aoi n'était pas assez sotte pour essayer. Elle avait vu Kureto s'emporter lorsque certains avaient tenté de ternir la mémoire de l'argenté. Même s'il avait interdit qu'on en parle devant lui à l'époque, il n'avait laissé personne médire de lui. Et cela par la violence, afin que tout le monde comprenne. Aoi soupira.

De son côté, Shinya arriva à destination. Il observa un instant la porte. Yuugure apparut dans sa main. En haut, Kureto remarqua le lit vide, et surtout l'heure. Il se leva avec un juron et fonça s'habiller. L'appartement était vide. Shinya était déjà parti. Il avait ouvert les volets et laissé un petit-déjeuner pour son petit ami. Le brun sourit avec un soupir. Mais au moment où il s'assit, il entendit la sirène incendie retentir. Sauf que cela ne dura qu'un très court instant. Kureto fronça les sourcils. Il avala son café d'un trait, saisit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et sortit en trombe de l'appartement sans verrouiller la porte. En même temps, qui oserait sachant qu'il y risquait sa tête. Kureto rejoignit Aoi au moment où les douchettes s'activaient. La blonde l'informa que les civils évacuaient déjà.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Shinya ? » demanda Kureto.

« Oui, je l'ai croisé dans un escalier. Mais je ne sais pas où il allait. »

« Merde ! Va superviser l'évacuation, je vais le chercher. » dit Kureto.

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, c'est une mauvaise idée. Nous ignorons totalement où il se trouve et surtout où se trouve l'incendie. Il est peut-être même en train d'évacuer, vous vous mettriez en danger pour rien. » contredit Aoi.

« Mais … »

Pourtant elle n'avait pas tort. Seulement, la craindre de le perdre fut la plus forte. Il se rua donc vers l'appartement du jeune homme. Il s'agissait du seul autre endroit où il aurait pu se trouver. Chemin faisant, Kureto se trouva idiot. Shinya n'était pas bête, il savait bien qu'en cas d'incendie il fallait évacuer. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il serait tapi de peur dans un coin ? Mais il devait s'en assurer. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du logement de Shinya, les douchettes s'arrêtèrent. Kureto frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Bon, c'est donc qu'il était sorti. Pensant que l'eau avait eu raison du feu, il rebroussa chemin avec moins de hâte. Ce fut ainsi qu'il le retrouva, dans un grand couloir désert.

Shinya était trempé comme une soupe, mais ce fut son regard sombre qui interpella Kureto. Il remarqua également des traînées rouges sur ses habits. Le brun se rendit rapidement auprès de lui.

« Shinya ? »

« … »

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » insista Kureto.

Shinya inspira, bloqua un instant avant de lâcher :

« C'est fait. »

Kureto ne comprit pas. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? L'incendie ?

« Je les ai tués. Tous. Les scientifiques. »

« Ah. » comprit enfin le brun.

Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui restait encore cette tâche à exécuter. Donc, c'était certainement lui qui avait désactivé l'alarme ainsi que les douchettes.

« L'incendie … »

« Yuugure. C'est terminé maintenant. » soupira Shinya

Kureto le prit par les épaules. Il le reconduisit chez lui. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il déposa une serviette sur sa tête. Pendant qu'il se séchait, il annonça aller donner la fin de l'alerte. Il reviendrait le voir aussitôt après. Tâche qu'il se hâta d'exécuter. Il glissa un mot à son assistante au sujet des scientifiques, recommandant la discrétion. L'eau dans les couloirs commença à être aspirée, pendant que les civils regagnaient leur foyer. Une fois la bonne marche lancée, Kureto retourna chez Shinya. Ce dernier s'était changé et avait complètement séché ses cheveux.

« Navré pour le désordre. » dit-il.

« Broaf, les enfants font toujours du désordre, c'est dans leur nature. » répondit Kureto.

« Faut bien occuper les anciens, sans quoi ils se rabougrissent. » répliqua Shinya avec un sourire.

« Hmmm, attends un peu toi, je vais te mettre au pas. »

« Haha ! »

Shinya s'approcha puis l'embrassa.

« Au fait, sur une note plus sérieuse il nous reste encore à mettre fin au conflit avec les vampires. »

« En effet. Tu as une idée ? » questionna Kureto.

« Pas vraiment. Ils ont besoin du sang des enfants pour survivre. Je me disais qu'on pourrait récupérer les plus âgés pour qu'ils vivent ici. Mine de rien, ils y auront un futur et on aura besoin de bras pour rebâtir un peu le pays. »

« Il faut arrêter cette guerre, je suis d'accord. Je … maintenant que tu es revenu dans ma vie, je ne me vois pas attaquer les vampires. J'aurais l'impression de te combattre. » dit Kureto.

« J'irais les voir. Nous devons d'abord mettre en place ce qu'il faut pour accueillir les enfants. Et on ne peut laisser les plus jeunes dans l'enfer des cités. »

Kureto acquiesça.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, des locaux furent donc aménagés pour recueillir les adolescents devenus trop grands pour les cités vampires, et d'autres pour les plus jeunes. Shinya se rendit à Sanguinem signifier la fin des hostilités avec les humains. Ses conditions tendirent à choquer Krul ainsi que le reste du Conseil des Hauts Géniteurs. Le gardien roula des yeux, et décida d'adopter des arguments plus porteurs.

« Oh allons ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tous ces enfants vont grandir un jour ! Vous ferez quoi quand il n'y en aura plus ? Le monde extérieur leur convient bien davantage. Vous aurez toujours votre part de sang, mais je ne peux vous laisser vous en occuper. Enfin, si tant est que vous en soyez capables. » riposta-t-il.

« Éole-sama, c'est bouleverser tout un système que vous demandez là. Les humains n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, à s'approcher ainsi du grand interdit. Garder leur progéniture le leur rappellera. » intervint Lest Karr.

« Et nous trouvons toujours des enfants dehors. Preuve que les humains continuent à se reproduire. » ajouta un autre.

« Certes, mais pour ceux qui reverront la lumière du jour sachez qu'ils n'oublieront jamais ce qu'ils ont vécu. Ils chercheront un moyen de se venger, de libérer les autres. Donc, de recommencer. Je ne peux laisser pareille opportunité se présenter, et vous non plus. La seule chose dont vous ayez besoin c'est du sang, et vous en aurez. Seulement, vous ne garderez plus les humains avec vous, comme c'était le cas autrefois. » reprit Shinya.

Si ça continuait, il allait leur rappeler quel était son rang et ce que cela impliquait pour eux.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir en quelque sorte. Je comprends ce point de vue. De plus, étant donné que votre rang est celui de 1er géniteur, nous n'avons guère le choix n'est-ce pas ? » dit Urd Geales.

« Bien vu, content de voir que l'un de vous comprends vite. Je vous propose là une autre alternative. Soyez tout de même assurés que je veillerais personnellement au bon déroulement de cette solution. Ainsi, je viendrais voir chacun de vous pour constater sa mise en place. Par la suite, vous m'enverrez tous un rapport détaillé de la situation. Bien sûr, je viendrais également voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il en est. J'interviendrais si besoin, mais ne me dérangez pas pour rien. » précisa le gardien.

Le Conseil n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Shinya les remercia, puis quitta la salle. Krul soupira. Elle n'avait pas été ravie du tout qu'il choisisse d'emmener les Hyakuya lors de sa dernière visite. Elle s'était pourtant bien gardée de protester, bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Peut-être pouvait-elle parler de son problème au gardien. Krul craignait cependant qu'il n'y voie qu'une traîtrise de sa part. Mais c'était probablement sa dernière chance. La souveraine rattrapa donc Shinya, et indiqua son souhait de s'entretenir avec lui. Shinya hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Krul se décida à tout lui avouer. Le gardien l'écouta patiemment sans l'interrompre.

« C'est un problème délicat. Je vais y réfléchir. » dit-il simplement.

Krul ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne pouvait rien exiger du gardien, seulement espérer son aide. Aussi le reconduisit-elle dehors. Shinya ne retourna pas tout de suite à Shibuya. Il se rendit en dehors de la capitale, direction la maison où ses Courtisans résidaient. Là, il les informa du dénouement de leur affaire, à savoir l'exécution des scientifiques ayant participé au projet Owari no seraph. Ceci fait, il interrogea Mahiru au sujet du frère de Krul. Ayant été en contact avec les démons, elle avait peut-être une idée.

« Hmmm … j'avais une épée qui contenait un ancien démon, appelé Asuramaru. » dit-elle après réflexion.

« Ça ressemble au nom du frère de Krul. Si c'est lui cela explique qu'elle ait voulu le séraphin, afin de le ramener à la vie. » dit Shinya.

« D'accord, mais concrètement que peut-on faire ? On ne va tout de même pas utiliser un séraphin ou autre chose. Ça reste une résurrection et on sait tous ici les conséquences que ça a. » intervint Guren.

« De plus, nous ne sommes pas certains à 100% qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. » fit Leslie.

« Si tel est le cas, nous ne pourrons que lui offrir cette arme. » continua Sudri.

Shinya se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Krul avait été prête à commettre un tabou, s'il lui remettait l'arme, n'était-ce pas l'encourager dans cette voie ? De l'autre, ils avaient été séparés depuis si longtemps qu'il peinait à lui refuser cette réunion. Le gardien demanda à Mahiru si elle pourrait retrouver le sabre. Elle hocha la tête, puis s'en alla. Le gardien retourna à la base informer Kureto de son entrevue avec la reine des vampires. Le soldat annonça qu'il diffuserait l'information dans la journée. Le gardien lui parla aussi du sabre démoniaque, mais Kureto n'en savait rien :

« Tu plaisantes ? Je sais très bien que tu me dévisserais la tête si jamais je m'en approchais. » sourit-il.

« Content que tu t'en souviennes, malgré ton âge. »

Kureto grogna, amusé. Shinya quitta son bureau sur cette bonne note. Durant la nuit, le gardien fut tiré de son sommeil par Éole, qui l'informa qu'un message attendait. Il s'extirpa de son lit, et ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre. Un shikigami en forme d'oiseau se trouvait perché sur son balcon. Il entendit la voix de Mahiru l'informant qu'elle détenait le sabre. Shinya rentra se vêtir, puis prit le chemin des portes de la cité qu'il franchit d'un bond formidable. Il fila ensuite à la rencontre de sa Courtisane qui l'attendait au temple. Mahiru attendait assise sur le haut portique rouge. Shinya l'y rejoignit. Près d'elle, le sabre supposé contenir le frère de Krul Tepes.

« Bien joué Mahiru. Maintenant, comment être sûr que c'est lui ? » fit Shinya.

« Hélas je l'ignore. » fit Mahiru.

« Hmm … Éole ? »

La vampire apparut devant ses yeux, observant le sabre. Elle conseilla ensuite au gardien de faire sortir le démon. Shinya demanda à Mahiru de rester derrière lui. Après quoi, il toucha le sabre avec la pointe de sa lance.

« Gwaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Asuramaru, se matérialisant hors de son sabre.

Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant, vêtu d'une longue robe qui lui donnait une allure androgyne. Ses très longs cheveux avaient l'air hérissés comme la fourrure d'un chat.

« Bonsoir, Asuramaru c'est ça ? » dit Shinya.

« Oui, et toi qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis le vampire gardien Shinya. Ou Éole comme préfèrent m'appeler les vampires. » se présenta l'argenté.

« Et que me veut le gardien ? » questionna le démon.

« Juste vérifier ton identité. »

Asuramaru haussa un sourcil. Soudain, il se sentit plongé dans deux abysses rouges. Plusieurs images se matérialisèrent : lui en démon, puis remontant à des siècles en arrière lui en tant que vampire. Il se tenait auprès d'un homme encapuchonné. Derrière lui, une jeune fille qui le suppliait de ne pas le quitter. Krul Tepes. Ainsi, ils avaient visé juste. Asuramaru se tint la tête, une main sur son œil lorsque Shinya le relâcha.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? » siffla-t-il.

« J'ai vu tes souvenirs, Ashera Tepes. Ta sœur, Krul, te cherche. » annonça le gardien.

« Les démons n'ont pas de famille ! » protesta Asuramaru.

« Alors comment explique-tu ce que nous avons vu ? Il s'agit de toi avant que tu ne sois démon. Et je pense que tu le sais très bien. » répondit Shinya.

« Oui et alors ? Même si c'est bien ma sœur que veux-tu que j'y fasse maintenant ? » reprit le démon.

« Hélas je l'ignore. Je pensais te ramener à elle pour ma part. » répondit Shinya.

« Pour ce que ça va changer. »

Asuramaru rentra dans son sabre. Shinya échangea un regard avec Mahiru. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait si cela était le meilleur choix. Le gardien ramassa l'arme, puis sauta. Lui et sa Courtisane se rendirent ensuite à Sanguinem.

* * *

Shinya fut conduit devant la souveraine pour lui apprendre le fruit de ses recherches. Mahiru tendit le sabre qu'elle tenait sur ses deux mains. Shinya avertit la souveraine que son frère ne la reconnaissait plus. Krul prit le sabre qu'elle serra contre elle.

« Bienvenue chez toi, mon frère. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Krul releva la tête vers Shinya.

« N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'exorcise et tue les démons, je ne les ramène pas à la vie. Mais Krul, ne tentez rien de ton côté non plus sans m'en informer. Sinon … gare à moi. » répondit Shinya.

Shinya l'informa que d'autres que lui pouvaient venir la voir et qui, puis il la laissa seule avec l'arme. Durant le chemin du retour, il retourna l'histoire dans sa tête sans trouver de solution. Il avait songé à demander l'aide du dieu Izanagi, toutefois cela ne changerait rien au fait que pour être démon, Ashera avait dû mourir. Il serait donc ressuscité ce qui allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles. Quant à le sortir du sabre … et après ? Il resterait démon avec le danger qui allait avec. Fatalement il croiserait la route du gardien. Il soupira, remercia Mahiru pour son travail et retourna à Shibuya. L'aube était proche lorsqu'il franchit les portes. Shinya retrouva son appartement en passant par le balcon. Là, il s'appuya dos à la rambarde.

Le soleil perça l'horizon. Shinya resta un moment dehors. Un toc toc à sa porte le tira de ses pensées.

« Bonjour … tiens c'est bien la première fois que tu m'accueilles en vampire. » fit Kureto.

« Oh pardon chéri. »

Shinya revint en mode humain, et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le brun l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Shinya lui parla de son escapade nocturne.

« Aaah. Eh bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'en tiendra à tes recommandations. » dit Kureto à la fin de l'histoire.

« Moi aussi. Je lui ai fait part de ce qu'elle risquait, notamment que d'autres risquaient de venir lui rendre visite. Elle est donc prévenue. Nous verrons bien. »

En attendant, Kureto allait accueillir un premier contingent d'adolescents en provenance de Sanguinem. Shinya l'accompagna. Les jeunes clignèrent des yeux et les fermèrent presque sous la lumière du soleil. Ils furent amenés dans leur nouveau foyer que les anciens camarades de Guren allaient gérer avec d'autres cadres de la famille Hiiragi. Les jeunes y recevraient une instruction et un suivi psychologique. Shinya se rendit à Sanguinem voir ce qu'il en était des enfants. Visiblement, certains étaient sur le départ. Il fit un crochet par le palais. Là, il découvrit que le sabre avait été placé dans une vitrine, non loin du trône mais dans un recoin.

« Êtes-vous déjà venu me surveiller ? »

Krul vint à sa rencontre.

« Je venais plutôt voir comment vous alliez, ainsi que si les enfants étaient prêts à partir. » répondit Shinya.

« Merci. J'ai mis le sabre près de moi, mais pas trop. Je ne sais si je supporterais sa vue longtemps. Là, je le sais proche sans le voir sans arrêt. Quant aux enfants, oui une première fournée s'en va aujourd'hui. Cette idée n'enchante pas grand-monde cela dit. » répondit Krul en croisant les bras.

« C'est pourtant la meilleure solution pour éviter la création d'armes démoniaques, du moins pour l'heure. »

« Je sais. Elles sont un danger pour nous. »

Shinya remercia Krul et lui souhaita bon courage. La reine vampire le remercia de lui avoir rendu son frère. Le gardien lui retourna un sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.


End file.
